


THE SHARKMAN AND HIS MISTRESS

by Marynna



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, Dominance, Domme, Erotic, Fanfiction, Femdom, Hot, Love, Ninja, Original Character - Freeform, Other, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 128,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marynna/pseuds/Marynna
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki is known for his brutality and power. After scaring away many different team members he gets teamed up with his biggest nightmare: a Genin girl "Itami" (OC). But she's not exactly normal... He now has the chance to "create" his own team member the way he wants, by training her the way he wants since she's also his student. Kisame soon finds himself drowning in a dangerous cocktail of hormones and a huge conflict about his role in the weird relationship between him and his teammate/student... Together they on missions, train and have exiting ... adventures.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes explicits, bdsm and violent language. I dont grow tired to say its not meant for anybody under the age of 18. Im the original author. The story is loosely based on the given facts in the Naruto universe except for a few changes, which I will lost here:  
> Akatsuki doesn't exist. The ninjas just work for their villages as usual.  
> Kisame is no rogue ninja but rather a previously convict who's working for the Mizukage.  
> Jinchus dont really play a role here.  
> This alternate storyline takes place when Kisame is about 27. and Itami(OC) is 19. 
> 
> The story will include artworks. :)  
> (All rights of the storyline and fanart are owned exclusively by me as far as it can be owned.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame Hoshigaki is quite annoyed because he's supposed to get another team partner. He doesn't like working in a team and he's in rage when he finds out his new partner is a Genin and a girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some details always change since I keep rereading and editing the story. Im german and therefore my english is not perfect. Also my spelling might sometimes be incorrect. I hope you forgive me. I will correct any mistake I find soon as I see it :)  
> Im also happy if you comment any ideas or criticism :)  
> (The fanart might be only visible for users of deviant art... who have "mature content" switched on...)

Kisame Hoshigaki was in a very bad mood. His distinctive blue face looked as if he wanted to kill everybody in the entire village with his sharp, pressed together teeth. His cold, evil gleaming eyes stared down at his hands as he tried to not loose his temper. The Mizukage ordered him to come over to clarify an annoying question: Who would be Kisames new teammate? It was an everlasting question. Eversince Ibiki Moriono had returned to his own village nobody ever really wanted to work with the cruel and bloodthirsty Kisame. Kisame was more of a lone wolf anyways. He felt that who ever he was teamed up with besides Ibiki was a burden for him.  
The Kiri-Nin had had many teammates in the last months of which many were hospitalized, traumatized or even quit. Nobody wanted to team up with Kisame for various reasons: Kisame was an aggressive man and fighter, well known for his excessive cruelty. He was short tempered, very instinctive and was known to attack without warning. In the bingo book he was besides Madara, the three Sanin and Minato Namikaze listed amongst the top 5 dangerous (non Jinchu) Shinobi in the world. His power was legendary, he was as strong as a Jinchu besides being none. So he definitely was a star and treated with lots of respects. Only a few people dared to speak up to him... However he was not that kind of star whom everybody loved. On the contrary: he was the one to always shock people, to provoke and making headlines about his newest scandals. He enjoyed butchering as much as he enjoyed pain and his thirst for blood was legendary in the entire ninja world. Just like the stories about him sexually harassing people and being on the front cover of the playgirl and other magazines. Kisame Hoshigaki wasn't afraid of any dangerous situation and always had a sarcastic comment on his blue lips. Most people also didn't like to be under Kisames commando because there was no guarantee Kisame wouldn't just send them straight to a trap and just watch them get caught. He lived after the philosophy: be the biggest shark in the pool or be eaten. And so he didnt bother to help his colleagues. Only if he accepted somebody at the same level he did help and care. up until now that was Ibiki Morino and there the list ended. Kisame wanted to be alone and carry out his missions alone without being disturbed. He hated people being around him.  
The Mizukage let him go on three missions by himself. All three were successful, Kisame hoped he'd forgotten about this partner thing... especially since the missions went super well... and now suddenly he wanted him to have a partner again. Who was fitting to accompany a man like him? Kisame walked down the streets thinking his dark thoughts. He had to cool off his rage before facing the Mizukage and so he decided to visit a brothel. Kisame was also known in the brothels and amongst women. However he wasn't known for being an excellent lover, he was rather known for the fact that woman were often hospitalized after he was done. No whore really wanted to sleep with him and often they were heavily drugged before being handed to the colossal man with the blue skin and dangerous shark teeth. As he entered the building the pimp looked just as unhappy as the girls on the sofas. Kisame didnt pay attention to this at all.  
"Mr. Hoshigaki, what a surprise. What are your wishes for today?"  
The quite muscular guy with the eyepatch gave a fake smile as he lifted his sake bottle. Kisame didnt even look at him.  
"I don't care. Whatever I get for this money. Give me one with tits."  
Kisame threw a bag of coins towards the guy not even looking where it fell. The pimp knew he couldn't impress Kisame. He was a very greedy guy however he really felt sorry for his girls when Kisame visited his establishment. He paid well but one never knew whether the girl was alive or in hospital afterwards. Without further words he gave a key to the giant ninja and sighed as the man left for the room. Kisame was furious inside. This partner thing, this mission thing, he hated it. Why couldn't they leave him alone? There was no other man as strong as him. Zabuza another swordsman of his village was strong however he was no match at all and Kakuzu, the old but mighty heart ninja was known for his strength and brutality however he and Kisame hated each other for years already. Kisame entered the room not even caring what woman was inside. He locked the door and thought about the Mizukages last talk to him. The Mizukage had stated that in his opinion Kisame needed a backup and it was not bad at all if the team member was weaker than him. But enough of that Mizukage guy. Kisame wanted to think of something else now. He had to face the leader this evening anyways and right now he saw the girl on the bed shrieking in horror. Yes. That was the reaction he knew. The reaction nearly all women gave him. The reaction he lusted for.  
Kisame didnt care. He liked being sadistic and dominant and he didnt care whether a woman wanted or didnt want him and now even less since he had paid for her. He pulled out his cock rubbing it mechanically while walking towards the shivering whore. He grabbed the woman at her legs and pulled her harshly in place. He growled, his eye glowing dangerously in the dim light and then started ravaging her. He didnt care for her loud screams and pain twitching body as he hammered his monstrous genital deep inside her. Her efforts to push him away or escape were in vain and made him only more horny. He liked when his prey fought him. The shark man grunted hungrily as he bend over her and suddenly attacking her shoulder. This was one of his specialities... He heard her moan as he tasted her warm blood. Kisames body trembled. This smell of blood really unleashed the beast in him and completely switched off his brain. His hand found its way to her throat choking her heavily. This was it. This was what he needed right now. The feeling of control, of being unleashed and doing whatever he wanted... A feeling of eternal power. He bit her again and again in her soft wiggling arms and breasts. About 30 minutes later He left the room leaving a heavily bleeding, bitten and pain cramped woman behind.  
He felt much better. He threw the key towards a woman who sat on a plushy sofa and left the brothel. It was late already. Actually Kisame was hungry especially now since he had tasted blood however he dint have the time to eat so he walked straight to the Mizukages bureau building. On his way Kisame noticed a bunch of teens who walked down the street with beer bottles in their hands and talking loudly. He noticed their headbands and that he had never seen them before therefore he concluded that those were the new Genin of their village. His eyes narrowed as he passed the group. That was precisely why he hated being around others: they were loud, annoying and in the way. Noobs were the worst. They thought they were ninjas but had no idea... they were a danger to themselves and everybody else. Suddenly a terrible thought came to his mind: Did the Mizukage plan to team him up with a noob? Kisame somehow walked faster and more aggressive thinking of this terrible option. He had just fucked a woman to pieces however that didnt calm him down too much. Samehada, his Sword, was the only partner he wanted. There was nobody else he even wanted to see. Even if he could have wished for any partner he wanted or design one there wouldn't be anybody he'd want. He hated most people and didnt specifically like anybody besides Ibiki Morino who had the same sadistic tendencies and dark humor as he had.  
Kisame somehow despited weak people. The only ones he respected were the strong ones, the ones who were extraordinary and hard working just like him. When Kisame reached the office building he had to give Samehada to two guards alongside his other weapons. The swords wiggled angrily as the guard touched it to carry it over to a table. One of the guards who was a former teammamber of the shark ninja grinned sadistically. Kisame who towered over any other man by at least 10 inches gave him a dangerous look that sent him away. Why did that piece of shit grin at him like that. How did he dare to do so? Kisame would have gladly beaten him ready for hospital, if he hadn't been in a hurry. When Kisame entered the Mizukages office the weird looking man looked up. Kisame looked around. Nobody else was here? Did in the end the Mizukage finally understand that he was better off by himself? This could either end very good or very bad. The Mizukage stood up taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
"Have a seat."  
The Mizukage with the scared face and goat beard pointed towards a chair. Kisame slowly walked over to it and sat down. He was not at all the man to follow orders however he obeyed the Mizukage. He respected that dude since he was listed in the top 10 Shinobi list too as the only man known with the lava bending kekkei genkai... This man had changed the village quite a lot. He was much more strict and very strategic but especially he was a brutal but yet peaceful man who hated lies above everything else.  
"so?"  
He asked in his commanding voice facing the pale green eyes of the villages Lord. The Mizukage didnt mind the domineering tune. He stood there polishing his glasses and taking as much time as he felt was necessary to demonstrate his power. Finally he put them back on and leaned against his desk.  
"So."  
He looked at Kisame, his eyes looking huge through the glasses. Kisame glared back and thought the Mizukage looked like a weird, hairy owl... Kisames only criticism on this mans policy was his interpretation of human resources and his "safety first" strategy.  
"What about my new partner?"  
Kisame asked, his eyes glowing dangerously as he crossed his arm s in front of his massive chest. The Mizukage wasn't impressed or scared at all which made him literally the only person Kisame knew in this village who wasn't intimidated or at least felt uncomfortable. He looked out of the window, then he looked at his watch. The Mizukage sighed while walking around his desk and sat on it.  
"Kisame Hoshigaki. This whole partner thing and you made me wonder... I gave you some of the best Ionin we have in this village as partners... with most you carried out one single mission before either telling me that they were idiots or before them begging for another partner... You broke the "No relationship" rule twice leaving one of the two Kunoichis hospitalized an still today we couldn't find out whether those two women really wanted you to do what you did or not..."  
The Mizukage raised his eyebrows. It was true. Kisame had had quite some trouble because of this issue and because of the fact that he hadn't asked whether they wanted sex before taking them... However he was very valuable for the village.  
"Then I let you run by yourself. However that's not good for anybody. You are one of our best ninja and we can't effort to lose you just because you want to run off by yourself... Not to mention that you were hospitalized after that paper bomb incident..."  
Kisame clenched his fist. So the Mizukage really wanted him to have another partner? What a stupid idea! There were multiple ways to get rid of new partners...  
"I thought for a long time about a solution that favors everybody point of view. By coincidence I found the exact right partner for you..."  
Kisames face showed his tension. He slowly stood up glaring over to the Mizukage who calmly walked back over to his office chair. He sat down, turned around and faced Kisame.  
"Im sure you will be absolutely fond of her."  
"Her?"  
Kisame exclaimed his gums moving and exposing his sharp shark teeth. A woman! Kisame hated working together with women and the Mizukage knew that. Kisame wasn't even a fan of women being allowed to be ninjas. In his opinion that was something for men and women should do basically everything besides being a ninja. There were no women beside his granny whom he saw as humans or equal. On the contrary. Besides that Kisame knew his sexual urge and his tendency to disgrace women regardless of age and looks. The Mizukage lifted a paper and continued talking.  
"Shes 19, Member of the Tanako clan..."  
"19?!"  
Kisame growled. The name Tanako sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it or knew it from. He hated humans... and Kids he hated even more... but most of all he hated teens. They were loud and stupid and so annoying. Was he a babysitter? Kisame just growled.  
"Yes, Shes a Genin of this year, an amazing student. Far ahead of everybody in her class..."  
His worst nightmare just came true. He was teamed up with a noob. How good could she be if she was 19 and only a Genin? Most people left the academy at the age of 16. Kisame gasped for air to bellow at the Mizukage.  
"Mizukage..."  
He bellowed but the Mizukage didn't let him speak. He looked up from the paper. He stood up again looking calmly at the shark man who looked as if he was about to leap at him and tare him to pieces.  
"Before you start screaming listen."  
Kisame exhaled and looked at the Mizukage with a glare that, if glares could, should have killed him instantly.  
"Lady Itami was trained at home. She just took the Genin exam however I believe she's at the level of Chunin if not Jonin already. Itami is a fast learner and very charismatic. She needs a strong hand and a good teacher to handle her... She really does. You'll see she's a very special young lady... The kekkei genkai of the Tanako clan is very dangerous and despite her age she's an excellent medic and fighter. I believe this solution is in everybody's interest. You Kisame have a partner whom you can educate the way you want, Itami has a teacher whom she can learn from and I don't have to worry about you running off by yourself because you have a medic. Your full time mission is however to take care she doesn't get injured and to teach her everything you know. And if she ends up like the last woman I teamed up with you I will personally see for your retirement from the ninja work... however regarding her abilities that's highly unlikely..."  
Kisame didn't really listen to what the Mizukage said. He opened his mouth to answer but again the Mizukage interrupted him.  
"Why don't you just get to know her before you judge her?"  
The Mizukage looked over to the guard at the dor who opened it. Kisame stood there and turned his head, his white eyes dangerously glowing as he stared at the opening door. In walked a girl... Kisames jaw dropped and he felt as if somebody had sucked all air out of his lungs. He stared at her. She was small, her head was probably barely the level of his plexus. Her white hair was braided in a long pony tail that reached her hips and her skin as white as paper. Her eyes were ocean blue but more than her unreal appearance Kisame was surprised by her outfit... The girl wore tight, black leather pants, combat boots with a row of glistening iron buckles, leather gloves and a tight corset. Below that she wore something that looked like a leather blouse with a zipper that reviled the deep cleavage of her big, perfectly shaped snow white breasts. Around her hips she wore two leather belts, both were used for munition Kunai and things as he could see. She was very curvy and her big breasts that bounced slightly as she walked. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a weird spike as medallion that dangled over her cleavage. How was this girl just 19? She confidently walked over to the Mizukages desk, her hips swinging teasingly. She stopped, bowed shortly, then she stated.  
"So here I am."  
Her voice was soft and somehow had a ring to it that reminded Kisame of the oceans noises, of waves against the shore. Kisame felt his cock pulse and blood rushing through his body. What was that? What in all seven hells did just walk in here? And how did the Mizukage just smile and stare in her eyes. Didn't that dude have a cock? The Mizukage nodded in respectful greeting as the weird girl pulled out her headband which she had carried in her pocket. She wrapped it around her upper arm as if it was just a bandage, then she looked at the Mizukage, standing in a stand and free leg position that really favored her body. She was graceful... Kisames Hormones went wild.  
"Itami, this is the legendary swordsman Kisame Hoshigaki. He's your new Teacher, Sensei and teammate."  
Itami turned around swiftly following the Mizukages gaze. When she saw Kisame her pale pink lips formed a smile. Kisame still gazed at her uncomprehendingly as he felt the bulge in his pants grow. Did she seriously not see him standing there before the Mizukage pointed towards him? Kisame was about 2 Meters tall... How could one not see him? His dick pulsed. Luckily he wore his long coat that covered his crotch. The girl named Itami had a beautiful face, straight nose and huge innocent eyes. The deep blue of her eyes felt hypnotizing for Kisame. How was this girl real? She somehow looked as if she had been stuffed in these clothes by accident... her beautiful innocent face didnt fit the leather look at all. Kisame felt as if she was the creation of a horny guys darkest dreams. His feelings were mixed and wild. He didnt know whether to find her hot or weird, whether to be in rage about this teammate or in horniness about her appearance. He was unable to move, close his mouth or say anything. All he could think of were her tits and perfect body. Itami however didnt seem to mind. She walked over to Kisame as confident as anyone could be, her hips swinging and her boobs wobbling gently in her leather blouse jacket thingie she wore. A heavenly beguiling female smell hit Kissmes sensible shark nose and catapulted his mind into ecstasy. She really did barely reach his chest. Itami bowed and said in her ocean voice:  
"Sensei?!"  
Then she looked up at him leaning her head slightly to one side. Her big eyes screening Kisames face. Kisame felt as if somebody had filled his balls with bees. He felt this well known feeling of rising levels of sexual hormones when hear her call him Sensei. He had had sex earlier however this girl made him dangerously horny. Her smell rose to his nose again... this time even stronger... and made Kisames hormones an even more dangerous cocktail. She smelled so well. Nobody had ever smelled that well. At the same Time Kisame felt somehow weirdly put off by her gaze that seemed to pierce right into his deepest secrets. Why didn't she lower her eyes? Why did she just stare back straight at his face.  
"Are those gills?"  
She asked. Kisame exhaled. He finally detached his gaze from the short, yet amazingly hot girl and looked at the Mizukage who giggled quietly.  
"So now that you know each other you can leave. Why don't you go eat something together and get to know each other? Tomorrow I await your report and if everything fine you will get your first mission soon."  
Kisame didnt know what to say. He still stood there, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes glowing evilly. He had to get himself under control immediately! He had to show her who was boss right from the beginning and dominate her immediately. This was not an usual girl. She was his student. Kisame didnt want her to fiddle around with him. The Kiri-Nin felt like he wanted to fuck her, right here, right now on the Mizukages table... not caring if that old man watched or not... however he didnt not feel like he wanted to be teamed up with that girl. Itami however seemed to find this exiting. She grabbed Kisames arm and looked up to him. Her touch was warm yet firm. Kisame could feel her chakra through her gloves. Kisame hated being touched. His dick twitched helplessly.  
"So then? Lets go Sensei?"  
Itami asked, her big eyes looking straight in Kisames glowing shark eyes. Kisame dint know what to say. Her soft seductive voice pierced through his brain like a needle. Like in Trance he left the room with the girl that just touched his arm, holding onto it. He had to stop this. He could tolerate this. What a shitty start! Out on the corridor he pulled his arm out of her light grip but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she walked downstairs in front of Kisame who couldn't help but stare at her well shaped butt and tightly laced, slim waist. Her leather outfit creaked with every move she made. Why did se walk like that? She walked like the models on stages, her hips swinging in her smooth catwalk. Kisame was sure she could have moved that big ass less while walking down the stairs however she did it with an ease and naturalness, it seemed to be a habit. As Kisame grabbed his Samehada and placed all his weapons back where they belonged Itami started sorting her weapons in her belt and Pockets too. She buckled one Kunai on her left thigh, stuffed the Shuriken in her pocket that she wore on her right side of the belt. Kisame saw her placing throwing needles in her sleeve. Finally she stretched out her hand towards the guard with a self-confident demanding gesture. The man slowly handed over a rolled up bullwhip. Itami grabbed it, stuffed it in a holder in her Belt and then turned around as if that was the most usual thing on earth. Kisame stood there trying not to look at her cleavage. This short girl was so confident... so weird... as if she was from an entirely different planet.  
"Are you ready?"  
She asked and Kisame growled something like a yes. Itami left the building wishing the guards a good evening and heading out on the streets. There she stopped. Her soft sexy voice and her kind words were once again something that didnt fit her aperance at all. Kisame hated how she walked in front of him expecting him to follow her like a dog. Itami turned around, looking up to Kisame giving him once again this breath taking innocent yet seductive look.  
"Sensei? What shop do you want to go to?"  
Kisame would have loved to bellow in her face that he dint feel like eating at all and slap her across the street but instead he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a shop that sold sweet dumplings. How did she dare. Why did she try to seduce him with her eyes and voice. Kisame hated his cocks reactions to her. How was this possible? What was he supposed to do? He wanted to thrust his throbbing cock in her and make her scream while biting those white tits and her neck. Kisame wanted the girl to pay respect. He was the Master and she was the student. He had to be strict with her from the first moment on. Kisame loved being dominant and commanding other people around especially when he was horny or confronted with a woman. This girl was supposed to obey him. When they reached the shop Itamis face started glowing childishly. She sniffled. She looked at the dumplings, beaming. How did this innocent face fit that body of a leather coated domina? Then she ordered a whole lot of dumplings. Kisame didn't really believe what he heard. Finally she turned around asking him which ones he wanted. Kisame ordered too.  
"Do you wanna eat down at the river? Its calmer..."  
Itami asked holding her dumplings with both hands. Kisames mouth twisted into a dark gimasse.  
"Don't talk to me like that, young lady!"  
He snapped. Itami didnt seem to mind. She raised one eyebrow and asked.  
"Like what."  
"IN THAT TUNE! And call me Sensei!"  
"Fine, Sensei."  
She shrugged and then waited staring at his eyes. This was somehow weird. Kisame wasn't used to people staring in his cold white eyes. However Itami didnt look away. Somehow this gave him the chills. What kind of girl was that!? Didnt she know how dangerous she was? She must be really crazy... to talk to him like this, to behave like this. She wasnt shivering, she wasnt running or screaming... She stood there calm and confident gazing up at him. This wasnt normal... This girl was clearly out of her mind. What a stupid little... freaking sexy brat...  
"So... river. Lets go to the park."  
Kisame actually thought the shop would have been the better distraction from the fact that he was stuck with a leather domina- Genin, however he somehow couldn't think straight. Kisame and Itami walked down to the river while she already started eating dumplings. As they walked through the streets all heads turned even more than Kisame was used to. They really were a weird duo. Kisame walked slightly in front of her but she didnt seem to mind or even realize this was supposed to be a suppressing gesture. On the contrary she walked behind him like an alpha wolf, like an owner... He hated that. What was she thinking to treat him like this? HIM? He was death, he was destruction and danger... He stared at the road not turning his head but his cock throbbed knowing she walked there. Her attitude was everything that made him feel turned off. Still Kisames instincts made it hard form him to maintain control over himself. What did the Mizukage think! One tall, massive and testosterone loaded shark like him and a small leather clothed girl with an angelic face and childish character who carried what looked like 20 Dumplings. Kisame wasn't sure what to think. He was overwhelmed. All he could think was that Itami was probably one of the most unusual ninjas he'd ever seen...in fact one of the most unusual humans...  
Any thought that came to his mind was distracted by her boobs and butt. The girl licked her gloved fingers with her sensual lips and sweet tongue, then she looked up at Kisame walking beside him. Did she suck her fingers like this on purpose? She must have been aware of the fact that this was a very sexual move that would make anybody think of dirty things. Kisame glared at her licking her fingers. Seeing her sucking on her fingers made him even more horny than he was anyways. He couldn't stop himself from imagining her doing this to his huge cock. This was on purpose and her "Fuck me eyes" she gave him again and again were on purpose too! That little brat tried to gain control over him using his dicks desires... She tried to sneak her way into control. She was teasing him... Kisame felt like he should start a conversation to show his dominance and make her answer all his questions. After all he should get to know his new team-domina... -MEMBER! Team-member. Kisame pressed his teeth together. however soon as he opened his mouth to talk to her she realized that he wanted a conversation and started talking leaving him no chance to say anything.  
"So. Whats your kekkei genkai? Something with water right? And is this Samehada? Can I touch it? why do you have gills? Do they work?"  
Her eyes seemed to scan his entire body. Again she crossed his plans by doing exactly what wanted to do. Kisame was more than annoyed. With disappointment he had to determine that this mature looking woman was not mature at all. She had the body of a goddess, the face of an innocent girl and the character of a childish nag. He knew her for 15 minutes now and she was already the most annoying person he had met in a long time. Kisame was more confused than annoyed. Her weird character and permanent talking didnt match her mature looks. Kisames hormones went wild but the cocktail didnt really make sense. Kisames wildest desires cooked when looking at her leather covered body and long silver hair but when looking at her face and hearing her words he felt like jumping in the river! She was an annoying childish teen. And then again it was this soft, sexy, somehow beguiling voice that came out of her mouth and asked him absolutely annoying questions. Kisame felt rage boil up in his chest. He hated when somebody else had an influence on his emotions and even more he hated that he wasn't sure whether to see her as a woman, a child, a teen, a devote cute student or a grown woman clothed in leather. Itami didnt stop and seemingly didnt care for his answers. She continued asking while looking up to him with her soft huge eyes.  
"Why are you so tall? Why is your skin blue? Do you have fins?..."  
"Can you even breathe in this thing?"  
Kisame snapped, his mouth revealing his sharp teeth. Kisame really had to focus all his willpower not to leap at er and hold her mouth shut. Itami blinked but she didn't seem to be scared of Kisames sudden growl. Instead she grabbed another dumpling shoving it in her mouth and looking up to him expecting an answer. Kisame didn't even remember any of the questions this girl had asked looking at her fitting that whole dumpling in her mouth. Somehow he felt aroused, angry, annoyed, weirded out and hungry... He now felt the rage climb up his lungs... or was it the horniness? With his commanding voice he asked.  
"Do you always ask that many questions?"  
Itami blinked, her eyes seemed to gaze right into Kisames soul as she slightly leaned her head to one side. Kisame would have loved to look away. He felt so uncomfortable under her looks. However he didnt want to show any weakness. He was the Sensei, he was dominant and she was just a short girl who accidentally dressed in leather. Instead of following the urge to lower his eyes he glared back down at her with his cold white eyes. Somehow her eyes were really... beautiful. Kisame felt as if he was staring into the depth of the ocean, this feeling that pulled him down like a yawning abyss that sucked him in... Itami smiled.  
"Well of course. I always ask so I can learn. And to your question..."  
Itami touched her tight corset in a way that made Kisame want to rip it off her body  
"Nope I can't really breathe in this. But im used to that fact by now."  
Kisame and Itami reached the street that led to the rivers promenade. By now Kisame felt as if on heavy drugs. This couldn't be real. This wasn't real. Itami continued eating dumplings while walking. At least she was quiet while munching. Kisame wondered whether her corset would at some point give in and just crack open. She had a very small waist even though she seemed to eat like a little monster. What would it feel like to touch her hair? It really looked soft. Kisame would have liked to take off her hair tie and burry his face in her long silver hair. Kisame always had a weakness for long hair. He could smell her hair, her soft skin with his shark nose. There was something seductive, beguiling in that smell. The Kiri-Nin wished he could get somehow closer and get a better nose full of this sweet smell. They finally reached the river and Kisame had some distraction from his lusty thoughts. The water always somehow calmed his temper and he tried to imagine its soothing cold waves to get rid of that annoying boner. Kisame growled quietly  
"Hurry else my dumplings get cold."  
Itami didn't seem to mind his commanding, dominant voice instead she did really start walking faster. Kisame noticed that she (naturally) had much shorter legs than he did however they were thick and muscular and her hips rocked gently from side to side. When they reached the Cherry blossom park Kisame walked right towards a bench that faced the village and the river. He sat down and unwrapped his dumplings. Itami climbed up the bench and sat on the back of the bench. Kisames glowing eyes fixed her aggressively.  
"can't you sit normal? like everybody else?"  
Kisame asked furiously. He hated if somebody was over his eye level. Itami munched her dumplings. Finally she answered  
"Well if we do everything like its supposed to be we don't discover new things right?"  
"GET DOWN."  
Kisame bellowed. Itami shrugged, slid down crossing her legs and grabbed another dumpling. Again she dint even seem to have heard his commanding tune. This really got on Kisames nerves. Why didnt she shiver? Why didnt she scream or try to run? How was he supposed to show dominance if she didnt even seem to notice that he was dominant? She was his student and he wanted her to follow his orders however he wanted her to do it in a way that made him feel powerful and in control, not in a way that made him feel as if he had just whispered a kind request in the wind... how was this possible. Itami was the first woman who wasn't afraid of him or would maybe even dare to disobey. Again she licked the dumpling juice off her glove making the testosterone loaded Kisames go crazy when her finger popped out her mouth with a soft noise. Kisame looked at her knees however that didn't make it any better.  
"can I touch the sword?"  
Itami asked suddenly, already stretching out her small, gloved hand. Kisame hated this question. Some women had asked him already... Many men had asked him already.  
"Of course not! Who do you think you are?"  
Itami shrugged. She didn't seem to mind him being impolite or rough instead she looked at Kisames hands, then at his face and asked  
"why is your skin blue?"  
Kisame looked down at her. He didn't like comments about his appearance or shark features. He liked to be referred to as a man not as a shark and had earned much criticism from the weak gender already. This was his sore point, the one thing that made him go incredibly mad. Kisame somehow hoped shed continue asking about his monstrous appearance so he could shout ather till she started crying and finally showed her fear... But Itami just looked at him expecting his answer and Kisame felt somehow violated by this straight look and her just siting there and basically forcing him to answer.  
"Why is yours white?!"  
He asked raising one eyebrow and glaring at her with his cold gleaming stare. Itami slowly pulled off her gloves and placed them beside her on the bench. Somehow she looked very professional doing so.  
"Mine is white because im allergic to sunlight. So I always stay in the shadow or use sunscreen. But it didnt turn blue... Blue is very extraordinary."  
Itami stretched her white hand in front of herself looking at it in the pale moonlight. Kisame felt somehow flattered by her calling him extraordinary with her voice.  
"Blue skin is really rare. At least I've never seen an entirely blue man who was alive. So... can I touch it, Sensei?"  
Kisames saw her slim hand moving towards his cheek without any warning. Was she trying to seduce him? He dodged and jumped up.  
"NO! Can we please stop wanting to touch everything? We are not in a Zoo!"  
He growled. Itami didnt react immediately giving him the feeling again that it didnt matter whether he screamed at her or whispered to her. Kisame felt rage rise. This girl... This freaking hot girl... Why didnt she accept his power? She just looked at him with her beautiful eyes and then slowly stood up too. Her facial expression was superior and slightly sarcastic as her eyes narrowed making her look like an angry cat. Kisame couldn't help but think she was cute even though she didnt seem to respect him as much as she should. Itami was really cute... There was this weird protector feeling boiling up in his chest... another hormone added to the already boiling cocktail. Kisame only had this feeling for animals or small children... And now for... her? Something went wrong here! Really wrong. What did his body do to him? Why! Itami glared at him for a second, then she pinched his arm with one index finger.  
"No touching huh? So what do you want to do about it, Sensei?"  
Kisame growled showing his dangerous teeth. He really did look like a demon with his glowing eyes and shark teeth. Her hand however moved slowly over his arm to his chest before she gently ran her fingers down his abs feeling every inch of his muscly torso through the fabric of his clothes. She looked up at him giving him that laszive bedroom look. Kisame was surprised. In fact he was so surprised that for this brief moment he didnt react and gave in to her gentle touch and seducing eyes. Itami bit her lip making Kisames blood boil before she suddenly puled away and sat back calm as ever. Kisame felt somehow horny and infuriated by this gesture. It was just her hand on his body but he felt like being suppressed by that little girl. She had forced him into this weakness, taken all his options. He didnt know her for one hour by now but she had already gained control over him and Kisame knew that she knew that too. At the same Time it was one of the few times a woman touched him because she wanted. This touch against his will gave him the desire to beat her but before he could react she spoke again in her soft soothing voice.  
"We are supposed to be a team. And we should know each other a little at least enough to know whether your gills work or not! Sensei. And besides that you will have to let me touch you during training and fights."  
"Oh you want to know me better? Go suck my dick!"  
The aggressive words came out of Kisames mouth before he could even control them. In any other case he would have celebrated his dirty dominant answer that usually made girls run for their lives, but in her case... Itami just raised one eyebrow. She looked at his crotch, then back at his face, tilted her head to one side and whispered.  
"Well... pants down in that case."  
Itami shrugged and looked at his crotch. Was she really willing to suck his dick or was that sarcasm? Kisame swallowed. She stood there fixating his cock with her eyes. After a while she looked up and smirked as if to say "you didnt dare." Kisame exhaled deeply. Going for this sex thing didnt work with her. He had to stop this before it escalated. He was annoyed and she was right. He didnt want to behave like a bully boy and loose her respect that early. At least for now they should get along until he thought of a good way to get rid of her. And besides that Itami wasn't the girl to mess around with. Sure he'd have won easily in any fight against her. However there was something to her he started liking. Kisame decided to turn things around asking questions.  
"So. you are a Genin?"  
Itami, nodded chewing. Kisame couldn't stop himself from thinking again how cute she was. Itami swallowed then she answered  
"Yes, i took the exam today. I was schooled at home... Actually they said I could have taken the exam years ago but the problem was mathematics. Im so bad at it and my mother didn't want me to embarrass myself and the family... So we waited until I could solve those stupid problems."  
Kisame raised one eyebrow.  
"Mathematics? But Genin only have to do very basic calculations!"  
This was the first time he seemed to have hit a weak point of the girl. She lowered her eyes blinking faster.  
"Well... you know... I kinda mix up numbers and letters when im really stressed... With letters its not as bad because I realize the things don't make sense so I correct myself... It just takes longer... but with numbers I don't always see my mistakes..."  
Kisame stopped chewing and glared at her. Now he was stuck with a Genin who probably couldn't even count 2+2 together. He swallowed his dumpling.  
"The Mizukage said you are very talented you had an extraordinary kekkei genkai? How come?"  
Itami took a deep breath then she looked up at Kisame.  
"I do have a very special gift from my mother... You see I can use my chakra and the one of others. I can... suck it in by touching others with my hand or making a connection for example with my whip... Here comes the thing that makes my family gift special: We can use the chakra in any way we want... I can heal with it, I can absorb it, I can direct it and I can also use it to hurt people. So my family members are strong against people who have much chakra... Thats rather rare I believe because normally much chakra is good... However it takes much more practice for me to perfect my techniques..."  
Kisame looked down at her with his glowing eyes. He had much chakra... Did that mean he was an easy pray for her? He grabbed Samehada.  
"Here. Samehada does the same at least concerning the absorbing of chakra. Prove to me what you can do."  
Itami smiled when he placed the sword on her knees. She carefully laid her hands on its scales. She felt immediately how the sword absorbed her power. Itami closed her eyes. Her hands turned glowing warm as she pulled out the chakra. Kisame couldn't really believe what he saw. Nobody ever could extract Chakra from Samehada besides himself. Now Itami literally drained the sword within seconds and Samehada didnt even fight back. Instead the sword laid on her knees calm as ever. Itami bundled the Chakra in a cloud controlling it with her hands. She stood up slowly. Her face showing something between concentration and aggression. The Chakra bundled itself to a smaller and smaller dense orb. Kisame stood up too. This somehow looked like a rasengar or a Biju ball. The girl moved her hands as if to roll a ball between them, the Chakra orb started spinning faster and faster. Kisame wondered what she had in mind when she suddenly stopped in mid movement and the orb turned to a light glowing cloud again. Itami walked over to Samehada again and pumped the chakra back in. The sword opened its mouth and carefully licked Itamis hand. The girl giggled and now started talking to the sword as if it was a pet, gently patting and hugging it and giggling when the sword licked her cheek. Kisame was surprised that this otherwise hateful sword seemed to like Itami... Like? LOVE! The girl turned around still holding her hand for Samehada to lick it. The sword behaved like a puppy in love...  
"But now I deserve to know whether your gills work!"  
Itami looked at Kisame. She stood up and walked over to him now standing right in front of him. She wasn't much taller than him sitting while she stood. Kisame grabbed Samehada and slowly stood up.  
"Well of course they do. Why do you think I have them."  
Kisame started walking towards the village again. Itami followed him.  
"Do you live with the rest of the Hoshigaki clan? Ive seen that huuuuuuuuge villa..."  
Kisame sighed. Itami would probably never stop asking questions.  
"No i don't."  
Kisame didnt want to be asked why he didnt live with them and he didnt want her to have asked the last question of today so he asked something he wanted to ask right from the beginning before he got distracted.  
"Tanako clan hum? Where did I hear that name before?"  
Itami seemed to dislike this question. She chewed her lip and blinked faster again. Somehow this seemed to be her expression of stress... but she answered.  
"Maybe because of Otano Tanako, the torture ninja..."  
Kisame raised one eyebrow.  
"the legendary torture ninja? Yes I know about him but are you related?"  
Now this was where it got interesting. Otano Tanako was a big example for Kisame and his cruelty. He had been an amazing Shinobi and was called the master of whips. He was known for his agonizing torture methods and his 100% guarantee to extract any information from any prisoner in less than three days. He was said to be so good, he could make people go crazy by just talking to them and using the mental pressure as a torture. Itami however really seemed to hate answering those questions. Kisame was interested whether shed find an excuse or answer even if she didnt like to.  
"He was my granddad."  
She answered nervously. Kisame couldn't help but feel some sort of respect. So that legend of pain had a granddaughter who happened to be one of the hottest girls in the village... Somehow this explained a lot about her and also about the Mizukages respect towards her. He walked a little faster not reacting to her answer anymore and the girl didnt seem to be mad about that at all. Itami hurried to walk beside him. At the street she grabbed Kisames arm again. He just turned around and wanted to tell her again that he didn't want to be touched but she just looked up to him  
"good night Sensei."  
"Tomorrow at 9!"  
The girl smiled, then she turned around, not even waiting for his answer and walked off into the empty street. Kisame watched her. She walked so confidently, her hips gently swinging, her ponytail imitating the motion of her walk. What did the Mizukage think giving him a teammate as annoying and as sexually attracting as this. There was no way any man could not feel aroused by her appearance. Kisame sighed. Did all men feel like this while looking at her or did something in his brain go wrong today? Itami was only 19, he himself was nearly 30 however this never stopped him before. She looked like the darkest dream of any man come to life. The Mizukage knew Kisames reputation regarding women and his impulsiveness. Itami disappeared in the darkness and Kisame slowly went home too.  
He didnt know what to think or feel. His hormones were unleashed. This was a dangerous cocktail. This girl and him... After her chakra demonstration she seemed to be not completely useless after all however he wondered how he'd live through the next mission with a constant boner problem. His balls ached already from this evenings experience. When Kisame entered his simple flat he leaned Samehada against the wall and started undressing. It was dark and as always he didn't turn on the lights. He slowly stepped in front of the mirror staring at himself. His muscular body was covered in scars and scratches and the gills on his shoulders and cheeks gave him the weird fishy look. He was for sure not as pleasing to the eye as Itami... He was a true monster. He was any womans nightmare come to life. Usually women who wanted him wanted the danger, a night with a real life monster... And none of them wanted him twice. Kisame normally just took which ever one he wanted not asking or went for a brothel. Kisame looked in his own face. Why was Itami not scared of his face? Scared to look in his eyes? Sure she looked like a little tough Domina but she was only 19. And any girl had good reasons to be afraid of him... And a book shouldn't be judged by its leathery black busty outside... However one could have thought the same of him.  
Kisame wondered why Itami didn't seem to be afraid of him. Normally women were intimidated by his appearance but she wanted to touch him. Normally most people obeyed his commanding voice without even thinking twice, she however didn't seem to be scared not even by his beastly growl. Kisame didnt know whether to like this fact or to hate it. It felt good to be treated like this but at the same time he felt like Itami somehow disempowered him.  
Kisame went to bed trying to think of ways to get her out of his team and how to keep his hands off his crotch. Kisame didnt want her to make him wank the hell out of his pulsing manhood. She shouldn't have that much control over him already. No. He wanted to prove to himself that he could withstand that even though his balls felt sore. There were other things, other women... However all he could think of were her eyes and her body and he finally fell asleep without finding any suitable plan to get rid of the girl.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far Kisame got to know his new teammate and student. He realized she's special and has a certain effect on him.  
> After a good nights sleep he will see her again and get to know more of her powers and character.

Kisame woke up early. He felt restless. While sitting up he remembered the things that had happened the day before... Rage boiled up again. The partner, this brazen girl who had stared, touched him and managed to boil up whatever hormones was in his body at the same time... Kisame slowly went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He glared at his reflection. He was a strong man, muscular man, a true alpha... Probably he was simply in a bad shape and therefore found this girl that arousing... Probably it was just him being mad about the partner thing. But not today! Now in the bright sunlight he couldnt imagine, that he'd feel horny even if she was as beautiful as he remembered her...  
She was just a girl. One of millions of females... A 19 years old girl too stupid for maths. And he was her Sensei... The Mizukage had said that she needed a firm hand to guide her. He, Kisame Hoshigaki would show that brat what training was. He'd teach her and make her accept his dominance and no boob on earth could change that... While brushing he checked out his body, admired his abs and his V line, he worked so hard to keep in shape. He flexed his muscles. There was not a pound fat on him that wasnt needed and Kisame was very happy with his estethics. He looked like the machine he was. A killer and Sexmonster... He spat out the toothpaste and checked whether all teeth were still there and if one was loose. Eventhough Kisame was monstrous he was extremely hygienic and obsessed with his beautiful white teeth. People saw him as a monster but he wanted to be a sexy monster... not an ugly one. And up until now he did a good job. Girls looked at him secretly, talked about him and he was mentioned regularly in the playgirl magazine... He sure got the stares and the admiration.  
Kisame admired his teeth in the mirror. He moved his gums out to have a better look. Since he had a revolver bite he regrew all teeth fast however he sometimes swallowed one and hated the tummy aches. After finding out that all teeth were where they belonged he leaned back and looked at himself. He took a deep breath and puffed up, back straight, muscles flexed... He grinned. He was the leader, the alpha, the monster. Everything he wanted came true, happened the way he wanted... He was on top of the food chain, he was the king. He'd turn it around. He'd make this stupid goose want his dick so badly shed do everything he wanted. He had done this often before... Thats what he thought. Then he turned around and went in the shower. After small breakfast and an excessive, manly cuddle with Samehada he went out and to the training space. He didnt really tell her where she should but shed figure that she should come to the training area... The field was big but Kisame was quite sure to find her if she was there. She had white hair... that was quite unusual.  
When Kisame arrived it was the usual. Many ninjas were training, it was loud and Justus flashed through the air. And there was this feeling he always had here: the feeling of hating humans, the feeling of wanting to be alone and wishing to be somewhere in a forrest with enemies he could butcher. Maybe it was because he had much more sensible senses... Kisame felt more, heard more, smelled more, saw more... Too many people and Justus made him somehow nervous and alert. And nervous made him angry. Kisame went to his space on the field. He always trained there. It was a nice big part of the place in the hind right corner with a few trees and dummies. Nobody dared to go near that place since everybody knew it was his and he defended it. However Kisame saw that somebody sat under his tree meditating. He recognized her immediately. White hair, black leather suit, pale skin... It was that Tanako girl. Kisame walked towards her. She was indeed pretty. He had not been that wrong yesterday finding her beautiful and cute. She looked so unusual... Something in his mind ordered him to impress her and then try to own her... To make her obey... He literally felt all the hormones kick in one after another. First the pleasing visuals, then her aura, her beautiful mysterious chakra and finally her heavenly smell. He would have liked to stare at her forever until he was able to fully understand the mystery around her and why she attracted him like a magnet. He was a man who stared the Devil in the eye until he lost all respect because Kisame had no fear!!! But if he stared or even looked at her for too long this girl would have the feeling of success and power over him. Nope. That was not what he wanted. He'd ignore her and her looks too. Kisame forbid himself further thoughts and leaned his sword against the tree. Itami opened her eyes and smiled instantly, seeing her Sensei.  
"Good morning Sensei!"  
And there it was again. Her voice, her eyes... Kisame felt how she pulled him again under her spell and made his hormones rise. She stood up and stretched her arms. Her blue eyes looked expectantly at her Sensei, who just glared at her. She moved her hips from side to side. She really knew how to move and twist any mans fantasy. Why didnt she move normal... Many girls were flirty or sexy but Itami was on a whole new level. One could have thought it was overacted but it came so naturally from her.  
"What now?"  
Kisame smirked. She tried it again. Her short sentences that sounded like soft comments in that beguiling voice... He desired making her obey even more than wanting other women do as he pleased... Maybe because she was a challenge. He'd show her today, what he was capable of, he'd show her he was the boss.  
"Now we train and get to know our strengths and weaknesses."  
Itami raised one eyebrow and let her gaze wander down his body. Her cute pink tongue appeared between her lips. He was a real hunk... His muscles were beautifully shaped and big, he was super tall and his broad shoulders were impressive. Itami thought... What could be this mans weakness? Maybe he was sensitive where his gills were? Was that a weakness? she would have liked to touch them. The first thing she noticed about him was danger, not weakness... And it was the danger that made her long for more... made her want to touch him and understand him.  
"Weaknesses... What is your weakness?"  
She mumbled. Kisame growled. He would have liked to slap her. Why did she assume he had a weakness? Why did she first ask for weaknesses? Didnt she take him serious? He walked imminently towards the short woman. Itami however stood her ground. She just looked at him and didnt seem to take it too serious. she looked up at him with her seductive eyes and smiled at him. She really was crazy. Either she really wasnt afraid or she was too stupid to understand, that Kisame was dangerous. Kisame betted on the last option. In that case this little fish was suicidal.  
"I do not have weaknesses, young lady. Its about you."  
Itami shrugged. She believed him without a doubt. But after all he was her Sensei... he was supposed to be stronger and teach her how to be as strong as he was.  
"My strength is chakra control, healing and attacks, my weakness ist raiton and who ever is of the Hyuga clan, because they can shake up my chakra points."  
Her answer was so rational. She seemed to know herself really well. Kisame was somewhat surprised however he didnt believe her that she was professional in anything! Kisame grinned. In fact he was able to produce a lightning and thats what he'd do right now. He'd weaken her, then challenger her with his enormous tai jutsu, beat her up and when she was sobbing on the ground he'd show her that he was the boss. The idea of having her lie below him, pressing her into the ground and seeing her give in made his blood boil. He had no choice but to stick with that little one for a while before getting rid of her and being alone again... But if he had to stay with her he wanted her to obey. And that's what he'd teach her now...  
"So. Then defend yourself!"  
The air between his fingers started sizzling and a lightning appeared. Itami just looked at t calm as ever, then she looked at her Sensei. The Sensei grinned evilly and the lightning shot out of his hand. Itami had grabbed her whip and jumped back at a phenomenal speed. She dashed down the long leather whip and somehow managed to hit the lightning which was weirdly sucked into her weapon. Kisame grunted angrily and attacked her again. Itami however seemed to have a strategy against raiton. She managed to dodge his attacks however one finally hit her. Itami fell to the ground and moaned which Kisame immediately felt in his crotch. He glared at her while she slowly stood up and shook herself. She brushed the dirt off her tight leather suit, then looked at him. She made a very cute frown face.  
"Its not fair that im not allowed to attack back."  
Kisame smirked.  
"If you believe that would help, counterattack."  
Itami nodded. She seemed to wait for his commando to start and Kisame gave his command by shooting another lightning at her. Itami jumped forwards, the whip in her hand and dashed it towards him. Kisame was amazed how fast she was. The whip wrapped itself around his wrist and he immediately felt how his chakra was sucked out of his body. Kisame growled and pulled the whip harshly. Itami stumbled a few steps towards him but released the whip fast. For a moment they looked at each other, then a hard fight started. Kisame attacked her with his Justus and Itami defended and sucked chakra out of Kisames attacks. She was hit a few times however she still saw it as a game. Her fighting style resembled more of a dance. She looked like a goddess of revenge and to Kisame that was somewhat arousing. She was the first woman of that style he had ever encountered. She definitely had fire. Kisame didnt even use half of his strength. That wasnt necessary in his opinion. Itami was a typical Ninja of Chunin strength and way below his level. However if he had known what was about to happen he'd probably have thought about his actions twice. He stressed her, Itami didnt show any sign of stress beside blinking faster. However it was clear that she was struggling as his attacks turne more and more aggressive and fast. Kisame disarmed her. This whip of her was somewhat degrading and dangerous and HE was no slave. Itami however could also absorb the chakra with her hands.  
After another mighty series of attacks by the giant he was close enough to attack her with Taijutsu. Kisame just prepared to give her a brutal blow to her tummy when Itami performed a finger sign and the next Think Kisame knew was that there was a loud bang and he was whirled through the air. Kisame hit the ground hard. He jumped up immediately and looked at Itami. She herself had fallen to the ground too and climbed tiredly up her legs. Kisame had a tinnitus, his sideline organ felt as if torn and he felt somehow shaky. What was that? It felt like a huge bomb. Slowly he regained his hearing. It was very quiet and he knew people were staring now. Itami seemed to be weakened. She walked insecurely towards her Sensei as if to check whether he was ok, but when she saw his evil face and that he was ok she waited for him to say something. He looked somehow puzzled. There was a huge crater where she had just stood a few seconds before. Her own blast had lifted her up her feet.  
"What the fuck was that!"  
She got her reaction. Itamis blue eyes focussed on his.  
"...a Chakra blast."  
She looked somehow proud. Kisame tried to loosen his tense neck muscles from his sudden fall. He would have never believed that this girl was capable of such an explosion. Itami came even closer. She looked at him with her huge eyes and Kisame wondered for a moment how one could gaze that trustful at her attacker... and how such a cute being could just bomb him out of the way. HIM! He was heavy! About 120 Kilos heavy in fact.  
"Can we please take a break please? I really really have to go to the toilet!"  
Kisame shrugged. The sun was already high and it was probably lunchtime.  
"Fine. Then lets go eat something and train taijutsu in the afternoon. You look tired anyways."  
Itami blushed and lowered her eyes. She was indeed tired. Kisame himself felt still shaky and didnt want to embarrass himself in font of that tiny girl. He rather wanted to rest and eat something and somehow get rid of the aftereffects of her blow. Itami grabbed her whip, Kisame his sword and then they went to the village. Itami looked at him a few times then she finally bit her lip and giggled. Girls are weird... not understandable... giggling a second after exploding. Kisame knew shed talk now. And he was already annoyed by that.  
"You know... im very proud to learn from you. You are the strongest man in the village and its a privilege to be taught by you. Im so happy you put so much effort into showing me my weaknesses and giving me the chance to practice even my dangerous techniques..."  
Kisame swallowed but he didnt turn his head. Was she trying to butter him up?  
"Its really amazing to see you fight. I mean I dont even know what to learn first and there is so much inspiration... I can't wait to learn your amazing techniques... I want to b just like you."  
Kisame bit hard down on his lip. Her sweet comments felt like honey on his soul however he hated the fact that she was now flirting him. Under these circumstances he couldnt even enjoy this massage of his ego. While walking through the streets Kisame secretly compared Itami to other women. It was somewhat disturbing to have the proof of how different she actually was. She smelled... sweeter. She moved sexier, she was dressed like nobody else, she looked... too perfect. People stared at her as much as hey stared at him and the reactions were very mixed too. Kisame tried to not look at her. He didnt want to admit to himself that he was impressed by this little girl. But he had to glance at her. He looked down at that pretty doll walking beside him anther silver hair caught his eye. Suddenly there was something about her that made Kisame want to grab her and kiss her. He felt the need to fuck her right here right now. He felt the urge growing drastically. Kisame felt as if his brain was switched off. Like a hammer strike on his head. Suddenly something dripped from Itamis face. She stopped and her hands rushed to her face. She looked up to Kisame who felt as if he was under a heavy drug. But when she looked up Kisame couldnt deny he was a little shocked: Itami had a heavy nosebleed. It was already all over her face. Kisame would have liked to grab her and lick it off her small hands and beautiful lips. Her blood smelled like heaven. Yet it felt like a sacrilege to him that her life juice was leaking out. Kisame was suddenly filled with consternation.  
"Damn girl, you are bleeding!"  
He muttered as if in a deep trance. Itami tried to stop the blood from running down her chin. She stood there with her cute big eyes looking at Kisame but he couldnt help it anymore. He had to use all his strength to not grab her and go wild. His body ached for her. Every inch of him was hungry for her. He had never smelled anything as sweet before. It was irresistible. This blood smelled so... pure... so powerful... Kisame bit his lip. He grabbed her by the arm with an iron grip. The last bit of brain left awake denied him to now lick her blood and bite her for more... To just enjoy her. Kisame grunted quietly and they rushed to the next shop and just grabbed tissues from the takeaway. The blood had dripped all over Itamis chin and chest, her gloves and ran down her arms. Kisame felt somehow bad seeing her bleed like that. People would probably thing he had beaten her. The people in the cafe already threw glances. There she stood cute as ever and Kisame somehow felt his knees go weak. He didnt want people to think he had beaten her. He didnt want a lawsuit against him that early on. He dripped some water onto the towel and held it under Itamis nose. He grabbed more tissues and started cleaning her. He was in a trance. Her blood had cast a spell he couldnt escape. He saw himself gently wiping the blood off her sleeve, giving her a towel for her free hand and wiping it off her chin. She was busy pressing the tissue against her nose. Kisame gently leaned her head back. He hesitated for a moment before he wiped the blood off her cleavage. Her boobs were soft. He could feel her warmth against his skin. But with the blood bundled in the tissues the trance he had fallen into faded. Kisame somehow gathered his thoughts and escaped this state of mind. He let go of her.  
Itami was more than surprised about her Senseis gentleness. She felt a little dizzy. But now that she was clean again she felt much better... and she felt cared for and protected. Kisame grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her out of the cafe. He looked somehow unhappy. He threw the towels into a public bin and pulled her further. Kisame felt rage rise. He had snuck a tissue into his pocket. It was too tempting to keep it and enjoy its smell soon as he was alone... Kisame hated himself for doing so. She was just a woman like all the others. Itamis nosebleed stopped and with it Kisames state of intoxication. He himself couldnt quit explain what just had happened. Sure he loved blood and he was somewhat drawn to tasting and smelling it... It triggered something deep inside his animalistic being. But he had never been kicked out of his mind just of smelling blood. And what he could explain even less was that he actually didnt attack her. He decided he didnt want to think about it anymore.  
Kisame decided to eat in a noodle shop and Itami ordered as expected a lot of food. There she sat, cute and somehow exited, her eyes sparkling. Kisame was happy that everything seemed to be good again. Even though he had loved her blood and it had made him forget about the world and his life, he somehow had felt guilty and bad seeing her bleed. This heavenly blood belonged inside her... And it was way too precious to drip out of her nose onto the ground. Itami sat there, her feet dangling over the ground. When the waiter came he looked at Itami and smiled shily. It seemed as if he knew her... Well everybody would remember such a woman eating in their restaurant... She was odd. But he looked at her with longing eyes and suppressed interest. Kisame disliked this. he felt this mans arousal, his testosterone. He didnt know why but it made him super uncomfortable. The waiter seemed to be so focussed on Itami that he didnt even realize it was the famous, dangerous Kisame Hoshigaki sitting here. He was interested yet way too shy for the way he was looking.  
"Hi. Is this your new boyfriend?"  
The question was weird, his voice sounded weird asking it and his eyes seemed to fall out of his head. He was pretty. Kisame disliked that too. And his question was like a slap in the face. Who would assume he was the boyfriend of anybody? He was no pet, he was a sexmachine. But before he could think any further Itami nodded, while Kisame shook his head. She somehow grabbed one of his hands and held it in a quite firm grip, then she fluttered her eyelashes. Kisame felt her small feet kick him under the table.  
"Yeeeeeees he's my partner."  
She answered and Kisame nearly spat out the water he drank. He glared at her in disbelief. She didnt lie... but she made it sound like they were partners for life not team partners...  
"Oh wow. When did you guys meet...?"  
The man was clearly interested and Kisame didnt know what was more uncomfortable. Itami claiming he was her boyfriend and caressing his hand or this dude asking Itami personal stuff. However Kisame couldnt deny that he liked Itami caressing his hand... It somehow made him think for a split second that he was missing out on something by not having a girlfriend... He felt the all too known feeling of a beginning boner. Then again this was a sore point because he was more than sure no woman would want him in the long run. Kisame was confused and that made him mad. Nothing made sense to him and seeing Itami lie for her advantage made him even more uncomfortable... What if she would do this to him too? Kisame hated lies above everything... But Itami didnt lie... She just twisted the truth. It took nearly all of his self-discipline to not destroy the entire noodle shop... Why couldnt that asshole simply bring the food and shut his fucking mouth?  
"We met just a while ago but we realized we have soooooo much in common..."  
The man swallowed and bit his lip longingly. He stared at Itami with restrained hunger in his eyes. He looked at her cleavage. Kisame had tried to avoid looking at her boobs the entire day... But now that this man looked he had even more difficulties to keep his eyes in Itamis face. aaaaaaand he looked at the boobs... These beautiful, soft white boobs. Kisame just wanted to grab them... do dirty stuff to them, rub his manhood between them and suck them... Kisame looked back at the man. No boner. Not again. His hand twitched in Itamis. The man was still dissolving in horniness and talking to Itami. Somehow the horniness of this man made it even more difficult for Kisame to keep a straight face.  
"Yes. I see... judging by your interests you seem the perfect fit. SOOoooooOooo... In that case the couple menu?"  
Itami nodded, her cheeks blushing. Kisame was still glaring at her. In his mind nothing added up anymore. He slowly pulled his hand out of Itamis grip and immediately felt her kick his shinbone again. He glared at the dude who now swallowed, bowed and rushed off to serve the food. Itamis mimic changed from flirty to normal.  
What was she talking? Again she gave him super mixed feelings. She was the first woman to claim he was her boyfriend and on the other hand she just spoke for him and dared to call him indirectly her boyfriend... Sure many women looked at him from afar and fantasized about him but none of them had the guts to literally grab his hands and just pretend... FOR FOOD! But he was not the kind of sweet guy like the waiter. He was a monster! He was a Sexmachine! Not a boyfriend. And then this sneaky question that arose: Where did she know this dude from? Sure Itami probably had classmates and friends... However... Kisame disliked that. This dude was pretty. He knew Itami. Kisame didnt know why this made him angry however it did. Then again he, Kisame, was the "boyfriend." But he soon understood why Itami pretended Kisame was together with her... The menu for couples was super cheap, bigger and had a free dessert... probably to lure the lovebirds here for romantic dinners. Itami grinned at Kisame.  
"wat the fuck!..."  
Kisame hissed. Itami stuck out her cute pink tongue.  
"BLLLLL! But its cheaper and I intend to eat here more often. Its practical. And I get popsicles!"  
"WE get popsicles!"  
Kisame corrected her. Itami gazed at him. She sniffled.  
"Well you get one and I get one. Thats fair."  
Kisame looked at her and smirked. Itami was super greedy regarding food... Like a little predator...  
"Nope I get both! You just lied on my expense! They think now im together with YOU!"  
Itami giggled.  
"I didnt lie I just didnt tell the whole truth... that's a huge difference. But im sure you hang around with a lot of girls who pretend... and your meal is cheaper that way... and in future too, when we go eat here. I saved you a looooooooot of money in advance. You re wellcome. So I really deserve at least one."  
Kisame swallowed. This conversation turned cute... He answered cute... He was no petshark! He had to stop this before it was too late. But for one brief moment he imagined what it must feel like to sit here with Itami as his girlfriend knowing he could eat popsicles, fight with her and then fuck her as long as he wanted... claiming this unique woman to himself. Besides that he had to think about Itami saying many girls would pretend he was theirs... Did she... find him for some reason interesting? And what did this dude mean by saying they fitted together regarding their interests? Kisame was in his thoughts when he was served his food. Maybe the dude and the Mizukage were right? A torture ninja and the butcher... That sounded somehow harmonic... Maybe they did fit together? Kisame looked up at Itami, who was eating at light speed. Their eyes met. Itami had a mouth full of noodles, that dangled down. She sucked them in, swallowed and asked in her beautiful voice:  
"Can I try some chicken?"  
Kisame looked at his plate. He had ordered with chicken... she had ordered vegetarian... Before he could answer her chopsticks moved for his food already. Kisame growled quietly.  
"But only one..."  
Itami blushed and her eyes sparkled again. She took a piece of chicken and ate it. Kisame couldnt unsee how cute she was while eating. She really enjoyed food. She somehow reminded him of a cat... Itami and Kisame finished their food quietly and got the popsicles. Itamis eyes glowed when she saw the treat. Kisame couldn't help but think that one could make her happy very easily... If she ever had an argument with somebody they could just order food, feed her and then her world was ok again... Itami unwrapped her popsicle... and then it started again... She sucked the ice cream, licked it... Let it pop out of her mouth. Was she aware of how arousing this was to him? That her movements had to remind him of something? Was it on purpose?  
Kisame felt his blood rushing to his dick making it throb. He tried to ignore it however he couldnt. He became hard watching her and he couldnt not watch... Her tongue caressed the popsicle, her lips closed around it and she sucked it. Kisame grew uncontrollably hard. His cock pumped blood and was soon pressing against the pants demanding freedom while Itami licked and sucked her treat as if it was the most normal thing on earth. Maybe it was the most normal thing on earth... to eat popsicles... but in her case it had this weird flair to it. Kisame bit his teeth together and snuck his hand down for a flipup. He felt his glans on his abs, the waistband on his shaft, squeezing it. He felt so tempted to just touch himself a little more while watching her eat. Hiding a big dick really wasnt easy but he was used to it. Being with Itami was mentally exhausting. She made him go wild the one or the other way again and again. Kisame felt teased...  
He finally went to the toilet trying to get rid of his boner. How uncomfortable... and that because of her. He sighed knowing that he'd have this problem often. Maybe if he jerked off more often or just focussed more on thoughts that turned him off... He couldnt resist. He grabbed the papertissue with her blood and pulled it out of his pocket. Like a spell he felt the trance kick in. He grabbed his cock hard and just smelled her blood. Kisame fell into a state of mind dangerously close to bloodlust. He let unwillingly a quiet moan smelling her blood. Kisame was about to fall into a blood rage when suddenly somebody came in. Kisame who stood in a toilet cubicle somehow snapped out of his trance. He quickly slid the tissue back in his pocket and looked at his throbbing hot sick in his hands. It was hard as it could be and demanded relief. However Kisame didnt want to want himself on a public toilet. And he didnt want Itami to wait... else shed think he had diarrhea or something... degrading...  
He cooled his dick with a water jutsu and hoped it would stay this way. When he washed his hands he released that there was a little bit of blood on his hands. Kisame was tempted and he couldnt resist. He just stuck out his tongue and licked it. He tasted it and for a moment he felt as passing out. It pulsed through his body like a rush of golden heat and catapulted his mind into the universe. Kisame opened his eyes and tried to find back. He saw his blue face in the mirror and his eyes glowing even brighter in this deep feeling of eternal goodness. The dude in the other toilet cabin farted and Kisame left the toilet fast as he could. Kisame felt somehow dizzy. He'd need that kick again. he knew that... Yet for some reason he also never ever wanted to see her bleed again. Itami was done and had eaten his popsicle too. She sat there like a child waiting to be picked up, swung her legs, that dangled a few inches over the floor and looked at the pictures on he wall humming quietly. In a way she was the most serious woman he had ever encountered... and then again she was childlike. By now Kisame had understood, that there was simply no logic about her... The rules simply didnt apply... And that she was something special to him. When she saw Kisame she hopped up and then exited the restaurant together with him waving at the waiter.  
They headed back to the field. Kisame was somewhat desperate and still overwhelmed by this kick her blood had given him. He was horny, Itami was pretty and he knew he'd have a boner in all eternity while working with her. Now they wanted to train taijutsu and therefore shed touch him... Hiding a boner was entirely impossible... He'd have to make her fight a clone. He'd have to sacrifice this arousing experience of touching her... Itami was unusually quiet on their way. She shily glanced up to he shark man a few times as if she wanted to say something. And finally she did.  
"Senseeeei?"  
"Yes?"  
"I uuuuuhhhh. I think its a bad idea to train Taijutsu with me... the way we trained ninjutsu before... like in a fight..."  
Kisame looked at her angrily. Did she realize he had a boner problem? Did she know he had touched himself on the toilet longing for her? Or maybe she was used to men having a hard one around her...  
"There is a problem with me and Taijutsu."  
Something in Kisame felt relief while at the same time he felt uncomfortable. Was she bad at Taijutsu? She looked somewhat strong for a woman...  
"Whats the matter! Tai Jutsu ist one of the basic skills. We need to train that!"  
They had stopped. They were at the trainings area. There were not many ninjas anymore. They were all eating. Itami blinked fast like always when she was uncomfortable. She somehow looked insecure. Kisame liked that. She should look like tis much more often.  
"You see... I can fight but soon as I feel... Intimidated by an opponent... I do not only bundle my chakra but also use my clans fighting technique... Im not yet ready to always control when I use it and when I don't... So it just happens when im stressed."  
Kisame raised his eyebrows. He crossed his arms. So she thought he was intimidating? GOOOOOD!  
"I believe I need some further explanation."  
Itami couldnt get used to his bass voice. It was somewhat arousing, made her body tingle... She felt herself getting wet when looking at him standing there... tall and muscular... beastly and handsome... with that voice... His voice was amazing... He was amazing. She would have loved to bath in his voice. Itami chewed her lip and looked up somewhat shy. The Sex predator in Kisame wanted to leap at her and use that insecurity. For the very first time he had managed to make her feel uncomfortable... To get her with her back to the wall and now squeeze out something she really really dint want to say.  
"I uhhh. Look Sensei, I am a Tanako ninja. I used a lot of time to train my clans techniques in hurtig people up to a point where a simple touch of me is agonizing. Soon as I feel intimidated I do this... naturally... In selfdefense. And I believe that you will train me well and push me to my limits like before our lunch break... Then id probably use it without being able to control it as a defense mechanism... I mean... im just a beginner and you are a pro... im rather... short and you are so..."  
With a gesture she made it clear that he was broad and tall. Her eyes showed admiration. Kisames ego loved her words and gestures. But her touch of pain was a mystery to him. He smirked feeling proud and even more invincible than before.  
"So you basically want to skip Taijutsu because you are afraid you might use your painful touch on me? Oh come on..."  
Itami swallowed while her Sensei looked at her ready for a challenge.  
"It is quite uncomfortable... I was told..."  
Kisame now started laughing. Itami saw his shark teeth and his his shoulders rock, as she hard his bass voice laugh. it made her feel even more carried away. She wanted to hear more of this voice, see more of her sensei. He was so unearthly... So mysterious and strong. Itami felt butterflies in her tummy thinking that he stood there laughing about pain. That was sexy.  
"Thats somehow cute of you. But im not afraid, young lady. let me see what you can do. Come on."  
He stretched out his arm. Itami looked at him. She bit her lip. Kisame simply couldnt imagine that this cute girl could hurt anybody seriously. How could a woman with such innocent eyes hurt somebody? Sure she could defend herself. But intentionally hurt...? Kisame couldnt bring himself to believe that she enjoyed making people feel pain. Then again she was able to perform such a devastating chakra blast... She seemed to have thought a lot about her touch of pain. Somehow she looked trustful and happy about his reaction to the topic. She shrugged and without hesitation grabbed his arm. Her small, gloved hand laid on his massive lower arm and Kisame felt immediately something prickle. Her hand looked so tiny against his arm. Kisame was unsure. First it was like touching bubbled water... Then it started stinging, and then it started hurting. Kisame looked at her in disbelief. She looked at him, their eyes locked. Itami was clearly checking out how far she could go... Kisame immediately decided to not give in whatever she did to his arm. By now it hurt... And it got more and more intense. Kisame felt as if his arm was pierced by thousand needles. It became hot, felt bruised, felt terrible. But he was unable to look away. He needed to prove to her that he was strong and that she couldnt hurt him. He was the master. She was the student. But the longer he looked into her eyes the more he felt like drowning in them. He felt as if she looked to the bottom of his soul to a depth he didnt even know. His arm hurt terribly. Still he didnt flinch. A few seconds later Kisame felt like clenching his fist, and pulling his arm away. Somehow Itamis touch made his lower arm feel as if each of his cells was fighting the others and as if his arm was basically destroying itself. It was excruciating. It dint take more than a few seconds to make Kisame wish he could cut off his arm. he still gazed into her eyes. His hand twitched uncontrollably and he somehow flinched but didnt pull away his arm. He involuntarily let out a hiss. Itami however let go and broke the eye contact. Kisame felt his breath being faster tan before. She looked at him. Kisame looked at his arm, then at her. He was still in disbelief of what just had happened. It felt dead tired and sore.  
"ok... So that's it?"  
Itami looked at his arm. His hand turned purple since his blood rushed in his arm. Itami looked at him and chewed her lip.  
"Nope. I could go further. And I could go up with the intensity faster."  
Kisame knew it was a bad idea but he had to prove it to her and to himself.  
"Show me how it feels in a fight. How you'd use it..."  
Itami looked at him and slowly shook her head. However Kisame insisted. Again she shrugged as if she wanted to say 'You had your chance to say no.' and stretched out her hand. The next Thing Kisame knew was that he dropped to the ground, heard himself groan in pain and felt his brain shut down for a second. Panting he laid there surprised that such a pain existed and that such a girl could inflict it. He had had a lot of pain in his life. But nothing came even closer to this. The closest Thing was maybe when he was hit by paper bombs and 70% of his skin was burned... Thanks to his enormous chakra it regrew fast but it hurt a lot... nod it felt like each and every millimeter of his body was burned inside and outside. or maybe the closest thing that he knew to this was a hard kick in the balls... Except for his whole body felt like his balls after a kick... He felt Itamis hand on his shoulder and as he turned his head he looked in her huge blue eyes. He slowly got up. Itami had knelt down beside him and looked at him innocent as ever.  
"Sorry..."  
she murmured and stood up too. Kisame brushed the dust of his clothes and then looked at his little student with mixed feelings. Itami chewed her lip and somehow seemed to feel super uncomfortable. She somehow crossed her arms, somewhat flinging them around her in a protective way and looked at the ground insecurely. There was a pause where Kisame tried to imagine Itami doing this to him again and again... He simply couldnt believe it.  
"That was really impressive..."  
She whispered. Kisame tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows.  
"What?..."  
Itami looked up at him their gazes met again.  
"Your pain tolerance."  
Kisame was proud. This really was butter on his ego. This little girl had respect. He had a high pain tolerance. Kisame felt embarrassed to have moaned and fallen however she seemed to be surprised about that... Kisame on the other hand gained a lot of respect. Itami was not an easy opponent. She had long distance and short distance techniques and both were dangerous...  
"So what should have happened?"  
Kisame asked, his pride about being strong growing steadily. Itami smiled.  
"After that dose of pain they drop unconscious and then wake up after a few days... because of exhaustion. Your chakra is really enormous. Can I feel it?"  
Without a warning Itami stretched out her hands and placed them one on his abs and one on his chest. The Kirinin was totally overwhelmed. He flinched unwillingly, his body remembering the pain he just had felt through her hands. He felt her suddenly... Her hands were so warm against his body even through her gloves. He was too perplex to do anything. He just stared at her in disbelief. Why did she touch him? She just did it. Why didnt she fear him? Kisame was torn between being amazed that this woman was not afraid and being angry about her simply touching him. His reaction came spontaneous. He grabbed her wrists in his iron fists and made a step backwards. He actually wanted to bellow at her however he made the mistake to look in her eyes and suddenly couldnt bellow at her anymore for unknown reasons. He just blinked and then mumbled confusedly:  
"... dont touch me..."  
Itami didnt move, she just looked at him while he still held her tiny wrists in his hands. She was warm... so incredibly warm. Probably his strong grip hurt her. Kisame didnt want to hurt her anymore suddenly.  
"You have an enormous chakra... Really unique. It feels somehow red. Thats rare. Ive never sensed such a chakra before. But that also means you are an easy pray for my techniques..."  
Kisame was surprised. Itami had turned away and now started to get rid of her weapons. She took off her belts and threw them under the tree. Kisame wasnt sure what to feel or do. What was she planing? Itami turned around and smiled at him.  
"So. Since you dont fear the pain, lets fight?"  
Kisame swallowed. He slowly took off his coat. He'd repay her behavior in another way. Kisame felt weird when Itami checked him out. Her gaze went over his broad shoulders and arms, his muscular torso, that was visible through his tight muscle shirt. Kisame smirked. Itami clearly liked big muscles. Her eyes stared for one moment at his abs, then she looked him in the eyes and smiled. A moment they looked at each other, then the fight started. Kisame first thought of repaying her unwanted hug with punches but remembered to not be too intimidating. Itami seemed tired. In fact Kisame was so focussed on trying to not intimidate her to not get that painful shock again, he didnt even get a boner. After a while Itami raised her hand. Kisame stopped.  
"Sensei, im sorry to disappoint you but im really really tired. This chakra blast really got me. Im sorry..."  
Kisame sighed. At least she knew herself and her power well. However she also gave him the chance to show her who the boss was.  
"One more hour."  
He commanded. Itami sighed. Kisame lived to regret his decision. The more tired Itami was the more he hit her and the more he hit her the more she shocked him with this immense pain. He felt the excruciating feeling throb through his body again and again, pressing his teeth together to not moan or scream. After an hour Itami sat down panting. Kisame grabbed his coat, told her she should show up the next day again and left her there. Itami didnt seem to mind. She sat under her tree and just stared at him leaving.  
The next days were all the same. Itami and Kisame trained, Kisame produced cones which Itami punched and kicked, Kisame got a boner watching her grapple his clone, he hid his boner, they went eating as a "couple" and she sucked her popsicles. Kisame got rid of his boner, they trained again, he left an exhausted Itami and went for the next brothel to empty his balls. Then Kisame laid in his bed in the evening, thinking of Itami and her weird behavior, trying to understand her and figure out why she did what she did and if she just played with him not showing her true strength or if that was already everything she got. Kisame had the weird feeling he had had for Ibiki too. Ibiki had clearly been on his level. Kisame still fought the feeling that his little student was on one level with him however she was close... very close. Kisame wanted to understand his student. Not knowing her made him feel uncomfortable. The better he knew her the better he could to control her. So he went to the library and took each and every book he found about torture.  
And while Kisame read books about torture ninjas and their powers Itami was at home, eating with her family and joking with her mom and brother.  
finally one day the Mizukage sent Kisame a message to come to his office with Itami. He seemed to like Kisames reports and Kisame hoped for a mission.


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to know each other more Kisame and Itami get on their first mission. Its Itamis first time to leave the village and the first time for Kisame to have her entirely at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be fanart added to this story. But since Im new ill add that later :D So in case you read this rn you might want to reread it soon as I added the art.

The next day Kisame went to the Mizukages office he wondered what mission he'd give to Kisame and a Genin. He had to wait a few minutes before Itami arrived panting. She was late to her first mission but the Mizukage didn't seem to mind. He wasnt mad and he didnt even bother to check out the girl in her revealing outfit. Kisame felt weirdly arroused starting the moment she entered the room. Why again? ... Why always? Kisame felt distracted. The Mizukage seemed to see her just as a normal girl... At least Kisame couldn't see any sign of arousal on the man. He handed Kisame the scroll. How was that old guy doing that?! What was his secret to withstand her charm? Kisame knew that he had extremely high hormone levels to begin with... as some medics told him after a checkup... but the Mizukage had hormones too! For him Itami seemed to be nothing but a ninja with potential and a person to respect.  
"Your mission is to go to the border and spy on a caravan of merchants... At least that's what they seem to be. They have some horse carts of unknown goods that the transport into our land. I need to know what inside these carts. This mission has B Priority and is potentially dangerous."  
Kisame was happy to at least have a B mission. They left the room to get ready. But before Kisame could walk out the MIzukage grabbed him by his arm and held him back.  
"Have an eye on her. I will hold you responsible if she gets injured in any way! And Kisame, do not even try to get rid of her! Else you have her entire clan hunting you and even I can't stop them. They make justice their own way... some bodies have never been found. Itami is a rare pearl and you are the one to protect her."  
Kisame sighed and nodded, then he followed his Student. When he walked besides Itami through the streets Itami suddenly asked:  
"Sensei? What should I take with me? How long will this mission take?"  
Kisame was surprised by her Question.He smirked.  
"Well lets say at least 3 days. If I was you id take diapers with me..."  
Itami didn't seem to be pissed off by his comment, instead she giggled. She walked off and Kisame couldn't help but look after her for a second. All heads turned as she walked through the street. Itami didnt even seem to notice that people looked at her as if she was a green/pink striped zebra with yellow feet... She was so confident. Was her confidence real? Or was she just like him... and learned to seem confident and not care because she had been pointed at a lot. At least they had one thing in common even though it was obviously for different reasons. Kisame thought of the mission while he walked through the streets when he came past a shop. He stopped abruptly and suddenly he had a plan for his mission. He entered the shop and the young woman jumped in fear when that huge man dodged into her shop. This was a shop for dresses and hairbands, jewelry and perfume. Kisame felt somehow weird standing in a womans shop.  
"Ccccan I hhhelp you sir?"  
The woman stuttered looking at his demonic eyes and turning pale.  
"I need a dress for a small woman. Just give me any."  
The seller slowly walked around her desk and Kisame could see how she shivered in fear. He loved to see her like that. Wasn't that cute? He entered the shop and she started shitting herself in fear. That was what he wanted, what he expected of women. This feeling of being a monster... Being the monster he truly was.  
"What!"  
Kisame bellowed when she hesitated. The woman shrieked and turned around trembling. She took two steps back and whispered  
"WwWwhat does she lllook like and how tall is she?"  
Kisame thought for a second. He held his hand in a hight roughly over his elbow.  
"About this tall. White hair, white skin, blue eyes and kinda..."  
Kisame made a gesture that indicated the woman he was talking about had a big chest. the sellsgirl swallowed. She was pale as paper she she started searching for a dress with shaking hands. He pulled out a white one. It was a wide dress with a simple belt. Kisame was fine with that one. He didnt really care and besides that he didnt really know anything about dresses besides that some dresses on some women looked amazing wearing them. He bought the dress and left the shop dodging again through the door. He could hear the woman sigh in relief as he left. She smelled of fear. Kisame liked that smell. He'd have liked to go back and ask for something else just to scare her but he didnt have too much time. He went home and packed his things trying to think of the mission. What could possibly be in those carriages. Probably those people were simple smugglers or dealers. Three days at least... alone with this girl. Kisame felt his abdomen tensioning. He couldn't just walk off and milk his cock on a mission. He'd have to live through this... Hopefully in a way that didnt make her realize how hard he was. That would have given her too much power over him. Kisames thoughts drifted back to his unusual student. Maybe shed see his huge bulge and start blowing him in the forrest? Nobody would be able to hear or see them... Would it fit in her mouth? Why did he think this again?! This mission was his chance to scare her away and to get rid of her but for some weird reason he didnt feel like sending her away. Out of all teammates he ever had she was the second one he felt like he could stand a mission with. Sure, she talked too much, she was quite annoying and a huge distraction however she was also very beautiful, innocent looking and was from an interesting clan. Her chakra control was amazing and for a second Kisame though that if Samehada was a human it would probably look something like Itami... Maybe in grey... Kisame went to the place they wanted to meet. When he arrived he saw Itami already walking towards him. She carried a small light bag over her shoulders and had all of her weapons with her: needles, shrunken, Kunai and of course her whip which she had flung round her hips like a belt. This thing was long!  
So it started. While they walked to the villages gate Kisame introduced her to his rules.  
"Do never go anywhere without telling me. Always walk in front of me and in my sight. Always inform me before you start any action..."  
Itami nodded each time and said "Yes Sensei."  
Kisame looked down at her. This 'Yes Sensei' made him go wild. In his fantasy shed let him do whatever he wanted saying those two words and looking up to him with her beautiful eyes. Kisame tried to suppress the thoughts. There really were a thousand things he wanted to do with her... It was somehow crazy. Kisame had an enormous self-discipline regarding in diet, training and so on. But not in killing and sex. In a way Itami was a hard training for him. Yet on this mission she was not with him to learn from him and train but as his teammate, healer, backup...  
"And don't stay behind. Rather tell me when ever you need a break."  
Kisame and Itami walked out of the gate. It was quite a long way but Itami did her best to keep up. Kisame and Itami walked all day long taking only one short break. Itami sometimes stayed behind to look at pretty flowers, watch a bird or something and then ran to keep up. Kisame had a hard time with her stop and go style. She was easily distracted however he didnt want to rebuke her that early on. Sometimes she also ran ahead, jumped and bounced in excitement. However her energy became less and less. By sun set Itami seemed to be out of power. She breathed heavily and got slower. Her breath somehow arrousd Kisame who had been fighting his fantasy for hours already. Finally Kisame found a place he thought suited for this nights campsite. It was a small clearing in the forrest. While Kisame set a ridiculous amount of boobie traps, Itami searched for dry wood to make a fire. Kisame thought of the Mizukages words while he attached paper bombs and wires. Possibly Itamis clan even paid to make him babysit her. Kisame smirked. Yes. This was babysitting. But his little one there was damn hot... And of age... Kisame was in his thoughts about her and accidentally cut his arm on his own trap.  
"Shettt!"  
He mumbled as he saw the deep bleeding cut but he didnt care about it any further. He was used to wounds and scratches and he didnt really care about whatever happened to his body because he found it unattractive anyways. One scar more or less wouldn't be the difference for anybody... most women ran for their lives because of his Reputation mit because of his looks. When Kisame walked back the fire burned already and Itami had somehow managed to catch and kill two rabbits. She sat there calm as ever slicing their tummies open. She was just about to skin them when she saw the deep scratch on Kisames skin. Itami slowly placed the rabbits on a towel she had rolled out and stood up. She took off her gloves and placed the bloody leather pieces beside her rabbits. Kisame calmly walked around the fire when she walked towards him.  
"Want me to heal it?"  
Kisame looked at her in surprise. He nodded slowly but Itami didnt even wait for his answer. She went straight for his arm. He flinched somewhat subconsciously remembering his painful experience with her hand. However she just grabbed his arm. Kisame was surprised. Itami looked at it and touched his wound with her small hands. She pulled out a piece of linen and swiped away the blood. She wasn't too gentle with the scratch. Kisame was really surprised how pragmatic she was.  
"There is something in that wound."  
The girl held her fingers somehow forcing open Kisames scratch. She stretched out her hand while still fixing his wound.  
"Wash."  
Kisame was somehow fascinate by her. With a water just he washed her hand. As soon as she felt it was clean she looked up to him and smiled.  
"Gona hurt a little. You just say stop if its too much."  
Kisame smirked. Him and pain... What was ever too much for him? He liked pain... Itami stuck her finger in his wound and started searching for the particle which she found within seconds and pulled it out. Kisame looked at her concentrated, pale face. She was a very interesting girl... not even talking of her appearance. Somehow she was like a treasure box... Each time he dug a little more he found something new and exiting about her. His blood ran over her beautiful fingers. It really did hurt but more he was surprised about Itami just sticking her finger in an open wound. She dropped the small particle and then looked up to him again.  
"Can you clean your arm?"  
Kisame nodded and cleaned his arm. She placed one hand on his arm slowly healing his wound. Kisame had the weird impression that she enjoyed that. Sure, many women liked healing wounds but he had more of the feeling that she liked the blood and wound itself on him. She wasn't scared at all of wounds and blood as it seemed. Kisame felt somehow weird standing beside that girl who looked at his bleeding arm as if it was... a flower or a cup of tea... something very usual... Was she a torture ninja herself? He couldn't get rid of the impression that she had liked touching his wound. Kisame didnt know too much about the Tanako clan. The that this sweet innocent looking girl could harm anybody seemed so weird to him even though he had experienced her painful touch. However it would explain her weird outfit and that whip... Kisame felt an excitement rise. No this was wrong! Wrong on so many levels. And above all he didnt want to feel exited thinking that this cute girl could and probably would whip him till he'd beg for mercy. Kisame tried to suppress this thought. She could inflict pain and heal... what a set of skills... Itami went back to her rabbits after she was done with Kisames arm and he had to wash her hands with a water Jutsu. Later Itami and Kisame sat by the fire grilling some food. Suddenly Itami asked  
"Do you like to play games?"  
Kisame wasn't sure what to say. Yes he liked games. The really dirty ones. And she seemed to like games too. Maybe she liked hurting people for game? ... No. A girl with eyes like her couldn't possibly be evil inside or do such things... could she? It was just his twisted mind projecting stuff into that beautiful woman. So a game. This was the last question he had expected. Was Itami bored? She looked insecurely at her feet, then at him and smiled.  
"We could play truth or dare..."  
What a childish game. Kisame couldn't help but smirk although he was a little sad she didnt want to play anything sadist. He somehow wondered if all 19 years old girls were like that. He actually never cared how they behaved... They were old enough for his dirty games... Thats all that ever mattered for him. Now he'd have to play with that girl... Kisame smirked  
"Are you bored already?"  
Itami giggled. She looked at him with her big truthful eyes.  
"No. Not really. Im rather too exited to sleep... I mean its my first mission... Its the first time im outside of the village to be precise."  
Kisame sighed. Itami smiled widely when he raised his eyebrows and grinned. Actually this was a good way to get to know her better. He knew how she fought but other than that he didnt know who she was. She was in fact one of the few women he actually wanted to know better and not just fuck.  
For a moment Itami feared he wouldn't play with her. Why she actually wanted to play she didnt know but she somewhat wanted to see if he was really that cold and stone hearted as everybody told. Sometimes she had the feeling to catch a glimpse of a man who actually had humor and was funny. This was her chance to get to know him and it was her chance to get rid of her excitement. He looked at her with his gleaming eyes... Itami couldnt interpret his glare. She wanted to know what was going on behind his facade, what he was thinking and what kind of human he was. Even more so because she felt attracted to him... a lot. For a while she had been fantasizing about him and felt really exited each time she saw him. He was so strong, testosterone loaded... She was sure there was much more to him than he showed the world... Naturally. She was happy when he raised his slim eyebrows, smirked and leaned back against his tree.  
"Then lets play."  
"Well you start. Truth or dare?"  
He knew there was no way around this... If he kept her busy shed at least stop asking questions or touching him and giving him boner problems. Kisame looked over to Itami, wo sat on the floor, her legs stretched out and her feet circling. This girl was flexible. Kisame was quite sure he'd die of leg pain in this position. However he liked flexible girls... Also... He'd rather grill his feet over the fire than tell her his secrets... That was for sure.  
"In that case I take dare."  
"Hummmm. I dare youuuu.... I daaaare you. To throw three stones on this twig over there... with closed eyes..."  
Kisame smirked. That girl really had no idea what he could do. This was not a challenge for him. He took three stones and threw them of course hitting three times. The girl watched him with interest. Itami applauded and crawled a little closer. She looked at him with her sky blue eyes waiting for him to ask. When he didnt she smiled happily and said:  
"I take dare too!"  
Kisame couldn't think of a good, clean dare. Finally he dared Itami to make a handstand and balance the Katana on her feet. He had to help her get into the handstand. Kisame felt her gracious ankles in his hands. This innocent touch was beautiful in a weird way. After a while she managed standing on her own and balance the Katana. Itami seemed to have a lot of fun an Kisame somehow couldn't deny that playing with Itami was fun and somehow exiting. His dick reacted less to her appearance now that he was caught in this childish game. They derped around and Kisame felt the ice between them getting thinner. He wasn't sure whether this was good or bad but somehow he didnt care. Besides being a serious opponent she had a cute character and was playful but at the same time intelligent... she was a weird combination but somewhat that fit her... Itami dared Kisame to eat five cookies at once. She crawled on top of him and then started fitting the cookies in his mouth. He really did have a big mouth... Kisame let her do so. It felt surreal to think that she just sat there fumbling around in his face and that he let her do so. The weird thing was that he started being attached to her... Much more than with training since this was so personal. Like a cat and a dog under the same roof he started seeing her less as a prey and more as a partner. Maybe they should play more often? Kisame wasnt sure. He actually hated being attached to something but his sword and granny. People were rarely to be trusted... And they hurt each other. However right now he didnt mind feeling a little attached. After all she was his partner and up to a certain point he had to trust her.  
"Sooooo that's 5! But the rest of them are mine!"  
Kisame spat out one of them and then bit down on the others. Itami giggled, grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth. She looked at him waiting for his dare. Once again Kisame thought she was cute when eating. He dared her to jump over the fire... Somehow both never picked truth. Itami giggled and dared Kisame to lick his elbow. Kisame grinned and stuck out his tongue. It was very long and of a light pink color. Kisame actually really did nearly lick his elbow. Itami checked the wet spot on his dark coat.  
"Thats amazing!"  
Itami now knelt beside him trying to lick her own elbow and failing on both sides. She looked so cute while sticking out her tongue and focussing her big eyes with that concentrated face. There was a feeling in him he couldnt suppress... A feeling that he couldnt quite characterize. It felt overwhelming and he automatically suppressed it as far as he could. Kisame somehow felt this weird feeling of unrealnes again looking at this cute woman in such serious clothes. In a way she was pure. In a way she was innocent...  
"That unfair! And I thought I gave you an impossible task. Fine I take truth."  
This was it. The first truth pick. Kisame felt like she trusted him and that's why she picked it but he actually didn't know what to ask. This game had been so innocent up until now even though it was fun. There were about 1000 dirty questions on his mind that would make her blush or stutter, about 1000 dirty questions he would actually liked to have known however he didnt want to ruin this. Kisame wondered why he actually liked playing with her this game in such an innocent way. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to step outside the dangerous killer/sexmachine role he had all day long. He looked down at her expectant, exited face. He bit his lip thinking hard. What could he ask her?  
"Why do you wear leather?"  
Itami smiled. She crossed her legs and looked up to him.  
"So that's because leather is the closest material to human skin. It keeps my chakra flow under control but doesn't make me loose any power on its way to the destination or my surroundings..."  
"And why do you wear this?"  
Kisame pointed at her corset. Itami tilted her head to one side looking at him.  
"...But then I can ask two questions at once too!  
So I wear this because its a family tradition. In our family wearing it means that a woman is ready to fight. So whenever we fight we wear it. You see it has steel plates in it. I don't know where this tradition originated... but we always wear it during fights or training. Men of our clan wear a wide leather belt for fights... but they re not close as uncomfortable as this..."  
Itami moved and Kisame heard the creaking of the leather.  
"So. Now you have to answer two questions..."  
Kisame didnt like this at all. He didn't want to answer any question especially cause the first question asked was normally about his appearance and Kisame was right.  
"how many teeth do you have?"  
Kisame swallowed. He didn't like this question at all but Itami looked at him with something like real interest. He didn't want to destroy how well they got along especially since Itami was supposed to take over the second nights watch... and he didnt want to wake up hanging head down and tied up.... well one could never know with a woman like her.  
"Im not exactly sure. Last time I counted about 57 but sometimes I loose one or regrow one... revolver bite..."  
Itamis eyes were filled with admiration.  
"Wooooow that's so cool!"  
She came even closer sitting up on her knees looking at his mouth. She was curious like a child. Kisame liked that. Kisame didn't know why but he opened it. Itami smiled looking at his sharp teeth. It was an innocent smile. A sweet smile that made Kisame feel like he wanted to shield all evil from her and keep her safe forever. The feeling boiled up again like hot lava to a point where it felt unbearable. surprisingly it was not the desire for sex.  
"Oh I wish I had teeth like that! Thats amazing. Is it easier for you to chew? Like how often do you have to chew before swallowing?"  
Kisame was amused by this question.  
"About 12 times... but yes certain things are probably easier to eat... especially bones."  
Kisame moved hiss gums in played hunger and made Itami giggle. He smiled and Itami thought that he actually looked very nice smiling like this. Itami now counted her own teeth using her tongue. Kisame was surprised that she actually saw his shark features as something desirable. She didn't say "monstrous." or "They are so scary" as most others did... She thought they were cool. Again Kisame felt himself more and more in the inner conflict of finding that girl hot and wanting to bang her immediately or of feeling protective and simply wanting to lock her in some beautiful garden forever.  
"So I have 32 teeth only..."  
Itami stated looking slightly disappointed. Itami continued asking Kisame questions about his appearance and he answered not even counting anymore how many it were. She asked whether he could see in the dark with his shark eyes and if his skin was thicker than hers, whether he did breathe also through his nose under water an if he could feel electric impulses on his skin. Itami finally leaned back sighing.  
"Now that's what I call a nice heritage. I wish I had sharp teeth and thick skin too... And gills. The gifts I have are lousy compared to your genetics."  
Kisame looked at her leaning against the tree. She was so beautiful he'd have loved to grab her and live out his wildest fantasies.  
"What heritage do you have beides what I've seen so far?"  
Kisame asked and leaned back too. Itami turned her head and looked up at the stars. She sighed her soft voice once again waking desire in Kisame.  
"There is actually not too much. I can pull chakra in and let it out in any way I want... The rest is actually only hard training. Something I inherited genetically is singing."  
Itami bit her lips and crossed her arms. She looked at Kisames gills in admiration before turning her head. Kisame saw her sensual full lips and her white teeth chewing them gently. He wanted her right here right now... His eyes fell on her chest that slowly rose and fell under her breath. He caught himself staring and was happy he looked to the fire when she turned her head back facing him.  
"Sing? Like the popstars?"  
Itami giggled and shook her head.  
"No. If i sing... it's like. I don't know how to describe it... I somehow blow some of my chakra into the air while doing so and I can control certain emotions by that. I can make people happy or sad, i can ease pain by singing or make them feel pain, I can make them do what ever I want to a certain extent. I can also scream and release something like the chacra blast back in the training... but that often makes me faint."  
Kisame looked at her thinking for one moment. He would have liked to hear her sing. He wanted to see if she was telling the truth. Kisame couldn't really imagine a kekkei genkai like this... It would basically mean that she could transfer chacra through the air... bundle it in her throat... That was amazing.  
"Sing for me."  
He commanded lasciviously and heard his voice sound much softer than he was used to. Itami laughed softly and shook her head. How did she dare to refuse his will?  
"I wouldn't even know what id want you to feel."  
Kisame smirked.  
"Go for anything you like... Maybe don't sing me a lullaby if you want me to take the first watch..."  
Itami shrugged. She looked up to the stars again and then she started singing. Kisame heard her voice. It sounded so warm, soft like water against his skin. Kisame couldn't help the feeling of diving into golden waves... Her voice sounded so soft, ringing through the cold night clear as bells. For him she resembled a goddess. Kisame felt as if she had enchanted him, carried off to a different world, a world where he could be somebody else... Somebody he wanted to be but this dark reality wouldn't let him. The feeling rose that he wanted to sit here forever and just listen to her... Forever... And just forget about the world around. He felt the soft feeling all over his body but Itami stopped after a few seconds again. He felt his muscles twitch.  
"Why did you stop!"  
Kisame asked harshly. His body suddenly feeling the real world again. This was terrible. Kisame hated it. It felt like waking up, like getting back on land after swimming... He felt as if Itami had ripped off all his clothes and threw him in the snow. The cruelty of the world was back. He swallowed.  
"And what was this feeling supposed to be anyways..."  
Itami turned her head to Kisame smiling. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the light of the fire  
"That was the feeling of safety, Sensei. And if I sing for too long you will be addicted and fall into trance and under my command. Im quite sure you don't want that?!"  
Kisame smirked and shook his head. Right he didn't want that at all. However he really liked this feeling of safety. He thought about the fact that he thought of water feeling safety and whether he really did feel safety or something else. Itami started yawning and again was amazingly cute while doing so. She tried to find a nice spot not too far away from her Sensei. She walked around like a little cat finally turning around a few times in one spot beside a tree about two meters away from her Sensei. She wished him a good night. Soon she curled up beside her tree and fell asleep. Kisame watched her, her sleeping motionless face. He sat there staring into the flames. Why water. Why not his mother, granny or his home? Or maybe Samehada? Kisame couldn't help but watching her sleep. Her slow breath, her closed eyes... Kisame felt the feeling rise from deep within that he had never had before for any woman: The feeling of having to protect her. Like a duty. Itami was somehow so precious. He didn't know why he felt like this but he secretly vowed to never let anything happen to her. Kisame leaned back against the tree. Why didn't Itami see him as the monster he was? A heartless, brutal, blood lusty creature that followed its instincts without even questioning. There was a new feeling to this girl. He wished her to belong to him alone, he wished to own her just like Samehada and to never have to share her with anybody... And to protect her from the world so she couldnt become as dark and damaged as he was. She was precious. Even he could see that.  
Maybe she felt cold laying there on the ground? What was she dreaming of? Did she like him or hate him? Was she nice because he was her teammate or because she wanted to be nice to him...? Should he cover her with his coat? Kisame got up quietly and walked over to his sleeping beauty. She looked sad now that her face was relaxed. For a moment he stood there looking down at her... Then he took off his coat and covered her. Itami moved a little and pulled the coat up to her chin. Kisame went back to his place and patted Samehada who leaned against the tree.  
He couldnt stop thinking about her. Did she ever have a man before? Maybe a pretty boyfriend? Or maybe she liked girls better? For him it didnt matter if a woman was taken... However he disliked the thought that maybe someone out there kissed her lips and undressed her... How would she be... Would she submit to his power and dominance like the others? Would she be afraid if he licked her tender breasts and gently bit her nipples with his razor sharp teeth? Would she trust him? Would she just let him grab her thin waist and manhandle her, screaming while he forced his huge manhood inside her and gave her painful thrusts? Or would she climb up him and take matters into her own hands? Or maybe... would she try to tie him up and use that whip on him? Kisame felt a wave of heat rushing through his body his dick starting to pulse as he felt the blood rush inside. Since when did he, the dominant monster, fantasize about being tied up and whipped by a girl that barely reached up to his chest? Kisame tried to think of something else but this throbing cock made it hard for him. He wanted her to be weak but at the same moment he knew she wasn't. He felt protective of her... But did she really need a protector? Kisame didnt know how long he watched her sleep and how often his dick twitched helplessly in his pants... how often he thought about sharkfinsoup to distract himself from Itami.  
He finally decided to take a small walk around the campsite. With a glance to Itami he slid his hand in his pants and flipped up his boner, then he stood up walking silently around the campfire however Itami seemed to somehow feel him moving around. She yawned, sat up and looked at him. She blinked a few times, then she slowly stood up brushing the dirt off her clothes. She looked down and saw the coat. A smile went over her face and rewarded Kisames deed.  
"How late is it?"  
She asked in her soft voice while stretching her arms up and yawning again.  
"Is it my time to watch?"  
Kisame didnt know what to say. There are only a few hours left till dawn. Kisame sat down and rolled his coat around his body while Itami stretched her limbs and took a small walk around the fire. She threw two more pieces of wood on it and then sat back down. The Kiri-Nin hated sleeping while others watched but he was really tired. He leaned against a tree looking over to Itami who started polishing her Kunai. Kisame had no time to think how awkward it was for him to be guarded by an 19 years old Genin. But somehow he caught himself thinking that shed protect him well, that shed make sure he wouldn't be killed in his sleep... It was somehow interesting. Kisame felt as if she actually could and would protect him... The only other individual he had ever trusted that much was Ibiki Morino. But Itami was for sure more pretty than the scared Man from Konoha... His head slowly dropped to the side and he fell asleep.  
Itami couldn't avoid looking at Kisame who leaned against the tree. He looked peaceful while sleeping. His relaxed face, lit by the fire, was really handsome. Now that his eyes and mouth were closed he looked just like any normal human... a very attractive huge human... except for his gills. His massive chest was moving under his breath as his muscular arms relaxed more and more. Itami couldn't stop looking at his jawline and his pulsing carotid artery. Kisame was somehow fascinating. Itami couldn't think how such a peaceful giant was supposed to be a blood lusting animal. He gave her dark desires which she liked to keep in her dungeons...  
The desire to make him obey, to make him focus on her only and to do everything she wanted, to give her everything she wished for. But he was a beast and a Shinobi. And he was a predator hunting women, as she knew. He was special. The way he looked at her showed a certain interest but then again he hadn't tried to get closer to her yet. But maybe that was because he was dominant too. Itami felt for the first time that she had found somebody who actually could match the monster inside her. A man who could withstand her power and darkness that lurked inside her, a man who could tame her inner beast and finally satisfy its never ending hunger. She polished her knifes, shuriken and boots till the sun rose. The fire had burned down and Itami started sorting her weapons back in her belts.  
Finally she stood up stretching her back and cracklig her joints. Kisame woke up of that noise and sat up. He didn't yawn or stretch himself. Itami smiled at him.  
"Good morning, Sensei."  
Kisame didnt answer. Both packed their stuff and Kisame put out the fire by pissing on it. Itami had turned around and forbid herself to peek. She wondered what a shark man looked like down there... Finally they were ready to go on.  
This day started beautifully but around noon dark clouds rose and it started getting rainy and cold. Strong gusts of wind raged through the forrest and made Itamis hair swirl. The terrain got steeper and rougher. Itami realized that they were climbing higher and higher and on the horizon she could see the mountains through the thick green of the trees. They took only one short break but Itami wasn't really able to recover. She breathed heavily and the rain dripped inside her clothes making them wet. Itami felt cold with each gust of the winds. When it got dark they had reached the road on which their targets should be. Kisame found a spot protected by some big rocks and trees on a cliff. While he didn't seem to mind the rain and cold weather Itami started freezing now that they didn't move anymore. It was raining so heavily they couldn't light a fire. Itami sat huddled together under a tree trying to stop shaking while Kisame walked around checking the surrounding. When he came back he sat down a few meters away from Itami.  
"Its a good place. We can see them for miles before they pass this point here."  
Itami nodded. A gust of wind made her shiver like a leaf in the cold air. Kisame looked over to her.  
"Hey little one... you feeling cold?"  
"Y..YYY.y.es Sensei."  
Itamis teeth rattled and her lips turned more and more blue. Kisame couldn't watch that. Was Itami really that cold? He couldn't judge it since his body was able to withstand cold temperatures quite well. He had to care for her. He had to make sure she didnt catch a flu.  
"Don't you have more clothes with you?"  
"No. I didnt think it could be this cold... I didn't realize the target place was higher in the mountains..."  
Kisame glared at her. Giving her his coat when she had been asleep was somehow easy... but now that she was awake... He didnt actually want to show that much affection. Itami huddled together and flung her arms around her knees staring on the cold wet ground. She sat under a tree now but she was soaked, her leather clothes being wet inside and outside. She gently rocked forwards and backwards. Kisame sighed. Suddenly Itami saw something out of the corner of her eyes. It was Kisame. He had taken off his long coat. He stood up, his rain soaked muscle shirt revealing his well defined body. Itami couldn't stop herself from turning her head and staring. He was unusual, he was amazing and he was very hot. Itami wondered how so many women could only see the monster and not the man... He was so much more than a sex predator and killer. He slowly walked over to Itami and knelt down beside her. He placed the coat over her. His movements were slow and soft... nearly gentle. He seemed to care and somehow he was so sweet as he tried to cover her from head to toe. He then sat down beside her. Itami pulled the coat up to her nose looking up to the lightly clothed shark man. But he didn't seem to be affected by the cold winds. Kisame was a predator but he just gave her his coat. He himself couldnt quite figure why he had done so. He wouldn't have give his clothes to anybody but Itami, not even to Ibiki. If she hadn't been Itami he would probably have sat down opposite and grinned while watching his teammate shiver. But she was somehow special. Itami pressed her body unwillingly as close to his as she could somehow hiding from the winds behind his massive torso. Kisame didnt mind. She was warm... She was soft. They sat there waiting. It got dark very fast and a pitch black, stormy night started.  
"So now? Do we wait? Or do we do night watch shifts again?"  
Itami couldn't see much of Kisame in the dark. She saw his outlines and his demonically glowing cold eyes above her, that blinked from time to time. Kisame didn't move, instead he glared over to the piece of road they could see from up here.  
"Now we wait. Ill take the watch. You can sleep but be prepared for everything as soon as I wake you up."  
Itami nodded realizing Kisame probably didn't see that. It was cold and stormy but Kisames coat was big and warm. Itami was exhausted of all the walking and she soon fell asleep. The last thing she felt was her head dropping on Kisames arm. Somehow comforting. She wasn't sure whether he'd tolerate that but he didnt move. Her cheek touched his cold rubbery skin. It was surprisingly soft. Itami felt his chakra flowing like liquid fire. She wasn't used to show any weakness, she wasn't used to lean on men or on anybody else... But somehow she felt like he'd understand her, like he didnt lean on people either. The feeling of leaning on him, of trusting him, was amazing. Itami felt a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. The feeling of somebody actually protecting her and being capable of shielding all evil. The last time she had had this feeling was as a child when her mother played with her. The red haired tall woman was almighty like a goddess. She always protected Itami up until the point where Itami was as strong as she was.  
But Kisame was stronger. Itami didnt have any problems with him being stronger than her, on the contrary. He was a beast to tame and a man to admire just like she was a woman who had a beast inside that yearned to be tamed. While thinking she slowly fell asleep. Kisame felt her head leaning against him. Itami was small but quite heavy now that she relaxed. Was this the feeling men had if a woman they loved slept beside them? Kisame had had sex often but he had never slept beside a woman in his entire life. Now that he felt her head against his arm, her warmth and heard her soft breath, he realized on how much he had missed out. It was an amazing feeling to have somebody so close. Somebody who didnt run... For Kisame this was the biggest proof of trust she could have given to him. This was his student, sure... But still she was a person he liked compared to the other humans he knew. Did she like leaning against him or was this an accident? And why did he ask himself stupid, unmanly questions like this? Still, thoughts were only thoughts and beside him nobody would ever find out that he liked the feeling of the warm little Itami cuddled against his arm.  
This night was rough. Many branches fell off the trees. Kisame didn't feel cold however he felt Itamis soft warm cheek against his arm as he watched the road thinking of the next day and the mission. His plan was to send Itami down there and make her ask whether she could go with them for a while... The pity game... Kisame slowly moved his arm leaving Itamis head slide on his thigh. He didnt know why but he laid his arm around her in a protective way... Well there could have been branches falling on her... or there could be wild animals in the forrest... or the wind and cold rain could hit her and make her freeze... Kisame knew those were excuses. He just wanted to know what it felt like to have her close, to hold her in his arm. Kisame loved the feeling. This was even more intense and somehow it made his protector feelings go up from 0 to 120 in less than a second. If he thought he felt protective of her before it was nothing compared to what he felt right now. He'd never let her go, he'd never let anybody hurt her. He'd even die for her if necessary. He felt bad about his plan of sending her out there all alone... But he had no plan B. He had to do it... Kisame had a very bad conscience.  
Suddenly small lights appeared on the road. Kisame gently placed Itamis head on the roots and soft moss and went off in the darkness. He went over to the road hiding in the trees. It was a group of about 20 People with horse carts. Kisame double-checked. It was just as said in the missions description. Kisame hurried back to Itami who still slept. He knelt down in front of her gently leaning over her gently whispering in her ear.  
Itami heard something whisper in her ear. She startled and just wanted to say something when a big hand pressed itself on her mouth. The two cold glowing eyes stared at her. For one moment she felt panicked rising as she stared into the cold predator eyes.  
"hush! Itami they are here!"  
Kisame whispered nearly inaudible. He gently took away his hand. He knelt beside her leaning over her. He was so big... Somehow intimidating but at the same time Itami knew he'd never hurt her. Leaning forwards again he whispered in her ear about his plan of using her as a decoy. His big knees were beside her, his massive body bend over her. Itami could smell his neck and washed hair. He smelled of... Lotus? What a choice for such a rough man! They were so close... Out of his bag he pulled a dress for Itami to wear. He told Itami to change while facing the other direction. Kisames cock got hard thinking of what he just missed out. Sure he didnt watch her taking off her leather clothes, standing nude in the darkness, her white body glowing like a star in the pitch black night and then putting on the dress... But Kisames brain couldn't stop picturing it. What did she look like without clothes? Did she look the way he imagined? Kisame couldn't stop picturing her soft white breasts. He would have liked to turn around, grab her and just forget about the people and his mission. Itami felt like freezing to death when she undressed and put on the dress. She instantly started shaking again. The dress was made of linen and not the right thing to wear at this temperature. When she was done Kisame turned around. He stared at her in disbelief. Everything dominant about her was gone. She looked like an innocent being. Like an angel as she stood there barefoot in her white wet dress. How could he imagine her nude. How could he fantasize about having sex with something as pure as she was. Kisame felt instant regret of ever having hit her... hurt her... bellowed at her. He slowly walked over to her and stopped in front of her looking up and down her body. He could see much more in the dark while Itami only saw the outlines and his demonically glowing eyes. Kisame gently grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled it close a little more. Her nipples were hard of the cold and Kisame felt her shivering slightly. She had to be in this cold for as short as possible to not be sick.  
"Do you have a weapon with you?"  
He hissed and Itami nodded.  
"Open your hair!"  
Kisame shielded her with his coat giving her at least some warmth. Itami slowly unbraided her long pony tail and her white hair fell down her back in gentle waves. Kisame ran his fingers through her hair. Shit! What did he do! Why... This was too romantic, he couldn't just run his fingers through a woman hair like that! Shed loose the respect. He had been way too open and kind in the past days anyways. He'd send her out now all alone... Because he was evil and she was just a tool to for fill the mission. Kisame swallowed. He felt his heart turning cold again however he couldnt abandon his protective feelings for her. He looked at her and bit his lip. Somehow he felt angry at himself. He growled quietly  
"Yes. Thats about right. Now you go down there and tell them you'd been robbed and if you could come with them to the next village. Don't be afraid ill be there all the time nothing can happen to you. If you find out what's in the carts you give me a sign if anything goes wrong you just scream and ill get you out of there."  
Itami nodded. Kisame lifted her up and carried her down the cliff warming her as well as he could. He bend down, took a hand full of cold mud and splashed it all over the already rain drenched Itami. The girl shivered from head to toe. He bent down and rubbed dirt on her white cheeks. He felt as if he was defiling an angel... putting his dirt all over her godlike face. But it had to be. He'd go after them, he'd watch her every second and he'd protect her. Kisame wiped his hands on her wet white hair. She looked like a cute little mess... Kisame would have liked to pull her into a tight hug, to hold her in his arm, to reach below her dress and feel her warm pussy. He'd have liked to slip two of his fingers inside her and please her until she was wet enough to take his massive cock. She wouldn't feel cold anymore... Would his cock even fit inside that short girl? She was so small... He'd have the caravan go by and just ignore them... Kisame had to focus. She looked at him with her big soulful eyes. He felt her cold hand in his and instead of living out his fantasies he grabbed her by her shoulders  
"They'll be here any moment. Don't forget to be dramatic! And try to get a warm blanket as fast as possible... Don't be sick!"  
with these words Kisame patted her shoulder and left Itami alone in the dark.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itami is the decoy for Kisames plan. Her first mission is basically to find out what the group of people wants... However she doesn't know how big the danger issues getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till here. There is a lot of juicy stuff to come.

Itami shivered. She stood there and now that Kisame was gone she really felt like crying. Her clothes made her feel vulnerable. She was so used to her corset and the feeling of leather... Somehow she had no courage left being dressed like this... The power of habits... Or maybe just the fear of the unknown? Maybe those people were dangerous and this was her first mission and the first time she was that far away from home. When she saw the lights she wanted to run up to them but her knees were too weak instead she took two or three shivery steps towards the group lifting one cold, pale hand to wave. When the people who rode first saw her they stopped the others and two people jumped down their horses and walked up to Itami who stood there, dirty and shaking with her wet white hair sticking to her wet arms. It were two men. Their jaws dropped when they saw what they just found. The pale girl was dressed in a white linen dress, she was dirty and barefoot. Her hair was white, her skin as snow and her blue eyes sparkled with tears. She was beautiful. One of the men ran towards her and while running already took off his coat to lay it around her shoulders.   
"What happened, young lady?"  
he asked. Itami told them the story Kisame had made up and they really agreed to take her to the next village. Itami didn't know why but she did really cry and shake. She was afraid and cold. One man lifted her up and carried her to the others. The people covered her in blankets and one lifted her up a horse somewhere in the back. Slowly the horses started moving again. Itami didn't dare to look up to the cliff where she believed Kisames eyes to glare down like two white glowing dots. She carefully looked around. The horse she sat on had big saddlebags filled with food other than that Itami couldn't see anything. Itami felt better with the blankets but she was still afraid and insecure. Somehow she felt left alone. Why did Kisame leave her all alone? Sure she was a ninja and had some skills however it was her first mission... The first time she had ever really left that village. The sky turned from pitch black to grey and finally to a bright warm pink. An amazing sunrise started showing itself. It stopped raining. Itami somehow hoped shed see a sign of Kisame somewhere however no matter where she looked, he simply seemed to be gone. But he also was a shinobi... a trained killer... of course he wouldn't be visibly following them. In the bright light she dried fast and finally felt warm again. She realized that one creepy looking guy with a big hat rode beside her. He looked at the pale girl with lust written all over his face. Itami looked back at him. She gave him the sweetest smile she could give under these circumstances and said with a soft voice.   
"You really are my heroes..."   
The guy laughed in his rough voice. He didnt look like a salesman or a farmer or any kind of normal human. He looked more or less like the stereotypic thief. Itami tried to get a conversation going. She told the man a lot about her made up character and about how much she hoped to find her dad in the next village. When he asked what her dad looked like Itami vaguely described Kisame but without his shark features and blue skin. When they stopped for a break Itami tried to figure out what was inside the carts but they were guarded at all time. Any approach she could have thought of was either too dangerous or would have exposed her as a ninja. The only thing that made her feel more or less confident was the fact that she knew Kisame was somewhere close by watching each step they took.   
At least that's what she constantly told herself to not freak out. Itami rode on her horse talking to that man nearly all day long when suddenly she saw something blink under his neckerchief. Was that... a ninjamark? Itami made her most interested sweet face she could and asked what that was. Against all odds the man proudly showed his ninja mark that showed him being of the sound village.  
"Oh that's really... reassuring. Then you can protect me:"  
She smiled. He just laughed dirtily stating that was not exactly the Shinobi one would want to meet but that they'd bring her safe to her father. Itami didnt trust that anymore. Maybe they would rape her or try to take her hostage? She really had to be careful. Kisame had to know about this situation immediately. If one of them was a ninja chances were high that all or at least some were ninjas. This situation was much more dangerous than she could have imagined. Even fully armed she couldn't have knocked out 20 men at the same time especially not if they were trained and potentially dangerous ninjas with gifts she didnt know. The next time they stopped it was afternoon already. Itami went behind a tree stating she had to go to toilet. She carefully carved the sound ninjas symbol into the tree before returning to the others and hoping nobody would find it.   
By evening they had left the steep, rocky terrain and were now in forrest again. As she found out the next village was about one day away. Itami felt somehow lost but this night was her only chance. Kisame was somewhere nearby and shed just look inside the carts and then scream for him as soon as she could see what was inside. When nobody looked and most slept Itami snuck around and close to a cart. There was a guard but he looked the other direction. He seemed to be busy reading one of Jirajias dirty books... This was her chance! When she carefully climbed on it she couldn't trust her eyes. In there were hundreds of certified ninja weapons, bottles with poison and other pieces of armor secured by paper bombs. It was a miracle that Itami didn't trigger one by climbing up there. Those weapons were of a very high quality. Who ever made them was an official blacksmith. Itami really freaked out. Of course the guards would be ninjas. Probably all of them were highly trained Ionin. Was Kisame himself able to kill 20 Ionin? How was she ever supposed to get out of that situation alive? Even with Kisame shed probably be dead before he could help her and save her. In this moment Itami didnt even care for the fact that she needed that man to save her. Slowly panicked rose in her as her heart started pounding harder and harder. She slowly climbed down as silent as possible. Nobody was nearby. At least Itami couldn't see anybody. Should she just run off now and hope shed bump into her Sensei? Or should sh just hide somewhere in the forrest and wait till they were gone... or scream... Each option was equally dangerous. Itami decided to get back and do as if nothing had happened. Maybe she could escape in the village. She just wanted to sneak back when she saw somebody lean against a tree and look at her. It was the sound ninja.   
"Now look at this. The poor robbed girl is sneaking around and searching for something. Did ya loose something? Babydoll..."  
Itami froze. Her thoughts raced as she stood there and the man walked over to her. She had to think of an excuse as fast as possible but she couldn't think of any. Itami pulled her Kunai and prepared for a fight. Now was the time to scream but before she could inhale somebody else had come up from behind holding her arms and covering her mouth with his hand. She felt a stinging pain in her ribs and her Kunai knocked out of her hands. Her vision faded as she tried to locate the pain in her side however she couldn't and she couldn't move or breathe. Itami wiggled but the two of them were stronger than she was. She tried to get a grip and use her touch of pain but she couldnt grab her attacker properly. Itami felt herself loose consciousness and her body twitching desperately for air. She got limp and heavy as she felt the grip loosening. Itami couldn't do anything. She tried to defend herself with weak movements but she couldn't. She was tied up and gaged. The two woke all ninjas who came together and decided to start searching the terrain for further spies.   
Itami thought Kisame would break out of the forrest any second but he didn't. Was he even there? Was he close or did he just return to his village and leave her? Itami knew he had abandoned people before... even killed teammates. Itami felt panic creeping up her legs again giving her chills. She was alone. She couldn't scream anymore with that gag in her mouth so what was she supposed to do? She could release a chakra blast but then shed faint and wouldn't even know if she hit everybody. It was cold and she felt the ties digging in her arms of which she lost the feeling bit by bit. The ninjas packed their stuff even though it was the middle of the night. They decided to run for it because they couldn't find other spies. The carts went off and Itami stayed behind with two men who should "get rid" of her. The men stood there talking dirty about her and her appearance... About her tits and legs, her ass and mouth. Itami felt deeply mad and helpless hearing them talk in such a way. Itami didn't know what to do. She tried to free herself but she didn't succeed. When all carts were gone and the last shine of their candles disappeared in the forrest The two ninjas discussed how to kill Itami. Itami was now definitely in panic. This couldn't happen! This simply couldn't happen! Itami brain went blank in fear and she couldn't think clearly anymore. She realized that by playing the weak girl she actually had become weak... She simply didnt react in time... She had made stupid mistakes... and where was Kisame? Probably he followed the carts not even realizing that she was left behind. One guy walked up to her looking down and smirking.   
"Look at you. You are a pretty one. What do you think. Do you think im handsome, Babydoll?"  
Itami wiggled and tried to tare her ties. Like in a trance she saw him massage his crotch while laughing dirtily. She screamed but all that left her Mouth was a muffled noise. Itami teared up. Her vision started blurring. The guy laughed even harder hearing her scream.   
"No. You can forget about that. Hahaha. You know I think I have other plans for you to face your death... What a waste of beauty! There is nobody who could hear you. We searched every inch in a square mile."   
The guy bend down and touched Itamis face, then her chest reaching in her dress and pulling her nipple. Itami kicked as hard as she could in his direction but she missed. He looked around but his other ninja colleague wasn't there. Itami saw with horror that the guy opened his pants and pulled out his cock. Was he seriously about to... rape her? Itami wiggled as hard as she could trying to get rid of the ties and gag as he grabbed her dress and pulled it up her soft white legs. She screamed again as loud as possible with the gag in her mouth but she knew this wasn't loud enough.   
"Come on babydoll. I'll fuck you and you die with a good feeling in your pussy..."  
Itami kicked with all her power but that Ninja man was strong and she didn't have any chance to escape as he leaned over her rubbing his cock right in front of her nose. It smelled. Itami felt like vomiting. She gaged. How was it possible that she had ended up like this? Why didnt she defend herself much earlier?   
The guy spat at his dick. Itami felt her guts cramp together. It was really cheesy and nasty. This couldnt be true. Itami turned away her head closing her eyes hearing his rhythmic fapping noise and grunting. This was gross. A hand grabbed her and turned her around pressing her face in the dirt and pushing her down. Itamis hands twitched. There was not enough space for her chakra blast... She also couldnt touch hit to inflict any pain. She was gagged and couldnt scream. She was helpless. This was worse than death. He was about to pull up her dress when suddenly something warm ran down Itamis back. What was that? Somebody grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. She felt a cold body behind her, a hand roughly pulling her dress down. Itami wiggled like crazy her brain was as if it was completely switched off. A big cold hand placed itself over Itamis mouth and nose making it impossible for her to breathe. She felt that she was pressed against somebody. Iron hard thick arms wrapped themselves around her. There was not a millimeter she could move. She felt as if her ribs were about to give in. Now she was in real fear of death.   
"Hush!"  
A voice hissed. Itami didn't stop wiggling. She got weaker and weaker as the tunnel vision of that lack of oxygen started. There was this voice again.   
"Fucking stop wiggling!"  
She knew the voice but her brain didn't get any straight thought. Itami kicked and wiggled trying to hit whatever she could reach. Suddenly her hands were free and a second later the gag slid out of her mouth. The one holding her released her from his grip. Itami fell to the ground wiggling and gasping for air. Somebody groaned deeply behind her. She turned around in panic and ready to attack. She could see the outline of a huge man bend over to the front. Itami crawled a few meters back until she sat right below a tree her hands raised in defense. The giant man lifted his head and two glowing eyes stared at her. Itami couldn't believe her luck. It was Kisame. She leaped up and flung her arms around his waist hiding her head at is chest. She started sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Damn you really did hit my balls!"  
Kisame hissed while massaging his crotch. His other arm slowly searched its way around his small student. She stood there in her white dress like a little angel who had fallen from the heavens. She was so incredibly cute and seeing her sob made his dark, nonexistant stone heart feel bad... Kisame was out of breath. He had ran, he had fought, he had freed her. Itami was safe. That was all that counted. Feeling her small body against his was so good! smelling her again, feeling her warmth was a treat. He had watched her the past days, followed her and did barely sleep to make sure she was fine. And in the only hour he had let her out of sight she had been captured and nearly raped. Kisames hand carefully searched her head and neck for wounds but other than being shocked and scared to death she seemed to be fine. Itami slowly let go of him. She couldn't say anything. She was so happy tears ran down her cheeks. She never wanted to be separated from him ever again on a mission. Itami knew she was strong but with Kisame she felt much better and protected. This demonic man really was intimidating but the feeling of him protecting her was a feeling like driving a tank. He was so overpowering...  
"When I said you should play a weak girl I didn't actually mean you should be a weak girl... Are you ok?"  
Kisame whispered placing one had at her shoulder and looking at her. She looked at him with her watery blue eyes reflecting the pale light of the rising moon. Kisames balls still hurt however even this pain was forgotten over her beauty. She was so beautiful, so pure and cute. Nobody was allowed to hurt her. He couldnt resist. Kisame stretched out his hand and carefully ruffled her head. Kisame wanted her to feel protected. He normally didnt have much empathy but now a jerk went through his body and he hugged Itami. Kisame couldnt even remember when he had hugged somebody the last time by free will... Maybe his granny when he was a teen? However it felt good. Itami rested her head against his massive abs and sighed quietly. For a moment they stood there quietly.   
"Lets go get them."  
Kisame whispered. When she nodded he grabbed her hand. It was only now that Itami saw that her attacker laid on the floor... beheaded.   
"Where is the second one?"  
Itami whispered trying to hide her still shaky voice. Kisame sighed.   
"He saw me cut off that assholes head and went to warn the others. I threw some trees across the way over there so they will have to stop..."   
Itami felt her shock decreasing and couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up. Kisame grabbed her collar and pulled it back in place covering her beautiful cleavage. Itamis knees were weak and she felt shaky but Kisame pulled her after himself. He kicked the severed head out of the way and dragged her past the corpse. He felt that she was crying but they had to carry out the mission. When they got closer to the trail they heard the horses neigh and the men talking. Kisame stopped. The first light of the morning lit up the sky as he looked down at his dirty and crying, yet heart twistingly cute partner. He grabbed both of her shoulders gently shaking her.  
"Hey. Come on! Get it together. Nobody can hurt you. And now we have to stop them! Think of the mission!!"  
He put the whip in Itamis hand and then handed her her belts with the weapons. She felt reassured by him telling her that nobody could hurt her.  
"Lets wait for the surviver and fight!"  
He whispered, his face showing an expression she had never seen before. He shortly pressed her against his body with one arm for a second, giving her a manly hug. Itami somehow felt comforted by it but it didnt last long and as soon as he released her from his grip she felt vulnerable and insecure again. They snuck up closer. Kisame got more and more nervous, he breathed heavily, his muscles shivering in excitement. He crouched in the bushes like a predator ready to hunt. There was a dangerous glow in his eyes... they seemed even brighter than normally. Itami didn't know how to gain courage however she started to understand why this man was called "Monster". Itami told herself again and again that the situation was over and that Kisame was with her however her brain didnt really react to anything anymore. This was one of the legendary ninjas, the strongest bodyguard anyone could have... The most dangerous monster of the entire country... Kisame licked his lips lasciviously with his light pink tongue as if he was looking at something to eat, his gums moved and his eyes glowed dangerously. Suddenly the Ninja that escaped arrived screaming that there was another ninja around. Kisame hissed dangerously, then he jumped out of the bushes with a roar that reminded Itami of a wild animal. There were 19 men and 6 carts.   
Itami didnt know what to do but as Kisame started fighting she walked out of the bushes too looking around. She ran for the horses and started untying them and scaring them away. When she turned around she saw Kisame fight. He was really scary, a demonic grin frozen on his face and his eyes glowing in rage. He didn't even use Jutsus he just smashed the ninjas with Samehada absorbing many of their attacks. Itami rushed over to him landing beside him. But she was unable to swing her whip or help him. She dodged a fire attack. Kisame had killed already five of them but he was fighting like an animal. She could literally see his brain being switched off. He was nothing but a killermachine and Itami wasnt even sure anymore if he could distinguish between friend and enemy. He was in a blood rush. Suddenly a Kunai hit his arm. Kisame stopped looking at the bleeding wound as if it was something he'd never seen before. His eyes were widened his mouth slightly open as he sighed softly, seeming nearly spellbound. He grabbed the Kunai and pulled it out... slowly he stuck out his tongue licking his blood. As he tasted it he moaned in pleasure his eyes twisting. He seemed to experience something like an orgasm. His knees gave in as he started shaking uncontrollably. His body somehow twitched and squealed while he lost his last sanity. Kisame roared like a wild beast, his veins swelling and his muscles cramping. his face showed a toothy grin that left no doubt: his brain was on standby... the predator mode was ruling.  
"Ill fuck your mf face!"  
He bellowed. Itami saw him slaughtering and fighting while only a few attacks were launched towards her... this was terrifying. He didnt care for injuries or being hit. Kisame swung his sword cutting people in half and cutting arms or legs off. The Kiri-Nin didnt seem to get enough, he was drenched in blood, his pale eyes gleaming like cold stars and his growls filling the air. This didnt look like a cultivated sword fight... it looked like butchering. Itami felt as if she was watching a true devil. Itami had no problem in hurting people and hurting for pleasure... but cutting off limbs? She felt somewhat sick. No wonder they called him butcher and slaughterer... There was nothing humane in that man, no mercy, no holding back, no control. She didn't want to watch this butchering anymore. She inhaled and let out a terrible air shattering scream. Kisame dropped Samehada, covered his ears and groaned in pain dropping to his knees. Itami inhaled even deeper setting free an enormous amount of chakra again in a roar. The men dropped unconscious. Itami felt dizzy. She had used her last bit of chakra. Now she felt tired and cold. She slowly sank to the ground. There she laid when she suddenly felt something warm on her arm. She managed to turn her head and saw Samehada who suddenly had mouth and licked her hand. The sword seemed to have crawled over to her and tried to give her chakra. Itami patted it tiredly. Kisame was the first one to wake up. He had fainted only for a few seconds however he had snapped back into being normal. The blood covered man rushed over to his student and knelt down beside her. He checked Itamis pulse. His hands searched her body. Kisame seemed somewhat overwhelmed.  
"Wh... What was that!"   
Kisame looked somewhat puzzled.   
"That was my scream, Sensei."  
Kisame looked down at Itami, then over to the unconscious Ninjas. He smirked tiredly and stood up. Then he started tying them up.   
"I should have left that gag in your mouth... but that way we have more than enough hostages to get all information we want."  
Itami didn't know whether he was proud of her or mad that she interrupted his blood thirsty butchering. However it was a fact that he raged like this partly to avenge her... He was mad at himself and at the incident earlier... He wanted revenge... He hadn't been able to be there in time and protect her. That somehow bothered and hurt him in a place he long forgot existed. He knew he couldnt undo his mistakes but he had tried to at least get revenge for her... that somehow calmed his thoughts. Kisame didnt want Itami to be hurt. He felt guilty for not protecting her. Itami was weak even though Samehada gave her a lot of chakra. There she sat, pale as a wall and petting his sword which pressed itself against her.  
Kisame counted hostages. It were 4. He created an enormous bunch of water clones to carry away the tree trunks. He felt so bad but he also didnt know how to approach the pale, still shaking girl... how to talk to her... Should he talk to her about the man who tried to rape her? Women wanted to talk... his granny always said... Or should he try to make a casual conversation and avoid that topic? Kisame did nothing. And he hated himself for doing so. Kisame had 2 clones pulling the hostages behind them towards the village and 2 stay behind with the weapons in the carts. With a bubble of water he cleaned himself. He walked behind the clones and hostages and Itami walked beside him. He knew she was weak and could barely walk. Itami was quiet. She held her nose and suddenly a gust of wind made Kisame smell her blood. She had a nosebleed. She dint talk, she just stared at the ground and stumbled one step after another. She seemed so weak and broken. Kisame swallowed. For some reason he fehlt guilty.  
"Hey, short one..."  
Itami heard his bass voice. She looked up and her sad gaze hit something deep inside the shark man. Without a word he stretched out his arms. There was something soft in his face... It took a while till Itami followed his invitation. She thought he wanted to hug her and was relieved as well as surprised when he just lifted her up ss if she weight nothing, leaned her head against his wet shoulder. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her and he started walking. Itami sighed. She laid an arm around his strong neck and hid her face at his collar. It felt so good to be with him. Her body relaxed slowly in the rocking motion of his steps. A small water bubble rose from his hand and cleaned her nose. Itami was tired. Now that the shock and adrenaline was gone she wanted cry again. She was tired and cold. Itami felt so terribly ashamed. Ashamed for being weak, for being in need of a savior, for nearly being raped... Being ashamed of being nearly raped or raped was irrational and she knew it. After all that was not her mistake. However she felt dirty and bad. Kisame was for sure never weak. He'd just tare his ties apart and kill them... Or bite his gag with his teeth. Itami felt so helpless. She tried to not cry and used all of her remaining strength to cling to her Sensei and hold back her tears. Luckily they were very close to the next village. The Villagers immediately called their police when Itami and Kisame arrived. He carefully placed Itami on a bench in the police station while caring for the mission. Kisame had the weapons confiscated and the Ninjas locked up. Finally he sent a bird for the Mizukage. All the time Itami just sat there like a doll, not answering or reacting to anything that went on around her. Kisame felt his heart sting while seeing her like this. Did he start caring for her? Like seriously caring? The girl was shivering and Kisame didnt want her to get a cold now that she froze of shock and cold weather. He had done all he could for the mission... Now he had to care for his partner... He had rarely felt a duty to do so but now he felt it.  
So he lifted her up again, feeling that she was in fact ice cold, and carried her to the nearest hotel. Itami was tired and cold. She shook like a leaf in the wind. Kisames coat was wet else he would have wrapped her in it... People were staring when he carried the woman in his arms and went inside the building. He asked for a room.   
"We are more or less full but we have a room for you and your daughter. But it's a small one."  
Kisame didnt respond to the man assuming Itami was his daughter. He paid and got the keys.   
He ordered hot tea and an extra blanket. They went up to their room, where he placed her on the bed. Itami felt relieved when she felt the soft bed below her. He grabbed her hand again, then looked at her with his cold eyes. Itami couldnt return his gaze. She knew shed cry... She was too ashamed and shocked.   
"You are icecold! Go take a hot shower."  
Itami wiped her cheek with one hand and lowered her head. She took a deep breath but then again didnt move. Kisame sighed. He did something he had never imagined he'd bring himself to do: he knelt down and opened her boots. Itamis eyes teared even more when she felt him carefully taking off her shoes and checking if her feet were cold too.   
"Come on!"  
With these words he disappeared in the bathroom and turned on the shower, then he emerged again and pointed towards the door.   
"Ill interrogate the ninjas... And ill lock the door. The hotel people have a key I guess. They will bring tea and another blanket."  
Itami nodded. Kisame wasnt sure whether leaving her alone was a good idea. Maybe she needed time alone and maybe she needed him to make sure she dint do anything stupid... He decided that she would be fine on her own and left. While he went out to interrogate the imprisoned Ninjas Itami slowly went to the bathroom and undressed. Itami would have loved him to stay so she could feel a little protected however Kisame was loaded with passive aggression. She could feel that clearly. Was it her mistake? Because she had been so stupid and unprofessional? Itami sat there under the hot water thinking of the recent events. She couldn't believe she had nearly been raped. If the demonic shark Ninja hadn't arrived just in time... She still shivered thinking of the thought. Itami started crying. She let her tears flow and sobbed. She didnt know how long she had been sitting there when she heard the door creak. Itami Knew Kisame had returned. She tried to stop crying and turned her face into the gentle warm shower. After another while she finally rolled into the big towel and exited the shower. Kisame was back already. He had reentered quietly and sat on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He was deep in thoughts and played with Itamis whip. He didn't turn his head when she walked in instead he pointed at her leather clothes and her backpack that laid on the armchair... Kisame seemingly had used a water jutsu on them to clean them. Itami grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom. She was somewhat ashamed and insecure. She felt so bad. Just indescribably bad. And she was afraid Kisame wouldn't understand her. He was a man who always expected strength. She slowly put on her leather pants and Shirt. It was somehow comforting to feel her familiar clothes on her skin. Itami heard the hotel maid bringing tea and a blanket and asking Kidame how his "daughter" was.   
She took a look in the mirror at her eyes, then took a deep breath and then went back to the room. Now all she had to do was seem strong and pretend she was ok. But she knew she wasn't able to do so. This time Kisame looked up his face was very serious. He slowly stood up. Itami saw that he held her corset in his hands.   
"Come here."  
He commanded. Itami slowly walked over to him. For once she just did as he said. He handed her the cup of tea and Itami drank. It somehow felt soothing. Kisame slowly placed the corset around her waist, then went behind her to close it. He was very gentle and Itami felt somehow reassured by him putting on her metal and leather corset. She could watch him in the mirror. He bit his lip concentrating hard to get the complicated lacing right. He wanted her to feel better. Kisame remembered how he had sprinted after her seeing their silhouettes. This guy... He had tried to touch Itami, to fuck her. Kisame knew it was irrational but he saw Itami as his possession. Nobody was allowed to touch her! She was his little girl. His alone. Kisame didnt know how to comfort a girl... And there was this terrible feeling of guilt since he was known for raping and using women in the worst ways. This was what he did to them? Even worse. Itami hadn't had it all, he saved her before it was too late... Maybe there were other men caring for women he had... Kisame swallowed. He was such a dirty monster. He felt some weird self destructive way of hate creeping up his chest. Yes he deserved to be treated the way he was treated. He deserved it all. However now he'd deserve Itamis hate too. But that didnt matter. He'd protecter no matter what she did. He didnt even want to think of it. Itami was the only one that mattered to him. The only one whom he would protect... He gently let his hands rest on her waist and thought for a while. Itami didnt move... There was one thing she liked... that could comfort her.   
"We have a very serious fight to carry out today..."  
Kisame looked up pulling gently to close the corset. Itami looked at him through the mirror. He saw her wet big eyes and his cold heart melted like boiling lava. She was so beautiful but looked so fragile like a glass doll. With horror he realized that she was strong yet a very fragile being... She was fierce yet needed protection. He had to protect her. That was his new mission... forever. He had never seen this beautiful fragile woman in her and he was suddenly aware of the fact how easily she could die or get hurt... He swallowed dry.   
"Well you and me... we have to destroy 40..."  
Itami looked at him puzzled while he pulled the corset closer and made a knot.  
"40 What?"   
She asked weakly but trying to sound as strong as possible. Kisame looked up placing his big hands at her waist. He smirked gently patting her hip.   
"40 dumplings... What do you think? They will think we are wimps if we can't destroy 40 dumplings!"  
Itami couldn't help but laugh. Kisame turned her around. He was so strong and tall. He forced her chin up and made her look at his face. His cold eyes stared down at her, his wide mouth slightly grinning.   
"Im very sure I can beat you..."  
Itami giggled. He really tried to make her happy again and that gave her courage. Kisame looked in her eyes. There was something in this stare. Something so loving. He didnt know why but his arms suddenly searched their way around the woman's body and before he knew it he had pressed her against him gently patting her head and resting his lips on her vertex. For a while they stayed like this and Kisame felt as if under drugs. This was the most beautiful feeling he had ever had. He'd protect her no matter what. She let him hug her. She showed she wanted to be his. At least that's what he thought. Kisame had hurt so many women. Now he'd make it good again by doing whatever she needed and keeping her safe. This was his way of redemption.   
Later he stood up and walked towards the door grabbing Samehada as always. Itami followed him. He even held the door open for her. She felt much more comfortable with her leather outfit on and with her strong Sensei beside her. The only thing she missed was her braided hair. Itami had headaches of crying and the stress. Kisame looked down at Itami, placing her whip in her hand again.  
"Don't you use that on me!"  
Itami smiled sticking it in her belt. Kisame grabbed her hand and they went trough the streets. Holding his hand made her feel safe. She somehow felt like a child... small and weak. When they went out on the street it was late Afternoon already. The streets were filled with people who were out for shopping and children who were playing. He held her hand as if she was his babygirl, gently guiding her through the streets. Heads turned as they saw the weird couple. Itami felt weird holding his big hand. It was cold and felt rubbery just like the rest of him however it was very soft and comforting. There was so much power in this man. They went to a small dumpling shop that was decorated with red lanterns and had golden sign "Best dumplings in town award". Itami smelled the food and somehow felt comforted. She looked at the store while Kisame ordered and soon later they sat at a table in the corner. Kisame stared at his dumplings. He looked up and smirked.   
"So if that's too much for you I can eat the rest..."  
"In your dreams!"  
Itami hissed back and started eating. She realized only now how hungry she had been. She hadn't eaten much while traveling with the ninjas and she hadn't been able to sleep. After a while Itami asked what the Ninjas wanted with those weapons. Kisame told her that he interrogated some Ninjas and that there was a blacksmith in their country who supported a group of radicals in the Soundvillage. The weapons were of a very good quality.  
"The Mizukage needs to know about this immediately, thats why I sent the bird. Maybe we have somebody preparing for war without knowing? Exporting weapons is illegal and there is a good reason for that."  
Itami munched her dumplings. There was a long pause in which Itami couldn't help but think of her near rape experience. She felt ashamed. So ashamed. Kisame had seen her tied up and helpless in this terrible panic. This made her feel weak. Weak and somehow very very dirty. She knew there was nothing to be shamed of... It wasn't her fault... But she was ashamed. She could barely look in his face. Kisame knew she felt bad. He felt protective of her, especially now that he had saved her already once.   
"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found out... and if you hadn't stopped me wed have nobody to interrogate... talking of stopping me: I couldnt have imagined a scream could hurt that bad! I'm still deaf on one ear..."  
Kisame looked over to her. Itami avoided his glowing eyes staring at his beautifully arched collarbones. His neck was so strong... She felt embarrassed yet a little comforted by him actually thinking her scream was strong. Still... Kisame had seen her desperate and weak. She didn't want him to think she was weak and she felt turning red and tearing up, thinking of the situation back in the forrest. Kisame knew what she was thinking about but he didn't know how to comfort her. He felt guilty not only for coming late but also for how he had treated some women. Kisame didnt want to leave his dominance aside but how could he not try to comfort her? She was too sweet. He never ever wanted to see these eyes cry again. Itami however held back her tears and smiled bravely.   
The last dumpling didn't fit in Itami. She felt so full already and finally Kisame ate it. They left the shop and walked through the streets. The sunset had turned the sky fire red. Itami walked behind Kisame who still held her hand in a firm grip. He wouldn't let go ever again. He'd never leave her alone again on a mission. Itami couldn't stop staring at his massive arms and legs. She wished she was that big. Itami wasn't sure whether there were any chains strong enough to keep him in place if he didnt want them to. When they were back in their room Kisame chose the bed closer to the door. Itami sat down taking off her belts. She didn't want to undress even though this was the first time in three days shed sleep in a real bed. Kisame took off his coat and placed it over Samehada. He walked over to the window looking outside and checking the surrounding. When he turned back and saw Itami sit on her bed staring at the floor. He felt so bad... so guilty... Why couldn't he arrive a few minutes early and save her that experience. He slowly walked over to her and gently caressed her head before placing a hand under her chin and lifting it. Itami looked up to the monstrous man who towered over her. Her eyes were a little wet and she hoped he couldn't see that. Kisame slowly bend down his face just inches away from hers, his eyes staring in hers. She saw his sharp teeth, his gums move and expose his second row of teeth in his revolver bite. He hissed  
"I would really like to go back to the forrest..."  
Itamis eyes teared up and her lip started twitching. She felt Kisames hot breath, saw his ice cold eyes. She felt so weak and embarrassed. In a way she realized only now that actually she was entirely at his mercy. She was dependent on his will and his actions while they were alone on a mission. He could just as well have decided to abandon her. Itami saw the ugly smelly dick in her memories. Kisames strong hands grabbed her arms as he gently squeezed them. His grip made Itami snap back to reality. She saw his distinct blue face and his glowing eyes... he hissed like a predator.  
"Id like to go back there, grab his detached head and rape his ugly mouth... Id like to use his detached head pushing my thumbs in his cold dead eyes... Use him in the most dirty way I could... and then throw it straight onto a termite hill and watch it decay..."  
Itami felt sick to the stomach of this idea. She sniffed. Kisame really had twisted fantasies. Kisame slowly knelt down still glaring at her. His whisper was much more gentle and soft than before  
"I really wish I had been there early. Im sorry."  
Kisame couldn't believe he really apologized. But he really hated seeing her sad. He ran his fingers over her cheek wiping away her tears. Itami blinked and there was something like a weak smile. Kisame didn't know what had happened to him but his feeling of protectiveness grew from second to second and his desire to have her to himself burned in his body. He wanted her to trust him, he wanted her to trust only him and follow him where ever he went. Another year rolled down her pale cheek. He carefully wiped it away with his thumb then he stood up.   
"Itami. You are my teammate and my student. Let me give you some advice. Falling or failing is normal. Everybody does... But its not about how often you fail. Its about how often you get up. Giving up is for wimps."  
With these words Kisame went over to his bed. He took off his boots and Itami could see in the dim light that he also took off his Ninja headband. He hesitated for a moment, then he took off his shirt revealing his muscular torso. Itami looked away shily. He laid down and pulled the blankets up to his chin facing the wall.   
"Good night, Itami."  
Itami somehow felt safe with him guarding the door. She felt he was really empathic. Something in his attitude had changed Itami finally laid down too but she felt she couldn't fall asleep. She was afraid to have nightmares. Instead she laid there gazing over to the sleeping Kisame and his Samehada. The moon rose sending its pale light in the room. Kisame had turned around his relaxed face towards the moonlit room. His blanket covered one leg, and his tummy. Itami could see his scared arm that laid relaxed his hand dangling out of the bed his massive chest moved under his breath and sometimes his shoulder gills moved too. Did he dream? What did he dream of? Itami districted herself with that thought. Maybe Kisame dreamt of swimming through the moonlit ocean, his cold body caressed by the waves and spume. Maybe in his dreams he'd dive down as far as the ocean reaches and swim with the other creatures of the ocean... or hunt? Maybe he'd play with the waves knowing nobody watched him he'd maybe gently sway with them like the swift dance of the light on the water. Maybe he could forget about war and blood and just be happy. Itami was filled by the feeling of sleepy joy imagining the Sensei in the water. She wished she could dive with him Ito the deep and just never return. She saw him move in his bed, his arm twitching as if he was dreaming, his mouth opening and showing his teeth. Itami finally fell asleep feeling safe.   
Kisame woke in the middle of the night of whimpering. It was Itami who somehow had tangled herself in the blanket and fought like crazy against it. She wiggled and kicked. Itami sounded desperate and the events of the previous day instantly flashed up in Kisames mind.  
"Nooo! No No NO NOOOO!"  
Kisame stood up. Should he wake her up? He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. He gently laid a hand on her mouth and whispered.   
"Im here."  
Itami stopped fighting but there was a river of tears running out of her closed eyes. She grabbed his hand and her eyes opened looking at him feverishly. She grabbed his hand with her tiny white ones clinging to him like to dear life.   
"Please stay, Sensei. Please dont leave me alone! Don't go!"  
Kisame sighed and caressed her face. Was she even really awake? She calmed down, her breath getting slower again. Itami sighed. Her small hand held his wrist as her eyes somehow were half shut and blinked slowly. It was a tender touch to his hand, a gentle one but for Kisame it was harder than chains. Itami wanted him to stay. She didnt want to be alone... Maybe she dreamed of him leaving her all alone out shivering in the cold rain in that dress? Kisame felt guilt rise as he thought of how he had used her as a tool not regarding the danger. He felt somehow sorry for sending her with those people alone. But how could he have known that they were actually so dangerous? ... He knew he was making up excuses so he could live with his decision...  
He had been with her all the time, following the group, watching over her and reading her messages. He had been close all the time... except for those minutes when she had needed him the most. Itamis head dropped to the side and her eyes were shut again. Kisame had no experience in how to comfort a woman or in how to sleep beside one... He slowly laid down beside her. It felt weird being so close her but Itami didnt let go of his hand. Itami was amazingly warm, like a little volcano. Kisame could feel her warmth heating his else so cool body. Itami was still holding to his hand, her grip relaxing more and more. Would she be scared if she woke up next to him? Would she beat him in reflex or run and never ever want to hear of him again? What would she think? Maybe shed think he tried to rape her too? IN fact a few days ago this thought had crossed his mind. Kisame was ashamed. He'd make it good again. He'd make it all good again! He carefully laid an arm around her and pulled her closer. This feeling was amazing! Her body was so warm even though she was fully dressed... Her soft hair... Kisame sighed quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder. This was a feeling he never wanted to loose. This was something he'd want from now on again and again even if that meant he'd have fo frequently hug a warm water clone to fall asleep... Kisame felt her ribcage rise and fall under her soft breath.   
He wanted her to be his. His alone. Nobody else should be allowed to hug her like this and feel her warmth. Somehow Kisame wasn't sure how much she actually realized of him laying beside her. Her eyes flipped open a few times as if to check whether he was still there but Kisame couldn't tell whether she was awake or just dreaming. Her small hand searched a way around his massive body placing itself on his back as he felt her soft breath against his chest. Kisame was in awe. Itami was so beautiful and so cute. How could anybody hurt her? Kisame thought hard. Would he be able to hurt her? ... Really really hurt her? Had he ever been able to hurt her from the first moment he had seen her? Somehow Kisame felt like he had lied to himself the entire time feeling like he wanted to slap her, being annoyed of her or wishing her to be sent away... It was one giant lie. The truth was he felt protective of her and he loved how she asked and talked nonstop, how she touched him and ignored his bad habits. He could smell her hair. Kisame felt tired but he wanted to enjoy this feeling to the fullest. No regrets. He'd never regret the decision to sleep beside her even if that was the only time. Kisame tried hard to not fall asleep and watch her. She was so peaceful. Still Kisame couldn't stay awake for long and finally drifted into the dreamlands.   
5: Training with a Monster: 

This chapter does have some explicit scenes in it so... be prepared... Ill sometimes write warnings above chapters so you dont read anything you dont want to read <.< ...)  
The next morning Kisame woke up early. He felt his morning wood pressing against something warm and soft. The Kiri-Nin opened his eyes. Itami had turned around pressing her huge butt against his crotch. He had a boner, a terrible hard boner. One he couldn't hide. He held her in his arms pressing her tightly against his warm body. This feeling was electrifying, it was amazing. For one moment Kisame closed his eyes and enjoyed holding this girl in his arms and smelling her soft long hair. Then he thought of what would happen if she woke up in his arms. specially after her experience she wouldn't be fond of his dick that close to her privates. Kisame wasn't even sure if she knew he was in her bed and if she had been awake. He tried to back away a little without waking her up. His one arm was still flung around her under her huge tits, and Itami clung to it with both hands in her sleep. Kisame decided he'd get up and somehow sneak out of her bed. He wasnt sure after all if she really wanted him to sleep beside her... He felt weird. So... insecure...? He hadn't felt insecure in a long time. He didnt want any trouble. He slowly pulled away his arm and got up as silent as he could. Half way to his bed he heard Itami move. She turned around and sat up giving Kisame just enough time to flip up his hard member and hide it somehow as well as possible. Itami blinked and looked at him. She yawned in the most precious way stretching her limbs and then looked at Kisame who had made his way over to his own picking up his coat as a coverup. Itami smiled gently and blinked a few times. She pulled away the blanket revealing her leather coated body as she slowly stood up. Kisame felt a little dizzy seeing her perfect body covered in black leather once again. He had been sleeping beside her! He had held her! She had been so close.   
"Good Morning Sensei!"   
Her voice was as seducing as ever and Kisame felt he grew only harder looking at that little sleepy beauty. He managed to hide his boner and go for the bathroom. He didnt have time to wank himself so he had to endure his explosive hormone cocktail. He ended up taking a cold shower to get rid of it before they went to eat some breakfast. Kisame didnt really feel like eating. Somehow he felt bad. Itami was hurt. Somehow she suddenly looked so small to him. He had always seen the woman in her, the strong, dominant rival however now he saw the fragile teen. The picture of her in her dress tied up and helpless had burned itself into his brain and instead of feeling aroused by this he felt horror. He had been late. She was hurt. He was a bad guard. Kisame felt like choking. He was weak. Too weak to make sure Itami was safe. How could he be able to eat anything? Instead he drank a hot tea and watched Itami who happily munched on some pastry. Then again... Nothing serious had happened. Why did he feel so bad? He should have been happy. He just slept beside his pretty student and held her in his arms protecting her and claiming her his own for one entire night however his heart longed for more. And she didn't catch him doing so... Everything had been perfect.   
The waitress came by and brought a small gift... apparently home baked cookies. She blushed and put them on the table. She threw glances to Itami then she bowed to Kisame.  
"We are so happy you are here, Sir. You and your daughter really saved us from these dangerous bandits who smuggle weapons through our village. We were always afraid and they scared us... We are so happy!"  
The girl was clearly exited and Kisame could smell her fear and admiration. She turned more red by the second. Kisame didnt react much. He couldnt enjoy her smell or fear. He thanked her quietly. The girl was so exited. She turned to Itami who smiled up to her since seeing the cookies.   
"We are happy we could help! I hope your village is safe now."  
"Yes I believe we will be safe now. At least they cant steal stuff and take hostages anymore..."  
The girl bit her lip and threw a glance at Kisame who sat there absentmindedly.   
"Your dad... isnt that the Monster of Kirigakure?..."   
Itami nodded. She looked puzzled.   
"But why do you all assume hes my dad?..."   
She mumbled. The girl blushed even more.   
"Uhhhhhh. We thought... I mean... hes... uhhh. So tall and... uhhh we thought he was because he... uhhh... Are you not?"  
Itami smiled.   
"Well hes my Sensei... so in a way he's my legal guardian when we re not in Kirigakure."  
"Babysitter..."   
Kisame growled. The girl flinched and looked at him. She apologized for the disturbance and then left throwing glances to Kisame. Soon as she left Itamis smile faded and she looked small and sad again. Kisame felt horrible. He didnt know why...  
Maybe it was the thought of the man who tried to rape her? Maybe the thought that technically Itami could be taken by any man? The thought that she didnt belong to him and he had no control? Kisame felt rage rise thinking of the fact that another man had touched her and tried to enter her. This was wrong. Itami was his. A shark never lets go of its prey... Itami and Kisame finished Their meal. Soon after they were on their way home. Kisame didnt mention him sleeping beside her and Itami didnt even seem to know about it however she stated she had steepen very well, when Kisame asked carefully. Itami felt motivated by the thought of being home soon again. Out here Kisame was the only thing she knew... At home waited her house and family. Itami thought of the soft grass out in her garden and her moms food while Kisame had much darker thoughts: He wanted this girl. He wanted her to stay with him and be his alone. He didn't want her to have contact to anybody besides him or do anything with anybody but him. He wanted to possess her as much as possible and he tried to figure out how to bond her closer to himself. Out here she was entirely at his mercy. He was the one to train her, to shape her, to care for her and protect her. Here she had to come to him when she was hurt sad or scared... In the village shed run home and hide... Out her he was the one possessing her. He protected her and in return shed have to let him fuck her... sooner or later. That would be fair! There had to be a way to make her loyal to him only. But as soon as she was back home she only saw him partly on some days and in her free time she could technically meet whom ever she wanted, in her sleep she could have any man in her bed and Kisame couldn't control the situation. She wouldn't be dependent of his protection or leadership, shed be free. And no girl would ever choose him by free will. Especially not a perfect beauty like her. He didn't even want to give her a chance of escaping his ownership. That was what made him feel so bad. The loss of control. During the way he fed Itami the cookies one by one. Itami seemed to be motivated by the cookies. She was a true cookiemonster and that made Kisame want her even more. They didnt talk much.  
This night they had to sleep in the forrest again. He had set many traps and the area was quite safe so no watch shifts... When Kisame wanted to lie down, to his surprise, Itami came over. She stood there shily and looked at the sitting shark man.   
"I uhhhh. Sensei..."  
She stuttered, then she cleared her throat.   
"I wondered if I... uhhhh... could sleep next to you. I feel... cold."  
Itami avoided his pale eyes. Kisame cheered inside but his facial expression didnt change. He shrugged. Itami slowly knelt down an arm length beside him. She looked at him insecurely. He was a rapist and monster... yet he had saved her and cared for her... Kisame laid down and gazed at her. Itami swallowed. After a while she slowly crawled a little closer, then even closer and laid down beside him. Kisame smirked. He placed his coat over her and then slowly laid an arm around her and pulled her closer, forcing her butt against his hard crotch. It was a mutual agreement. He was allowed to hug her. She was allowed to snuggle up against him. Itami tolerated his touch. She felt tired, afraid and cold. Kisame used his chakra to heat his body up, which he did rarely because for him it wasnt necessary. Feeling her that close and smelling hr heavenly smell made it so tempting... The Sharkman couldnt resist... Kisame stretched this agreement as far as he could. Soon his hand reached around her, cupping one of her breasts. He slid it inside her leather blouse and his hand found the way to her nude tit. He knew he'd be hard all night... he knew he'd have blue balls but his predatory senses told him to catch the little fish and claim it while it was under his power. His hand was warm. Itami twitched but didnt say anything. She was afraid to sleep alone. Even more afraid than him touching her. Kisame gently kneaded her boob and pinched her nipple while his other hand searched its way to her womanhood. This was too gentle for a rape... and Itami didnt want to stop him because she feared that would push him over the edge and make him want to rape her... She felt strange of her dangerous Sensei suddenly showing that much interest... She thought she had seen it in his eyes... something like desire and lust every time he looked at her. However she couldnt really read his expressions yet. He was a mystery. Itami felt a queasy feeling rise, however the shark man didnt do anything more but knead her tit and cup her pussy claiming it all for himself.  
"You feel warmer, babygirl?"  
Itami felt goosebumps on her back hearing his quiet bass voice. He was undeniably erotic. But after her Forrest experience she didnt feel horny. She was happy to not have to sleep alone. However his hot breath against her neck made her question her decision. Itami pretended to fall asleep soon. She felt awkward to have asked her Sensei to sleep beside her. Of course it was not just the warmth... She was afraid... That was a fact. And he made her feel safe. The closer the better. Itami knew he was dangerous and a rapist too however he hadn't tried up until now so she somehow trusted him. She felt him pulling her closer against his warm body, his grip around her tit lightning for a moment. Even though she feared him she couldnt deny that him cupping her pussy and holding her tit also gave her a feeling of safety. While his hand was there nobody could enter her. It was a good feeling. A feeling that made the pictures of her horror experience fade. He was there... Who ever wanted to touch her would have to go past this monster first. Kisame on the other hand was happy since she had asked to sleep beside him... She made steps towards him... Small steps and some of course because of reasons... However she came closer and closer. That was good. Kisame felt her body against his. Out here she was at his mercy... She was his and he could technically do whatever he wanted. Why didnt he try this much earlier? He pulled her even closer forcing his fat, swollen cock between her leather coated butt cheeks. Itami moaned in surprise making him even harder. She decided to just not move. His grip around her tightened tightened until it nearly hurt. His hand over her pussy moved gently. Itami was somewhat uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. She just let it happen. And kept pretending to sleep. Kisame didnt seem to mind. He just continued touching her... and Itami somehow had to imagine how huge his cock was that just pressed against her like a baseball bat. So her Sensei... was interested in her... or he was just horny cause he hadn't had sex for a week?   
After two days and two nights of Kisame kneading Itamis boobs and touching her pussy... this night somewhat massaging her pussylips with his fingers through her pants..., they finally reached the village. They went straight to the Mizukage. The Mizukage thanked them and then sent Itami home to recover while speaking to Kisame. Itami was tired. She went home slowly. The streets felt somehow so different. It was afternoon when Itami reached her clans street that was far up a hill. She carefully pushed open the gate to her garden and saw her wolfhound run towards her. He jumped up and placed his paws around her hips looking up to her with a dog smile and his happy loyal eyes. She hugged the animal who started licking her face all over. Itami dug her finger deep in his fur and massaged his ears then she went to the house accompanied by her dog. When she came inside something made a splashing noise and somebody screamed  
"Congratulations!"  
It was her mom. Itami couldn't trust her eyes. Her entire family stood there. They had brought food and cakes to celebrate Itamis Genin exam and first mission. Itami felt her heart racing. She hugged her mother. They started eating and asking Itami about her mission and about Kisame. None of them really knew the huge ninja and all were interested whether he was really the way people said. Itami didn't tell much about Kisame besides him being an excellent swordsman. She didn't want to give away how well she got along with that known dangerous Shinobi... ans she was ashamed of sleeping beside him and letting him call her babygirl... Itami ate quite a lot that day and laughed with the others. It was rare for her clan to assemble and do something together. Even her auntie and cousins were there. Her oldest cousin showed proudly his his new iron spikes on his belt signifying his power and the fact that he was a Chunin of the family. Somehow Itami missed Kisame a little. It would have been funny to have him here with her family. But Itami was so busy she forgot about that quite fast. Her energy was back and there was no room for negative thoughts. After a few hours of celebrating the guests left. Itami sat with her mother on the sofa. The mothers long wine red hair was braided just like Itamis but she had metal spikes stuck in them as a symbol of being a ninja master of her clan. Her tight corset was covered in metal plates too and Itami looked at it with admiration as always. Her mothers long dress covered her leather pants and boots. She looked over to her child with the proud expression of a mother, her pale blue eyes shining.  
"You did really well. Im so proud you were allowed to go on a B rank mission for first mission. But now tell me more about that guy. You know he has quite a reputation..."  
Her mother seemed to be worried about Kisame and how he treated Itami. Itami told her about Kisame and about how he raged after licking his blood. She talked about his teeth being able to move out and that he said his gills really worked. However she didn't talk about the near rape experience and Kisame beheading that attacker, she just said he protected her from an attacker whom she hadn't seen. She also didnt talk about him hugging her and sleeping beside her. Her mother listened to Itami but she seemed to be in thoughts. Suddenly she asked:   
"Did he grope you?"   
Itami looked at her with wide eyes.   
"What? No! ..."  
Itami shook her head while feeling an awkward rush of heat thinking of how he had actually groped her in the nights... Her mother seemed to be relieved. She fumbled around on her braid and bit her lip. Finally she looked back over to her daughter.   
"You know, he had two Kunoichi before in his team. Both were raped and one hospitalized. It must have been horrible. I had to perform surgery. She had deep bites and was beaten up terribly. She was even missing a tooth... and all this blood... He really ravaged them... You know id kill him if he even tried to touch you!... The last time I saw him he was like a beast gone crazy. We had to inject two shots of tranquilizer..."   
Itami swallowed. She lowered her eyes. Her mom seemed to know only the worst things about this man. Itami looked back at her mother a little shy and somewhat afraid her mother would see that she liked this man.   
"Kisame Sensei wouldn't do this to me. Im quite sure of that. He didnt touch me in any weird way up until now... I believe he respects our clan..."  
Itami didnt want to lie but she also didnt want her mom to worry. Her mother told her once again to be careful with him and to make sure he wouldn't rape her. Itami felt very very uncomfortable talking to her mom about her Senseis sex drive and how it was out of control. Itamis mother repeated again and again the Itami was a pretty girl and that he wasn't blind. He was dangerous even though he seemed to be nice to Itami. She didnt trust him at all. She also wanted to see him soon so shed know whom shed skin alive if Itami got hurt.


	5. A little more than Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first missions events the ice between Itami and Kisame got thinner. Itami now knows Kisame does have an emotional and playful side and Kisame knows... Itami let him touch her. By now she has taken over most of his thoughts. But back in the village he has less power over her... ?! Kisame is a ticking time bomb. For how long will he be able to control his hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I dont put the ’ regularly in there because thats had to write on a german keyboard. If one day I have a lot of time I might put them in there... I hope you understand my texts anyways XD
> 
> (and i hope the story is by now interesting enough to make you forget that they are missing...

This evening Itami took a long bath. While bathing she gently touched herself and thought of her Sensei with his bad reputation. It was hard for her since also her memories flashed up in her mind. However se tried to suppress the thought and focus on her Sensei. Was it possible that he wanted her? And if Yes was that bad? Now that she was home and secure her lust rose again and her bad experience faded. She had a thing for her Sensei and she was quite curious how he'd be. His Manhood seemed to be huge as far as she had seen till now. Itami stuck two fingers into her pussy trying to guess how big his cock would be. Would it hurt? and how would it feel to be entirely filled and stretched out? Itami felt a rush of heat thinking of this. He was so handsome and... dangerous. His muscle packed body made her ache for his meat and his lascivious eyes made her want him even more. He was a true monster she knew that however she wanted to own that monster... Or let him just grab her and fuck her in any way he wanted. Shed wanked herself and simply hoping that one day shed have a huge dick for her pleasure... Preferably Kisames. And that shed have him entirely under her power. Itami rubbed herself hard and after a few orgasms she finally went out on the balcony to dry in the last beams of the sun. She wondered what Kisame and she would have to do next and if he possibly had sexual interest in her.  
Meanwhile Kisame knew what they had to do next. The Mizukage wanted him to teach Itami how to fight using a sword and train her ninja skills on the training terrain. He was supposed to meet her the next day at 11 am. Kisame felt weird entering his flat. Something inside him felt different. He had somehow weirdly changed. A woman had touched him, a woman wasn't afraid. Somehow Kisame felt less of a monster and more like a man. He had slept beside a woman for the first time and realized how beautiful all this "romantic bullshit" as he had called it, actually was. And he had touched her quite intimately.. she let it happen twice. What was she doing right now? Maybe she laid on her bed in her underwear... What kind of underwear would she wear? Maybe black with some ruffles? Or just simple functional ones? Kisame felt his blood cook just at the thought of Itamis nude soft skin. She had to be his. No man should touch her. He had seen her soft legs the day that damned man had tried to touch her... How Kisame wished to be able to touch her, to sleep beside her while she was not wearing a leather outfit. Like in Trance he locked the door, closed his curtains and then undressed himself. Kisame decided he needed to cool his blood. What a pathetic softie he was... He went under the shower and let the cold water flow over his body while leaning his arm against the wall and his head against his arm. Why was he so possessed with this white haired girl? There were so many women and he could pay to fuck no matter which one he wanted in the brothel. Why her? She was like a drug. Soon as he saw him he seemed t loose his mind and feel this throbbing between his legs. Her presence turned him into a creature that was ready to fuck anytime and anywhere. He needed more. He was addicted.  
He stared down and watched the water swirl down the sink while the cold rain hit his neck. Then again what could anybody say? He was a man and Itami was a woman... A perfect beautiful woman whom probably everybody wanted to fuck. The thought of Itami made his cock throb in desire. He hesitated for one moment... What would the Mizukage say if he found you Kisame desired his teammate? ... again... It was wrong to desire a colleague. And he himself had had those incidents where he hadn't been able to hold back... This was his last chance. The last chance to not end up in prison. But Kisame couldn't help it and it was a little late to ask this questions. He desired her above all others. She was the mixture of tingling desire, danger and innocence that woke his proteciveness. He wanted her. Kisame pressed his teeth together grabbing his thick light pink dick.  
"Damn you, woman! What have you done to me!"  
He grunted. Why did she have that much power over him? He felt as if he had been caught in a spell. As if that unusual girl had cursed him to see only her. What was that. He looked down his well shaped sixpack and prominent v line that pointed straight to his cock. He breathed heavily as he gently squeezed it and it grew harder and harder in his hand. He couldn't resist but slap it a few times moaning in lust. Sometimes he himself was surprised how big it actually was when fully erected. He closed his eyes imagining Itamis Ass pressed against him that night, her huge tits he had felt on his arm. How would it feel to suck them, touch them and to burry his face between them? Kisame groaned hungrily as he started to jerk off. How was this supposed to satisfy him. He wanted her. Right now, right here under the shower. He wanted to rip her clothes off her body and just grab her. He wanted to kiss her violently, slam her against the wall while the cold water would run down their intertwined bodies. He'd grab her legs lifting her up and on his cock kissing her. He'd first slide the tip inside her wet warm pussy and then gently shove his cock all the way in as far as possible impaling her. Shed probably whine for the last few inches and cramp as he'd push it all the way in mercilessly. He'd hold her legs pressing her tiny body against the wall and fuck her till shed scream in pleasure and pain. He'd show her what he could do, ravage her pussy! He'd show her how much he wanted her and that she belonged to him. Only to him.  
He'd try to please her... He'd delay his orgasm for as long as possible... He'd stretch her with his huge dick till shed want him only and nobody else anymore. Till she fitted him... He'd show her that he owned her but at the same time he'd make sure shed enjoy it. After shed been cumming he'd carry her out and throw her still wet body on the bed and then grab her legs spreading them again. Would she fight him if he licked her? If he stuck his long tongue down her pussy and grab her breasts? Would she like to feel his fingers roughly prepare her for his cock again, the feeling of tingling desire when he'd suck her clitoris while fucking her with his fingers? He'd crawl up over her placing his hands beside her and laying his head at her neck licking it while he'd re-enter her, holding her tight he'd give her no space to escape and pound her until their bodies'd be left shivering leaving him growl in pleasure as his sperm would shoot in her hot body filling her. It would be different... Not like with the other women. he wouldn't hurt her or bite her... And he wouldn't let go of her and disappear after being done, on the contrary, he'd gently kiss her neck, caress her tired body... Shed give in to him. Shed love him. She wouldn't look at any other man ever again... she be addicted to his cock only. Itami would be his. Kisame came shivering and moaning under the shower. The intense sensation made his knees feel weak. Kisame breathed heavily, feeling his dick twitch as the orgasm slowly abated. His heart was still racing in his chest when he showered everything off and wrapped a towel around his hips. This pressure that had built up during the past few days was finally gone... He went straight to his bed the well known tiredness taking over his mind. Kisame felt the satisfying feeling he had longed for for nearly a week now. However besides being satisfied the picture of Itami didn't disappear but more than thinking of her Kisame wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes feeling the exhaustion. His last thoughts were that he had to make this come true and that he was actually quite hungry but he would eat in the morning.  
The next morning Itami got ready for her training. She hurried down to the trainings terrain where Kisame waited already. He sat on the back of a bench in the shadow. It was an unforgivingly hot day. Itami sweated already. She had decided to actually do something she didnt do often: to wear a dress. So Itami wore a wine red Kimono which hid sweat stains quite well and her corset. Kisame on the other hand wore grey training pants and a black muscle shirt revealing his well defined, scarred upper chest and strong arms. When Itami reached Kisame he got up. He left Samehada at home today, instead he had brought two Katana along aswell as training swords. Itami smiled looking at him as he stretched one towards her. Itami grabbed it. She undid her belts and also placed her whip on the bench then she followed Kisame who headed straight for the lawn. Itami was exited to learn sword fighting and Kisame was exited because she wore a dress. She looked freaking hot in that dress and one of her white legs was showing through the slit on the side. Itami looked at the polished Katana. Sure she knew how to swing a sword but Kisame was arguably the best sword fighter the ninja world had ever seen. Learning from him was an honor. The way he stood the way he held the sword... as if it was a part of him, a part of his arm... Itami was fascinated. She tried to copy him as well as possible.  
First Itami had to find the correct stance. Kisame could tell by only looking at her, that she had weaknesses there, then he made her circle her hands and arms with sword to strengthen her joints. Itami felt this was fun. Kisame was an amazing yet strict teacher. Itami was somehow surprised how much knowledge he had and that what seemed to be so impulsive during his fight was actually mostly techniques he had perfected. A slight breeze cooled her through her silk Kimono as she swirled the sword around and around. Itami felt somehow good. She liked his attention even though his comments were rough and his training too. Itami tried to execute his orders as well as possible while his white eyes were fixed on her all the time. Did he like her progress? Was she a good student? Finally he made her execute some simple movements. He didnt seem to be too disappointed about her sword arts but Itamis wrists hurt already of the circling. She tried to keep it up and make him proud but the sword seemed to become heavier and heavier with every movement. Her whip was much lighter than the sword and she wasn't too sure how to survive the rest of the day. Probably she wouldn't be able to lift or grab anything the next day. How was Kisame even able to lift Samehada? Back when he had placed it on her knees the sword was damn heavy and without chakra, the help of her legs and hands not movable for her... Besides this it had moved for her somehow crawling around. But Kisame had lifted it up. He had actually lifted it and was even fast with that thing. This man had to have monstrous strengths inside this muscular body. Was there even another man as strong as him? This was the first time she really fully realized Kisame was much above average regarding strength and physique. He was for sure not an opponent anybody would want to face. Itami somehow felt weird knowing that he was so gentle to her and this was a challenge for her already.  
After the basics Kisame made Itami fight a wooden dummy. She had to hit points which he had marked while Kisame corrected her posture. Itami sweated a lot but she did her best to make her Sensei proud. Kisame seemed calm that day. Itami didn't know for how long she fought the dummy when Kisame finally gave her a break. Itami drank some water, then Kisame gave her a training sword made of wood. Itami sighed happily. The wooden sword was much lighter.  
"Now you will fight me. For now just try to attack me."  
Itami started attacking Kisame just like the dummy while he corrected her from time to time. He really was a master of blades, moving swift as water his body wet of sweat glistening in the sunlight. His amazing body and beautiful face somehow distracted her. Itami liked muscles. Big muscles, distinct face lineaments and tall men. But above everything shelved his aura of danger. This unbendable slightly condescending way he moved and looked at people. Kisame was basically the impersonation of all the things she thought were sexy. The longer she knew him... The longe she looked at him the more attractive he became for her. His dangerous shark features somehow made him even hotter for her. He was dangerous, he was sexy and he was beautiful in a weird way. He was just a handsome guy with a weird, super twisted character. But there was something about him... This weird feeling crept up in Itami. This monster man was somehow intimidating... sure. But there was this feeling that he wouldn't hurt her, that he'd protect her... and this gave Itami the feeling of safety. She liked him. However she now tried to focus and not think of his sexiness too much.  
Itami imagined how much training Kisame had been through to achieve this level of perfection. Who had taught him? Itami couldn't imagine the powerful man struggling to hold a sword and wield it, as much as she did. She gave her best but Kisame blocked each and every of her attacks effortlessly. The more effort Itami put into its and the harder her attacks were the more disappointed she was. Each time she tried to attack at her maximum power Kisame still blocked with ease. For him she was probably about as easy to defeat as a fly. Finally they switched. Kisame attacked. Itami knew he was gentle with her attacking slow and predictable. Still she got hit again and again. Him attacking her that gently and actually giving her the chance to hit him was somehow cute. Itami however felt her sore hands getting more and more in her way. She dropped the sword a few times and her arms felt as if they were on fire. Kisame now slowly seemed to loose his temper getting more dominant with his commands each time she missed an attack r dropped her sword. Finally he stopped her by disarming her. He picked the wooden sword up and came closer towering over Itami. His eyes glared down at her making her feel somehow shy. This was the look her mom had always given her when she was small and did something very very stupid... except... her mom had soft green eyes and he had piercing white ones.  
"Get concentrated! You can't just wave with your sword and believe you'd hit anything."  
Kisame snarled. Itami looked up to Kisame. She breathed heavily and was basically a waterfall. She already had blisters on her hands. AND THEY HURT! But she was distracted from that painful stinging feeling between thumbs and index fingers of both hands... Kisame. The sun made his sweaty body glitter and he looked as if he was made of pure water. Itami felt that her clothes were drenched in sweat. His were too. She felt as if her feet were covered in glowing lava and she really wasn't concentrated at all. Kisame gave her the training sword again. He looked so sensual and now that she was exhausted and somehow had a tunnel vision she felt an urge to touch him... to flirt him and get his attention without a wooden sword. Did he even realize how sexy he was? This man was the strongest one she had ever seen. Fearless, cruel, bloodthirsty. She wanted him to kneel. She wanted him to warship her. Making a man of his power and size kneel was her ultimate desire. Itami felt how she got wet as she looked up to the tall man.  
"Use it like your whip! It must be a part of your arm and you have to think with its tip."  
Itami tried again focussing as hard as she could. She had to learn and beside her desires she had to do as he taught her in order to get better. Kisame was both concerned to teach her and fascinated by her doing whatever he said. He wanted her to get used to following his orders. He intentionally ordered to take a step left or right, to stop or to start and she did what ever he commanded. However he saw her big open blisters on the hands and saw how weird she suddenly held the sword not being able to hold it normally anymore. He decided it was enough for this day even though he loved seeing her fight. Finally the training was done. Itami felt as if she was a living lake. She was a litte surprised when Kisame suggested they could go for a swim but since it was so hot and with the Sensei... Itami liked that idea. Her eyes glistened as she ran off to get her swimsuit and towel while Kisame got his stuff and brought the swords back to his flat. It was one of those hot summer days where almost everybody feels ecstatic. The sun burned down mercilessly and it was hot. There were pich black clouds in the west towering over the hills and the smell of heat was in the air. Itami later asked herself how she even survived the training. She grabbed her swimming stuff, sunscreen, plasters for her blisters, and ran off.  
Half an hour later Itami hurried to the river wearing a swimsuit and a see through black beach dress, the towel over her shoulder. This was a good chance to show him the sexy part of her. When she arrived at the meeting point Kisame was stuck all the way up to his hairline in the cold water, only his dark blue hair looked out and reminded Itami of a shark fin. There were many people bathing here. It was the most known place of the river... Not too dangerous and the rocks were not as sharp as farther down the river. Itami sat down under a near tree and started opening the plasters. It wasn't easy to put them on in a way that would cover them entirely but luckily she had the entire package with her. She opened one but the sticky part somehow flipped and glued to itself making it impossible to put it on. Itami tried and tried. Her hands hurt and she couldn't move her tired sore fingers properly. Suddenly she saw a pair of big blue feet in front of her. She looked up and of course it was her Sensei grinning down at her. He went down on his knees and grabbed the plasters.  
"You are sooo good at this. You should do this more often!"  
He joked while looking at the pile of messed up plasters and papers. Itami was somehow surprised how this man with those big hands and fingers had such a good fine motor skills. He opened it easily stretching it out.  
"Your hand!"  
He commanded and Itami stretched one hand out. He was so gentle. Itami watched him. He knelt there in the dirt, his amazing muscular body bend over slightly, his face showing deep concentration as he glued it on. He tried his best to be gentle and not touch her wounds. Kisame was tattooed with marine themed stuff. Itami couldnt stop herself from looking at him. She saw his abs and prominent V line that disappeared in his shorts... And then there was the outline of his cock... or at least Itami believed it was. She couldn't help but feel aroused by its sheer size and length. It was there besides his leg... probably erect long as Itamis forearm. Itami looked away and tried to think of something else. He was a shark man. It was possible that his sensible nose could smell her getting wet. He was gentle with her as if she was made of porcelain. His movements were nearly lovingly. He was good. He didnt touch the open part or put the glue part on it... Itami smiled.  
Her Sensei really had that soft cute side which he hid so well. Itami felt hypnotized by his nude body and its pale blue color. His muscles were visible, shaped perfectly and covered in veins, his wet hair was brushed back and Itami realized she had never seen him shirtless before. He was covered in scars... Some looked really bad. He must have been through a few really rough fights. There was something pure about him. Something natural that reminded her of a predatory animal. It was simply a part of his nature. He killed but somehow he was pure. At least a part of him that showed right now while he carefully put one plaster after another on her hands. His wide chest rose and fell under his slow breath and there were the beautiful tendons and muscles of his strong neck. His sensual lips caught her attention. Itami couldn't get enough of looking at them. Also his beautiful prominent cheekbones and his wide jaw were just perfect. Her eyes traveled down his defined color bones over his massive chest and... Kisame had... pink nipples? His nipples were of a light pink color just like his tongue and he had barbell piercings in them. She felt a shiver run down her spine. There was a soft wind but it wasn't the wind that gave her the chills. Itami blinked and looked down at his muscular arms and sinewy hands that cared for her blisters. Itami wanted him to herself. How amazing would it be to know he'd love her and nobody beside her? That he'd be hers and fight for her, kill for her, and save all his gentleness for her solely? Kisame put on the last plaster, his cold fingers touching her hand again. He looked up and grinned widely.  
"You gona get used to those blisters. I had them too for at least three months... By then you'll be really good at putting those on..."  
He waved the plasters under her nose, then got up, turned around and went back in the water, waving her to come after him. Itami covered herself in sunscreen, a little disappointed that he didnt help her but then she slowly went into the water. It was very cold and refreshing. She gasped when it reached her tummy and let out a squeak. Kisame slowly emerged from under the water while Itami tried to sit down in the cold river. She giggled when it finally reached her neck. Kisame dived again and swam towards her. This time he came up right beside Itami, brushing back his wet blue hair. Itami felt a weird feeling looking at him as he stood up, his monstrous muscly body glistnening in the sun, his hands brushing through his thick blue hair as his eyes were closed, the water ran down his face and his mouth slightly opened to breathe the air. He opened his eyes and his mouth formed a slight smile. This was somehow amazingly erotic. Itami blushed. He had caught her staring and while she tried to not look at those defined muscles Kisame bend down to the sitting Itami who tried to cool down.  
"We aren't here solely for the pleasure of swimming..."  
He grinned looking down on the pale girl in the river. Was he aware of his sexappeal? Itami asked herself once again. Somehow this entire day made her doubt everything she had heard about him and his reputation regarding women. Every woman must have had the desire to fuck him and own him. Why wouldn't any woman want to have this man? It was unbelievable for her that there could be a single woman on earth who dint desire him the dirtiest way. Sur ehe was dangerous but...  
"There are other things I want to show you. You are in my element now."  
Itami looked up to him with her beautiful sky blue eyes. His low commanding voice made her feel exited.  
"Water Jutsus."  
Itamis eyes sparkled. Up until now she didn't know many Ninjutsus besides medical ones. Learning water Jutsus was something she wanted to do for ages. Itami jumped up making Kisame stare. He was used to her perfect body shape but he was sure he had never seen as much skin... This bathing suit had a deep V cut and high hip lines. Her breasts were shaped perfectly, her long hair carried by the water and those sweet slightly blushed cheeks. This black swimsuit of hers really didnt leave much to imagination anymore. And Kisame felt somewhat hot seeing her small, hard nipples through the thin fabric. Did she do this on purpose? Kisame stood there, the river reaching to his hips. He wore only shorts and his muscular upper body was nude. He told her to pay attention but the only thing Itami could pay attention to was his beautiful body glistening in the sun as he moved his strong arm, his abs and chest contracting gently. He tensed his arm and shot water Kunai out of his fingertips. Itami was fascinated by his muscular back. Kisame was of a sensual, supernatural beauty. Now that he turned around facing her to check whether she paid attention, she felt like somebody squeezed all air out of her lungs. His collar bones, his neck and jawline... If that was the definition of monster, the world definitely needed more monsters. Itami saw his lips moving but she missed what he said. He was so erotic in the water, as if his character had changed to be as relaxed and flowing as the river, carrying her away...  
"Im sorry, Sensei. I feel like I dint quite catch the technique this first time..."  
"Stretch out your hand!"  
Kisame commanded again. Didn't she listen to what he said? Kisame had trouble himself concentrating. Her body was so perfect and her eyes made him go crazy. he felt her all over his shark body... her presence, her movements. His side line organs felt her in the water and that was overwhelming... Itami stood up, the water reaching to her chest, she obediently stretched out her arm and looked at Kisame who tried to not look at her cleavage. He wanted to touch her so badly... teaching her would have been the perfect pretext. However he didnt want to give away his lust and desire for her. He wanted to prove to himself that he was stronger than his cock but then again he knew he'd fail.  
"Now try to bundle some chakra in your arm."  
Itami tried her best but she was distracted by Kisame who approached her slowly walking through the water. He seemed to be just the definition of a natural power, like a tsunami... He stood right beside her gently pushing her arm a little higher into the right position. THAT DIDNT HELP! What was this feeling? Itami released her chakra producing five watery blade like blob things that didn't fly too far. Kisame towered over her looking at her Jutsu.  
"Very well... now you just need to practice."  
He let go of Itamis arm and took a step back. Itami tried for about one hour while Kisame seemed to have quite a lot of fun in the water. He somehow seemed to like diving down, letting himself carry for a few meters and swimming back up. Itami felt easier to concentrate now, that he was mostly under water, her Jutsu getting better and better. A few times his head emerged and he commented her progress. Finally Kisame stopped her. Itami however didnt want to exit the water. She started splashing around like a child enjoying the cool river. Kisame had to laugh watching her as she leaped forwards, diving down. Itami could somehow hold her breath for quite a long time. The river was very clear but still she didnt dare to open her eyes. When she got back up to get some air Kisame stood right in front of her and grinned at her.  
"maybe we should make a trip to the ocean once in a while. But for now you have to exit the water, you little mermaid."  
Itami slowly walked out of the water realizing only now how cold she was. Kisame dived down one more time before getting out of the water too. He emerged from the waves like a titan, his eyes glowing and his body glistening in the sun. Why was he so sexy as soon as he was in the water? There was something wistful to his expression now that he had to leave his element. For a moment Itami thought she could feel his pain of having to live on land... Itami put on her dress and wrapped her wet hair in the towel. She couldn't help but look at Kisame out of the corner of her eyes. Was that... his cock? The shorts stuck to his legs and Itami caught a glimpse of what seemed to be Kisames dick. Itami swallowed and looked the other direction, pulling her dress into place. It was so huge, dangling down his thigh thick and firm. Itami tried to not think of Senseis penis while Kisame wrapped a towel around his hips and changed shorts with an incredible finesse. There was literally nothing visible while he did so. Itami just stayed in her wet bathingsuit. Kisame put on his Muscle shirt and grabbed his wet towel and shorts. Slowly they went to the village.  
"We will train Water Jutsus now every day. Once you master them standing inside the water you will try standing outside the water."  
Kisame and Itami wished a good evening before Itami went up her street and Kisame down his. He turned around one more time seeing her walk as confident as ever, her now visible strong legs shining through the fabric of her dress. She was still cold arm the water but already felt hot again from the weather. Itami went home and to her room. She laid on her bed and thought hard. What had happened? This tingling feeling, weak knees... she felt electrified by his touches and his looks. Who would have thought that under his shirt was such a treat waiting to be uncovered. Itami couldn't get the picture out of her head of Kisame standing in the water, his wet dripping body sparkling in the light and his sensual lips slightly opening... Did she have a crush on her Sensei? and then there was this... What seemed to be his manhood. It was huge. Itami felt her ears getting hot while thinking of it. How twisted was she to imagine her Sensei nude? To even look at his crotch... Yet he looked at her too...  
There was something dangerous to him but also something that gave her the feeling of being very safe when he was around. He was like a huge guardian dog... well shark... Guardian shark. Itami simply couldn't stop thinking about his muscle-packed body and pierced nipples. He was the most dangerous, yet most attractive man she had ever met. And he loved pain... Sure, he was much older than her but Itami somehow still wished to have all his attention on her. He always seemed so confident and domineering however that was just what made Itami respect him a way she rarely respected anybody. There was this dark desire in her, that cooked up each time she saw him. This dark desire she tried to suppress so hard. His pierced nipples however had given her more of those thoughts. Nipple piercings were quite common in the dark world of dominance. Itami felt weirdly aroused by the fact that her Sensei wore piercings that could be used as a loveplay tool. She wanted to know more about him. He was still a big mystery to her.  
It was a very hot evening and Itami decided to go for a walk in the city. Her hair dried in the summer breeze and she had taken some money to buy a new fighting outfit. As she went in the store she immediately saw what she had searched for: A beautiful blue dress with slits on both sides and a beautiful neckline. Itami tried it on. It looked pretty, maybe a little innocent for her usual style... But at least she wouldn't die of heat... Itami decided to wear it right away. She also bought a beautiful matching hair tie. Itami exited the store happily in her new dress and heads did turn... She caught an ice cream and then decided to just walk around the city. While Itami enjoyed her time Kisame sat in his bathtub and thought about his life.  
He had filled it with as much water as possible... As always... and put a lot of salt in it swell as ice cubes. So there he sat, legs dangling out and the arms crossed behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and watched a little spider create its web while thinking hard.  
He couldn't think of anything to distract him from his circling thoughts about Itami. How did an 19 years old take over his dark mind and fantasies? Kisame felt the desire to touch himself again drowning in his fantasies however this time he didn't. Instead he sat laid in his ice cold water and watched the spider. Something inside him was fighting. A part of him wanted to be the old him, the free Ninja who didnt really like any woman and felt no attraction beside sexual desire... The other side just gave in to her admitting that he, a grown man, a famous monster, a dangerous lusty Killermachine had fallen in love with a girl, 19 years of age. Kisame sighed. How was this supposed to end? If he just let her go... asked for another partner... If he just... Kisame Heart ached at this thought. No, he couldn't let go of her... His instincts forbade it. Stupid as this sounded he really often had to bow to his instincts. He dint know if that was normal for a man but he simply couldnt change that fact. She was his prey and a shark never ever lets go of its prey. He had to have her. Kisame slid down in the tub until his head was under water. He knew the water just splashed on the floor but he didnt care. He felt the cold salty element on his gills and opened them. Itami was like water to him. She made him breathe and alive. He had learned to shut out all emotions but with the fear and sadness went also the happiness. His life was empty... The only goals were the next kill, the next sex... Itami gave him hope. He felt shed understand him and she wouldn't betray him... With her he could be himself while still being the Killer to all others.  
But where would this end? An affair? Till he was satisfied? Or in... marriage? Kisame let out a rough laughter that went up the surface with water bubbles. How could he besuch a softie. No. Itami was a girl on his "to fuck" list and nothing more. Marriage was for idiots... Emotions would only get him hurt... he climbed out of his bathtub and let the spilled water rise in a bubble and down the toilet. Then he went to his bed and laid down. It was a beautiful evening... one where men would stay up with their loved ones for hours and do fun stuff like going to the cinema or for a walk. But he was a monster, a Killer. And that would never change. Still Kisame couldn't sleep for a while fighting his inner combat. He came to the conclusion to just let things happen the way they happened and enjoy the time with her.  
The next days were sunny and hot. Itami and Kisame trained hard every day and Kisame was quite happy with her progress however this blue dress she wore now gave him a hard time to concentrate. Itamis Jutsus in the water became better and better. This afternoon she stood once again in the river and was able to shoot Water Kunai, use the five shark rain and a water whip however it was the hottest day and after a few hours of training neither Kisame nor Itami were serious anymore. They had walked to a different part of the river that was deeper. Not too many people bathed here... In fact today they were the only ones here. It was so terribly hot. The shark man even joked around calling himself a grilled fish and using Itamis sunscreen to cover his slightly burned, pinkish shoulders.  
"Seriously you can get a sunburn?"  
Itami giggled while she stood behind the kneeling Sensei and squeezed out as much sunscreen as she could on his wide shoulders. Kisame turned his head a little.  
"Sure I can. And I hate it. I don't get brown or something, I just get red, burn and then loose my skin. I HATE that!"  
Itami had to laugh at the thought of Kisame turning red like a shrimp. Her hands gently massaged the sunscreen in his blue skin. It was so soft, somehow it felt weird. One direction it felt soft but if she moved the other direction it felt like sandpaper. Did he have mini scales? Or another skin texture? Itami felt heat rushing through her body as she touched his neck, which he presented willingly for her treatment. She could feel his vertebra, his muscles... For a moment Itami was tempted to touch his soft blue hair... Just feel it... but she continued covering him in sunscreen.  
"Don't you dare painting a dick on there!"  
Itami laughed. The both of them derped around for a while and Itami in the end managed to attach the sticker of the sunscreen to Kisames back on a point where he couldn't reach it. She laughed at him as the shark man wiggled and made the weirdest movements to reach this spot stretching into super funny positions. He finally stuck out his light pink tongue, took a few big steps and then jumped in a high, wide jump in the river. Itami followed him. She was positively surprised. The hotter it got, the less serious he seemed to be. An entirely unknown happy, carefree character started shining through his otherwise dangerous and sad facade. His smile was enchanting now that it reached his eyes. Kisame could joke! He laughed, was playful, did all the stupid and funny stuff... Itamis crush grew and grew. She went in the river cooling down however she felt her feelings burn for that man. He could be so sweet. Did anybody ever see him that sweet apart from her? He only behaved like this around her, he never behaved like this as soon as others were there... Itami was so happy. She really was in love with him.  
Kisame emerged beside her. First his blue hair, then his face and shoulders. Itami splashed her Sensei by accident, he splashed back and a wild water battle started. Itami shoved water in his face and he grabbed her, dipping her down and making her wiggle. Kisame was just about to pull her out again, when she somehow managed to grab ahold of one of his muscular legs and made him fall in the water. Kisame gasped, as he hit the water and Itamis head came up giggling. They both wrestled trying to dip each other under water while Itami knew he could breathe through his gills however she didnt care. It was funny to play with him. His touch seemed to be nearly loving yet playful and strong. She knew he let her succeed. Kisame dropped his facade more and more and with his facade also went his decision of overpowering his feelings. He didnt hold himself back anymore. He touched her all the innocent way. She finally managed to climb on his chest, wrap her legs around him and dip him under water. Kisame wiggled himself free and dived down pulling her with him, his arms flung around her tightly. It was a tight, longing embrace that somewhat answered Itamis hope of him feeling something for her too.  
Itami opened her eyes just to see the blur picture of the blue man below her, holding her to his chest and his white eyes reflecting the sunlight. His skin felt so amazing against hers. Itami felt her blood boiling as Itami touched his shoulders while his Arms were wrapped around her waist. For one moment she felt his hair tingling her boobs... He was so close... then he turned her around pulling her down in a close hug. His arms were so thick and strong. Itami felt as if he had just hijacked her and put her in a different dimension. Why didnt any woman till now see him for what he was? Sure he mostly behaved like a monster, but wasn't water the same? It was dangerous, deadly yet kind and gentle and sometimes funny. Itami laid her hands on his strong arms touching the soft shark skin and feeling his steel hard muscles. He turned into the stream, holding Itami in place as the water rushed down her body. Kisames presence and his strong hands prevented her from panicking and actually this feeling of water was amazing. Like a storm in her face the water rushed by. Their two bodies were so close, so... amazingly harmonic. Kisame felt as if he ad trapped a real mermaid in his arms. She was white as a pearl in the water and her long hair shimmered. He had long forgotten what happiness felt like but this... what he felt right now... it had to be happiness. He would never let go. It was like a drug to him. He felt her with his sideline organ, her heartbeat and her blood rushing through her body. It was so intense. All he wished was to be one with her, to hold her against his body like this forever and just feel her. No words... just unnamed feelings. Itami let out some air bubbles as a sign that she had to breathe. Kisame swam up and held her above water while finding the ground under his feet again. This was amazing. Itami panted as they came up. Kisame didnt let go of her but his grip loosened. There was one moment where he was afraid he had gone too far... that shed now go ashore and leave him. One moment where he thought shed now push him away and exit the water for ever however she didnt. Itami panted and turned around, she clung to him with one arm around his neck, with the other she brushed her hair back. Kisame felt Itamis legs around his hips as she clung to him. She wiggled.  
"Again, Sensei! That was so cool! Your world is amazing!"  
Kisame smiled. This was the first time any woman wanted to dive with him... The first time a woman wanted him to show her his world, his nature... the depth of his very own existence. Itami took a deep breath and Kisame went diagonally down again to the deeper spot. His feet dug into the sand and stones to grab a hold and his strong arms around Itami maneuvering her into a position where she could feel the stream on her entire body. Itami felt his cold fishy body against hers again. Kisame didnt know why he did what he did but he followed his instincts. One of his hands slowly wandered down her waist to her hips and further down between her legs. Itami didnt flinch so his fingers found their way to her lower lips untill he cupped her womanhood claiming it all to himself. His other arm went up and his hand grabbed her boob gently squeezing it. She let him touch her... Maybe she wasn't all too turned off by him? How easy would it be to just slide the fingers in her bathing suit and touch her, finger her, rub her? would she like it?  
This was amazing, electrifying... Who would have thought what a universe there was below water... What a world, what an amazing paradise... Itami somehow felt jealous of Kisame who could stay down here as long as he wanted escaping the world up there. She felt his hands moving between her legs. Would he touch her? Itami slightly spread her legs to permit him entrance however she ran short of air. She felt his big hand playing her boob and pinching her nipple. She felt his hard cock press against her butt and a rush of heat went through her body. Just as she felt his finger enter her bathing suit she had to breathe out her last air. The finger of her Sensei gently brushed over her lustpearl and made her shiver in excitement before she felt her lungs burn. Itami wiggled and Kisame went up and closer to the shore again. Itami breathed in deeply. Kisame wasn't sure how shed react. After all he had just touched her very intimately. However Itamis pupillas were widened and she looked up to him with a clear "Fuck me" face. She clung to him, her legs around his waist gazing up to him. Their eyes were locked, as Kisames hand asked for permission again and he felt her bending her hips in a way that gave him the perfect angle to enter in response. Itami looked deeply in his eyes, her mouth slightly opened in desire as his hand gently explored her pussy. Her desire was unbearably intense. A hot rush went through her body as he started rubbing her clitoris. He was clearly aroused and the water somehow seemed to give him more of this erotic side.  
Itami didnt know why or if he really wanted this or if this just happened. Kisame was her Sensei and he was publicly fingering her. Sure there were no people close right now, however technically there could have come anyone by any second. Feeling her Senseis fingers inside her was amazingly hot and forbidden at the same time. She could have never imagined the Sharkman would suddenly touch her that intimately but she loved it. It was forbidden, it was wrong, her mom wouldn't approve... Yet it was exactly what she wanted. She really wished for his cock right now. Why didnt he just take it out and slide it in? Itami could feel his hard member against her thigh. Kisame felt her cold pussylips. They were shaved... This fact made Kisame tingle in desire. Itami was ready to be fucked. She had her pussy shaved... what was this supposed to mean but her begging for a hard fuck? She wanted it as badly as he wanted it. Suddenly Kisame dove down and a second later Itami saw a few people appear who apparently took a walk down the river. Itami felt something between her legs and her blood rushed into her cheeks. She stood there, exposed and entirely helpless while Kisame seemingly licked and sucked her pussy.  
Itami wanted to scream out her lust and to feel his baseball bat sized cock inside her but she had to keep a straight face while the people came by. Itami looked away and pretended to practice her waterjutsus while Kisames heavenly tongue job continued. The people moved painfully slow. Itami felt as if her blood was boiling. She was close to an orgasm and she knew that. He sucked her clitoris hard, nibbled it and massaged it with his strong tongue while sticking two finger inside her. She felt his hand caressing her thigh and hip. Itami would have liked to scream in desire. Kisame was all about senses as it seemed... Feeling, tasting, touching... Itami felt as if she could make the water boil. Knowing that his deadly sharp teeth were that close to her tender flesh made its even more exiting. She bit her lip not to moan in lust and desire. Finally the people were gone and Kisame emerged again his face showing breathless desire. Itami instantly wrapped her legs around him and looked deeply into his eyes. She wanted him to continue...  
Slowly one of her hands wandered down and she started caressing his cock through the fabric. It was huge. For sure the biggest she had ever laid hands on. Itami felt her body ache for this huge meat as she started rubbing it gently while Kisame pushed two fingers inside her again. Itami sighed as he massaged her insides gently. Her hole was so tight. Even though he had only two fingers in he already felt the friction and that made him even more horny. His fingers found their way to her G spot, which he caressed while still looking straight in her face. Itami wanted to kiss his beautiful lips. She wanted to taste him while feeling him inside her. She wanted to feel his tongue. Kisame got rougher shoving another finger inside Itami who moaned softly. She desperately slid her hands inside his pants to massage his massive hard cock. It felt like the upper part of a baseballbat bat. She wanted him so badly. She wanted this huge cock so badly. Itami felt, despite the cold water, as if her body was burning. Her pussy throbbed in desire clinging to his fingers and Kisame felt her hole desperately twitching for more. Itamis nipples stood tall as they could by now and she knew shed cum on the hand of her Sensei if only he continued. She couldn't keep herself from looking at his defined muscles while still trying to figure out how huge his manhood was. It felt so giant and in Itamis mind she pictured something of the size of a horse or elephant. But since she didnt see it her imagination went wild. The thought of this huge man impaling her with his dick and manhandling her small body made her dizzy. Waves of heat rushed through her body as Kisame fingerfucked her roughly while massaging her clit with his thumb. He was so skilled... A true Sexgod. Itamis eyes literally begged for his cock and she managed to free it from his pants and made it clear that she wanted the dick now. Kisame supported her Back with one hand and started rubbing his cock against her pussy making her feel the entire length of it. Itami came hard. She wanted more. Right here right now.  
But suddenly Kisame pulled her down again. Itami let him do it hoping he'd now give her his huge manhood. But he brought them up again this time swimming to the shore. Kisame and Itami both ended up panting and sitting in the shallow water. Both felt somewhat unsure about what just had happened. Maybe it was the ecstatic weather?  
"I think that's enough for today."  
"nooooooo!"  
Kisame smirked. There came people again... This time a bunch of ninjas who apparently wanted to bath here too. Itami was a little disappointed since she thought he would have fucked her if only these ninjas had stayed away... Yet she knew he liked her, desired her... Maybe they could do this more often?  
"Sensei, Water is so beautiful..."  
Itami panted while wiping the water out of her eyes. Kisame was happier than ever to know that Itami let him touch her. Her pussy had felt so good. and he had felt the friction on his fingers as he had stuck them in. Itami had a tiny tight pussy. Just the perfect pussy anybody could dream of. For sure her comment about the water included his touch.  
"Most fear it."  
Kisame smirked. Itami was so cute as she sat there in the water, smiling happily. She was so open mined. She rather tried out things than judge them... She got to know him before judging him... And he had sown her his innermost self. From now on she was able to hurt him. Now she had the power over him, knowing he was just a human inside too with happiness, sadness... emotions... to her he was no killermachine anymore. She knew. Without him even really wanting to or thinking about it she had snuck her way into his heart and made him open up. It felt good to finally open up to somebody, to be seen as what he truly was by at least one person... However there was this omnipresent fear of her abusing this power, of her hurting him and destroying him... Kisame bit his lip. No. This cute girl could never hurt him! Shed never destroy him or abuse his trust... She couldn't... She wouldn't... Even if she did... He didnt want to think about that. He wanted to enjoy the moment. This special moments he had with her. He knew he was foolish but for once he wanted to close his eyes to all the things that could happen, that could hurt him... and just live the dream. Just for one day ... All he wanted was to explore more of her body but right now Itami did as if nothing had happened and so he followed that example. Maybe a week or month... Just for a while... Kisame got up first drying his clothes and putting on his shirt. Itami took some deep breaths before following him.  
"Wanna grab some ice cream?"  
Itami was surprised by his offer but she liked the idea so both went off and to the next ice cream parlor. They sat down and ate while Itami asked Kisame about more Jutsus.  
"This water... It was so amazing. I think now I understand water justus. Now I have the feeling that I missed before..."  
Kisame just smiled. He looked down at his hands and somehow looked melancholic.  
"Water is my nature. Water is yours too even though you don't know it. The biggest part of you is water... a big part of every living thing is water. And yet so many people don't see water for what it truly is."  
Itami nodded. She licked her ice cream thinking about that water experience. Kisame seemed to think hard and Itami too. Water seemed to turn him into the creature he actually was including the desire to mate. He had checked her out. Itami could still feel her pussy tingle from this amazing experience. She sure hoped he'd touch her more often and give her the chance for a lot of adventures in-between the training or on missions... Itami simply couldn't stop thinking of his cock. The long pause was broken by Kisame who finally looked up from his ice cream and started talking in his calm, low voice.  
"This morning the Mizukage had me come over to his office. He gave us another mission. This time it was an A rank. Itami it will be very dangerous. I will go alone. So next week I won't be there to train with you on Tuesday."  
Itami looked at Kisame. She didn't want to stay home, she wanted to join him. Why did he want to leave her behind? Was she too bad?  
"I don't want to stay at home! I want to come with you, Sensei."  
She stated and took another lick. Kisame looked at her with his demonic eyes.  
"Its a hard mission and if anything goes wrong... Last time was a mistake, Itami. I dont intend to endanger you again like that. Your training is not done yet. You are not ready."  
Kisame had to swallow to not say aloud, that he was simply afraid she could get hurt. Itami shrugged.  
"Still wanna come with you."  
She didn't seem to care or to be afraid. Kisame was somehow not surprised and he knew how stubborn his student was. Probably shed follow him anyways. But why? Why did this beautiful woman want to follow him. Why did she want to be with him even though it was dangerous? Last mission she probably had the shock of her life and now she wanted to come with him on a much more dangerous mission..? Kisame somehow felt his heart beating faster. What was this. This feeling again. It felt so... safe. Somehow... It was a tender feeling, a feeling that made vulnerable yet it was the most beautiful thing he had felt in a long time. Was he... in Love? Really? This question had burned in his mind for quite a while. How could he fall in love?! It wouldn't take too long anymore till Itami had full control over him. It wouldn't take much more until he was entirely hers, enslaved to her will and beauty. She was about to become his weakness.  
Kisame looked at his ice cream. He wanted to be free so badly, to be the old self he was used to, yet the urge to stay close to her was bigger and grew from second to second. Something inside him had resigned a long time ago submitting to the fact that he, Kisame Hoshigaki was a fool in love. He'd love her, he'd adore her, shed break his heart, he'd be hurt and eventually even colder. The thought of her breaking his heart made Kisame burn inside in hate rage and pain. Kisame swallowed some ice cream and his feelings, looking over at this snowy beauty with his usual emotionless face. He told her he'd give her the instructions on monday. Itami was very exited and curious what this mission was about. She danced around when they left the ice cream shop and Kisame felt his hormones cook up again. Love, sexuality, desire and the urge to own her. Itami hugged him goodnight before running off. Like in a trance Kisame went home. He sat on his bed thinking. How could something like that happen to him? Kisame exhaled deeply. He had to be honest with himself. He had to be honest and know what was really going on without him denying his feelings. He laid back, his arms stretched out, staring at the ceiling and thinking. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He tried to calm his thoughts and concentrate on his feelings... on the feelings he usually tried to hide. For Kisame it felt like diving down a black stormy ocean without a floor filled with monsters and pain.  
Itami. What was Itami to him? He closed his eyes and could see her in front of him. What was his dream? What was his hope? The Sharkman let go of all the boundaries he had created inside. The first thing that escaped him was pure pain. The pain he had held inside... The sadness about being different and being a monster, about being excluded, stared at, seen as ugly... This helpless feeling of being surrendered to this society and its prejudgement. Kisame swallowed. That was not what he wanted to feel. But there was this soothing feeling now that he focussed on Itami. The feeling that she took away all this pain and made him feel like a real human. Kisame wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, show her his love in all its power... Maybe have a baby. A son or a daughter? He'd care for his family, give all he had. He'd stop being a ninja, maybe buy a small house somewhere out in the nature... He'd marry Itami, grow old with her and watch his offsprings grow and one day he'd die in her arms, looking in her wrinkled face and loving eyes. He'd die in the arms of the one woman he loved. The one who saw him as a man rather than a monster. Kisame twitched as if somebody had stabbed him with a burning knife and his eyes snapped open. What? This was what was inside him? Kisame jumped up and shook his head. He smashed one hand across his cheek giving himself a painful slap in the face. He had to wake up! He slapped himself again and again until his cheeks were red. This was not what he thought! This couldn't be his feelings. No. His feelings were rough and sexual, brutal and bloody. Kisame felt shaky as the felt fear rise. His cheeks hurt and his hands prickled. He had to stay strong. This was for sure just a phase, something that would pass by just like a storm, some temporary blindness... And romantic feelings... For a monster? Kisame laughed at himself a cruel rough laughter. What an Idiot he was. No girl would ever love him, nobody could ever change him. He was and would always be a monster and his feelings belonged somewhere deep down, locked away to never ever be seen again. He'd rather break his heart now than having her break it... He'd do it himself rather than waiting for her coup de grace.  
The well kept secret about him was that in fact he was very emotional and his feelings easily hurt. And if he got hurt it hurt badly and for a long time. When being rejected in the past as a teen he had felt as if somebody had twisted his heart and he had cried for nights and nights. There was only one feeling for a monster on earth: pain. Nothing but pain. It all ended in pain. It was that simple. Kisame knew he wouldn't be able to deal with a broken heart. he knew if Itami hurt him he'd have a hole in his heart that could probably never heal. Kisame grunted trying desperately to get his feelings back under control. He would have liked to run away as far as possible to escape himself and his feelings. they were locked away for a reason... Loving Itami or any other woman was like giving them a Knife and presenting his throat. It was surrendering to her... And then hoping. Kisame had had much pain in his life: bullying, broken hearts, hate because he was different and death of loved ones. He couldnt stand this anymore. He just had to... go back and kill his feeling alongside his love for Itami. He had to stab his desire for her. Kisame felt like choking as he tried to smash all his feelings He felt numb and empty thinking of the fact that he'd never own her, that shed dump him after a while, that shed fuck another, kiss another and have his beautiful human baby and he... He'd stand there not being able to let go of her. She was a woman... She was young. She couldnt want anything serious. She was a beautiful, talented, strong, intelligent woman and he was just a fish that happened to live in the wrong world... The love was hopeless. Still there was this little hope that he couldn't smash. Her smile and the looks she gave him... The fact that she wasnt afraid and wanted him to touch her....  
Somehow he'd survive. Somehow he'd manage to find a way. For now he knew he was unable to let go of her from one day to another. He just had to get his feelings back under control and then he would be fine. Kisame tried to focus on the mission.  
The same evening Itami sat at home and thought hard. This weekend was the lantern festival where people went out and danced and ate and had fun. the entire city would be decorated with lanterns and garlands, there would be shopingbooths and a huge variety of food. Itami always loved the festival but she had never been allowed to stay up all night and party since her mom was afraid to let her go on her own. Now she was more than of age and she really wanted to attend the party. Itami got up and searched for a nice dress. A festival would be amazing to distract her from her thoughts and her trauma. Itami thought about the festival all evening until she fell asleep.


	6. Dance of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival of lanterns: a festival where couples go out... people date... and have fun. Until now nobody asked Itami out. The festival is something very special and Itami hopes to finally find somebody to dance with.

They of the festival Itami dressed up and did her makeup. She felt much more confident with makeup. Itami was in a super good mood. The only downside was that nobody had asked her out by now... She wouldn't be able to enter a club or dance floor like this. It would be embarrassing... But till the evening shed find somebody. Ira was not happy at all about Itami going out there alone. Then again it was just a streetfestival. She gave Itami some money and reminded her to not drink too much. It was late afternoon, when Itami danced off. She had had no training today. What would Kisame do? He didnt really look like somebody who would attend a streetfestival... Probably he'd go to the brothel or train and enjoy the free space now that nobody else trained. Itami was exited and tried to not think of her Sensei. Thinking that he'd go to a brothel made her sad and angry. Especially now that he had showed some interest in her. She desired him and felt lust whenever he was around. But today was the festival. She didnt even want to think of Kisame and brothels or about the silence between them regarding the river experience. Itami was mad and disappointed that he treated this event as if it hadn't taken place at all. Itami went through the streets. The shops were open and there was a lot of food, souvenirs, funny objects, lanterns, music and stuff as always. Itami ate something and then went to look at each and everything. It was a beautiful day and Itami looked at everything. She also kept an eye n boys or girls to dance with. In the evening people danced. By now nobody had asked Itami out or asked her to dance. But there were always singles or people who wanted to dance and had nobody to dance with. Itami hoped shed find somebody. Then again there were a lot of boys and maybe now that she didnt wear a leather outfit one would dance with her? Shed also dance with a girl. She just wanted to have fun this night. Somebody would ask her... hopefully... It was a beautiful evening and the sun set. The lanterns were lit and the streets were filled with the happy atmosphere of a party.   
While Itami walked up and down the roads looking at everything, Kisame sat on a bench beside the river. He disliked parties. He had his bottle of Sake and got hammered. The brothels were overfilled and some whores got a day off to celebrate the festival of lanterns. Kisame also didnt feel like going to a brothel. He felt like sitting there all alone and thinking about stuff. Where was Itami? Probably she was dancing somewhere with a pretty boy. Kisame hated all pretty boys. But he couldnt control Itami here in the village... In the days before the festival boys gave mooncakes to the girls and asked them out to dance with them in the night of lanterns. Kisame knew he could have technically asked Itami out but he was way too proud to do so. Probably Itami had a pile of mooncakes in her room. Kisame felt rage boil up. He kicked a bigger stone in the river. Some lusty guy was probably right now touching and smooching his student... fingering her... feeling her... Kisame felt how he lost his self-control. Why didnt he just fuck her that day? Why didnt he take advantage in the water. She had wanted it that was clear. Kisame grunted angrily and took another big gulp of sake. He decided to go for a walk. He was very tipsy already and walked slowly along the river. Again and again he took a sip out of the bottle and felt the alcohol do its work. Shed dance. Shed fuck... This was a night where men confessed love and couples traditionally had sex... it was a night where people intentionally went out to get to know somebody. Itami wanted to the festival, he knew that because she had taken the day off. He couldnt keep her from doing so... He had no control over her. He was in his thoughts when suddenly he saw a shadow sitting on a bench. Kisame focussed his eyes. It was Itami.   
This couldnt be true. Why was she here? Itami sat on the backrest of the bench staring at the water. She had... a bottle of Sake in her hands. Kisame swallowed. She was so beautiful. He stopped and stared at her sitting there in the bright moonlight. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Itami wore a dress... a dark dress that showed her cleavage and was slit on one side. It glittered... Her hair was open for once and she wore jewelry and makeup. Itami looked like a goddess. Kisame was in awe. She was like a mirage, like a dream. He felt like staring at her forever. Was she even real or was he already so drunk? Kisame looked at his bottle and then back to Itami. She still sat there. She was real. She turned her head and and saw him. She smiled. Kisame staggered towards her.   
"Thought you were dancing?"  
He mumbled. Itami sighed and lowered her eyes while her Sensei took a seat beside her on the bench. She took an immense gulp of Sake, then she shook her head and said, with some bitterness:   
"nope."  
Kisame smirked and took a gulp of Sake too. There was a pause where they both stared at the brightly lit city across the river and listened to the noises coming from there... the laughter, the music...  
"So here we sit and drink..."  
Itami nodded quietly. She looked sad. Kisame couldnt help but stare at her. How could a man want a woman that badly? Kisame couldnt remember anything he had ever wanted to own as badly... Maybe Samehada... Her gracious silhouette against the lights seemed unearthly. She was too perfect for this world... to perfect for him. She was too good for him and Kisame knew that. It made him want her even more. He was addicted to her, his thoughts were addicted o her.   
"Well. Seems like I dressed up for nothing... Again."  
Itami sounded so bitter and sad. She had turned away from the village and faced him again now. Kisame looked up at her in her beautiful eyes that now avoided his gaze.   
"Why dont you dance...? Thought all girls liked party...?"  
Itami smirked and her face turned to an evil, cold disappointed mask.   
"Simple answer. Because nobody asked me to dance. And I dont feel like going alone. Else people gone laugh at me even more than they do already. So I won't dance tonight and the rest is just expensive n stupid alone."  
Kisame swallowed. He continued to stare. He had the urge to touch her... to feel she was real and not just an illusion... He couldnt help it. His hand wandered to her nude leg, that showed through the slit of her dress. Itami looked at him as he ran his fingers down her soft skin to her feet. They hadn't talked about their nearly sex. But this simple touch made both burn for each other. His hand wandered down her leg to her ankle. His Touch was so gentle, so warm. Itami felt goosebumps on her arms as he caress her leg absentmindedly. Finally he mumbled:   
"Welp. I guess you wouldn't be able to dance in these anyways..."  
Itami giggled. She wore really high heels.   
"Yes I could!"  
"Prove it then!"  
Itami grinned for a moment. She stood up and made a salto, landing on her feet again. Kisame felt as if enchanted. He watched her do this smoothe movement. HIS Itami. HIS student... HIS girl. She bowed and Kisame clapped.   
"Why didnt anybody ask you...?"  
Itami shrugged. Her face showed sadness again and her eyes looked at the village longingly.   
"Boys my age aren't interested. And maybe some dont dare because they dont want to be seen with the torturess. And as I said I dont feel like dancing on my own. Ive been on the festival for two hours but nobody asked me. So I kinda lost the mood... I didnt find anybody last year and I won't find anybody this year."  
"but... you are so beautiful..."  
Kisame cursed himself. He wanted to cut off his tongue, eat burning ember... slice his throat. This words had simply slipped out... He swallowed but Itamis face had changed. She smiled and was clearly blushing. She looked down at her knees before looking back at her drunk clearly Sensei.   
"You think so?"   
Her sweet smile made Kisame melt. He felt his hear beat faster, his crotch react and his butterflied in his stomach. This was really childish. His feelings were childish... however she smiled. She didnt seem to be used to compliments... Kisame was puzzled.   
"You... didnt people tell you?...?"  
Itami looked at him with big eyes. She blinked a few times.   
"Well. My mom always says im pretty..."  
Kisame swallowed. He stood up slowly, the bottle in one hand, looking down at her. She looked up to him trustfully. Kisame couldn't resist again. He ran his fingers through her soft white hair, brushed one strand over her shoulder and revealed the exquisite view on her soft white skin. Her smell was beguiling to him... addicting. Itami saw his wistful eyes, his gaze resting on her neck. For a moment he looked so longingly. Sure he was drunk... Itami felt his touch and that made her go crazy. Why didnt he ask her out? Didnt he like her? dint he know how badly she wanted to go out with him? She wouldn't tell him. She didnt drop any hints. She felt embarrassed to fancy her Sensei. After all he was her teacher and for sure had better things in mind than dating his student. Still. She had waited... She had hoped... Now he seemed to feel sorry... Kisame checked her out... then he smirked and let go of her.   
"You look like a goddess. Boys should run after you like puppies."  
He turned away and took another sip realizing HE was running after her like a puppy... At least in his mind. Itami felt her knees go weak. There was definitely something between them... Maybe it was because of the alcohol but she enjoyed his attention. His gazes at her had changed since the first day... his behavior had changed. Itami noticed that but she didnt know what he wanted or felt. Kisame was good at hiding. Itami was unsure. She longed to taste his lips. She longed for his touch again. She wanted him to be hers alone. She wanted to seduce him. He sat down and looked at her, his face longing, his eyes hungry again. She was so beautiful... so sad. It was a shame that she couldnt have fun. ... why actually not? Kisame was too drunk to feel insecure or afraid of being turned down. He stretched out his hand touching her face. Itami let him do so. He played her bottom lip with his thumb and then leaned in to violently kiss her. Itami was very surprised about his sudden outburst however she kissed back hungrily. She felt a hand between her legs and spread them again permitting him entrance. Two fingers entered her tanga and then started playing her clitoris and pussy lips before they were shoved inside her. A few moments later Kisame pulled her closer. While still on the bench he had her sit with her legs each side of the wooden planks and spread around his body. His fingers entered her again while he attacked her with another kiss. Itami felt his fingers entering and then scissoring apart, gently stretching her. Kisame became more and more violent by the moment and Itami could barely hold back her moans while he used her pussy.   
"ohh Sensei."   
She moaned while Kisame shoved a third finger inside her stretching her. She laid an arm around his strong neck and enjoyed his hand playing her pussy. He had his arm around her supporting her back. His tight embrace made her feel extatic. It had been the same way it happened in the water. None had agreed or said anything. He had just started. Itami grabbed her tits massaging them while Kisame started fingerfucking her hard. Caught in her deep trance of lust she grabbed his cock and started rubbing it through his pants. It was so huge in her hand. What would it feel like to have this inside her... moving in her tummy... massaging her... stretching her.   
"Please fuck me daddy!"   
She whispered and squeezed his dick. Kisame moaned in his hot low voice making Itamis body ache for his meat. Itami felt her juices flowing when Kisame suddenly stopped. He stood up and turned her around.   
"go up the backrest..."  
He commanded quietly and Itami sat on it. She felt shaky. Kisame went down. His cold eyes gleamed up to her before she felt his hands on her knees spreading them and exposing her wet pussy. Would he now finally fuck her with that huge cock of his? Itami bit her lip as he smirked.He stuck out his tongue and came closer. Itami could feel his breath between her legs and against her pussy. Her body tingled in excitement. She clung to the bench as he grabbed her legs, lifted them over his massive shoulders and started publicly eating her pussy. Itami felt dizzy. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the beast between her legs. Her heart hammered against her ribs and she started sweating. Kisame groaned hungrily pushing his strong tongue inside her tasting her insides. Itamis brain was switched off. When he started sucking her clit it was too much for her. Like from a far distance she hear his low voice mutter "You taste amazing, babygirl..." Itami came biting down on her lip to not scream in pleasure. She breathed heavily but Kisame didnt stop. Itami was fascinated by his hunger for her. His strong arms searched their way around her holding her trembling body tightly as he sucked her even harder. Itami felt like burning. It was so intense. She couldnt control her body anymore. her knees and legs were shaking and she came again. Kisames smirk emerged from between her legs. He stuck out his tongue predatorily and got up. Itami felt weak and dizzy when he smacked her pussy with his flat hand and then pulled down her dress.   
Somebody was coming. Itami sat back, her legs straight and they watched the people walk by. She tried to hold her breath so they couldnt hear her heavy breathing. She glanced to Kisame and felt her pussy throb when she saw that he actually licks his fingers clean before using a water jutsu. Itami felt her juice run down her leg. She wanted Kisames dick more than anything else. He however had rediscovered his bottle of sake which he now emptied. He was really drunk and seemed to think while staring at the empty bottle. Itami calmed her breath. Kisame staggered and then threw the bottle away grabbing Itamis bottle. He drank... Then he turned around and looked at her with his glowing eyes.   
"How bout we go together?"  
Itami swallowed. He finally asked... He asked awkwardly however he had finally asked. Itami felt her cheeks burn. She smiled and enchanted the Sensei once again. Kisame grinned and took another gulp before slowly reeling towards the bridge.   
"Come on, little one. Before all the food is gone."   
Itami beamed. Her eyes sparkled, as she hurried beside him. Itami was back to her happy self even though she still ached for his cock. She talked without break about wanting to eat and play the games and Winn stuff and buy stuff. Kisame grabbed her hand, emptied his bottle and threw it in a public bin. Both were already very tipsy and now that they approached the crowded streets, Kisame quested his decision already. Itami was still caught in her feelings. Her pussy throbbed and she could still feel Kisames saliva and her cum between her legs. Her thong was wet... it ran down her legs. Itami wanted her pussy filled by this monster. But then she smelled dumplings. Kisame looked at his pretty prey. He didnt want to loose her in the crowd... They'd be seen together... People would have thoughts. It was not unusual to go to the festival with friends... However since so many used the occasion to date it was somewhat misleading... Then again why not? Many Senseis went there with their students... Some even with more than one student... and technically he had fucked her before... So it was a date. Kisame was too drunk to think about that he just had had his student again... His cock still throbbed but he was so drunk he didnt get a real boner thinking of what he had just done.   
Many teams went there together. Itami hopped beside him happily. They reached the village and the first heads turned. Kisame felt uncomfortable. Itami however grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dumpling shop. She bought sweet dumplings of course... for both... and while eating them they walked through the crowded streets. Kisame couldnt deny having fun. After a while he didnt even care anymore that some people stared. Itami and Kisame played games, Kisame won a quite big Teddybear which Itami named Freddy and carried around, Itami won 10 free tickets for ice cream which she shared 6/4 with Kisame and they bought more food and alcohol. Itami bought a lantern on which she drew a monster and Kisame drew one on the other side, then they lit it up and watched it fly and bump into the others... By now both were so tipsy they came closer and closer. Soon Itami had her arm flung around the waist of her Sensei and Kisame had smacked her butt and laid an arm around her shoulders.   
It was simply a beautiful night. After approximately three hours they came to the marketplace on which a band played and people danced. There was a huge disco ball installed and Itami grinned. Kisame shook his head.  
"This monster doesn't dance."  
Itami was so drunk by now and so happy that she shrugged, handed him the Teddy, the last dumpling, the cotton sugar and the paper rose and started dancing on her own. She didnt care anymore. He didnt dance but she wasnt alone. Kisame sat on a bench ordering more Sake. He couldnt stop himself from watching Itami dance. Many men watched her dance. How was it possible that nobody had asked her? Kisame suddenly knew why and he truly felt sorry for Itami. It hit him like a lightning: She was a Domina. The men who knew her as their Goddess were unable to ask... since she was superior and they dint want to be seen publicly with her... And the boys of her age were turned off by her thinking she was odd and scary. They wouldn't want to go out with her because they'd be afraid people would say they were her toy. Kisame bit his lip. Would people think he was her toy? Kisame wished to be her toy. Itami was the most beautiful of all women dancing... BY FAR!... That was why she wasnt asked. Nobody believed shed dance alone... Nobody believed the others didnt dare to ask. Kisame watched the girl in her night blue dress dance, swinging her hips... and then somebody groped her butt. Kisame felt rage boil up. Itami didnt even seem to mind. She was too drunk and started to give that same man a lap dance. Kisames hormones went crazy. She was drunk. Seeing her dance with that guy made Kisame angry beyond belief. She didnt mind. But Kisame did mind. It was HIS girl! Before he knew it the Teddy sat infront of the sake bottle, Kisame got up and went to his Student to do something he never thought he'd publicly do:  
DANCE.  
Itami saw him and beamed. She grabbed his hands and they started dancing. To Itamis surprise Kisame was a phenomenal dancer. People left them some space, watched, whispered... Nobody had ever seen either of them dance. The two monsters danced... and it was beautiful. Some people even cheered. But Itami didnt care and neither did Kisame. His eyes were locked on her whirling around swift as waves. It was like a dream. Kisame caught her in his arms lifted her up and threw her in the air. Like a dark angel she flew and landed in his strong arms again. When the music ended Kisame pulled her off the dance floor and to the Sake drinking Teddy. When Itami saw how Kisame had placed the Teddy she had to laugh again. Breathlessly she drank alcohol and hugged her Sensei happily. Kisame grabbed her and pulled her closer. Itami didnt know how but she ended up on Kisames Lap. They sat on the bench, Kisame leaning against the wall and holding Itami and Freddy in his arms. He was warm. He was too drunk to have a boner even though he was somewhat hard down there. The Sharkman had both arms flung around Itami and she leaned against him watching the couples dance. She felt tired, dizzy and happy.   
Kisame had ordered water to sober her up. His little girl was terribly drunk and smelled of alcohol. Itami stared at the dancing people and wished Kisame would touch her, bring he rot a dark side street and kiss her... But she was too drunk to initiate this. Kisame and Itami continued to party for quite a while until the horizon started lighting up. Kisame decided it was time for Itami to go to bed. Kisame and Itami stood close the Mizukages government building and watched a lion dance when her mother came. Kisame had his arm protectively laid around the shoulder of his student and carried her trophies and Freddy. Itami had her arm around his waist and laid her head on his ribs. He had seen Itamis Mother however he was surprised to see her read head appear. The woman was dressed in her leather suit and wore iron spikes in her hair. Kisames smile faded when he saw her and he felt somehow busted up. Last time he had seen her he did show her the middle finger and ask her to suck his cock... Kisame felt very uncomfortable. However Itamis mom was nice. She smiled at Kisame and asked him quietly if she could now take Itami home. Kisame let go of her instantly. Itami however clung to her Sensei and mumbled something about a Freddy.   
"I see you took good care of my daughter. Im happy she found somebody to accompany her... hope she didnt drink too much."   
Kisame nodded and handed Itami her stuffies and the stuff she had bought. Itamis eyes glowed as she looked at her mom and presented the huge teddybear. Kisame felt weird. Suddenly he realized that if he claimed Itami, her family was, by consequence, involved with him. Did Itami tell her mother about him? What did she tell? She didnt have to tell her anything. Ira knew Kisame was a rapist and murderer. She knew he was a monster and she probably felt disgust... Kisame swallowed. He felt very embarrassed and bad. However Itamis mom seemed to be happy to see Kisame with her babygirl.   
"So, say goodnight and then come home!"  
Itami blushed. Kisame felt his heart skip a beat. They looked at each other. Kisame slowly stretched out a hand and patted Itamis head.   
"Sleep well, little one. We train tomorrow."  
Kisame had the urge to kiss her but under her moms watchful eyes he didnt dare to touch the beauty. He swallowed his wishes and looked at Itamis mom. The red haired woman smiled, patted his shoulder and then turned around with her tipsy daughter and her stuffies in her arms. Kisame stared after them.   
Itami felt terrible the entire net day. She had bad headaches and felt like vomiting. Kisame laid in his bed and slept away his hangover. He had to get fit for the mission. Kisame dreamed about the festival and in the few hours he was awake he fantasized about kissing and fucking her somewhere in a dark corner.   
On Monday Itami felt better. She had received a letter of Kisame telling her "Get dressed for another party and meet me at the gate." So Itami searched for a dress. Ira had a lot of fun finding a good dress for her daughter and preparing everything.


	7. Bombs and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh another mission. But this time an even more dangerous mission. This mission starts a chain of events that will lead to a huge secret (in a chapter much later.) Be prepared for some more Tanako action...

Ira, Itamis mom, had a lot of fun dressing her little girl. She found her a pretty dress and matching jewelry. Itami was very exited while Ira tried her best to not let her doubts boil up. She really wanted her daughter to enjoy herself and have fun but there was this Hoshigaki dude who would see her in her dress... The pictures of the ravaged women whom she had to heal appeared in her mind... And Ira had noticed Itami lately avoiding her sensei as topic. She seemed to love her training. Ira was afraid her cute little daughter might fall in love with the predator. While Ira braided Itamis hair she thought about her daughters safety. She had chosen the jewelry with care. Itami wore a beautiful black cocktail dress with halter neck. Ira convinced Itami to at least take her whip with her which they hid on one of her legs. Then she looked at her in the mirror. For one moment she thought about telling Itami, she shouldn't fall for the handsome sex monster, then she decided to stay silent. Itami was no little girl anymore. The reflection in the mirror showed a woman. She had to trust her daughter. She had to trust this Hoshigaki animal... And if he only touched her, looked at her the wrong way and Itami told her shed tare him to pieces... In Iras mind the picture rose of the last times eh had seen the Hoshigaki guy. He had been cuffed with chakra drainers, was covered in blood and laughed like crazy. Then he had bitten a female prison guard and asked the officers who dragged him to his cell to blow him. Ira had stood there and her only thought was: This man is crazy. he lost his mind. Twice they had her health check the monster. He had been sedated and cuffed behind electric bars. Yet he showed his middle finger and stuck out his tongue telling her what he'd do with all of them soon as he'd get out. Ira swallowed. She tried to banish the thought from her mind.   
"Be careful!"  
She whispered. Itami looked at her through the mirror and nodded. Ira smiled as her daughter turned around. She stretched out her hand and handed Itami some money.   
"And now go and have fun!"  
Itami smiled, hugged her mom and then she walked off.   
Itami walked in her highheeles to the gate. It was still dark. Kisame wasnt there yet so Itami waited. She looked at the horizon where the first light appeared. Then she heard steps and saw Kisame. For a moment Itami felt as if she was dreaming. He didnt look like Kisame at all... Kisame wore a traditional kimono and had no weapon with him. He looked nearly lovely in the silk fabric. There was something tender to him now that he wore those clothes. He looked noble... Just as many of the other Hoshigaki clan members did. Kisame on the other hand couldnt take his eyes of Itami anymore. He stopped in front of her and gazed at her for a moment, then he lowered his gleaming eyes and grabbed her by the hand. They greeted each other and then went without another word. Itami still didnt know where they went but she also didnt care. She was exited and a little afraid... Afraid to be left alone again.   
Kisame had a hard time focussing. His feelings boiled up again... His hopeless dreams... He'd have to really keep an eye on her because looking like this probably each and every man would run after her. He was a fool in love... He desired her so much. Somehow her presence was soothing both for his soul and sexual desires. The experience in the water had burned itself into his brain and he simply had to think of it again and again. For Kisame Itami was like a drug. She was the only woman he couldnt just take and ravege for various reasons even though a walk through a lonely forrest was the perfect opportunity. But he'd go to jail forever, he'd be hunted by a dangerous clan and... looking at her eyes he just couldnt... She looked at him with trust and friendship. If he raped her or did something she didnt want to he'd break this trust and shed never look at him that way... And that wasnt worth any sex on earth. Maybe shed even want him to do it... In the water she had wanted it... If she wanted it it wasnt rape. Kisame had thought a lot about that afternoon in the river. He had lost his self-control that day. But he didn't regret it. He just wished this feeling had stayed. He had felt so close and now he felt that distance again. A distance he simply couldn't overcome. his hand around hers tightened as they walked, yet they didnt talk. They had a mission to carry out. Kisame didn't know whether he should make conversation. The silence was somehow awkward... Itami on the other hand also thought of the experience... And of the possibility of just asking him... There was nothing wrong with it... after all it was just... Sex... They walked in silence. It was late afternoon when Itami and Kisame arrived at the village. Kisame suddenly sopped and whispered   
"Come here.."  
He grabbed her, lifted her up and walked with Itami in his arms a few meters off the road into the forrest. The girl looked up at him in surprise. She laid her arm around his neck. Kisame looked at her, his desire flaming up again. But he didn't have intensions. He let her down and pulled out a male model magazine. Kisame bit his lip and looked at it in concentration. His beautiful eyes focussed on the pages like two glowing, cold stars.   
"What are you doing, Sensei?"   
Itami asked, her blue eyes looking puzzled.   
"I have to transform... My face is too famous. I once slaughtered a few Soundninjas in that village and hurt a few other people. They know me as the butcher and I bet Im not wellcome."  
Kisame mumbled turning the pages. Itami slowly went beside him. It was hard for her to walk on the uneven forrest floor. She peeked over into his magazine. It was underwear models.   
"So which one do you think I should turn into?"  
Itami peeked in the book as he turned the pages. She finally found one and pointed her finger at the man.   
"This one."  
Kisame looked down at her and gave her the magazine. She had to hold it up while Kisame looked at the man. He had dark hair, brown eyes and beautiful flawless caramel colored skin. His face was girlish and pretty, he had big soulful eyes and a small, yet sensual mouth. Kisame took a deep breath and transformed with an audible poof. He hit the visuals quite well besides staying at his actual size. Itami looked at the stranger who was Kisames mask now.   
"How do I look?"  
Kisame looked down at Itami with his now huge, brown eyes.   
"You look quite inconspicuous I think."   
Kisame nodded. He burned the magazine before lifting her up again and walking out of the forrest. Itami stared at him. The man he had turned into was handsome but not attracting t her. He was less distinct... less animalic... less... Itami swallowed dry and looked away. So this was the type of guys Itami was into... Kisame felt dead inside. He was jealous, mad, felt somehow betrayed. She probably just liked him for his muscles... let him touch her cause she was afraid to say no or because she was horny at that moment and didn't care who touched her. Or maybe she had been afraid to say no? This man looked nothing like him. Itami seemed to like those girlish faces, small noses, small mouths, huge eyes and whatsoever that guy had that he didnt. While walking out of the forrest and down the hill he instructed her. Kisame felt like punching her and taring off his usual blue skin. But he tried to focus on the mission.   
"The mission is to find paper bombs. The Mizukage got the information that somebody trying to blow up the new town hall. Today they celebrate it and their new mayor. We are invited as guests and to find the bombs without anybody realizing it. So we are a happy couple and honored to be there and celebrate with the mayor. First there is an exclusive party. Later in the evening the entire village will celebrate and the bombs have to be found till then."  
Itami nodded. The stranger who was Kisame looked down at her.   
"Your boyfriend will probably be mad about us."  
Itami blushed.   
"I... umm. I dont have a boyfriend."  
Kisame seemed to be surprised yet relieved to hear she was a single lady. It was the first time it uncured to Itamis mind, that technically he could have a girlfriend he dint tell her about? Or many girlfriends? Itami felt numb rage boil up. She liked him. The thought of him cheating her made her insanely helpless.   
"Why?"  
"I guess I didnt meet the right one yet."  
"the right one."  
Kisame smirked contemptously. Itami bit her lip. Kisames voice sounded cold as ice as he stated this. Did he really mean it? Didnt he feel like there could be somebody in his life? For example... her?  
"I believe there is the right one. Maybe not in the sense of the perfect other half but the right one in the sense of: The person who makes you feel good every day and always has your back."  
Kisame laughed and Itami could hear his bitterness. He had been quiet all the time, shown no interest of interaction and generally seemed to have a bad mood. Itami sighed.   
"This whole love stuff... People lie and then gain each others trust just to break their hearts and start over again! Whats the reason behind this. It doesn't exist. Sex exists."  
Itami looked up the stranger, her blue eyes piercing right through him.   
"I believe it exists. I believe that's more important than being sweet, fake and cheesy. There is a connection between certain people that is deeper than sex."  
"maybe for a young girl this exists. But there is no love for monsters."  
"If only you knew..."  
Itami mumbled nearly inaudiably. Kisame took a deep breath and they had to end the boyfriend conversation since they reached the villages gates. Kisame grabbed Itamis hand and his weird humanly skin touched hers. It didnt feel like him and Itami hated to hold this brown hand. The village was beautiful. They went to the new town hall and were let in. In front of it they had already seen a huge stage for the evenings party. Some dancers prepared themselves and big paper dragons. Itami looked at Kisame again and again trying to memorize his appearance while Kisame got angrier each minute because she looked at him more often now than before. Also he was mad because Itami was talked to by so many men. The girl laughed, drank wine and was professionally polite... maybe a little flirty... while he basically just stood around, followed the tour through the new building and listened to the boring speeches.   
It was a very uncomfortable day. Kisame was quiet and Itami knew he held back aggression which she didnt understand. The other fact that really made the day a horror was that they didnt find the bombs. Finally after a few hours they split up. Itami excuse herself and went for a restroom. She stood in the cabin and thought. Itami sighed. Kisame was really different today and that hurt her. He looked weird in his fake body and he behaved weird. But that was not her priority... If they didnt find the bombs soon they might soon be blown up and that made Itamis knees shiver in fear. She tried to clear her head. Where would she hide bombs? Itami thought hard.   
The bombs had to be somewhere on tactical points else the building wouldn't collapse. So... Suddenly Itami had an idea. She snuck out of the toilet and out of the building. On the front of the building was the stage for the dancers who would later on throw a show... This was actually the marketplace... Many people could fit on here. There was a lot of decoration... Garlands... Suddenly Itami had an idea: if she was a criminal and planted paper bombs shed put them in garlands and lanterns... And there was a huge lantern that was supposed to signify the moon: it hung on a wooden construction above everything in the middle of the place for the crowd. Itami hurried back.   
What did Kisame look like again? Big man with brown hair.... Itami searched for him. She was very exited. Finally she found him. He had been looking for her too. They ran out of time. Everybody was already on their way out and the mayor wanted to give a speech before the official celebration. Itami shortly explained to Kisame that she was quite sure about the paper bombs, then they hurried outside. It was too late. The place was crowded with visitors, artists and the mayor was about to go up the stage. If the bombs exploded now many people would get injured or die. There were many children too. Itami felt shaky.   
"Fuck!"  
"What do we do now?"  
"We need to neutralize the bombs and evacuate the people!"  
"Do a water jutsu then!"  
"But that will give away my identity... And they will panic. did you forget? Im the butcher!?"  
Itami bit her lip. She looked around.   
"DO IT! there is no other way!"  
With these words Itami used pulled Kisame through the crowd as close to the stage as possible.   
"release the jutsu!"  
Kisame swallowed.   
"release..."  
And there he stood. Tall, blue, with his demon eyes and sharp teeth. The people around took a step back. Itami didnt know what to do. Suddenly Itami had an idea. She pointed at him and screamed as loud as she could:   
"Its the butcher! ITS THE BUTCHER!!!! THE MONSTER OF THE MIST!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! AAAAAAAH HE TOUCHED MEEEEEE! HEEEEEEELP!"  
Now all hell broke loose. People screamed and ran, now that they realized who it was. The first ones started running away. Itami kept yelling. A big wave of water appeared and tore down most of the decoration flooding the marketplace. The panic got even worse.   
"Run!"   
Itami yelled again and again. It worked. The people ran... Itami was swept away by the crowd. She was afraid to fall and be trampled to death. Then there was a terrible blast. She froze and turned back. Itamis only thought was Kisame. The blast was somewhere on that marketplace she had just ran from. It made people run even faster. He had drenched most garlands in water... Did he get blown up? Itami headed there as fast as she could fighting her way through the scared crowd. People ran into her, stood on her feet and pushed her around but she still managed to make her way to her goal. When she reached the near empty marketplace she stopped and froze in horror. Kisame laid on the floor. Kisame laid on the floor, pierced by pieces of wood and metal of the lantern his blue face looking pale. He was bleeding heavily and laying motionless. His Kimono was torn showing one of his arms completely burned. Itami ran over to him shaking him violently, her eyes filled with tears as he started moving. Itami pressed her hand against his chest sending chakra into his weak body. She felt he was injured very badly. Kisame moaned and breathed heavily while Itami tried to heal the most vital parts. Kisame lost entirely consciousness at some moments. Itami restored two shattered vertebrates and a rib that had broken before Kisame fully regained consciousness. Kisames lips moved as he stared up to her with his pale ember eyes. Itami was scared. What if he died? There was something like trust in his eyes as he laid below her. Oh how much she loved this look of his cold star eyes. Finally he managed to whisper weakly:   
"Help the people! Get help for the people!"  
Itami didnt know what to do. Kisame was alive but had bad injuries. If anybody found him like this and decided to hurt him he'd be entirely helpless. He definitely needed medical care but she obeyed leaving Kisame alone. However when she turned around she heard a noise behind her. It was the weird looking man with the silver hair followed by a group of other men who now pulled weapons. They walked towards the injured shark man. Itami rushed back over to Kisame who tried to stand up but failed falling back on the floor. The man with the silver hair held a sword in his hands and looked infuriated.   
"Two weeks of work and you two just destroyed it!"  
He croaked slowly walking towards Itami and Kisame. Kisame felt his adrenaline level rising. His body felt somehow numb and didn't follow his orders. He had to get up! Itami was in danger, he had to get up and protect her. He couldnt let her be hurt again... He just had to get up and fight long enough for her to escape.   
"Itami, run!"  
Kisame moaned, trying to get up but his burned arm gave in again and again. It was sheer willpower, that brought him up on his knees. He wanted to protect his secret love but Itami simply took a step over him and stood now between Kisame and the man with the silver hair. she stood so close, covering Kisame sight on the enemy. he could smell her, he could feel her presence. Kisame felt humbled crouching on the floor while she stood there ready to fight. Kisames Heart leaped seeing her step towards the man. He grabbed her ankle. He actually wanted to order her to stop but his order sounded like a weak begging.  
"Itami stay! Please..."  
Kisame lost his grip around her ankle and he felt panic rise. He tripped forwards and his arms gave in again. Kisame felt like an animal, crouching and cringing in the ground. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to her. This man with the silver hair was a known bomb planter and very dangerous. Seeing his unarmed student facing this terror organization made him feel fear for the first time in years.   
"I should slice you to pieces for this!"  
The man with the silver hair croaked. Itami slowly raised her dress unveiling her white muscular legs. Kisame couldn't believe his eyes. Itami had her whip strapped on her leg. She slowly pulled it out of the harness and unrolled it. Kisame had never seen her like this before. She stood there with her proud posture, her whip hand stretched out wide. She was between him and the attacker like a lioness protecting her cub. Yet those enemies were way out of her league.   
"Itami please!"  
Kisame panted.   
"One more step and I will defend myself."  
Her soft voice sounded nearly gentle as she threatened that stranger. Kisame was scared. He didnt know the attackers techniques... or how strong they were... He had to fight so he started pulling out the wood and iron pieces causing heavy bleedings again. He saw through the black veil of unconsciousness how the attacker jumped forward and how Itami swung the whip. She looked like a Goddess of revenge in her black dress. Her whip dashed down and flung around the attackers arm. Kisame could see Itami suck in his chakra and then releasing him from her whips tight entanglement. She dashed the whip down again raging like a Furie, using the sucked in chakra to attack even harder. More men in black came to the scene. One cut Itamis Arm with a shrunken. It was not a deep cut but it bled. Kisame saw her blood, smelled it and felt his energy rise. He was afraid. Fear filled him entirely. The fear to loose her. She might not feel anything for him however he did feel things for her. Kisame managed to get up and knock the sword out of one attackers hands. He realized only now that he was bleeding quite heavily. He stood right behind Itami who swung her whip in a majestic way that left Kisame wonder how strong she really was. He felt dizzy. His sight faded. The fight continued for a few minutes before one attacker threw another Kunai at Itami which she couldn't dodge. Kisame grabbed Itami at her small waist and whirled around. He somehow managed to get in between and catching it in his tummy. He gasped as the knife pierced trough his twitching abs. The attacker backed away as Kisame slowly fell on his knees, both hands grabbing the Kunai. Itami looked at the kneeling Sensei who looked at his tummy with a mixture of surprise and relief. A rage boiled up inside of her and she jumped over to her Sensei. She covered his ears with both hands and let out a scream that made the windows in the houses shake and burst. The attackers twitched and squirmed backing away of that terrible noise. Itami stopped. She let go of Kisames head and looked at the men with a face of rage. Kisame had trouble staying on his knees. He held the Kunai with both hands making sure it didnt move. Blood ran out of the corners of his mouth as he looked up to Itami in sheer confusion. He slowly sank to the ground.   
Itami rushd beside him and knelt down, pressing her hand against his abs and healing as much as she could. Finally the local police officers arrived and the terrorists fled the scene. Itami didnt care. What she cared for was her Sensei. He seemed tired and in pain. The man had leaned his head against there thigh and closed his eyes. He breathed heavily. Itami grabbed the knife making Kisame flinch in pain. She was at the end of her power due to the chakra blast but she had to save him. She wrapped one arm around him and started pulling out the Kunai. Kisame gasped as she pulled it and threw it on the ground. She covered his wound with her hands healing it as well as possible with her remaining chakra. She could reduce the bleeding but not close the wound. Kisame clung to Itami, his big hand holding onto her arm. Something in him had given up. Or maybe finally found trust? Kisame didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't care that Itami saw him weak.   
"Can you walk?"  
Itami asked. Kisame panted, and slowly shook his head.   
"Giveme a break."  
He whispered nearly inaudibly as he crouched on the floor breathing heavily. Itami didnt quite know wat to do. She didnt have too much chakra so she knelt beside him waiting and looking around to make sure he was in safety. Kisame somehow wrapped one arm around her leg and leaned his head against her thigh. His eyes were closed and she could tell he was in much pain. Finally the police officers arrived and helped him up a stretcher. They all left the marketplace heading straight to the police office where they explained what had happened. The head of the city guard wrote a letter to the Mizukage thanking him for his help. Itami healed Kisame again and again as well as she could with her regained chakra and finally he was able to stand up. He declared he wasn't in pain and that he was fine even though he couldn't fool Itami. He was pale and his cold hands trembled. Itami and Kisame went home. Kisame was quite slow for his standards leaving Itami worry. He was pale and sweated, one hand clinging to his half healed wound on his abdomen. When they finally reached the village Itami dragged Kisame to the hospital insisting on further medical care.   
She herself took care of Kisame whom she instructed t sit down on a hospital couch. Kisame was surprised with how much respect she was treated here. Itami pulled Kisames Kimono down uncovering his upper body. Kisame let her do everything she thought was necessary. She treated his burnings and cuts, his bleeding wound and his shattered bone. He just laid there and gazed at her in admiration. It was weird to have her care for him... to not be in control. But Itami was really an amazing healer. He felt somehow weird sitting there while Itamis blue eyes scanned his body, taking notice of each and every detail, touching him and healing. He felt surrender to her and even though he resisted the thought he actually liked being under her control. She treated him with so much care and skill, her hands being soft and her touch gentle. Kisame wished he'd known what was going on inside her thoughts. He gazed at her pretty face, that expressed sorrow. Did she really like him? Kisame felt his feeling of love rise up again. He tried desperately to find a proof of his wishes. She didnt have to do this herself. What was she thinking, what was she feeling? Was this girl really caring for a monster like him? Kisame felt his pathetic hope crawl up again. Maybe she did this not because of her duty as a teammate but because she liked him. His psyche tried to cling to any sign that she could like him and was not just a horny little girl. Then again he was the leader, the alpha. And she was the little student. His he wanted her to love him shed love him and if anybody touched her he'd kill him. She was his and he'd let nobody steal her. Kisame enjoyed the treatment.   
After approximately one hour Itami was done. Kisame and Itami left the hospital.   
"Do you feel well enough to walk home alone?"  
Itamis blue eyes looked up to Kisame he looked down at her. He felt hypnotized by her. The way she had taken care of him. And this in emotion in her eyes... was it care? He sure hoped it was. This whole feeling of hope stuff was new for him. He never had had such a hope in any ways... But Itami... Did she worry about him? Kisame nodded slowly. He had the urge to hug her, to kiss her deeply and tell her how much he cared for her but he didnt. He was afraid that he'd destroy this tender bond between them if he'd come too close without her permission again. Kisame resisted his feelings as well as he could. No. This time she would have to do the first step. If shed do the first step and hug him, or kiss him or just grab his hand, he'd finally know if she really liked him a lot.  
"Well then see you tomorrow."  
Itami smiled, patted his arm and then turned around to disappear in the dark streets. Kisame walked home slowly. She dint make a first step. Then again it had been a hard day. Maybe it was better that way. He still felt dizzy. What a lucky man he was. He had been teamed up with the most beautiful Kunoichi, he could spend time with her every day and it seemed as if he had gained at least her care and trust. The desire towards all other woman faded away beside his passionate feelings for her. Being close to her as he had been was more than a monster like him could have ever hoped for. She had protected him, cared for him, healed him. Kisame would have given his tongue just to know what she felt for him. Was she disgusted like so many others and just better at hiding? Then again she had kissed him back when he couldn't hold back anymore. She had kissed him, touched him, let his tongue enter... let him touch her. This night Kisame couldn't fall asleep. He had to think of Itami all the time and wondered whether she really cared for him. His feelings slowly turned to desperation. Maybe she liked him, maybe she couldnt say no that day, maybe she wanted him as badly as he wanted her and maybe she had just been horny. She looked like a Domina so sensual erotic behavior was probably a part of her just like her leather outfit. Then again sometimes she looked at him with her eyes and he believed to see her feelings. They had joked and played, trained and talked. But Kisame was simply unsure. His thoughts went forwards and backwards with no result. She was so small still she stepped up and protected him the moment he was down. Her soft leg, her smell. kisame felt a rush of heart that swept away all doubts and left him with horniness. He was weakened and his body ached but his cock didnt care. It pulsed and demanded freedom and care now that he thought of her legs and smell. Dark, twisted fantasies rose in Kisames mind as the moon lit his bedroom.   
Kisame tried to resist those fantasies however again he couldn't help but think that it was just fantasies after all. Who could ever judge a man by his dark fantasies? Who could judge a man by his wishes and desires? Who would ever find out? Now hat he was weakened there was a new facet to it. For Kisame it felt like diving down the deepest ocean of lust and desire as he closed his eyes seeing Itami towering over him holding the whip in her hand. He was weak, helpless, completely at her mercy, surrendered to his Goddess. Wounded and bleeding at her feet. But that wasn't bad at all, she was there to take care of him, to direct him in any way she wanted and he knew he could trust her. Shed give him the one thing no woman could ever give to him: Safety and protection. Shed protect him. And shed make him pay the price for that. Kisame felt heat rush through his body as he imagined her gently bowing over him with her sweet smile grabbing his arms and chaining them up. He wouldn't be able to reach her or touch her anymore but he'd let her do it without fighting back. Kisame wouldn't be able to move, his arms chained to the ceiling of a dark, candlelit dungeon, his legs spread exposing his swelling dick... And a metal gag in his shark mouth making it impossible for him to free himself or cry out his desperate wishes... Kisame grabbed his cock harshly making himself twitch. He pulled it until he felt pain before he started rubbing it rhythmically with his hand. Kisame pulled down his blankets exposing his nude squirming body to the moonlight. How could a woman make him that horny... again and again she made his desires rise and his body burn in lust. How could a woman make him feel such things? Why did she make him enjoy submissive thoughts?  
He'd have to endure helplessly whatever pleased her forced to do whatever she wanted. He wouldn't be obedient, he wouldn't submit to her right away, forcing her to hurt him in order to make him act at her service. Shed punish him again and again for being who and what he was, shed give him the chance to suffer for all his mistakes. A chance to suffer for her and prove his loyalty to her by enduring. Shed try with seducing words promising him treats if only he'd kneel for her and submit to her power. He'd see her in her leather outfit as shed caress his face with her glove, taking it off and slapping his cheeks with them. Shed use that whip on him making him twitch and moan in painly pleasure as the leather'd cut in his skin leaving visible marks. He would try to not scream but his effortsd be in vain. Shed treat him mercilessly draining his chakra and using it to whip him like a slave. Shed walk around him caressing him gently, whispering to him in her seductive voice before shed smash her whip across his back once again leaving him scream in agony. Shed caress his body with her soft hands again touching his wounds making him moan in pain and pleasure as shed gently grab his cock massaging it. Shed grab his nipple twisting it, biting it till he'd scream. Maybe shed slap his cock, gently massage it, then squeeze his balls making him moan in pain twitching helplessly in his chains. He'd be hers. Entirely hers. He'd have that bond with her and follow her forever. Finally there would be something as strong as him and he could finally give his heart to somebody who wouldn't betray him... Because shed own him. He'd put the world at her feet, give her everything shed ever ask for and buy her attention with his pain. Shed burn his darkness and make him pure again.   
Kisame jerked off hard, his one hand clawing in his mattress as his nude, sweaty body gleamed in the moonlight. His dick twitched and Kisame felt the urge to cum thinking of his Domina treating him the way he deserved, but he forced himself to withstand that feeling. Kisame shivered in lust his muscles cramping together. He breathed heavily feeling his body getting out of control but he forced himself not to cum. Maybe shed forbid him to cum unless she commanded. Shed grab his cock wanking it hard making him twitch in lust but forbidding him to cum... She could let him lick her boots, kick his balls till he'd scream or scratch him until he'd hang in his chains bleeding and begging for more. Kisame squirmed biting his lip and trying to hold back his moaning as he grabbed his balls and squeezed them. It hurt but he liked it. By now he had lost all self control or feeling of self worth. He was caught in his fantasy. Would Itami be able to break his will and make him, a dominant man, worship her? He hoped so! Shed make him cum sucking and biting his cock while abusing his balls at her pleasure. Shed free him of his chains, let him kneel... he would kneel even if the chains were gone... he'd kneel for her calling her his Goddess and promising his loyalty and body to her if just she let him stay with her. Shed pat his head letting him lick her thighs and clitoris using him as her sextoy. He'd be hers. Only hers. Finally. It would be their secret invisible for anybody out in the streets that secretly he was her slave... He'd walk behind her forever protecting her, loving her, fighting for her. She could use him at her pleasure, making him serve her and do whatever she liked.   
As long as shed let him stay... and wouldn't push him away he'd suffer through everything she'd give to him. There was nothing that could hurt him more than being himself every day, holding back his feelings... There couldn't be any bigger pain than her turning away from him... He was ready to pay any price to make her stay. Kisame had held himself back for quite a while now he came shaking and squirming on his abs shooting his hot cum all over his twitching muscles. Kisame saw his tense muscles in the moonlight, his white sperm glistening on his tummy as he sank back on his pillows. He did it. He had the fantasy he always kept locked deep down inside. Pathetic. Weak. But... If only he could kneel for Itami, look at her, watch her, pledge his heart to her, submit to her and drown in her eyes. Kisame was disgusted by himself to have submissive thoughts. What a fool he was. How could a woman like her love a monster like him enough to let him stay with her... even just as a slave dog... Why would anybody want him... While he fought his inner conflict of wishing to feel her really use him and him actually being dominant, Itami laid in her bed awake too.   
She felt too hot. Outside the grills chirped and the moon lit her room. Itami slowly got up. She took off her silk morning gown and walked over to her bathtub that she had left filled with water. She tied up her hair to a big bun on top of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a ghost in the silver light of the moon. She turned from side to side in front of her mirror looking at her body her breasts, her small nipples, her muscular legs and her big ass. She stared at herself for a while before turning away and slowly sitting down in the ice cold water of the bathtub. She leaned back and turned her head to look out of the window. Somewhere out there was Kisame in his bed, his cold body reflecting the moonlight as he slept peacefully. Itami was worried about him. Was he really ok? She had been so afraid when she saw him laying there motionlessly and pale, pierced by wood and bleeding. Kisame was so invincible for her. Like a titan... invulnerable... and yet he was injured, burned, pierced... Itami didnt know why but she somehow felt protective of that muscly tall man. It was nearly morning when Itami finally went to sleep.   
When Itami met Kisame he looked a little pale but other than that he was strong and fit as usual. They sat down on a bench below a cherry tree. Itami circled her feet staring to the ground. Kisame stared at her. He allowed himself to entirely drown in her beauty. There was a long silence before she turned her head looking at Kisame. She smiled and Kisame felt as if somebody let sunshine in his dark heart.   
"Do you feel better? Is everything alright?"  
Kisame looked down at her, his heart twitching. Was she really interested in his wellbeing? Kisame felt a weird feeling looking down at her. She was pure. Much more pure than he had imagined her last night. Was there even a dark thought in her mind? On the other hand she did wielded her whip hurting people just yesterday.   
"Im fine."  
Kisame didnt know why but he had the urge to ask her. He needed clarity. Kisame took a deep breath. If he simply asked her the questions that were on his mind he'd probably finally find peace again however he didnt dare to ask. He was afraid to loose her, afraid of her answers but Itami seemed to feel he had something to say because she looked at him with her sky blue eyes once again taking the first step.   
"You know I was very worried yesterday. You really didnt look well after that bomb nearly blew you up..."  
Kisame shuddered. His words left his lips without him being able to stop them.   
"Why did you care for me, why did you fight to protect me when I wasn't able to."  
Itami blinked slowly placing a hand at Kisames arm. Kisame hated being touched but her warm pale hand made him feel as if somebody set him on fire. He wished shed touch him like when she had healed him her tiny white hands all over his body granting him relief.   
"I couldn't let you lie there wounded like that..."  
Her soft voice once again pierced Kisames brain like a blade making him feel like just giving in to his feelings and following his animalistic instinct. He wanted to kiss her so badly, he wanted to grab her and touch her, make her moan and scream under his touch. Kisame felt his balls prickle. He just wanted her. What was so difficult about that? It was so simple yet so complicated.   
"You are my Sensei. My teacher and an amazing Shinobi. And im your teammate..."  
Kisame somehow felt safe by her soft voice describing what he was to her however he longed to hear anything from her that would give him the feeling of being special to her. The feeling that shed treat him in a special way... Because she liked him. Itami however directed the conversation in a different direction talking about water Jutsus. This day Itami didnt train. She sat with Kisame all day long until the sun set. Kisame was hungry and Itami suggested to go to a dumpling store.   
As they sat in the store at their table Kisame ordered Sake. He started drowning himself in alcohol. He was here with the girl he desired most. Everything was so perfect except for the fact that Itami didnt know about his feelings and didnt answer his feelings. However Kisame decided to let go of this thought and enjoy the moment. Itami finally participated in drinking Sake. Their conversation became funnier and more intimate the more they drank. Kisame couldn't take his eyes off the angelic appearance of his teammate while Itami didnt quite know where to look as he stared at her with his glowing eyes.   
"You know... Sensei, you are more or less the closest thing to a friend I ever had..."


	8. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... we all wanted it ... and despite being a slow burner here it comes. Not safe for work. Dont read if you are not ready for some daddy kink ;)

Itami blushed and took another sip of alcohol lowering her eyes. Kisame gazed at her biting his lip. His usual self awareness dropped and aswell did his control on his emotions. His tongue was loosened by the alcohol and her beauty as she sat there, a slight pink on her cheeks and drank her Sake.  
"You know you are the only woman who doesn't fear me? Or runs because Im a monster?"  
Itami giggled hearing Kisames comment about his appearance. What led that man to believe he was ugly? He was unusual, sure. But to her he wasn't ugly. Also quite some women said that he was sexy and the main reason they didnt want to get close was his brutality. After all he was in many editions of the playgirl and known for his sex. t was the fear of his character that kept women away. Itami was quite sure of that. He was a hard man to handle and not every woman was ready to do so.   
"Why should anybody think blue skin was unattractive? Or gills and sharp teeth? What makes a man monstrous is what is inside, not his body."  
Itami looked straight at him with a puzzled face. She slowly laid her head to one side scanning him as he sat there looking back at her.   
"You know, I think beauty isn't always about being close to an ideal, its about being unique, about being an amazing person... About being special... And I think you'd be a very handsome man if you had no gills and another skin color... However you'd be much less exiting and cool."  
She lowered her eyes.   
"So my character makes me a monster huh?"  
Kisame chuckled looking in his glass of alcohol. Itami sighed.   
"There is a monster inside of everybody, you know? The only question is the timing of unleashing it. We are all monsters. But some are good at hiding that fact."  
Kisame looked at her. Why would she say something like this.   
"But you... You are no monster..."  
Kisame looked at her in a most truthful way she had ever seen. There was this deep question in his eyes. Itami even thought there was a little bit of insecurity as he looked at her with his pale eyes.   
"You are no monster. You couldn't ever be one. You are as pure as I always wished to be."  
He spoke much more quiet. Kisame lowered his eyes. He wanted to teller how beautiful she was and how amazing and pure, that her touch felt like gentle rain, her looks felt like warm sunrays. However he swallowed them down with the little self-control that was left. Itami seemed to be deep in thoughts. Did she know how beautiful she was? Why did she say everybody carried a monster inside them? She finally looked up again after what felt like painful hours of waiting and insecurity. She looked a little sad but after emptying her Sake she smiled.   
"Well. You just didnt have to see my dark side yet, Sensei."  
Itami blushed again drinking more alcohol. She felt dizzy and sleepy. Kisame gave her a feeling of safety that made her relax as the warmth of her drunkness pulsed through her body. Her head slowly sank back and Kisame noticed that she was very drunk. He got up staggering slightly. Kisame helped Itami up and took the bottle with the rest alcohol with them. Itami couldn't walk straight anymore. He realized only now that he didnt know where Itami lived.   
"Where do you live?"  
He asked breathing in the fairly cold air and feeling his head clear a little. Itami didn't answer, her finger just pointed any direction. Kisame couldn't figure out where she wanted to go and he was still drunk too so he decided to take her to his place. He slowly dragged her down the street finally grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulder. When they arrived at his flat he gently put her down on his bed. He washed his face with cold water and took off his coat and Ninjaheadband. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were slightly red making him look somehow healthy... Kisame glared at mirror-Kisame and whispered.   
"So now she's in your bed, you fool. And that's your fault... How are we going to survive this night? What are we going to do? WE HAVE TO STAY STRONG! We don't touch her. Even if shes drunk and would maybe not even know anymore tomorrow... we DONT touch her.... Well maybe kiss her good night."  
He sighed, lowering his head. This was bad. He really had to be strong now to not loose control. The last thing he wanted was to take her and loose her forever. Something had grown between them like an invisible bond. Kisame was scared to break it. When he returned to his bedroom Itami sat on his bed trying to get off her boots. Her cheeks were of a cute pink as she wiggled her legs aggressively, trying to get the boots off. She was so clumsy when she was drunk. Kisame smiled. He went over to her and slowly knelt down taking off her shoes. Itami then tried to open her corset fumbling around on it and quietly cursing, again Kisame helped her. He sat down beside her brushing her hair out of the way and slowly undid her corset. He felt a wave of heat pulse through his body as he touched her slim waist and her tightly laced leather corset. He carefully took it off. Itami stood up, swaying slightly, slowly taking off her Shirt. Kisame jumped up.   
"Whoooow. Wait!"  
Itami looked at him puzzled. Kisame went over to his wardrobe taking out a wide white shirt which he handed to Itami who simply continued undressing as if nobody was watching. Kisame slowly backed away staring at her feeling his cock throb in desire as she uncovered her white skin. Kisame saw her boobs slightly jiggle in her movement as she uncovered her slightly muscular tummy and finally her chest. Kisame froze at the sight of her well shaped breasts and prominent, hard nipples. They looked so full, so soft. Kisame could literally smell her tender skin. She was somehow stuck in her shirt pulling it cumpsily over her head. The Kiri-Nin swallowed dry. He couldn't make himself stop staring at her beautiful body and swinging breasts. He felt his animalistic lust rise. This was dangerous. He had to really focus now and not do anything stupid. He knew he'd eat her alive if she continued undressing herself, so he walked over to her, pulling off her shirt and putting the big shirt over her head, helping her arms through the armholes. It was wide like a short dress for Itami.   
She looked so cute. Kisame knew of other guys who seemed to have a weird fetish of dressing their girls in their clothes and feeling aroused by seeing them in those way too big shirts and pants. Itami looked up at him, stretching out her arms to the sides as if she expected him to do something. Kisame slowly went on his knees and pulled down her pants underneath the shirt. He could feel her soft warm skin under the leather and he could smell her pussy with his shark nose. He looked up to her in her beautiful blue eyes that sparkled by the alcohol effects. The girl laid both hands on his cheeks, bend over to give him a swift kiss on his forehead and then walked over to the bed and dropped on it. Kisame folded her trousers and placed them on the chair beside her corset and shirt. He looked around him. Itami had stood up again and zombie-walked over to turn off the light mumbling something. It turned dark. The room was lit by the moonlight that made Itami look like a moon Goddess in ridiculous clothing. Itami however turned her head and changed direction. She didnt walk towards the bed anymore. Kisame stared at her as she slowly walked towards him her hair flowing down her back like a silver waterfall. She stopped right in front of him and looked up. Kisames heart beat hard and he felt heat flowing through his body. Itami slowly stretched out her small white hands and grabbed Kisames strong wrists. She placed one of his hands on her soft breast. Kisame could feel her tender tit through his shirt. Her breast was warm and so incredibly soft...   
"Dont..."  
Kisame whispered staring down as if in a deep trance. But Itami came even closer. She let go of one of his hands gently sliding her hand under his shirt and caressing his abdomen and chest. Kisame felt his dick throbbing as it grew harder and harder. Was this a dream? Was he fantasizing? His breath got heavier and he felt waves of heat rush through his body.  
"Stop it. Don't make me horny please... In here nothing can keep me from fucking you all night..."  
Kisame felt as if he was hypnotized. Itami looked at him, her eyes reflecting the moonlight as she gently pulled up his shirt with one finger biting her lip.   
"What if that is what I want, Sensei?"  
Itamis voice was soft as summer wind. Kisame couldn't resist her touch and took off his shirt. There he stood, half nude in front of the girl who looked at him in the pale moonlight. He placed one hand at her shoulders and pulled her closer. He wasn't sure whether Itami was just too drunk to realize what she was doing or if maybe he misunderstood her... So he tried to touch her in the most casual way he could. But Itami proceeded to open his belt and unzip his pants. Kisame felt his lust taking over his body as Itami pulled down his pants. She bit her lips when she saw the outline of his huge cock in his underpants. She carefully ran her fingers over it giving it a gentle rub through the thin fabric. Kisame let out a quiet sigh. This couldn't be real... Till now he had always made the first step... touched her and ate her out. Now she showed unmistakably that she wanted his cock. Itami grabbed his underpants pulling it down. Kisame ran his finger through her hair looking at her in desperate disbelief. His cock emerged out of his underpants standing up tall as Itami pulled down his underwear. Now Kisame was nude. He looked down at Itami who stared down at his massive cock that was at the same level as her beautiful tummy reaching up to her chest. Her eyes were fixed on his member while her face showed something between disbelief and excitement. She slowly stretched out one of her small white hands towards it gently touching it. Kisame felt a small shiver running down his spine as her tender hand touched his cock which reacted by getting even harder. His fingers dug themselves in her soft hair.   
"Itami... You can't want this. You are so tight... It could hurt you..."  
Kisame panted. Instead of answering Itami looked up at him. She laid one finger over his lips and grabbed his dick with the other hand. Her hand couldn't reach around it entirely, about 1/3 was missing between her thumb and index finger. His cock was thicker than her wrist. Seeing this Kisame felt his blood boil even more. Something in Kisame gave in. He couldn't resist. Now that she tried to seduce him... Now that she had told him she wanted him... There was no stopping. The Sharkman slowly pulled up her shirt revealing her white nude body again. There she stood, the dream of his sleepless nights, the moonlight illuminating her skin. Kisame gently caressed her breasts feeling the skin of her soft warm huge boobs in his hand made his mind go blank. He gently squeezed them. Those were really huge like udders. All he wanted to do now was to fuck her till he'd cum inside her. and repeat that forever. He felt Itami touch his cock. Her small warm hands on his dick made him go crazy. She gently caressed it clearly amazed of its size.   
Kisame gently pushed her towards the bed. Itami however didnt seem to want him take over. Instead she sat down on the bed his cock now at the same level as her face she licked her lips looking up to him with a devilish grin. Kisame looked down at her in disbelief as she slowly opened her mouth sticking out her tongue and grabbed his cock with one hand. She placed her other hand at his hip as she gently licked the tip of his dick. Kisame moaned quietly as she took the tip in her mouth and tried to fit it in as far as possible. He felt her lips close around his cock and her hot tongue swirl around his glans. Kisame was sure he'd get some teeth but he didnt care. Kisame gently placed a hand at the back of her head. This was not what he imagined her to be like. It was different and much better. Kisame felt her taking it in deeper and sucking it while she massaged it with her hand. She literally had her mouth open as far as possible yet it didnt fit in. Kisame couldn't stop looking at her. This had to be a dream. This was too good to be true. She was so pretty, her udders swinging as she sucked his cock harder while rubbing it with both hands. Kisame felt her warm lips, her tongue, her soft mouth and her hand as she gave him the rub he needed. Itami loved Kisames cock. It was the biggest she had ever seen. By her estimation at least 9 inches in length and least 2.5 if not 3 in diameter. His balls were big and hung a little making them look even more arousing and manly. Long words short he truly had an elefant dick. Kisame was shaved or maybe had no hair, Itami wasn't sure of that however she liked seeing his meats roots on his abs. She looked up to him making him go wild. He pressed her head against his cock forcing it deeper in her mouth. The man grunted, his teeth pressed together as he closed his eyes and laid his head back. He released her when he heard her gag even though it was only the tip in. She sucked on its tip, licked down his shaft and then started treating it like a lollypop again. She was teasing him, letting it pop out of her mouth again and again. She nibbled on it, licked it gently and gave it a soft bite before literally milking it with both hands and sucking its tip in a near painful intense way.   
Kisame finally couldn't take it anymore. He pulled it out he pushed her over and got on his knees. He grabbed her legs and spread them violently revealing her glistening wet pussy. From here was no way back. Itami knew that. Her tiny pussy would now face a cock that would change her forever, she was sure of that. Kisame placed one hand at Itamis chest and then slowly insertd two fingers inside her wet cunt. He felt her hot body and heard her moan softly. He bend over carefully licking her clitoris. The smell and taste of her wet pussy woke the animal inside him. He started eating her out while fingering her hard as he sucked her clit and tasted her juices. Kisame groaned. Itami could feel his hot breath, his swirling tongue and his fingers inside her. She was dizzy from the alcohol and the sensation of his perfect tongue work. This was amazing. She just loved being spoiled by his blowjob. This was crazy. And actually the entire idea was crazy... She was so happy her Sensei was drunk enough to actually let her do what she wanted... Itami was happy he didnt reject her. He seemed to want this as much as she did... Kisames long pink tongue caressed her female parts making her feel tingling excitement. Kisame slid another finger inside her to check if there was any chance his cock could fit into this tiny teen. Itami moaned however she took his finger effortlessly. He gently scissored his fingers and Itami felt her pussy being stretched. One more finger and she reached her limit. Kisame felt her breath go faster as he gently stretched her to prepare her for his cock. Itami knew she was tight and she had never had such a monster cock before. Chances were good it wouldn't fit or be very painful. She was somehow amazed that Kisame seemed to have not given her his cock because he didn't want to hurt her rather than because he didnt want. That was cute...  
It was truly huge. Any woman would have difficulties taking him for the first time. She was somewhat relieved to feel Kisame preparing her for his meat. He was not too gentle with her pussy stretching it more and more. Itami felt like cumming. The thought of him stretching her made her dizzy. She really really wanted his cock. She wanted to feel this massive dick inside her... The shark man made her go crazy. Itami was wet enough to fit something huge inside. She felt that. She was too drunk to take over more action. She wanted him to please her and spoil her with his amazing body. Kisames demonic eyes gleamed up at her out of the dark as he slowly crawled over her like a demon from the depth of hell. She could see his defined muscles, his huge dangling manhood and white teeth and cold burning eyes as he licked his lips in hunger. He was now directly over her. Itami felt her body shiver in excitement as he slowly lowered his head kissing her. His tongue entered her mouth and Itami felt him grabbing his cock. He slapped it against her wet pussy a few times while kissing her aggressively, then he buried his head beside hers in her hair and Itami felt his cock at her pussy. He rubbed it against her gently teasing her into helpless aggression.   
"Ill fuck you babygirl! Ill fuck you like you've never been fucked before."  
Itami bit her lip. His predaory bass voice made her ache in desire. He slapped his cock against her we pussy and kneaded her tit harder.   
"Do you want me to fuck you, Babygirl? "  
"Yes Daddy."  
"How bad do you want it?"  
"Sooo bad, Daddy."   
Itami dug her fingernails in his back in unfulfilled desire making him moan. Finally she felt him pushing his tip against her pussy and hell was that uncomfortable. Kisame added more and more pressure as his cock dug its way stretching her pussy to its size. It was slow and Itami felt her meat fighting his girth. All she could do was trying to relax as far as possible. She felt her feet tremble. Itami had tried to fit stuff inside her pussy but never had she thought shed ever find somebody with such a huge dick and then fuck him. Right now it felt like the entire idea was bad. A small noise escaped her lips. Kisame placed a hand over her mouth. She could feel his breath on her neck.   
"Hush little one!"  
He whispered calmingly as he continued pushing. He was huge and she was tiny. She would probably be unable to walk for a while and unable to sit if hed pound her insides. That was something she wouldn't be able to hide. How was this supposed to fit? Then again a pussy could stretch enormously... so shed just try. Kisame moaned desperately feeling her tight flesh stretch around his cock while Itami bit her lip under his hand hoping he wouldn't tare her. Her pussy fought the dick but finally she felt it give in. The massive glans slid in her pussy... His tip was in. Itami panted and Kisame gave her a few seconds. One of her hands wandered down and Kisame could see her Eyes widen in fear and disbelief as her little hand touched his cock and her tense flesh around it. Itami felt her hole being ripped open as he slowly pushed his cock in deeper filling her. Kisame smirked.   
"Are you ready for my cock?"  
Itami nodded hectically.   
"Yes! Yes im ready!"  
"Do you believe you can take it?"  
"YEES and now fuck me please. Damn fuck me!"  
Itami shivered in exitement. She grabbed his neck clinging to him and trying to pull him closer. Kisame moaned softly. Itami was really tight. He felt her breathe heavy as he pushed his cock in as deep as he could reaching her limit. He was slow, giving her time to adapt to his size. Itami sweated. She felt this arousing feeling of being entirely filled up. Itami heard herself whisper "God its so big god its so big! So damn fat!" She wished to have this feeling forever. The feeling of an entirely filled pussy up to her tummy and her hole literally being unable to be stretched wider. His cock was in her throbbing and hard... pressing against her walls and stretching her insides. Then again Itami saw that his dick wasn't all the way in when she looked down. A few inches were left while his tip already pressed against her cervix. There was a huge bulge Itami could see in her belly. She was way too drunk but this was amazing. He laid over her not moving for a moment, feeling her wet warmth and soft inside. He pushed his torso up looking down a her as if to ask for permission again. Their looks met.   
Itami felt him grabbing one of her shoulders forcing her in place as he started moving his eyes still locked with hers. First he moved gently. Itami could feel his cock slide in and out massaging her burning pussy. It was so big, it literally hurt but in a good way. Kisames face showed tension as if he was holding back and fighting against his violent desire. He moaned.   
"You are so fucking tight!"  
Itami could feel his cock. It was so huge she was somewhat sure to feel each end every detail of it. He pushed his glans against her cervix with each time he pushed it in and each time he went deeper and deeper.Itami breathed heavily when suddenly Kisame growled. His facial expression changed as grabbed her harshly. The shark mans eyes gleamed in arousal and the next moment he started pounding his huge cock violently inside her. Itami shrieked loudly as she felt him smashing his dick inside her again and again. It hurt. Kisames cock was really way too big for her to handle. It felt as if he was taring her apart. Itami felt her breasts wobble under the impact of his pushes. Kisame fucked her like an animal wild and mercilessly and Itami felt like fainting. He was a real monster pouncing at his prey. Itami felt a wave of heat rushing through her body, her legs shivering in excitement. Kisame left her nowhere to escape. She had to take his massive cock all the way again and again feeling it dash deep inside her. Itami felt like screaming each time he thrusted it inside her. She felt like he was taring her apart with his huge meat. Her thoughts went blank as Kisame got wilder and wilder banging her senseless. The friction against her walls was so intense she had an orgasm within the first 8 thrusts. Itami felt like fainting. She couldn't hold back and screamed each thrust. For a moment she was afraid he'd stop but he didnt. On the contrary it made him even go wilder.   
Itamis body ached as he fucked her on and on hammering his meat inside her. To her surprise she could clearly see his cock move in her tummy and for a moment the strange thought uncured that she could probably fist herself now that he had stretched her out with his immense cock. This thought made her go wild. Yes in fact his cock was as thick as her arm. Why didnt she try out such a huge cock before? It hurt but it was amazing. Itami felt so full and looking down the moving bulge in her belly proved her right. She gently touched the bulge feeling his enormous Cock move inside her. Her hole was stretched so hard she didnt feel much anymore. It was somehow sore and numb but she felt him inside her fucking her like a machine. Suddenly he pulled his cock out forcing his little bit thicker tip through her now to his dick size stretched hole. Itami felt her downstairs clinging to the cock and being stretched until it released the cock with a smacking noise. Kisame grinned sitting up on his knees. He grabbed Itami roughly placing her legs over his shoulders. Her feet were just above his shoulders. He was so much bigger than her. Kisame pressed a kiss against her leg, then he looked down on her. His demonic grimace made Itami question her decision about fucking her Sensei. So far it had been true heaven... violent but pleasant and passionate. Kisame held her legs in place slowly sliding his cock in her again. He groaned as his dick forced her open. Itami could literally see him loosing his sanity and turning more and more into a wild predator. Kisame started fucking her slowly getting faster and harder with each thrust. Itami felt her pussy burn hot.   
She lost control over her body as the muscly man ravaged her pussy holding her legs in place. Through her tunnel view she could see his wide shoulders and muscular arms, his abs tensioned as he fucked her hard. The veins formed a pattern over his moving body. This was the real deal. Kisame held her in his iron grip fucking her like a machine. Itami screamed in pain and pleasure. She came again and again, was already exhausted, but he didnt let her go. He just continued fucking her. She wanted to wiggle herself free and escape the wild sex predator but at the same time she liked how he abused her pussy. Itami had grabbed one of his massive arms clinging to him, the other hands fingers dug in the mattress. Kisame was a true Sexgod. He was violent and really brutal but other than that he was just perfect. Besides that Itami didnt mind him being rough. Itami felt her muscles tightening as he grabbed one of her huge breasts and pinched her nipple. Then he started massaging her udders roughly and squeezing them hard making her whimper. Kisame glared into her face as he felt her walls pressing on his member and increasing the friction. He let go of one of her tits placing his hand over her mouth again. Itami screamed in pleasure as she came again hard. Kisame didnt stop fucking her he even pounded her harder than before leaving her gasp and scream in extasy. She could hear his hungry groan as he grabbed her hips forcing his cock deeper inside. Now it really hurt. Itami screamed in pain and pleasure. She felt as if his cock was taring her apart and digging its way up to her chest. She came again this time shivering in exhaustion. The man held her as if she weight nothing handling her hips skillfully up and down his shaft. Itami breathed heavily. She was sweating and felt exhausted by the violent ride. Kisame pulled out his cock. Itami felt as if an entire leg was pulled out of her pussy. She felt her hole being open and hot of the sudden relief. He looked down at her gaping pussy grinning as he used is thumbs to pull back her lips and have a better view on his work. Two fingers of each hand entered her roughly and pulled her pussy open presenting to him her now stretched pussy.   
"Damn it little one. Your hole can really take a lot."  
Itami bit her lip. She looked at Kisames proud sadistic face.   
"How big is it?"  
She panted. Kisame grinned and pulled her pussy open even further stretching her already burning meat.   
"You wouldn't believe it, babygirl..."   
Slowly he inserted his four fingers of both hands inside her his thumbs massaging her clitoris.   
"mmmh. Its huge and it could take so much more."   
He bit his lip, smacked her Pussy, then he grabbed her breasts and stuck out his long tongue as he got down over her. He licked her hard nipples gently sucking her tits. Itami felt her pussy pulsing and her juices flow. She wasn't sure about how wet she was and about how her pussy really felt. All she could feel was this stinging and burning of the merciless fuck and her tummy feeling somewhat sore. Kisame lifted her up still sucking her tits and gently swirling his tongue around her nipples. One of his strong arms wrapped itself around her and held her in place as his other hand played with her boob. He was not gentle with her... Not at all. Itami laid one arm around his neck pulling his hair. The man let out a deep groan as he let go of her nipple.   
"You like my tits Daddy?"   
Kisame moaned grabbing the one he just sucked harder. He looked at her releasing her stinging nipple and slapped her boob watching it wobble.   
"The biggest natural ones I've ever seen. Like damn fat udders... Love them."  
Itami giggled her hand instinctively moving to her nipple.   
"suck them, Daddy..."  
She whispered. Kisame groaned and grabbed her lifting her up higher on his lap trapping his dick between their tummies. He grabbed her leg flinging it around his back and then hungrily sucked her tit. Itami felt her nipples burn. Finally he let it pop out of his mouth and looked at her. Itami looked back at Kisame wondering what he was up to next. She felt his hand caressing her body. He ran his fingers down over her abs, hip bones and thigh. His fingers found their way back to her sweet spot as he looked in her eyes. His face was relaxed, his lips slightly opened as rubbed her gently making her long for his cock again. He wanted to please her. He wanted her to like it... And enjoy it just as much as he did. He wanted her to come back and ask for more, he wanted her to never forget this night, to be addicted to his cock. This was the first time he cared for that... The first time he wanted a woman to love his sex. Up until now she hadn't tried to run away or fought him. Kisame carefully pressed her against his body whispering softly in her ear.   
"Try fitting your hand in there, little one."   
Itami somehow loved him calling her little one. It somewhat made her feel protected. Kisame slowly laid her back on her back. Itamis hand slowly searched its way to her pussy. She looked up in shock when her hand simply slid inside her pussy up to her wrist. Feeling her entire hand disappear in her vagina felt so unreal. Kisame grabbed her elbow and started using her arm to fuck herself while she looked up to her Sensei in disbelief. She could now literally fist herself. Itami heard the smacking noise and felt all her juices on her hand. Kisame watched her hungrily. He squeezed her butt.   
"And now, Babygirl, I will fuck you until you can't walk anymore..."   
Itami knew he wasn't showing off. Her hand popped out of her wet pussy. She felt her tingling desire mixed with some fear, feeling his fingers gently rub her and entering her again. She bit her lip imagining what he'd do to her pussy now. Kisame grabbed Itamis boobs squeezing and slapping them hard. Itami moaned. She buried her head at his neck giving him some medium hard love bites all over. Kisame seemed to love it. He grabbed her with both hands at her waits, leaning down to cover her neck in hot kisses and tender bites aswell. One of his hands slid up her back to her neck holding her in place as he gently caressed her with his lip and tongue.   
"Im gona fuck you to pieces."  
he whispered in between his hot kisses. Itami felt her hungry pussy long for Kisames massive cock. She couldn't help but pushing her hips forwards trapping Kisames cock between their bodies and rubbing her tummy against it. She whispered  
"Yes Daddy."  
Kisame seemed to be set on fire by her calling him Daddy. He groaned sliding his cock in her. He was still gentle however this time it fit much easier already. Still Itami felt so full again. He grabbed her at her waist and placed one hand at her shoulder forcing her all the way down on his cock. Itami felt him moving, his cock filling her again. Itami couldn't think anything anymore she was close to unconshiousness as the huge cock pounded her insides faster and deeper than ever before. Her pussy burned like lava. She saw Kisames Chest and neck as he manhandled her small body, brutally fucking her. Itami didnt want him to stop. She wanted him to fuck her like this all night, forever, in all eternity and Kisame seemed to have similar plans because he didnt show any signs of cuming. This mans endurance was phenomenal. He pulled his cock out leaving Itami moan and drop tiredly on the bed however he wasn't done yet. For an undefined amount of time Kisame crouched over her panting and staring down at her. Itami tried to catch a breath, one hand instinctively feeling her pulsing downstairs. He was right. What she felt was a huge hole between her fingers. She could easily fit her usual 3 fingers inside without feeling much. Kisame smiled weakly as her other hand found its way to his face cupping his cheek as her thumb played with his bottom lip.   
"May I cum inside you, little one?"  
He asked softly and smirked. Itami nodded gently sucking his thumb. He flipped her around roughly grabbing her hips and forcing her into the doggy style. He bundled her hair and pulled it gently as she forced his dick into her pulsing, juice drenched pussy. This time he just rammed it in and make her moan in pain as she was forced open one last time and his glans hit her limit. Itami didnt know for how long Kisame fucked her or how often she came screaming when suddenly his thrusts became even more violent than before. Itamis hand instinctively went to her abs and she felt the dick inside her moving under her hand. She could literally feel him through her belly. Itami felt as if Kisame was pounding her organs, empaling and taring her. She trembled and somehow got limp but Kisame held her in position. Itami felt a stinging pain inside of her and Kisame moaned loudly. He laid his arms around her hugging her tightly as he smashed her slowly and violently on his manhood for a few times. Itami shreaked and her mind went blank. She couldnt see anymore... only hear his beastly grunts and feel him brutally impale her. Itami was near unconscious. She instinctively tried to free herself from the huge dick that was rammed inside her slowly and violently but he didnt let her escape. She crawled a meter but he followed her ramming his manhood inside her again and again. Itami helplessly had to endure the painful thrusts. She wiggled like crazy. It hurt terribly. His dick just hurt so bad. Kisame grabbed her roughly by her tits holding her in place. He pulled her huge udders making her feel like a cow that is being milked. He held her tits pulling them and squeezing. He literally milked her. Itami howled but she had to endure. Her tits stung his cock impaled her. She dint even feel anymore if she came or not. he pulled her back by her breasts forcing her onto his cock again and again. She felt him burry his head in her hair as he finally came in her. Itami could feel his throbbing cock and his sperm filling her with soothing warmth. It pumped and pumped. Itami didnt even count. Kisame breathed heavily, his wet body pressed against hers, his arms shivering but still holding her to him. Itami felt him grow heavier. She heard him breath while his embraced lightened. He pulled out his cock sitting back. Itamis pussy felt exhausted and filled. She felt as if there were liters of sperm inside her.   
"Stay like this."   
He panted. Itami obediently stayed in her position, her behind high in the air. She slowly regained vision. He was covered in sweat when he placed a towel below her pussy just before it started leaking. Kisame sat back on his knees and looked at the dripping pussy. He smirked. then he carefully cleaned Itamis pussy and his cock with wet paper towels. He was really gentle caring for her hot and burning red lower lips.  
Finally he sank down beside her in the bed. Itami couldn't move. Her pussy was pulsing and she felt as if run over by a truck. And now? What would happen now that he was done? Kisame turned his head and looked at the sweat drenched Itami laying beside him, her tired eyes facing the ceiling. This was his moment, the moment to show her his love, his care and that she was more than just sex for him. He gently grabbed her and pulled her close. Itami felt a rush of relief as she placed her head on Kisames chest and felt his arms around her. Kisame gently kissed her forehead and pulled up the blanket.  
"Hey, little one. Are you ok?"  
Itami nodded. His voice sounded so soft, so... caring. Kisame ran his fingers through her hair, he pulled the blanket over her body making sure she was covered entirely. Itamis heart melted as she gave her another sweet kiss on her forehead. Sure Kisame was drunk as hell and very exhausted but this... Shed never expected this brutal man to have such a tender side.   
"You know that you are the most beautiful woman on earth..."   
Itami huddled against his hot wet body as he caressed her back with one hand. Kisame pulled her even closer giving her the feeling of 100% safety. Two of his fingers found their way into her pulsing tired pussy. Itami grabbed his soft flabby cock. Itami was totally drained of power. She was happy and satisfied and so she fell asleep listening to Kisames heartbeat. Kisame was exhausted his heart still pounding and his body feeling as if it had been fresh out of the oven, but he couldn't sleep. He was mindblown and worried. What would happen the next day? Would she remember how badly she had wanted his cock? Or would she run away and never return... Would she wonder why she felt weird down there? Would she even remember anything or feel as if he had raped her? Forget that she was the one who had wanted this and initiated it... Kisame turned his head looking at the peaceful sleeping Itami. He moved his fingers inside her to check her hole. It was stretched and still hot but not torn in any ways. Everything would be fine. He had many sorrows and fears regarding her reaction to this night but somehow he'd handle the problems. Kisame felt the deep warm sensation of peace pulse through his body. For him this had been more than just sex. It was a love confession he had screamed at her with his entire body. This was what he had wished to do from the first day and not done the day he had slept in one bed with her. She was so warm. Kisame could feel her chakra, her soft breath. As he watched her shoulder rise and fall under her breath he slowly fell asleep.   
The next morning Kisame woke up first but he didnt move. Itami was still laying at his chest, her soft cheek at his cold chest muscle. Kisame felt a little dizzy of his hangover. He watched Itami sleep. Who would have thought that she wanted his cock? ... It was still in her hands and he had slid his fingers back inside her. The sunlight fell on her cheek. She was beautiful. So beautiful laying there in his arms. Kisame decided to watch her until shed wake up and then pretend to be still asleep to see her reaction. Finally Itami woke up. She moved a little then lifted her head. Kisames eyes snapped close and as planed he pretend to be asleep. Now how would she react to waking up next to her Sensei. Would she jump up and run for it? Nothing happened. She moved and his finger slipped out of her hole. Itami just sat there half way down, looked around with tired eyes before seeing Kisame, laying one arm across his chest and laying back on him. Kisame now opened his eyes. He gently touched her elbow. Itami looked up to him her blue eyes fixing his cold glowing ones.   
"Good morning, Sensei."  
Itami mumbled sitting up again tiredly. Kisame looked at her. She seemed to have quite a hangover too. Her hands went up to her head touching it as if it was in pain. Kisame wasn't sure whether shed like his touched still now that she was awake but he touched her back gently caressing it. He wanted her to kiss him, to reassure him that she really wanted him, that she wanted to be his. Kisame wanted her to be the woman who wanted him the way he was... loved him the way he was... But Itami touched her temples and moaned.   
"That was a little too much Sake I think... Do you have a shower?"  
Kisame pulled back his hand and sat up too now. He looked at her for a second then he pointed at the bathroom.   
"Sure...Let me get towels."  
Itamis stood up slowly walking to the bathroom. Kisame watched her. He felt his dick throb watching her nude ass and long hair but at the same time he felt rejected. She didnt kiss him, she didnt answer his touch... She wanted to shower... Kisame felt cheap. He had fucked her like a callboy on command. Like a slave. What would happen next? Would she just walk out and spend the next night in another mans bed? How stupid of him to fall for that trap. Kisame saw her disappear in the bathroom. He got up feeling quite a headache as he walked over to the drawer and took out three towels. He heard the water being turned on and as he turned around he saw Itami had left the door open. She stood under the shower, her face turned in the soft rain, her heir and body wet and glistening. Kisame bit his lip. His shower fantasies shot through his mind. But now Itami wasn't drunk anymore and didnt seem to be interested. Itami sighed.   
"Oh damn this is really refreshing... Perfect."  
Kisame couldn't keep himself from watching her. He felt his dick throb in desire again and the hormones rising. Didnt Itami like his cock? Didnt she enjoy last night as much as he did or was it just the alcohol? Her reaction really didnt give him any clue. Kisame walked over the towels over his arm, covering his crotch. Itami turned around, wiping the waters off her eyelids and then opening her eyes looking over at Kisame. She smiled.   
"Why don't you join me, Sensei. This is the best medicine against hangovers!"  
Kisame felt his cock getting hard again. There it was. The small gesture he had needed. Suddenly his world was good again. This small invitation... This warm smile... This was what his heart had yearned for. He placed the towels on a small shelf before stepping in the shower. Itami looked up to him with her hypnotizing eyes as Kisame came closer. She looked down his body. His strong arms, wide chest and perfectly shaped abs made her feel this tingling excitement again. And there was his huge cock dangling down. Itami realized only now that its glans was actually pink like Kisames tongue. Itami bit her lip looking at his cock. She looked up to Kisames face. The man glared down at her with his cold eyes. Itami took a step back to give him space under the shower too. The cold water ran down Kisames body. A slight shiver went through his body as he turned his head in the soft rain of the shower. Itami saw his gills move. Kisame opened his eyes again he really seemed to enjoy water on his body. Itami gently touched his abs. He was cold as ever, his muscles slightly moving under her hand as his dick slowly grew. Itami giggled. Kisame felt excitement as Itami looked at his dick. She looked up to him.   
"Its really huge. I kinda... can't imagine all of this was really inside me...?"  
Kisamess muscles twitched as Itami grabbed his cock pulling it roughly. Kisame stumbled a step towards her moaning as his cock was still in her hand. He looked at her eyes as she stuck out her tongue.   
"Something I always wondered... What does it feel like to have a cock?"  
Kisame gasped as she shook his still half soft cock releasing it off her grip and watching it dangle.   
"Feels great..."  
Kisame moaned softly in his low voice. His bass voice gave Itami goosebumps on her back. She loved his voice. That low sensual moaning... It felt like somebody pulled away the ground under Itamis feet. This man was somehow so unusual. How did no woman ever discover him for herself before. How old was he... About 27 or 28 maybe? For sure old enough to be married happily and have children but instead he was known to scare all women off. Kisame carefully grabbed one of her nipples gently playing with it while Itami continued examining Kisames dick. She gently slapped it leaving Kisame groan and feel his blood rush down in his dick. Itami seemed to like that. She slapped his cock harder and harder. Kisame couldn't believe he let her do that but he couldn't deny that those slaps were very pleasurable. He just looked down at her using his member and bit his lip to not moan constantly in pleasure and excitement. She slapped it hard, it turned red and dangle from side to side. Was this her payback for yesterdays abusive sex? If yes, he liked it and wanted more. Kisame moaned in pain as she slapped his half erect cock again. Itami looked up at him and he felt his blood boiling again as her eyes pierced him.   
"Sit down."  
She purred. Kisame didnt know why, but he obediently sat down, His back to the wall the water flowing over his body. Itami knelt down in front of him. She grabbed one of his nipples twisting it quite hard. The Sensei flinched and let a quiet hiss of pain.   
"Now you get my revenge for yesterday night... Put your hands behind your back."  
Kisames heart started beating faster as Itami climbed on his cock letting it slowly slide inside her. Kisame moaned in pleasure as Itami started moving gently. He saw her superior face and her tits bouncing right in front of him as her hips moved like a snake. He felt one of her warm hands on his shoulder as she started riding him harder and harder. Kisame felt his cock in her tight, wet pussy he grabbed her at her waist supporting her movement. Kisames mouth opened as he looked up to Itami with an expression of disbelieve. Itami rode Kisame like a mustang. He felt somehow used like a toy however he also felt at the same time as if Itami led him to another world. No woman had ever had the courage to climb up him and ride him like a wild animal. This was the ultimate confirmation that she really wanted him. Itami gently stretched out her hand caressing his face. Her thumb playing with his lips before she let her hand slide down to his throat. Kisame felt her hand close and squeeze his throat as she continued to hammer his cock in her pussy. He could barely breathe as she rode his cock.   
Kisame felt his vision fade and a sensation of panic rise as he gasped for air not getting any. His gills moved desperately. He felt his dick pulse and the blood rush through his body. This was amazing. Kisame had never been choked during sex before... No woman ever dared to choke him and just fuck him the way she wanted. Kisame felt somehow humbled but he didnt want to stop her. His body twitched uncontrollably and Kisame felt his instincts taking over. However there was this weird trust he had for her and nobody else. The trust that shed bring him to his limits but not hurt him seriously. He liked it a lot. This feeling of being controlled and his body not following his orders anymore. Finally Itami loosened her grip on his throat leaving him breathe heavily and moan in pleasure. He couldn't believe how well Itami handled his dick. Kisame groaned each breath he took. His vision returned, the black veil in front of his eyes faded away. But Itami gave him just a short break before choking him again. Kisame felt his heart pulse as his body desperately tried to breathe again, he felt his gills move as the picture of Itamis face faded again. Her blue eyes stared at him through the veil of unconsciousness and somehow the feeling of loosing control gave her an unearthly touch. She was so beautiful. He could barely hold the tension building up in his body feeling it take over control. Kisame closed his eyes caught in the sensation. He wished to be fucked like this in all eternity feeling his urge to cum creep up his body.   
The choking somehow intensified his feelings. He felt the blood rush in his face again. He felt close to passing out. His abdomen and testicles tensed as he came closer to the climax, the urge to cum building up to the point where he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore and would have liked to scream. However the choke seemed to make it impossible for him to cum. Suddenly Itami gave him air again leaving him gasp and shake. He couldn't hold back his cum anymore. The feeling was so intense, it felt unbearable until he was desperate for it to stop but at the same time wishing it would never end. Kisame felt strangely helpless but at the same time in complete control. He came roaring like a beast, his body starting to shake as every inch of him tickled. He felt his cock explode shooting out what felt like lava. Kisame felt somehow vulnerable cumming inside Itami who towered over him and continued riding his cock. Kisames body shivered in exhaustion while the water ran over it cooling it down. Itami grabbed his head with both hands and slowly let his cock popp out of her pussy. She leaned forwards pressing her boobs against his body. She pushed his face up with both hands forcing him into a kiss. Kisames arms felt weak as he laid them around her waist kissing her back. Kisame felt the urge to nap at the same time wishing for more. Itami really made him enjoy handing over control. This was new for Kisame but he would have liked to beg for more.   
Itami stood up and Kisame went down on all 4. He panted for a moment before standing up. He felt weak the cold water running down his body. Itami was soon after done showering. She wrapped herself in a towel and made a turban with her hair in the second towel. Kisame exited the shower too. He sat down in his armchair looking over to Itami who started dressing herself.   
"What did you do to me! What kind of curse is that..."  
he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know. That was about 8000 words of intercourse... But there is so much more of this to come... So if you dislike scenes like that... you might want to skip many chapters of this ff.


	9. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling in love with his student Kisame has a lot to think about. He's curious... He's enchanted. Itami gave him a chance try... But is he, a dominant sadist, ready for a big step without a chance of return? is he ready to cast his habits aside and make his darkest wishes reality?

Kisame sat there, his body feeling drained. He felt still shaky from the choke but at the same time wished for more already. The last night had been oil in his already burning hormones and he knew he wouldn't be able to ever forget that night with her. He was so happy and thankful but at the same time hungry and afraid to not get more of it. He'd starve if she didn't give him more attention, more closeness... more sex... more love. Kisame turned his head. He still sat there. Itami stood in his room and combed her hair. She was so beautiful even now that he wasnt drunk or the room only lit by moonlight. The strange fear rose in Kisame and made him feel like choking. The feeling of panic. He had been close as one can be. So close to her. What if that was the closest he'd ever get to her? Thinking that it was just an one nightstand normally calmed Kisame but this time he was afraid. He had slept with his partner again... That was wrong. And much worse: he really felt something for her. Kisame watched Itami dress in her leather clothes. What did the Mizukage think when he teamed her up with him? The Mizukage knew about Kisames monstrous sexual desire. Giving him a perfect teen... somehow it was clear where that would end. And then there was thins humbling feeling she had given him under the shower. Kisame was surprised and at the same time ashamed to have enjoyed his submission this morning that much. Why did he like being controlled? Why was there a part of him lusting to be used at somebody else pleasure? What if she told anybody the monster let a girl slap his cock and choke him? Itami was nearly dressed by now. She didnt speak a word or try to get into any contact with him. Kisame got up slowly. He walked over to Itami and grabbed her corset which she couldn't put on herself. Her curves were so perfect. How could a little teen like her fuck a grown man that violently? Kisame couldn't believe his shower experience had been real. He'd never expected Itami to be capable of such things... Kisame stepped behind her.   
He wrapped the corset around her waist closing it as careful as possible while Itami put on her gloves masterfully. It felt somehow humbling to be nude while she was fully dressed but Kisame didn't care. So many strange thoughts circled in his head. There was one thing that Kisame couldn't get out of his mind: How many people did that girl fuck already? She was skilled... How many men did she ride like she rode him? Kisame couldn't stand the thought that there could be other men experiencing what he just went through. There was this dark feeling of jealousy. A jealousy towards all men, all women, towards everybody whom Itami knew. A jealousy that made him want to grab Samehada and murder everybody who ever laid eyes on her. Kisame wanted to be the only one. He somehow felt cheap thinking that she could just walk away and sleep with another one using him as she used Kisame. Pure, desperate rage rose in his mind. When he was done lacing her up he turned her around holding both her upper arms in his iron grip. His nude body glistened still wet of the water, his muscles were tense and hard as steel. His eyes glared down to Itami like pale ember. Itami felt as if his stare pierced right through her. His gums moved showing his teeth and there was a massive aggression in Kisames face that Itami could feel. This was his monstrous side... The merciless Kisame, the butcher... He was dangerous and nobody who saw him like this could have denied it.  
"No one but me is allowed to fuck you the way I did!"  
Kisame growled in his commanding, dominant voice while shaking Itami slightly. Itami looked up at him with her blue eyes. Kisame pulled her closer, his face only inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath as he held her tightly. His grip around her arms tightened itself painfully and Itami felt how he gained control again. He glared at her dominantly. Itami felt fear rise. He truly was dangerous even though he had let her take over control this morning. She saw his white teeth move.  
"Nobody but me is allowed to fuck you ever again! Nobody is ever allowed to touch you!"  
Itami felt somehow intimidated by this tall monstrous man claiming her for himself alone. Kisame on the other hand felt scared by her just looking at him and not answering. Why didnt she say anything? Didnt she feel anything? His arms felt as if they were made of steel as he held her to his body. Kisame slowly released her of the grip, placing one hand under her chin and making her look up to him. He ran his hands through her hair and hissed   
"If I ever find out about any other man fucking you, I will find him... I will cut off his dick and stuff it in his mouth before ill cut off his head and use it as a soccer ball... Do you understand? I will not let anybody touch you! Understood?"  
Itami felt his cold fingers caress her head. She believed he'd do what he said without even hesitating. Itami couldn't help it, the picture of her nearly rapists detached head appeared in her mind... It was a hard thing to deal with the fact that this man had such evil, sadistic thoughts but even harder was the fact that he was really capable and more than willing to do as he said and even worse. Kisames voice sounded like the hissing of a wild animal. It was weird to have this entirely nude man in front of her and hearing him say such bloody-minded things. Especially now since she knew his funny and happy side. Itami wondered how Kisame managed to be so dominant and intimidating while being completely defenseless and nude. How was it even possible that he let her choke him earlier? She felt like he would tare her to pieces if shed try now... Kisame really was a dominant man, he wouldn't submit just because somebody choked him once however Itami liked that. She liked him being dominant because that was what made his partial submission so special. He'd submit to her will only. Itami knew that right away. And he wouldn't necessarily stay under control... Thats what made it that dangerously tempting for her. Making a beast kneel... Not breaking him, just earning his trust and loyalty. Still she felt big respect and somewhat of a fear now that he held her in his iron grip and hissed at her. Itamis eyes looked back at Kisame and somehow through him. Kisame felt the bigger fear in a long time.  
"Do you understand?"  
Kisame shook her again and stared at her agressively. Kisames fear grew and grew. Why didnt she answer? Why didnt she react? Was he just a cheap toy for her? Was this just an one night stand? No! This he wouldn't allow her to use him for just one night. Finally Itami nodded,   
"Yes Sensei."  
Kisames body somehow twitched at the word Sensei. He looked at her with a feeling Itami couldn't quite classify. She felt it was hard to read his emotions because of his exotic, glowing white eyes. Kisames gums moved still as he stared down at Itami while he kept caressing her head.   
"And don't ever try to lie to me."  
His voice was much softer and more quiet. Itami nodded. She felt a little scared by Kisame this moment and she didnt quite know how to make him snap out of that aggressive mode. Was he really that afraid to loose her? Was he maybe... in love? She placed her hands on his arms and gave him a sweet smile. Kisame bowed over still holding her head in his hand as he kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth. His kiss was aggressive like a shark killing its prey but Itami answered it hungrily. Even though she had had her part she felt aroused by him being that jealous and protective. Maybe he saw her as his prey? As his property... Even though he submitted to her? She tasted the salty taste of his shark mouth, felt his dangerously sharp teeth and moving gums. Itami felt somehow weirdly fascinated by Kisames razor sharp teeth. He could have bitten off her tongue easily, could probably kill her biting her neck but he didnt... He wouldn't hurt her, not his new Mistress. She couldn't resist to bite his soft lip. Itami felt his tight grip around her arm and him holding her head controlling her movements. She wondered how strong he was and whether she had any chance of escaping if that man took matters serious. Kisame pulled away softly glaring down at Itami. She somehow felt as if he tried to mark her by kissing her... To show that she was his. That was it: he tried to mark her as his property. He looked at her. Itami was very glad his aggression had faded.   
"Good."  
he whispered. Itami still felt the prickling feeling of his soft lips and tongue. Those were the kisses of a monster. Itami felt somehow her intimidation shift to a feeling of safety. Sure she was playing with the fire but all she intended to do was putting that fire on a leash and make it work for her... She wanted Kisame on a leash... She wanted him to be dangerous to everybody but her. There was rage, fear, lust passion... So many feelings in his gaze. Even though Itami wasn't sure how to read his emotions she could more and more see what was going on in his unusual face the longer she knew him. Kisame let go of her, then he went to get dressed too. While Kisame put on his clothes Itami looked around.   
So this was his home... It was not at all the way she had expected. It was simple and functional but very clean. Itami could see that Kisame took good care of his room. His bedcover was the same color as his curtains, he had some beautiful well watered pot plants and a quite big fridge with blue magnets featuring a shopping list that included fish, oysters and vegetables. On the walls were three pictures all featuring some kind of water, a ship and a huge whale. There was a small shelf beside his bed with some books. Itami wondered what Kisames interests were. The books were just like his room not at all what she expected of a killer like Kisame. He had some books of famous sword fighters, some books featuring other languages and poesy... Itami felt somehow as if she was looking in Kisames brain. There was a book featuring a romantic love story, many books about meditation and one about top 100 useful hints to deal with money and budget. Itami heard Kisame sit down to put on his shoes. She turned around and slowly walked towards him. He was big and strong but also very tender and vulnerable. His aggression had been his reaction to panic. At least that's what Itami thought. She carefully caressed his hair as he tied his shoes. Kisame closed his Eyes for a moment when she gently pulled his hair at the back of his head and ran her fingers over his neck.   
"Was a beautiful sleepover. Thank you for taking me in. I was so hammered i would have never found my way home."  
Kisame smirked but Itami thought there was still fear and insecurity in his face.   
"I couldnt leave you could I? And I am not too sure where you live or if i would have found that. I was quite... drunk too."  
Itami sighed and nodded.   
Soon after they left the building and went to a local bakery store. Both were very hungry. They bought some food and went to the training terrain. There were already other ninjas training in the park. Kisame and Itami sat down under a tree. Somehow Itami felt like they were now much more of a team, much more harmonic... Kisame and Itami watched the other ninjas. After a while Kisame leaned back on the tree. He turned his head over to Itami looking at her. Itami felt his cold eyes on her. She nodded. They stood up and Kisame took off his coat. Itami couldn't stop remembering how he looked below his clothes, his beautiful blue body, his well shaped muscles... His dick... Kisame stood opposite of Itami. Today they wanted to train Taijutsu. They started fighting.  
"Hit me!"   
Kisame voice was soft and inviting. Itami attacked and Kisame blocked. It was amazing how fast and strong that man was. He really was legendary. Itami felt he gave his best to teach her in a way that fitted her learning style. Kisame instructed Itami and she followed. While they fought Kisame felt that feeling he had had before rising again. It was a new feeling, a tender one. It felt calming and warm, a little like water around him... Was that love? Kisame couldn't take his eyes off Itami. He had never had the urge to sleep with the same woman twice... But Itami... He simply never wanted to see her in another mans arms. He remembered her choking him till he was nearly unconscious. Her tender hands were capable of hurting people. She was capable of hurting people... Somehow this situation had created a special bond between him and his student. He trusted her in a weird kind of way... And he felt somehow vulnerable knowing at the same time she wouldn't use this against him. He knew that but still he couldn't believe he was looking at her same Itami that had used him last night. Kisame repeated " Beat me! Hit me!" numerous times. Itami felt like it wasn't even worth trying to hit that Ninja. He dodged or blocked all her attacks. He seemed to know what attack she was about to launch even before she knew herself. Itami felt like Kisame and her somehow had a different connection. It wasn't just that they had had sex, it was more. It was a feeling that reassured her of Kisame never actually hurting her. She felt somehow protected. Apart from his instructions and short technical questions of Itami, that didnt talk.   
After a few hours of training Itami was at the end of her powers. Kisame sweated a little but other than that he didnt even seem to be tired or out of breath. He sat down with Itami. As they sat there and watched the other ninjas Kisame suddenly asked:   
"Why did you want to fuck me last night?"  
He seemed to think about that for quite a while already. Itami looked up to him. She shrugged.   
"Because I wanted to."  
Kisame didnt like that answer. They showed no emotions beside lust. But nothing that made clear that she wanted him and not just any dick. Then again... Why did he even care for her reasons? He had her. Twice... He fucked her the way he wanted and she fucked him a way he'd never forget. He could just move on to the next one, fuck another girl while Itami went for other men... Kisames guts cramped together thinking of that. He didnt want another. Kisame somehow felt as the urge to own Itami however at the same time he somehow wished to be owned by her. He wasn't sure what to think of the situation or what to do. All he knew for sure was that he'd kill who ever would lay hands on her in any ways. He sat beside her. She was no arm length away yet the bond between them was fragile. She was so cute sitting there and drinking water. She was just perfect. Kisame wished he could look at her in all eternity. Kisame finally decided Itami had trained enough for today.   
He asked her if she wanted to go groceries shopping and eat something. Itami was happy about that suggestion. As so often she jumped and hopped beside him humming quietly. They went back to the village and Itami just wanted to suggest to eat some ramen, when two girls came down the road. Itami saw them and froze. Kisame stood a few meters away when he realized Itami wasn't beside him. He turned around and saw Itami stand there staring at the two girls. She didnt move at all as if she had been turned to stone.   
"Oh, hello girl from the weirdo Clan. Now look at you. How are you. Did you finally get the Genin exam?"  
One sneered and the other giggled as they approached Itami. Itami couldn't move. Her heart was pounding in her chest as if it wanted to burst. She felt panic rising.   
"And you still have white hair... If I was you id dye it... But well not everybody can have blonde hair am I right? Oh why do I even ask... Your clan is oh so very special... So tell me what are you doing all day. Still training with your whip? All alone? Or do you practice counting..."  
Itami felt sweaty. She knew those girls from school and had often tried to play with them when she was a child. They always bullied her because of her appearance and her wearing a leather outfit. But the real hell was when they had boyfriends and Itami was alone all the time because no boy dared to approach her.   
"Hum. Unnecessary to ask whether you have a boyfriend... Who would want to be together with a freak like you! I mean seriously. The iron maiden... hahaha. Also who would want to fuck a girl like you... I mean dont they all have to lick your feet before you take off those pants? How sad for you to be alone all day. I for my part found a handsome Jonin... And I heard somebody say you were in a team with a dangerous psycho. Poor you. Im sure he's just a Genin like you. But im sure you fit together. Maybe hell be so kind to rape you so at least you can have sex... As of for us... We mastered our Chunin exams two weeks ago..."  
Itami turns pale. She felt as if her knees would give in and she knew her voice would give in so she didnt even try. Kisame slowly walked over to the three girls. He hated how Itamis body collapsed in itself. She was so pale, so small all helplessly exposed to those girls attacks. For some reason she wasn't confident towards those girls. On the contrary, she looked small and scared. Kisame felt his anger cook up. His protector feelings rose and he couldn't hold back anymore. That was his student. Nobody could talk to her like that. He couldn't see his Itami sad like this. They couldnt just hurt her like that! He had to step in and protect his property. She stood there like a shy child not like the woman he knew. She was his girl and nobody could hurt her. He wouldn't let that happen ever again. He walked up behind her his cold eyes on the two girls who continued to mock Itami. He slowly placed two hands at her shoulder now standing right behind her. He towered over her, his hands somehow shielding her from harm and at the same time claiming her for himself. He grinned evilly down at the girls who shut up immediately.   
"The weirdo is a Jonin and classified as one of the top ten dangerous Ninjas existing. Maybe you know him as the butcher... but little fishies like you probably rather know me from the magazines you jerk off to. I guess my face is quite memorable. Just like my cock which ill stick up your butts if you ever talk to my student again."  
Kisames now husky low voice sounded like the one of a villain in horror movies. Kisame laid his head to one side giving the two shivering girls his evil look, he moved his gums and showed his second row of teeth in an evil wide grin that looked as if he had come straight from hell. He sneered  
"Then again im so touched you care that much for my student to know that much detail about her. Be reassured the Mizukage gave her the best teacher. Send your superiors kind regards from me. You are allowed to fuck off now."  
Kisame gave them another evil grin. The girls had become quite pale. They mumbled a goodbye before hurrying away whispering and casting looks back at Itami and Kisame. Kisame turned Itami around. She suddenly felt so soft and weak.  
"Do you want to grab something to eat?"  
Itami didnt react. She just turned away from him. Her eyes are filled with tears and she had lowered her head. Kisame walked around her. Itami whispered quietly:   
"I think im not hungry anymore..."  
Kisame heard her shaky voice. He gently lifted her chin and his heart dropped when he saw her tear filled eyes. He didnt know how to react so he let go of Itami and looked around. He was desperate. Itami couldn't just cry! Not while he was there. Didnt she feel protected? Did he step in too late once again? Itamis both hands went up to her eyes and she wiped the tears out of her face as she started sobbing. Kisame was overwhelmed. What should he do? Kisame laid a hand on her shoulder but Itami continued sobbing. Kisame bit his lips, his heart hammering against his ribs. Kisame had never tried to comfort anybody... on the contrary. Normally he was the one to make people cry and to watch them do so. He took a step towards her and hesitated for a moment before he hugged her tightly. He gently pressed her against his chest, gently caressed her head. People stared at the massive bloodlusty sex-ninja, who was now loving and gentle held that normally dominant, now sobbing and insecure girl in his arms. He wanted to get off the road as fast as possible trying to avoid people staring. He led Itami into the nearly empty noodle shop and sat down beside her. Probably people would think he had beaten her...  
"Who were they?"  
He asked bowing down to Itami who hid her head at his chest. Itami dried her tears as well as she could and whispered  
"They were my classmates..."  
Kisame brushed the hair out of Itamis face. Why were those girls so mean? Why was anybody mean to Itami? How could they? Itami was a nice little girl. She was very polite, only sometimes annoying... But classmates?   
"I thought you were homeschooled?"  
"Yes Sensei... it was... It was because of them."  
Itami sobbed again even harder than before. Kisame felt that this was her weak spot. Itami had been bullied in school. That was probably the reason she didn't have any friends. Maybe it was also the reason she understood him so well. Now that she mentioned it Kisame realized that he had never seen hanging around her with any friends. In all her free time lately she went bathing with him or was at home. Kisame caressed her back. To some extent he didnt care for people to see that he liked Itami. She was more important than his reputation. The owner looked at them in disbelief since he or anybody else had never seen Kisame comforting anybody. Itami sobbed silently her tears dropping on the table. Kisame didnt know how to comfort her. He held her in his arm gently patting her head.   
"Seems like you and I have something in common..."  
Itami looked up to Kisame. She sniffed and wiped her eyes again.   
"In common?"  
She asked, her voice sounding weak and a little shaky.   
"I wasn't liked at school either..."  
Itami looked at him with her big eyes. Kisame felt weird opening up to her about his past. He ordered some lemonade and told Itami about his school time.   
"When I came to school the first time the kids were scared. They didnt like my color or my eyes so I always wore sunglasses. Finally one kid saw me eat something during a break and that's when it all started. From that day on I was known as the monster... Nobody actually knew my real name anymore after a while... You know... I was a very small child. I was pushed around quite a lot until I suddenly grew and became the tallest. Nobody dared to be close to me anymore and I was always alone. My teachers were also afraid. They had turned a blind eye for years. Als omg sensei were not especially nice. Even if I kept my mouth shut people were always afraid of my eyes. Some say eyes are the windows to the soul... "  
Itami wiped her eyes again and blinked a few times. Then she stated insecurely  
"I don't see why they excluded you. I like your skin color... "  
She looked at his eyes blinking a few times and then smiling.   
"Besides: You must have a very bright soul... Because all I see in your eyes is pure gleaming white."  
Kisame laughed. His low voice made Itami feel somehow safe and protected. She giggled too and drank her lemonade.   
"And your eyes are like the Ocean. Blue, deep and sometimes leaking..."  
Itami couldn't help but laugh again. Kisame really tried to make her happy again. Itami wiped her eyes again. She looked at her lemonade and smiled  
"So now here we are. Two monsters in one team. The butcher and the torturess. I think we could be quite famous as the monster team... We could wear matching outfits with something like "Stay away" or "Beware, of monsters" written on them..."  
Kisame laughed again. She felt a strong bond to that mysterious man. They had opened up to each other again... Itami felt much closer to him than before. He seemed to understand her and he didnt hurt her because of her insecurities but rather protected her.  
"So big monster. Do we want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure, little monster."  
Hey stood up and went outside. Kisame and Itami went down to the river where Itami decided to sit down on a bench and look at the water. Both sat on the back of the bench now and Kisame seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. Kisame wanted to start a conversation.  
"So tell me about your clan... Ive only heard rumors about the Tanako family."  
Itami blushed. But after telling about her bullying in school she felt safe telling him about her clan.   
"The Tanako Clan is an old one however they only joined the village hundred years ago. They were kinda free and didnt belong to anybody in specific. They were no ninjas in the beginning however they were specifically good at healing but also at interrogating and torturing. Thats because we have all the gift to control chakra... So the Mizukage back then asked the Tanako clan leader to become a ninja. Itamo Tanako became the first member of our clan who was also a ninja. He became the prison officer and master of interrogation. He taught his daughter and son who taught their children too. The Tanako way is an unique way however a part of my clan still doesn't want to be ninja. They do it for fun and clients. Since my grandfather was Itamo of course I have to be a ninja. And also that's what I always wanted."  
Kisame looked down at Itami.   
"So you are a healer and a torturer huh? How does that go together?"  
"Very well actually if you think about it. People who have knowledge about taking pain away naturally have knowledge about inflicting pain as well. Its like everything in this world each medal has two sides."  
Kisame felt excitement rise as Itami talked about torture just as if it was an every day thing. What was Itami really capable off? Kisame couldn't help but ask  
"So who taught you too... do these things? And what exactly did you learn?"  
Itami circled her feet. She didnt seem to feel uncomfortable being asked that question.  
"So my mom taught me how to heal and chakrablast. Shes an amazing teacher. Well healing is what I started with. With 14 I started learning how to wield a whip and two years ago I learned the rest. Its Usus that torture doesn't get taught. Thats why every member of the class has their specific way. There is a book containing the guideline which was handed to me at my 16. birthday. The rest was just me reading and practicing it."   
Kisame felt hormones rushing through his head. His cock throbbed and got harder sending slight chills down his back.   
"What does the book teach?"  
He asked trying to hide his horny excitement. Itami blushed and her hands started playing with the Kunai in her leg harness.   
"Well... Needles, Nails, Whips, wax, chaining up, tying up, watering, scratching, slapping, piercing, kicking, beating, painpoints, electrocuting, chakrachanneling, wheeling, burning, cutting... you name it..."  
Kisame bit his lip. Each thing Itami listed made Kisames blood boil even hotter. He couldnt tare his glare off her lips. What a terrible, hot idea. Kisames twisted dark fantasy took over and made his body tingle in lust. There was no holding back, no way he could stop his fantasy.   
"Did you ever use it? I mean on somebody?"  
Kisame asked, his body literally starting to ache in desire again. He didnt know why it made him feel so horny but the memory of Itami choking him, riding him the way she wanted, the feeling of being somehow powerless and submitting to her will... Kisame considered himself a very dominant man... But this was something that made him go crazy. Maybe his dominance was the reason? He never had to submit to anything or anybody, he never had to follow any commands. Itami looked up at him.   
"Well I did use some techniques a few times... I assisted in interrogating a few people already... And i sometimes helped out for fun in the studio... but of course that's a different thing."  
Kisame felt heat rush through his body. He felt the urge to touch his tingling dick, to flip it up. Kisame thought for a second but his desire was too big. He trusted her. He wanted her.   
"Could you use it on me?"  
He said quietly, staring down at Itami. Itami wasn't sure what Kisame just meant. Did he just ask to be tortured by her? Did this intimidating dominant man just ask her to use him?  
"Im not sure what you were asking for..."  
Kisames eyes glowed in the twilight, his teeth moved as he looked down at Itami. He hissed just two words  
"subdue me!"  
Itami bit her lip. She knew what he said but she couldnt really believe it. So he really did ask for her Domination. Itami placed a a hand at Kisames arm gently squeezing it and speaking softly.   
"But Sensei, how could I? You are not the kind of man who would enjoy being under my control... Im not sure if you'd like that at all. Nothing will ever be as before. Its something very private and intimate something that can't be reversed. You'd have to face the monster in me... You'd have to endure whatever Id do to you."  
Kisame felt his heart pound. She didnt say no after all... She didnt run... Itamis hand on his arm was warm and Kisame felt electrified. He felt a mixture between exitement and anxiety rush through his body. Like in trance he gazed at her and whispered:   
"What if that's exactly what I want?"


	10. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame decided to take the big step. He wants to know more... he wants to experience more and he wants to be closer to Itami. He asked her to subdue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little... uhh ... (not gona lie) VERY dirty.

Itami stood up slowly. She stood in front of Kisame. She felt exited but at the same time intimidated. If this went wrong shed destroy her good relationship with her sensei. If it went wrong she could get hurt or killed. Kisame was nice to her and wanted it however he was a dangerous beast and Itami was sure he could be triggered into raping or killing somebody. Shed have to be super careful. Itamis dream of putting a leash around his neck would come true. Yet Itami was somewhat scared and had abad feeling about trying BDSM on her Sensei. He looked at her with his gleaming eyes and made her long for his touch. She slowly grabbed his hands and Kisame stood up towering over her.  
"There won't be any way back for us. Things will change forever. Do you really want this?"  
"Yes!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Follow me."  
He seemed to be quite sure about what he wanted. Itami sighed. She held Kisames warm hand slowly leading him back to the village. Itami felt mixed feelings. She still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. He was her Sensei, her teammate... She had to be careful. She felt excitement thinking of any dominant womans dream: To dominate somebody who was actually much stronger than her. However she couldn't deny a certain fear about Kisame taking revenge afterwards. She had to tame him entirely in one session. She had to subdue him entirely while making sure he'd want that again and again. So it also had to be pleasurable. Then again he seemed to like it the rough way. Itami led Kisame through the dark streets. They walked through the village towards a building which Kisame only knew from the outside. There were guards at the door but they let Itami inside.  
The house was painted black inside and outside. Itami led Kisame inside and downstairs. On their way Kisame could see some other women and men in leather. He felt somewhat ashamed to be seen in there however nobody seemed to care. Itami led Kisame to a hallway with many doors. She pushed one open and they went inside. It was pitch black when Itami closed the door. Kisame could see the outlines of the strange room. He felt somewhat powerless and restless but Itami was with him and that calmed him. It was embarrassing to let Itami dominate him yet he trusted her and he lusted for this special treatment. Itami lit a match and put on some candles. In the light Kisame saw a lot of chains. It was a dungeon. Kisame felt excitement rise once again. This was like a new world for him. He had actually never been to a dungeon before. Itami closed the door and locked it, she turned around to Kisame who's heart beat like the one of a trapped bird hearing the noise of the key in the door. Itami looked up to Kisame gently asking him to sit down on a stretching rack. Kisame felt somehow dizzy. He wasn't sure whether this was a good idea after all. Itami would maybe loose every respect of him. Shed see him weak. He felt a little intimidated by the stretching rack. But he was a Shinobi and not afraid of anything... But could he really throw his dominance aside just like that? However he wanted to know what it was like. This dark dream had been lurking inside him for a long time already. Kisame sat down. Itami stood in front of him. She laid a hand at the back of his head running her fingers through his dark blue hair and pulled it gently. His face was at the same level as her big boobs. He gazed up to Itami.  
„So what is it you are wishing for?"  
Itami asked softly.  
Kisame felt hypnotized by Itami. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer. He looked up to her insecurely. After a moment he answered.  
„I want you to use me. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like you did in the shower. Use me at your pleasure until I beg for more."  
Itami smiled. She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Kisame felt her pulling up his shirt. He let her undress him kissing her harder and harder. She opened his pants exposing his half erected throbing cock. Itami pulled him up kissing him violently. Kisames thoughts were racing as he kissed her aggressively. What would happen? She smelled so good... He stuck his tongue in her mouth pulling her against his nude body. Itami still held his wrists gently forcing his hands beside his back. Suddenly he felt something cold at his wrists. There was a metallic crackling noise and Itami was gone. Kisame opened his eyes. He realized that Itami had lured him over to the chains and cuffed his arms to them. She stood a few meters away smiling. Kisame growled in lust. Itami calmly pulled up the chains until Kisame was stretched to his full hight. Kisame saw her disappear behind a paravan. When she reappeared Kisame felt his cock twitch in desire. Itami wore her corset and a revealing brah, she wore stockings and high heels. Kisame could see her shaved pussylips as she approached him. He felt his instincts going crazy. He wanted to break loose and fuck her however the chains wouldn't let him.  
"As you can imagine this is not solely pleasure... I will use you the way I want and you will have to endure whatever I do to you. Do you really want that?"  
Kisames eyes glowed dangerously in lust and excitement  
"Yes!"  
"There is a safe word. If you feel like you can't stand it anymore just say "Blueberryshake" and I'll stop. But if I stop there won't be a second time. Understood?"  
"Ok."  
He hissed. Kisames felt like he had never been as exited before. He didnt like anything better than sex. Especially sex with Itami... He also liked pain and blood... There was no better combination. For a moment he wondered why he hadn't tried this much earlier, however he also couldn't imagine doing this with any woman beside Itami. He felt he trusted her much more than he ever trusted anybody. Itami came closer looking up to him. She laid a hand on his neck gently pulling him down. Itami was so small even wearing high heels. She put a leather coated iron collar around his neck. Kisame felt the cold leather touching his skin. The feeling made him go wild. Now he truly was an animal. But Itami seemed to like that. And somehow Kisame suddenly liked that too. Being the animal made him horny. He wanted Itami to start using him however Itami didnt see any reason to hurry. She was very careful with him. She checked whether it was secure before smiling up to him. Next Itami chained Kisames legs to hooks on the floor. He was spread helplessly his arms and legs stretched nearly fully. Itami took a few steps back and looked at him. She seemed to be happy with her work. Kisame looked at her longingly. Itami bit her lip. She stared at Kisames muscly body, his wide shoulders, soft curves and his defined abs. Her eyes scanned his body and stopped at his half erected monstrous cock before turning around and walking over to a shelf  
"lets start with something easy."  
Her voice was soft as ever. Kisame felt excitement rise again as Itami took a flogger whip. She swirled it skillfully before grabbing the leashes and aiming for Kisames abdomen. He saw her arm moving and heard the smacking noise as the leather bands hit his abs. This was by far not as painful as he had expected. It actually didnt hurt. On the contrary it was quite pleasurable. Kisame felt the blood rush in his skin. Itami slowly walked around him flogging his butt, his side and then standing right in front of him again. She moved differently... She had that hip swing, that sexy way of moving as if it was a constant dance. She swung the flogger and started hitting his body nonstop. His abdomen, breast, sides, back and his butt. Kisame felt his body turning hot. He growled in pleasure glaring at her nude butt.  
"Fuck me!"  
He hissed his eyes glowing dangerously. He was like a caged shark, completely at her mercy but still a dangerous predator. Itami giggled. She continued walking around him tasing him. When Itami hit the same spot for the third or second time Kisame felt the pain level rise drastically. His blue skin slowly turned pink where she had hit him. Itami threw the flogger to the ground with a majestic gesture. Then she took off her brah revealing her big well shaped tits. Kisame pulled on his cuffs. He growled like a wild beast, his gums moving and his teeth blank. He looked as if he had seen some very special treat. Itami however gently played with one of her nipples ignoring Kisame who's hot, flogged body started sweating in desire. She turned around and grabbed something from a table that stood in the corner. Kisame growled in eagerness. Itami slowly approached him stopping close to him as close can be. She felt his hot breath and his glare as he rattled his chains. She opened her hand revealing nipple clamps that were chained together. Kisame bit his lip as Itami put them on his nipples. They were quite tight and Kisame felt his nipples sting and go numb within seconds.  
"Moan for me."  
She commanded softly grabbing the chain and pulling Kisames nipples. Kisame bit his teeth together. This hurt. But he didnt make any noise. This pain was not too intense... Maybe not super pleasurable... far from his limit... but for him very exiting. He stared in her hungry eys.  
"If you don't ill make you!"  
Kisame bit his lips. This was what he wanted. And somehow he also wanted to test whether she really could make him moan if he didnt want to. Itami knew that. She smirked. Itami grabbed the chain pulling harder. Kisame felt a stinging pain in his nipples he gasped but Itami didnt seem to be happy with that. She grabbed the flogger again and started beating his clamped chest like crazy. Kisame couldn't help but grunt loudly. He saw her tits bounce as she whipped him. Itami stopped looking at him and smiling.  
"Good boy."  
She gently caressed Kisames face with the whip. Kisame breathed heavily. He couldn't ignore the stinging in his nipples anymore. The flogging had made it so much worse. Itami gently rubbed his cock with her hand. Kisame sighed in hungry lust.  
"I believe you start understanding how this works..."  
Itamis voice was soft as ever. Kisame was enchanted by her appearance. Itami turned around swirling the flogger through the air. Suddenly she turned around smashing it on his cock and balls. Kisames abdomen cramped together and Kisame gasped in pain as his half stiff dick dangled from side to side under the impact.  
"if you obey you get a treat... If you disobey I will punish you."  
Kisame breathed heavily, his balls pulsing in pain. This was exiting. It was what he had expected. He saw Itami grabbing a chair and placing it about 2 meters away right in front of him. She sat down looking at Kisame. She slowly opened her legs revealing her pink pussy. Kisame moaned lustfully looking at it. He wanted to lick it, he wanted to fuck it but Itami took her time. She slowly inserter two fingers and started gently fucking herself. Kisame raged in his chains looking at her fingering her small tender pussy like this but the chains didnt let him move much. Kisame fully realized only now that no matter how hard he'd pull these chains wouldn't give in. Finally Itami stood up again. She stretched her hand under his nose and Kisame slowly stuck out his long tongue licking her juice off her fingers while desperately looking down at her. Itami bit her lip and gave him an evil grin. She attached chains to his arms that reached to the floor before releasing his arms of the previous chains. Kisame was forced to kneel and again he didnt have much room to move. While Kisame was down on all 4 Itami grabbed a leash and attached it to his collar. She pulled the chair closer placing herself directly in front of him. She sat down and opened her legs again pulling Kisames leash. Kisame choked a bit and crawled a few inches forward until his foot chains were at their limit. He could barely reach Itamis pussy with his tongue. Itami looked down at him.  
"Now I want you to grab your cock and rub it hard for me... but don't cum. If you do ill punish you with the most painful tool in this room."  
Kisame slowly grabbed his cock realizing his chains allowed him this movement. He started jerking off as he licked Itamis pussy hungrily. The feeling of embarrassment about being humbled faded. It wasn't embarrassing in front of her. She finally came a few inches closer allowing him to suck her clitoris. Itami suddenly grabbed the flogger and slowly inserted its handle into her pussy. Kisame shivered seeing her fuck herself with the flogger. He started sucking and licking her even harder glaring up to Itami. She on the other hand grabbed his head and pressed it against her pussy. Kisame couldn't breathe. He started twitching before Itami released his head leaving him gasp for air. She pulled the hair at the back of his head forcing him to look up before she pressed his face back in her crotch. She released him only when she saw him squirm.  
"Now stop wanking yourself."  
Kisame panted and stopped obediently. His cock was hard as it could be. he wished to cum. But at the same time he also liked to play. Itami walked around him chaining one arm to his harness behind his back. She walked over to the table again returning with weight rings. Sitting behind Kisame she slowly attached one of the rings to Kisames balls stretching his scrotum a lot. Kisame looked at his balls dangling heavily in disbelief. This felt good in a strange way. Itami gave his balls a push and making them swing like a pendulum. Kisame moaned loudly. She slowly walked around him and got on her knees in front of him, her back facing Kisame. Itami bend over leaving Kisame just enough space to stick his tip inside her wet pussy. Kisame felt so horny looking at that perfect arch of her back.  
"Don't you dare cumming!"  
She whispered permitting him entrance. Kisame groaned. He laid his free hand on her waist. He growled in pleasure and unfulfilled lusts while fucking Itami with the tip of his cock only. His brain felt like a tornado hearing the smacking noise each time he sticked his tip inside and pulled it out again. He wanted to force it in entirely. He wanted to ravage that hole like the other night. For how long would she tease him in this mean way? Itami was so tight but very wet and Kisames balls swung had as he slowly fucked her. Kisames balls felt heavy and huge swinging forwards and backwards. Itami finally got up leaving Kisame sigh hoping for more. He somehow love hated being teased like this. Itami went behind him changing the ball weights to even heavier ones. Kisame breathed heavily as Itami made them swing again. She walked away giggling leaving Kisame who stared at his balls dangling down and his hard cock jiggling under the swinging motion. Suddenly Itamis high heels appeared in front of Kisame. He looked up her beautiful white legs seeing her towering over him with a bullwhip in her hand. Itami stood on his leash so he couldn't lift his head anymore more leaving him, still one arm chained behind his back, in a very uncomfortable submissive position. Itami seemed to enjoy this to the fullest. She moved the whip and let it slide over his back. Kisame shuddered. It felt like a snake crawling over his back. Kisame bit his lip. How often had he wished to be whipped like a piece of meat. He as on all 4 chained up like a dog. And shed treat him like a beast... Kisame felt a shiver of excitement. Itami started whipping Kisame with the bullwhip. This really hurt. The first few beats he didnt make any noise but Itami hits were strong. The whip left bright red marks some of them being bloody.  
Kisame first moaned then roared in pain as Itami hit the same spot for a few times. He twitched and unwillingly squirmed like an eel. Itami grabbed his leash making him stretch his face close to her pussy. Kisame could literally smell it. He pulled his chains and nearly loosing balance on his one free arm. His balls swung each time she beat him leaving him in a weird mixture of intense pain and weird arrousal. However the pain was stronger. Soon Kisame twitched in fear each time he expected another blow. This hurt so bad. He heard Itamis soft laughter as she saw his body twist and squirm. He leaned his head against her thigh as if she was a place of safety. Itami caressed his head as he felt her soft leg on his cheek.  
"Lick my feet!"  
Itami stood on his leash again forcing his head down. Kisams slowly stuck out his tongue. This was so humbling. He felt highly uncomfortable. Up until now everything had been fun. But licking feet was definitively humbling. Yet he did it. Itami could see his strong neck and the muscles on his back trying to keep balance. He carefully licked her beautiful foot. He felt Itamis other foot on his neck forcing him down even further. His arm shook in exhaustion. This feeling of powerlessness made him go wild in lust. His body burned as she beat him again and again while he licked and sucked her feet through the leather of her shoes. The pain was very intense but his lust rose constantly. Kisame felt somehow teased by this pain however his cock got more and more flabby. Finally Itami stopped leaving Kisame panting and shivering in exhaustion. His free arm felt like giving in and when Itami placed one foot between his shoulders and pushed him down again his arm collapsed and Kisame fell to her feet moaning. Itami now tied up his other arm and released the previously tied up one leaving him in the same desperate position. He sighed in relief as his aching sore arm was finally chained to his back. Itami slowly walked around him. She caressed him with her whip whispering  
"From now on you have to call me either Mistress or Goddess. Understood?"  
"Yes, my Goddess!"  
She stopped behind Kisame gently pushing his balls with her foot and making them swing. Kisame moaned. Itami however didnt leave it at that one kick. She kicked harder and harder each time making Kisame first moan, then shriek. Kisames muscly back started twitching in exhaustion as he couldn't help but endure in this humbling position. Finally she stopped. Kisame felt Itami grab his balls and put on more weights. Kisame couldn't believe his balls would survive this. Itami chained his collar to the ceiling and untied his arms. He was allowed to stand up slowly. Kisame groaned and strained the face as his balls dangled and bumped against his thighs. Kisame could move around maybe 20 centimeters at maximum before feeling the collar choke him. However he didnt because his balls hurt when they bumped against his thighs.  
"Now lets play a little game."  
"Yes!"  
Smash. Kisame shrieked in Pain. Itami had smashed the whip across his back leaving him shiver in pain. The thought shot through his brain and he gasped instantly  
"Yes Mistress!"  
"Better. So here is how our little game works: I beat you again 12 times. You can not make any noise. If you do ill punish you... If you don't ill reward you."  
"Yes Mistress."  
He whispered. Kisame was turned on by the idea. If those chains hadn't been there Kisame would have leaped at her and fucked her to pieces right now. His inner beast was woken, chained up and played with. Itamis soft big tits were jiggling and bouncing as she moved. Kisame tried to mentally prepare for the pain. He'd have to please her in his own interest. Itami was somehow demagogic teaching him to obey. Itami swung the whip and Kisame felt the pain at his ribs. It stung but he didnt make any noise. A second and third hit but he didnt make any noise. He felt his balls dangle from side to side each time the whip hit him. A fourth and fifth smash. Kisame twitched in his chains biting his teeth together. The sixth and seventh Kisame gasped. Itami raised one eyebrow. She switched hands and came closer. She looked up at Kisame and slowly stretched out one hand caressing his abdomen and kneading his cock hard. Kisame squirmed in pain. His dick hurt. finally she let go of it. Itamis touch to the wounds stung. Kisame breathed heavily. His body was already drenched in sweat. Itami looked at him. His body was so perfect. Those big muscles made her long for him to submit to her. However it was his face that made her horny beyond belief. His dominant cheek bones and beautiful jawline, his thin straight eyebrows and sensual lips made her long for his screams.  
"Now, we are a strong one. The strongest one Ive ever met I believe. We can do this."  
Kisame somehow felt motivated by her soft voice and weird choice of words. He bit his teeth together awaiting his next whiplash. And there it was. Kisame held his breath. He felt as if the whip was made of glowing metal. How could such a small thing in the hands of a small teen hurt that badly? He was a freaking ninja, a feared man! A monster! A warrior. A small woman couldn't hurt him! The ninth lash made Kisame gasp again the tenth made tears shoot in his eyes. The eleventh and twelfth Itami didnt hold back. She used all her force smashing the whip on his beautiful squirming body. Kisame shrieked. He couldn't hold it back. He immediately knew his mistake and panted.  
"Im sorry Mistress."  
"Did you just scream?"  
Kisame panted.  
"Yes I did. Im sorry Mistress."  
"What did I say happens if you disobey?"  
"I get punished."  
Kisames cold eyes glared down at Itami. She really meant it. This was no cute easy game like her truth or dare. She said shed punish him and she would hurt him. Kisame knew that now. She slowly grabbed the nipple clamps looking at his eyes. Kisame returned her look panting and preparing for the pain.  
"Learn from your mistake."  
Itami shouted while ripping them off and leaving Kisame gasp in pain. However Itami wasn't done punishing him. She slapped his nipples with her flat hands leaving Kisame scream at the top of his lungs. Kisames muscles twitched helplessly as he threw back his head trying to stand the pain. He roared in agony his body twitching uncontrollably. Itami stopped. Kisame panted and gasped for air. It felt to him as if a switch had been flipped. He liked pain but he'd obey from now on no matter what shed command. Kisame now knew that Itami had very painful things up her sleeve. He felt something warm at his nipples. Were they still there? Were they bleeding? Kisame looked down. Itami had placed both hands at his waist and licked his nipple gently sucking it. She moaned seductively. Kisame still breathed heavily but he relaxed feeling her gentle touch. Itami looked up to him. She smiled. She grabbed his balls finally releasing the weight from his scrotum. However she held the balls in her hands now looking at them squeezed out under the first ring. She patted and gently slapped them with her flat hand. Kisame gasped.  
"Lets repeat: What happens if you disobey?"  
"You will punish me, Mistress."  
"Right. Now lets get to that pretty cock of yours shall we?"  
Kisame blinked. No matter what shed do to him, he had to endure it. However he wished shed take off the ballstretcher. Itami turned around carrying the chair up to Kisame. She sat down and grabbed his cock. She gently pulled it and slapped it against her flat hand. Kisame felt it grow hard again. Kisame moaned in pain and pleasure. A rush of lust pulsed through his body as Itami started rubbing his cock. She rubbed it hard making Kisames balls jump and the weights pull them hard.  
"Big cocks need to be used, what do you think?"  
"Y... yes Mistress."  
Kisame whispered looking down his 10 inch cock. It was half erected again when she let go and opened the ballweights finally releasing his aching balls. She grabbed them gently massaging them. They were quite red by the treatment already however Itami seemed to like that. Kisame moaned. His balls hurt especially now that she touched them. Itami started gently squeezing and kneading them making him squeak.  
"Now look at these. Aren't they pretty?"  
"They are, Mistress."  
She pushed her thumb in Kisames testicle leaving him moan and then shriek again. He couldn't help but stand tiptoes and bend over as far as possible. Itami looked up at his pain distorted face.  
"Awww this one doesn't like me playing with his big beautiful balls? Lets see."  
Itami held them in one hand pulling them hard and slapping them hard with her other hand until Kisame started shrieking shrilly, then she sat back looking at him, her legs crossed. She pushed Kisames swelling dick with one finger making it dangle for side to side. Finally she leaned forwards grabbing it harshly and stuffing it in her mouth. Kisame sighed as she started to swirl her tongue around his glans. She started sucking and massaging it and Kisame felt the lust for her pussy again. He moaned softly as she sucked his cock harder and harder looking up to him Kisame melted in horniness. She gently bit his cock, nibbled on it and licked it like a lollypop. She bit it gently making Kisame gasp in fear and pleasure. After a while she let his dick plop out of her mouth and looked up to him. His penis was pink and wet glistening in the light. Kisame felt it tingling and throbbing again. He breathed heavily looking down at Itamis seductive face, her inviting lips. He didnt even care anymore in what way she humbled or hurt him, he just wanted her to use his cock at her pleasure. He felt somehow exhausted and felt the desire to cum however Itami seemed to just get started. Kisame felt as if he was sucked in her eyes and drowning in dark blue waves. Itami gently rubbed his whipped and burning abdomen and gently patted im. Kisame desire got bigger and bigger. He could barely handle being chained up anymore, his arms constantly pulling his chains trying to escape the hopeless situation. Itami really played with his desire. She looked deep into his eyes, he saw her lips move as she whispered  
"Now I think we are warmed up. lets see what we could do next..."


	11. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... just continues where I stopped last time :P

Kisame breathed heavily as Itami unchained him. She pointed at the stretching rack. Kisame would have liked to grab her and finally fuck her however he obeyed.   
"Lie down."  
Kisame felt the blood run back in his arms. He slowly walked over to the rack and lied down obediently. He felt panic rise as Itami chained him up again carefully in the solid steel cuffs. Kisame couldn't help but stare at her as she bend over him, her tits swinging gently. She saw Kisames longing eyes and laughed softly. She bend down over him slowly lowering her head and gently kissing him. Kisame kissed her back in wild hunger. His body was shivering in unfulfilled desire and held back feelings. Itami however seemed to find it funny. She held one breast under his nose making him suck and lick it. Kisame looked up obediently before he gently suckled her breast and swirled his tongue around her nipple. It was the only part of his Goddess he could grab ahold of so he caressed it with all attention and care he could. Itami suddenly stood up making her tit pop out of his mouth. She whispered  
"Lets see how you like this."  
She gently turned a wheel and Kisame felt the rack drift apart stretching him.   
"We can go a little further I believe..."  
Kisame breathed heavily and looked at her with wide open eyes. This device had a great potential to really hurt him. She turned even more making Kisame gasp. He was so huge... Now that he was stretched to his full size... Itami felt a shudder looking at his beautiful sweat covered, shivering body and his desperate face. Kisame breathed fast and flat. It was on the verge of being painful. Kisame couldn't take deep breaths anymore, his lower back up in the air he felt the wood under his ass. Itami slowly climbed on the rack standing right over him. Kisame looked up at her. He could see her legs, her pussy her tits. He had never seen a woman from this ankle but he loved it. Itami held to a chain that dangled from the ceiling as she slowly placed a foot on his dick. Kisame moaned as she gently applied pressure rubbing it against his abdomen. This was terribly humbling but Kisame didnt care. It was pleasurable and nearly painful. Itami played with his cock flicking it around with her foot, then she slowly placed her foot at his balls. Kisame was so stretched he couldn't twitch, instead he gasped in fear and closed his eyes. Kisame couldn't deny his feelings for her had already changed throughout his time in the dungeon. Itami first patted his balls with her foot, then started gently kicking it. Kisame moaned loudly. Itami squeezed his balls up against his body making Kisame howl in pain. He felt as if Itami crushed his balls. He wanted to free himself and run for it. However he couldn't. Subconsciously he slowly started to accept her as superior to him. Itami released his balls gently massaging them with her foot.   
"Please Mistress. Please Please Plea..."  
"Please what?"  
"...Please it hurts so much!"  
Itami smiled down at him.   
"So you want distraction? Ok."  
Kisames eyes widened as she pulled the bullwhip out of her belt and smashed it across his abs. He gasped. Itami kicked his balls gently again making him feel the pain rise.   
"Better now?"  
Kisame breathed heavily. What was he supposed to say? If he said yes shed just continue kicking his balls, if he said no shed whip him again and then continue abusing his testicles.   
"Yes."  
He panted however Itami just whipped him again leaving him howl in pain. He gently pushed his balls upwards and then slowly stood on them applying more and more pressure. Kisame strained his face in pain, groaning   
"Please..."  
Itami released his balls leaving him moan in pain. Itami slowly got down over him. She grabbed the flogger which she had laid beside him on the rack. She turned around leaving Kisame see her huge ass. She started swirling the flogger and beat his balls so they jumped upwards. Kisame first moaned, then he roared. Itami gave him short breaks in between whipping his balls until he felt as if they were pierced by thousands of needles. She finally got down ad sat beside him.  
"If you beg for it I will turn this wheel and give you some space to move..."  
Kisame looked at her with his glowing eyes. He didn't answer. There was a small smirk in his face. Itami knew he was playing with her even though he was in pain. He hadn't reached his limit by far. Of course he hadn't. He was a Shinobi... He was used to pain. Kisame felt a wild pride. She abused him and she hurt him but he wouldn't beg... If she really wanted him to beg shed have to make him beg. Kisame refused to answer so she pushed the wheel stretching him one more inch. Kisame gasped clenching his fists.   
"So?"  
Kisame dint answer and she stretched him even more. Kisame cried loudly. He shook his head violently. He'd beg. He'd definitely beg...  
"Mercy! Please mercy Mistress!"  
"Hum. I think you had your chance... You also have a safe word..."  
Kisame looked at her in horror. He gasped for air, his body trembling.   
"No! Please mistress. Have mercy. Please!"  
Itami Stretched him a little more making him scream in pain before slowly pushing the wheel back and giving Kisame a little space to move his arms and legs. He wasnt sure why he didnt scream blueberrythingie... It was really painful. His pain tolerance was really high. This had been hard but he didnt want her to stop! On the contrary! Itami was somewhat impressed. It felt good to be not stretched anymore. Kisame panted. He took deep breaths. Itami grabbed Kisames cock pulling a leather paddle out of her belt. She bend Kisames sill half erected cock making him twitch. Kisame lifted his head seeing in horror how Itami smacked his cock. She dint just smack once. She hit it fast but not too hard making him whimper in pain and beg her to stop.  
"I submit! I submit Mistress please stop! Ill do whatever you say!"  
Itami bend over him and stopped.   
"I don't believe you. Didnt you just do the opposite until I really hurt you?"  
She whispered softly.   
"Please! Please..."  
Kisame shrieked as she grabbed his cock again. His hands clinched to fists and his legs pulling as hard as they could his beautiful muscular body was entirely tense and cramped. Itami however gently pushed the cock out of the way slapping it against his abdomen a few times. Kisame moaned and twitched. He had now truly arrived in the feelings of a slave. He was a chained slave and his Mistress beat his cock. Kisame felt ashamed yet he felt proud to show her strength. He tried to not moan. His cock felt as if it pain as it got bruised. However his muscles relaxed. Itami carefully grabbed his balls gently pulling them. Kisame rattled his chains. His balls were very sensitive after she had kicked and stomped them. She gently slapped them with her paddle. Kisame wanted to escape, his instincts went wild. Despite his resolution... His whimpering became screams and his screams became roars. Kisame screamed in agony like a wounded animal twitching and wiggling like crazy. Finally Itami stopped again. He gasped for air his body shivering in pain and exhaustion.   
"I submit! But please stop!"  
Kisame panted. He looked at her his face expressing desperate pain. Itami felt entranced. He looked so helpless. It was really cute to see hi like this. Maybe making him submit within only one session was possible after all? Itami rubbed his reddened cock and balls gently. Kisame was shivering all over. She placed the paddle at his chest and then started gently caressing his body. Kisame felt her comforting touch as his cock and balls continued to throb and burn the blood rushing in it. He relaxed and sighed quietly. Kisame felt as if Itami had burned his feelings. She burned him and burned him until there were only his purest feelings, his deepest feelings left. There was no chance to hide anymore. He couldn't hide, not in front of her... Kisames breathed like a beast when Itami placed nipple clamps at his chest. He whimpered helplessly as he felt his already wound nipples sting again. Itami gently caressed his perfectly shaped muscles that slowly relaxed under her touch.   
Kisame felt as if a switch had been pushed over in his head. He was at the end of his power. He wanted to submit. He was so close to surrendering to her. She was the only one for him... His body ached but he longed for more. Itami slowly mounted Kisame. He felt his cock enter her tight wet pussy. He felt her warmth. His cock hurt and was so sensitive to this feeling. Kisame moaned painfully. He saw Itami slowly sitting down on his cock. She gently grabbed the chain of his nipple clamps. Kisame moaned again. This hurt but also felt so good. He was chained up but his desire felt unleashed. Kisame somehow felt that feeling of deep love and trust. He respected her, he wanted this girl to use him, to hurt him, to make him feel her power. Itami grabbed his balls squeezing them leaving him scream again. She slapped them with her paddle. Kisames head went blank as she started riding him and pulling his clamps. Itami reached in her belt pulling out a short whip with three leashes and small spikes at their ends. She smashed it down on Kisames perfectly shaped abs. He roared in agony as three red marks appeared on his already tortured and bruised body. She pulled his clamps harder smashing the whip over his legs. His body cramped together. Kisame looked up at Itami towering over him. He felt as if somebody had squeezed all air out of his lungs. He was under her control. She was his Mistress deciding what happened to his body. Kisame was trapped in pain and pleasure. He was ready to pay any price to make her fuck him even if that meant pain. He heard himself scream in pain and pleasure as Itami rode him like the devil. He felt like fainting as Itami yelled at him.   
"Don't you dare to cum! I will whip you to hell if you do."  
Kisames answer was another scream as Itami slapped his legs again. But this scream was much more quiet. He felt his body tingle and the feeling of a soon climax. Kisames body ached for an orgasm. He dint care whether Itamid whip him to bloody pieces. He just wanted to cum. Kisame felt the feeling creep up his body and his abdomen tightening. Suddenly Itami jumped off the rack and let go of his nipples. Kisame was left squirming and creating heavily his arms twitching helplessly. His body ached for an orgasm tingling all over as the feeling of the imminent orgasm died away.   
"use me, Mistress!"  
He screamed, shaking his head violently while his dick twitched helplessly in midair. Itami leaned over him looking down at her handsome victim.   
"What did you say?"  
"Use me! Im yours! Use me! Any way you want!"  
Kisames voice sounded as submissive as any voice could. He looked up to her, sweat drenched and panting. Itami bit her lip. He was so cute looking up to her like this. The facade behind which he had been hiding had fallen. She pulled his bruised hard cock making him squirm and whimper  
"Even your cute cock?"  
Kisame nodded violently breathing heavily in pain.   
"Yes! Yes Mistress! Use my cock! Beat it if you want! It's yours."  
Itami slapped it again very hard making Kisame whimper. He was at her mercy. All he could do was either beg for mercy or he could let her use his body in any way she wanted and just endure quietly for her...  
"How about your balls?"  
Kisame panted looking at her pure panic in his face.   
"Use them!"  
He exclaimed, his legs pulling the chains.   
"Use them! Smash them! They are yours!"  
Itami grabbed them and Kisame cramped together expecting pain however Itami only massaged them gently. Kisame breathed arrhythmically slowly relaxing. Itami turned around and grabbed one of the candles.   
"Whats about your slave body?"  
Kisame laid there. He was at the end of his power both physically and mentally. Itami towered over him, her beautiful pale face, her eyes turned towards him awaiting his answer. Kisame felt like he had never seen any woman as beautiful before. To be precise he couldn't remember the shape or face of any other woman but his Mistress. Kisame felt love. Pure love. It was now in this feeling of ecstasy that he fully realized the extent of his love to her. He felt it as if it was burning him. But what burned was not the love, it was the fear to loose her, the fear that she didn't love him the unconditional way he did. She was so beautiful, so perfect... Somehow Kisame felt himself worshipping her in a way he never worshipped anything or anyone ever before. Itami slowly opened the nipple clamps releasing his pounding, stinging nipples. Itami bend over him pouring hot wax over his nipples and chest. Kisame gasped and twitched but he couldn't escape. The pain was so bad he didn't even realize Itami had stopped. When he finally caught breath again he saw her hold the candle over his erected cock. Kisame shrieked in fear. Itami smiled softly. Kisame knew he could beg her as long as he wanted shed still do it. He had to prove himself to her and show his willingness to suffer and submit. His muscles twitched and she turned around the candle burning his cock with a gush of hot wax right on his it. Kisame roared in pain. He felt like loosing consciousness as he tried to stop screaming. It took quite a while till the pain eased away. He panted heavily looking over at Itami who watched him. She bend over whispering softly.  
"So what now about your cute slave body?"  
He whispered.  
"Use me! Destroy me! Smash me! Torture me! Im all yours."  
Itami gently pulled the wax off his burning nipples while softly whispering  
"You are a strong slave. The strongest I've ever heard of. You can really take a lot of pain. Im proud of you. Id like you to be my slave forever."  
Kisame moaned desperately pulling his chains as she started pulling the wax off his cock. He was absolutely prepared for any pain shed give him as long as it was she who did it and as long as shed finally make him cum. He'd handle it, endure it, he'd make her proud, he'd please her at any cost. Itami bend over him her face only inches from his. Kisame could feel her hot breath on his skin.  
"But words are one thing... You said your slavebody is mine... prove it."  
Kisame felt her soft tits on his chest as she leaned over him. He heard a clicking noise. He felt his arms freed and his legs too. Itami straightened up and walked over to an armchair. She crossed her legs and pointed at the floor in front of her.   
"Kneel."  
She sat there looking over at Kisame who turned on his tummy panting in pain as his whip and burn marks touched the wood. He slowly and clumsily stood up but his knees gave in. He dropped on all 4, his head lowered. He crouched on the floor. There was nothing dominant left in him. He felt like a creature, like a true slave and at this moment he simply wanted to obey and please his Mistress. He wanted her to make him cum, he wanted her to fuck him to pieces or do whatever else she wanted to him. Itami watched him as he slowly crawled towards her. His beautiful strong back muscles moved, his strong arms shivered. He knelt down in front of her looking up slowly. His glowing eyes gazed at her in deification. She bend down grabbing his chin. Kisame looked in her beautiful eyes.   
"Stay."  
Itami let go of him and grabbed a book. She started reading as Kisame knelt before her not knowing what to do. One of his hands touched his cock and balls. Itamis leg dashed up right in his balls. Kisame groaned.   
"Don't you touch yourself!"  
Kisame breathed heavily. His ruined orgasm still making his body ache in desire and the pain of his balls pulsing thorough his body.   
"Please Mistress. Please fuck me!"  
Kisame looked up at her begging with a soft voice. He saw Itamis soft skin and tits as she read. Itami ignored Kisame.   
"Please let me cum Mistress. Please! I beg you! Please use me as your toy! Please fuck me."  
Itami lowered her book glaring down at him. Kisame looked up to her in despair.   
"Well you'll have to prove your submission to me."  
Kisame breathed heavily.   
"Im yours Mistress. Only yours. My body is at your command. Ill prove it in any way you want!"  
Kisame couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank. He wasn't ashamed or reluctant at all. Itami smiled softly. She whispered  
"Bring me the bone whip the gag and a leash."  
Kisame twitched as if beaten. His eyes expressed fear however he obediently stood up on shaky legs and walked over to get the whip metal gag and leash. He slowly walked back to Itami kneeling down once again handing the tools over to her. He looked at her not knowing what to expect. He whispered   
"Destroy me please! Fuck me please! Use me Mistress."  
"Head down."  
Kisames body obeyed even before he thought of anything. Itami attached the leash to his collar pulling him over to a sofa. She made him lay flat on it. Sitting on his abdomen she slid the gag in his slightly opened mouth. Kisame obediently let her gag him. The gag was very uncomfortable. Itami however seemed to be happy with her work. She stood up and grabbed a mask that laid beside the sofa. It was a leather mask with spikes. Itami slowly placed it on Kisames face who instantly felt how heavy it was to breathe in it. Itami cuffed Kisames hands and feet to the edges of the sofa.  
"So what did you say I could do to your body?"  
Kisame twitched and nodded violently. He couldn't answer.  
Itami tied the leash around Kisames balls, then she grabbed the bone whip. She sat back on his abdomen, his cock right behind her ass. Kisame moaned as she started rubbing her wet warm pussy across his abs. She gently massaged his wound red chest with her hands carefully scratching his entire torso while humping his abs. Kisame moaned softly. This made his cock throb in lust. The pulsing was nearly unbearable just like his desire to cum. Finally Itami got up on her knees placing his cock under her pussy and slowly sitting down. Kisame breathed heavily feeling her again. His cock was even more sensitive because of the wax burns. It hurt a lot but at the same time it felt amazing and Kisame wanted to cum. He didnt mind pain anymore. Itami started riding him. Kisame had a hard time breathing through his mask. His beautiful neck muscles were tense as they could be while he fought for air. His vision became more and more tunnel vision while Itami fucked him faster and faster holding onto his collar. Kisame felt as if his cock would explode any second. He felt his cum rise when suddenly Itami pulled the leash around his balls and let the cock pop out. Kisame roared. He felt the feeling of the climax get weaker breathing heavily. He would have begged to be allowed to cum but he was gagged. Instead he whimpered and squealed, his eyes showing desperate desire. Itami Smashed the whip across Kisames abdomen, the bones digging into his tortured body. Kisame let out a muffled scream before breathing heavily. The feeling of cumming was now definitely gone. Itami slowly got back on his cock riding him again. Kisame didnt know how often she edged him and smacked the bone whip across his body. He lost count and was barely conscious while Itami repeated his torture again and again. He felt his cock being slammed in her pussy again and again. Kisame couldn't scream anymore. He was exhausted, just laying there in his chains moaning apathetically as he let her use his body. Kisame was in a state of near unconsciousness when suddenly she unchained him. Kisame laid there at the end of his power panting, his body felt as if it was about to explode.  
"Now you really deserve your treat don't you?"  
Itamis voice was soft. She bend over Kisame and whispered seductively  
"You can fuck me now. You can fuck me and cum."  
With those words Itami walked over to the bed that stood in one corner of the room. Kisame turned his head looking at her as she slowly crawled in the bed, exposing her pink pussy and ass. Kisame twitched. He could barely move. He was really exhausted both physically and mentally. Itami took place on the bed looking over at him. She slid a hand between her legs gently massaging her clitoris. Kisame felt rage rise from deep within. He wanted to cum and had been so close for so many times today. He didnt know for how long they had been in this dungeon. He gathered all the strength that was left in him turning around and sliding to the ground. He sat there panting. He felt his arms and legs shaking and somehow feeling numb and rubbery but this ache of desire to cum was in each inch of his body. He grunted and slowly crawled towards the bed like an obedient chain dog. His desire to fuck his Mistress was bigger than his exhaustion. He finally reached her and climbed up the bed. His eyes glowed in pure rage as he grabbed her legs and spread them violently. He grabbed his cock and placed it at her pussy before pushing it in violently making Itami scream in pain and pleasure. Kisame moaned by the feeling of his aching cock in that tight pussy again. He collapsed to the front leaning on his arms. His head was lowered as he panted and tried to regain strength. Itami looked up at him. Kisames face showed his exhaustion. She reached up to his sweaty cheek, gently caressing his beautiful masked face. Kisame breathed heavily close to sobbing. He didnt want to be a weakling. He was a Shinobi and this girls Sensei. Kisame roared in raging desire grabbing her waist and starting to fuck her. Kisame fucked her as hard as he'd never fucked anybody before leaving Itami scream and twitch. Kisame screamed too. But he didnt care for his pain. He felt the feeling of cumming rise again fucking Itami like crazy. He saw her boobs bounce violently and heard her moan and scream loudly as he abused her pussy in the roughest way his balls smacking against her ass. Kisame roared and started to shake uncontrollably. His body felt as if all his cells were taring. He twitched hammering his cock in his beloved Mistress. He finally came screaming inside her. He felt as if fire shot through his body burning him to ashes. Kisame squirmed and shivered before collapsing beside her. He laid there barely conscious the feeling of the orgasm still rushing through his body releasing his aching to a deep relaxation. He had never felt anything like this. Kisame felt as if there was nothing on his world beside this feeling. His cock throbbed still and he felt his body burn. He heard Itami pant beside him and felt her tender fingers take off his mask and the gag. Kisame looked at her, still shivering. His eyes looked somehow feverish as his lips smiled weakly. This facial expression was new. Itami had never seen him making any face close to this. He looked at her with the purest feeling anyone could have. The wall was smashed, the ice broken. He couldn't hold back. His mask was gone. His hand searched for her face carefully caressing it.   
"I love you, Itami."  
Kisame whispered. He felt pathetic. He was pathetic. A shivering exhausted Shinobi. Exhausted because of something as simple as love games. And now he had confessed. He confessed his deepest secret, showed his weakness, taking off all armor he had. He basically presented her his neck for execution. If Itami decided to, she could destroy him knowing his secret. Kisame felt like crying. How could this beautiful woman ever love a monster like him? How could she answer the feelings he had for her. Kisame was so exhausted, so tired. He felt so weak. Defenseless. Worthless. Itami looked at him with her blue eyes as if she was looking straight into his soul. She smiled.   
"I love you too, Sensei."  
She whispered. Kisame breathed heavily, his tense facial muscles relaxing and fading into a sweet smile. He felt Itami crawl under his arm laying it around her. Itami hugged him, laid a leggier his and caressed his chest. Kisame felt a tear run down his cheek. A tear of exhaustion and relief. He pressed Itami on his wet sweaty body, her forehead against his lips. He felt safe and as satisfied as he had never felt before. She loved him. She loved him back. His Goddess loved him. There was nothing else on earth he could have wished for.   
"I love you so much. I never thought id ever tell you. I love you to death. You are my Goddess and my dream. Id fight for you, id kill for you and id die for you."  
Itami looked up to him, huddling even closer to him.   
"I know. And so would I, Sensei. From the first day we met I knew that the two of us belonged together. The two monsters..."   
Kisame held her head to his lips again.   
"You are no monster. Im a monster! You are an angel from the heavens who came down lead me, tame me, control me. And for doing so I will protect you."  
Kisame was exhausted. He felt drifting off to sleep. He heard Itamis voice speaking softly but he couldn't follow her words anymore. He was happy. She loved him and that was all he ever wanted. Kisame couldn't help but fall in a deep dreamless coma like sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehaa. Slowburner I know. But now but now we are where we want to be. ;)
> 
> I can calm you down... there are many chapters to follow... With missions, training, random story telling and more adventures of this kind.


	12. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first experience in a dungeon with his mistress Kisame knows he will never ever want to let go of her and wants to give her his entire shark heart. However out of curiosity he does a mistake that could destroy everything. Kisame finds himself in a dilemma which will cause problems, no matter how he chooses to get out of this situation.

Kisame woke up. He felt cold and somehow as if he had a bad hangover. His body ached and his head felt as if somebody had dropped a washing machine on it. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a dungeon lying on a bed. He was covered with a red fluffy blanket. His fingers dug into the material and he could feel the soothing fluff on his skin. When he looked around he saw Itami standing there, cleaning the stretching rack. slowly his memories returned. He was terribly tired still he didnt want to sleep anymore. He felt empty and tired... also very thirsty. There was this weird feeling of embarrassment now that he remembered everything. Kisames body ached as he sat up. He moaned quietly and Itami turned around. She held the bullwhip in her hand cleaning it. When Kisame saw the whip his muscles gave a small twitch remembering its pain. Kisame felt weak and pathetic. Itami was fully dressed, showered and looked perfect as ever whereby he could imagine he looked like a mess. Itami placed the bullwhip on the rack and walked over to Kisame. 

"Are you ok?"

Kisames hand traveled up to his burning cheek. He looked at his fingers and saw some crusted blood on them. He gave something like a quiet moan of pain and surprise. He took a few seconds and looked over to Itami with the most precious, cute look.

"Yes."

He finally said. Itami sat down beside the shark man and gently pulled the cover over his nude leg. She looked up to him and Kisame felt embarrassed. This was his student, his teammate. He had screamed and moaned in front of her, he had shown weakness and let himself use. It made him feel extremely weak and vulnerable. He was embarrassed. Embarrassed to be weak, embarrassed to be nude, embarrassed to be a man who did cry and whimper like a weakling. Itami had seen him in delicate situations, she knew his boundaries regarding pleasure and pain... and worst of all he wasn't able to keep his darkest secret to himself: his love for his Student. How absurd was this? He had submitted to a girl who was about 10 years younger than him... Like 2/3 of his age only. She was still nearly a child in his eyes. What a fool he was. Now that he had regained some strength he wished he hadn't done any of this he wished he had never told her. Itami however seemed to see it differently. She gently caressed his face. 

"You look like a mess, Sensei, why don't you take a shower?" 

"Thank you."

Itami had been right. There was no way back. He could be the aggressive man he used to be towards everybody except for her. She knew his mask now and she knew the true him. She knew he was just a weak, lonely creature yearning for the touch of a human and the protection of a strong other. Itami pointed towards a nearly hidden door. Kisame got up slowly, went inside and cleaned himself. It was dark in the shower and there was no soap however the water was soothing on his burning body. Kisame realized only now that he was bruised and bleeding all over. Kisame was insecure. he felt like waking up from a deep sleep. What had he done? That was so embarrassing. How could he ever look her in the eyes again? How could he ever look in anybody's eyes again? What he had done... and let her so was absolutely incredible and Kisame felt a strong feeling of disgust and shame rise. He was terribly ashamed. This girl couldnt have any respect for him anymore. He was sure of that. How could she? 

When he stepped out of the shower Itami gently took his hands. He was dripping wet from head to toe. Kisame didnt fight her. He was confused. She carefully led him over to a curtain and stopped directly in front of it. He felt so dependent, so weak... She pulled the curtain to the side, then gently held his arm. The fabric dropped and revealed a mirror. Kisames jaw dropped as he saw his body. He flinched as if he had seen a dangerous animal, before he took a slow step towards the mirror to take a closer look. He was covered in wounds. His chest and abdomen showed deep bleeding scars, his ribs and legs were bruised, his dick tormented too and he had a deep cut on his cheek. He really looked a mess. He looked abused... weak... like a real slave... like an animal on a leash. Kisame felt rage rise from within, he whispered in disgust:

"Im a weakling... Just so... so... So weak. I hate myself!"

He turned his head away unable to bear seeing that picture any longer. He was a weakling. All these years he had tried to hide that fact that he was just a human after all. Yet he could never be a man. He was an animal. He was just an animal, nothing more nothing less. Some sad sea creature that for some reason lived on the main land. And now somebody hat put him on a leash. He wore a choker around his neck. Like a dog... He had bowed to a human. He had done what he had feared the most and he hated himself. He was just weak. Inside, under the predatorious surface he was just a man with feelings, with weaknesses, fears, panic and scared of pain. But most he was scared to be weak, to be pushed away... to be hurt. He hid it so well he himself believed his lie... Until now. It was a lie and had always been a lie and that truth hit him like a truck. He hated himself. He was disgusted. His ego crumbled... Itami grabbed him and turned him around making him face her. He looked at her insecurely. He had submitted to her. She was right. He couldnt just take that back or break up. He knelt for her and he could not undo her seeing him submit. Itami looked at him longingly. She gently ran her fingers over his bruised ribs. 

"No, not weak. That is how strong you are."

Kisame looked down at her. Itami really seemed to see only the best in him. She grabbed his choker and pulled him closer. He stumbled half a step towards her closing his eyes in shame. 

"It was all a lie. I lied to myself and the world."

He whispered. He felt himself giving in again. He wished to burry his head at her neck, hug her and just lean on her. He was hers now and he longed so much for her protective touch and gentle commands to reassure him at least in one way. 

"Sensei, you shouldn't think like that. You were strong. You hid it all, all the pain and the sorrow, all the fears and feelings. You hid it to be strong and to carry on. Now you can show it all to me. And you will still hide it from the rest of the world. You can be strong for me. You can be strong in front of everybody and show the reality to me. I won't hurt you. You can be sure of that. Ill never sell you out... Im not a traitor."

He didnt think of it that way before. She really was his angel, his leader... Itami took a step closer. She carefully caressed his chest and cheek. 

"I love you, Sensei. And I love seeing you so strong, bearing such battle scars... for me. Seeing you like this makes my blood boil. It shows me of what things you are capable. And of all men in this village its you whom I want to see kneeling. Your wounds show your strength... Your willingness to suffer for me and your loyalty. However right now Id love even more to heal them."

Kisame once again felt himself giving in to her beauty, submitting to her. His love made his heart beat faster. He felt this tingling in his tummy as she led him back to the bed. Kisame couldn't help but watch her beauty as he laid down and Itami took off her gloves. He felt as if Itami had cast a spell on him. She bewitched him with her beauty and her... simply her existence. Kisame felt Itamis hands on his abdomen as she closed her eyes and started whispering in an unknown language. Her white skin seemed to glow and blood red signs appeared on her body. Kisame moaned softly as he felt a warm feeling of her chakra flow through her body. Would she hurt him again? His muscles tensioned as she touched him and Itami could feel him preparing for pain. However that was not what she wanted. Itami gently caressed his entire body, all wounds, all bruises. His body relaxed. The feeling was soothing. Kisame surrendered to her entirely relaxing under her hands. His ego boiled up however he could cast it aside once again. What was wrong with submitting and for once being the submissive one? Belonging to her was an amazing feeling. Itami gently bent over him and carefully kissed him. Kisame wasn't sure if he was allowed to. He still gently grabbed her pulling her on top of him and kissing her back. Itami let him do so. She didnt even punish him for his sudden instinctive dominance. When she pulled away he caressed her face, laying there submissively under her. His glowing eyes looked up to her. There was something in his eyes... a facial expression Itami had never seen on him before. It was helpless, unconditional, pure love. He reminded her of a puppy adoring its owner and seeing this she felt amazing. She had found the way. Kisame was hers. Kisame whispered

"How can a monster love somebody this much? How is this even possible for my dark, evil heart to love anybody..." 

Itami bend down, kissing him again softly. She sat on top of his healed body, gently patting him. 

"Does that mean we are together now? Does that mean you are mine?"

She whispered softly, while caressing his beautiful, yet strange face. Kisames hands held her. He was a soft giant, da dangerous predator yet also a submissive lover. He was like the ocean: wild and untamable but still soft and beautiful. 

"Forever. I pledged my life to you. Don't you remember? I will be with you till my last breath... And I guess if Id say no youd probably beat me till I say yes."

Kisame smirked. He grabbed Itami and rolled over, locking her under his still nude, cold body. 

"I swear! I will fight for you, I will kill for you and I will die for you. My life is yours and your love is mine until my last breath. I will follow you. I will protect you. I will never let anything hurt you."

Itami felt the truth in his words and his love as his low voice made such promises. She felt lucky. This was more than she could have ever hoped for, more than she had wished fore, all she had dreamed of. He bend down to her kissing her neck passionately repeating his oath. 

"I will... die for you... I will live for you... however you command... I will! Nothing can stop me... I want to be yours till my last breath... I give you my heart, my soul, my body."

Itami caressed his soft hair on the back of his head. He was really cute now that he had opened up and submitted to her. Somehow she felt bad about making him hers. But now that he pulled away again and looked down in her eyes she could see his fire burn again. 

"I will fight for you! I am stronger than ever before because I have somebody to fight for. I found my purpose. And nothing can ever stop me. Ill trade myself for your love and loyalty. I will be strong for you!"

Itami caressed Kisame for quite a while. Finally she helped him get dressed and then they cleaned up the entire room before leaving the house, holding hands. Kisame still felt strange to see other dominants in that house, and to be seen as the slave of a woman. However Itami grabbed his hands when they stood in front of the house again. It was surreal. Leaving the building Kisame somewhat felt like he came closer to his usual self. However Itami made him still feel owned. Which was not a bad feeling.... just a little unfamiliar. 

"Only the ones who were inside know what is in there. Its a well kept secret. What happens inside stays inside. I will never betray you. Never."

Kisame looked down at her and he gave in to the feeling of trust he had for her. He held her hand tight and smiled. He was really handsome smiling like this. Itami and Kisame went down the roads. It was dark. Kisame wasn't sure how late it was but the setting moon painted shadows on the ground. Kisames hand let go of Itamis and he laid it around her shoulders gently pressing her to his side. Itami felt like the torture had forced Kisame to drop his mask towards her. She just hoped he'd never loose his trust in her. Soon Kisame and Itami reached a big house. Itami turned around. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up to him. 

"Kisame, I have to go home now, else my family will ask questions. It is not usual for a woman of our clan to go all in for a man and do more than torture only... And its even less usual for a woman to be together with her... You know..."

"Slave."

Kisame glared down at her. He pulled her closer running his fingers through her long silver hair. He bend down kissing her passionately. 

"Itami, I wish you could come with me, lay beside me... How can I ever let go of you again... I want to feel you beside me. My heart burns for it!"

"I wish that too... And the time will come where we will sleep besides each other every day. But first we have to take it slow."

Kisame moaned softly. He didnt want to let go of Itami. Kisame wanted her to stay, he felt like somebody ripped out his guts leaving her, however he knew she had to go home. Kisame kissed her goodbye and watched her walk through the gate as if he was in trance. Kisame stood there his heart felt as if he had been stabbed. He felt like a dog watching his owner go. Even if it was just for a few hours... Without her he felt as if he had ben cut in half leaving one part behind. he had opened up to her in a deep way and with her went his secureness. He felt the shame rise again. he felt doubt and disgust. Finally he turned around and walked down the streets home. He knew the streets yet he felt insecure walking down here again. He felt so weak. He had to trust her and he did... but there was this little insecureness, this small voice in his head that asked if he really just submitted like that to a teen. 

The next day Kisame woke up late. It was nearly noon, when he finally got out of bed and got ready to go over to the trainings terrain. What had happened the day before felt like a distant dream to him. He was back to his old self. To the indestructible beast, the master, the predator. He felt a little weird thinking he'd see Itami again however he suppressed that. Kisame looked in the mirror, flexed his muscles. Now in the bright daylight all he had done seemed so ridiculous. When he reached it Itami was there already whirling her sword and destroying shadow clones she had created herself. It struck him like a lightning and he felt this submissive feeling again. The wish to give her all power over him... The wish to kneel for her and show her his strength to endure. Kisame watched her. She owned him now and he owned her. Yet there was no way he could kiss her, or hug her. There were other ninjas who could see them, who could tell everybody Kisame and Itami were together, kissing and hugging in public. He could also not let them see him bowing and submitting to her. After all he was considered the strongest man in the village and the most dominant. Kisame approached Itami slowly feeling insecure. When she saw him she stopped, walked towards him and bowed. 

"Good morning, Sensei!"

Kisame answered as cool as he could before taking off his coat and starting to fight Itami. He was relieved to see her behave as always. She didnt try to subdue him. Kisame was happy Itami played her role so perfectly. She didnt get him into difficult situations. She acted so naturally. As if this was absolutely normal to live a different life in public than private. Kisame had to adjust to this thought. During the training he was harsh and dominant as ever but one thing about his behavior had changed: Kisames eyes felt warmer and this ice in his eyes, this hate was gone when he looked at Itami. It was a normal day with normal training. After the training Kisame asked Itami to visit him... he just wanted her to be close... so he could feel reassured. Itami however explained that this ay shed have to help her mother with a medic Jutsu. Kisame felt abandoned as he walked home alone. She was the mistress... He was the slave. he had to obey. But he missed her. And he hated that feeling. He wanted her right now. 

Kisame went under the shower and leaned his head against the wall while letting the water cool his back and neck. He felt torn between two opposites. He was dominant and strong however he had now discovered he could also be obedient and emotional.... as in other emotions than aggression... Was that really him? Bowing and crouching like a dog for a girl he only knew for such a short time? It felt somehow hopeless. he clung to this small promise of hers. To the promise that shed love him too... Kisame sighed. He had no other choice but to believe in her and to endure for her. Kisame stayed under the shower for quite a while... to be precise for two hours... He often did so... especially when he had to think about something. To his surprise suddenly somebody knocked on the door. Kisame quickly flung a towel around his hips and turned off the shower before opening the door. He felt overwhelmed hen he saw Itami standing there smiling. 

"Done helping my mom!"

She exclaimed. She was still sweaty and exhausted so Kisame offered her to shower and so she did. Kisame couldn't hold back his excitement knowing she was in there, the water running over her beautiful paper white body. Kisame felt his desire pulse through his body like raging fire. When Itami called with her soft voice and asked for a towel Kisame felt as if he'd go wild. Like in trance he got two towels and brought them to the shower. Itami stood there, her wet beautiful body and her long hair. Kisame felt his cock throb. He slowly handed her the towels and couldn't help but watch her wrap them around her. Itami grabbed his arm and they went back to the bedroom. Kisame felt his instincts take over. 

Suddenly Kisame grabbed her arms holding her in his iron grip. He forced her closer to him and looked down at her, his face showing his beastly wild desire. His grip nearly hurt Itami as he slowly lowered his head. He kissed her gently, then passionately and aggressively like a shark devouring his prey. He slammed her on his bed kissing her violently. Kisame couldn't hold back. He remembered his raging desire he had felt in the dungeon. But there were no chains to hold him now. Itami caressed his back making him feel even more of the wild passion. He could think of only one thing: He wanted her. He wanted her now. He didn't care for anything else anymore. Kisame opened his towel and slid his cock under her towel rubbing it across her pussy. Itami bit her lip as Kisame stared at her. He was a beast. His blue pale muscular body moved like the body of a shark, his muscles tense and gently contracting as he moved his slim hips. Kisames wide chest, his beautiful neck, Itami wanted him. Now in the bright daylight his swollen veins were even more visible. His muscular neck and beautiful jawline made Itami somehow doubt how dangerous he really was. She looked up in his face. She could see his sharp shark teeth. Itami wanted him to fuck her. He was hers. Hers alone. And he knew that. 

Kisame growled like an animal ripping the towel off her body. He wanted to suck her beautiful breasts and caress her body. Kisame placed his lips at her neck while he slowly pushed his cock in her wet pussy. Kisame opened his mouth, his gums moved as he gently bit her neck. He could bite and kill her instantly however that wasn't what made him go crazy in this situation. It was the fact that Itami, his love and Domina, let him do so, the fact that she didnt dominate him but just let him fuck her. Itamis hand caressed the back of his head as she felt his hot breath and sharp teeth on her neck. He was a predator and there was a small fear in her that he'd just snap his razor sharp teeth together and tare her throat to pieces. He had to trust her and now she had to trust him. She gently grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled them. Kisame moaned wildly while thrusting his cock in her. She was so merciful. His grip around her tightened holding her in place. Kisame fucked her, his heart pounding. He felt as if somebody had wiped out all his thoughts. Kisame was a wild, raging pack of Instincts and muscles. Itami moaned and screamed in pleasure. Kisame felt her cum while he pounded her. He stared in her face as Itamis orgasm made her twitch uncontrollably in his iron grip. He felt his hormone level rise and rise and the tingling desire of wanting to cum. Kisame groaned. His body twitched uncontrollably as he pulled out his cock and grabbed it with one hand. 

"Mistress please let me cum on you."

He moaned. Itami gently slapped his cheek a few times making him lower his eyes in submission, before allowing him to do as he wished. Submitting to her was like pouring oil into a flame. Kisames hormone cocktail went wild. Kisame rubbed his beautiful glistening dick hard and fast. His veins swoll and swell and Itami felt hypnotized by his defined abs and V line that pointed straight to this huge cock of his. Kisame finally came gasping and shaking. He felt as if he'd explode, everything turned black around him, all he saw was his swollen dick and the beautiful abdomen of his Mistress. A splash of sperm shot out of his twitching cock and all over Itamis abdomen. Kisame shivered, his eyes widened and his mouth open. Itami felt his hot cum on her body. It was so much and Kisames cock pumped out more and more shaking in exhaustion. Itami was surprised regarding the fact that he had came last night quite a lot too. 

Kisame moaned softly looking down at the sperm covered Itami. His hands were still trembling when he sat back and took a few deep breaths before reaching for paper tissues and carefully cleaning Itami. He finally laid down beside her feeling the beautiful feeling of satisfaction rush through every millimeter of his body. He felt as if warm, soothing sunshine was pulsing through his body. Kisame looked at her breathing heavily. She looked back at him and smiled. Kisame gently caressed her face. 

"It will be so hard to hide my loyalty for you... Just like it will be hard for me to not fuck you all the time."

Kisame panted pulling her closer. 

"Ill have constantly blue balls." 

Kisame bit his lips gently rubbing his abdomen. Itami laid beside her Sensei and looked at him. Shed have liked to take a nap but she knew her mom would miss her at home. Her pussy still burned by Kisames rough handling of her body. She sat up and gently bend over him kissing him carefully.

"Well. If they re blue I have few ideas how to use them."

Kisame kissed Itami back. He laid his arms around her waist claiming her to himself alone. He looked at her with his submissive gaze. 

"Did I please you?"

Itami gently patted his abs. She sighed happily and nodded. 

"Yes you did."

She gently patted his head and caressed him as if he was a cute little pet. There was a hint of pride in his face. He pleased her. He was a good slave. 

Just a few minutes later Itami returned home leaving a tired, yet satisfied Kisame on his bed. He stared out of the window and enjoyed the emptiness of his mind. Her towel... it smelled a little like her. Would it be weird to ask her to give him a worn shirt or something he could cling to? Kisame gently ran his fingertips over his abs. He had to train harder. He had to become stronger and more muscular. He wanted to impress her and make sure that he stayed the strongest one. He wanted her to love him at al cost. 

The next days were like a weird dream for Kisame. Itami made him wear ballweights during training which did quite something to him and made him afraid of being caught. In small gestures she showed him his place, his submission... that he was the one who had to obey. And Kisame did it all. It gave him the feeling of strength to suffer for her. The ball weights made it much harder t move and fight. However they were really invisible in his pants. In Public they were teacher and student, but soon as nobody was there, Itami made him kneel or warship her in many ways. For Kisame it was hard to let her go every day in the evening. Itami had agreed to give him a worn shirt which he placed beside his pillow. Kisame felt torn between the two worlds even though he slowly got the hang of it and started automatically calling her mistress when they were alone. Itami sometimes visited him after training, made him lick her feet or fuck her like a slave. One day she brought him a choker which he should wear at home. And he did. He only took it off for showing. Itami sometimes gave him endurance quests that often involved some kind of ball weights or a vibrating penis ring. Kisame loved her attention and was more than willing to buy it with pain and sex. He wanted to please her and to be the only one for her. So far he succeeded. Kisame loved her. He felt like this love slowly consumed his entire being. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to love her forever. He'd do everything for her... Fulfill all of her wishes. He was happy. And he was sure to never ever have been that happy before in his entire sad life ever since his early childhood. Finally he could enjoy life, enjoy the moment and he felt warm and loved. 

However there was this little voice inside his head. A voice that reminded him of the feeling of being empowered, of having Power over a woman. Was he really that dependent to Itami? He did sometimes have emotional outbursts and suddenly turned against Itami, dominating her, forcing her into his, kisses or grabbing her hard during sex and just overpowering her. It was as if Itami had wiped his memories. Was she really that different from all women he had had before? Kisame was unsure. He couldnt remember. Their picture faded in her presence. Itami was like a hard drug for him. Without her he felt depressed, with her he felt manic. 

This afternoon they had trained and then went to eat Ramen. On the toilet Itami had made Kisame blow her for nearly half an hour and left him with a boner. She kissed him goodbye and grabbed his choker, pulling him close. 

"You are mine."

she whispered as always and he replied his usual 

"Yes, Mistress."

and he meant it... however when he walked home and came by the brothel he suddenly stopped. He didnt think much. It was just this feeling of curiosity, that led him to walk inside. He saw the girls on the plush sofas who looked at him in shock as they always did when he entered this establishment. It hit him like a blast and there was his old Sexrage. Their fear... the smell of their fear made him go wild. Without further thoughts he found himself in a room with a drug dazed woman who looked at him and tried to flee. Like in a trance he felt her panic rise as he opened his pants and grabbed his hard cock. It was an easy chase. She stumbled to the window, he grabbed her, he entered her and he started ravaging her. However the kick he usually had was gone. On the contrary he felt his erection fade even though there was friction. Kisame rammed his cock into her behind. But even this tinier hole didnt satisfy him. 

It was this feeling of desperate search that made him loose his mind. He had always felt a kick, always felt this adrenaline and now he just felt nothing. Kisame grunted angrily and grabbed her even harder. He dug his teeth into her shoulder and tasted her blood but he spat it out. She tasted terrible to him. Kisame felt sick to his stomach of the blood. In his rage he started beating the woman. In the end what he did had nothing to do with sex. He stopped penetrating her after just a few thrusts and started beating and choking her in rage. She was too drugged to wiggle. Kisame beat her because she didnt give him what he wants: the kick. Kisame was in blood rage. He didnt see or hear. All that he could think was: Why dint he feel good fucking her? Finally h threw the woman to the ground and left the room with an angry roar. 

It wasnt until much later that he caught ahold of himself. Kisame had stormed out and found himself near the river. It was inexplainable for him. He felt dizzy. It was hard to believe that he had ever liked this kind of sex with prostitutes, that he had had this Kick of power each time. Kisame was sure that even if he had proceeded thrusting into that poor woman, he wouldn't have been able to cum. It was simply not the same ever since he had the dungeon experience. Itami was his only kick. He was entirely dependent on her. He was addicted. Itami was like a drug. Kisame sighed. All he wanted right now was Itami. He wanted to hug her, feel her soft touch. Just be with her. Even kneeling in front of her and simply adoring her would have been enough. Kisame felt entirely shaken and insecure. 

After a while he walked home. Suddenly he froze in mid movement. His heart dropped, his brain felt like it as smashed. Kisame felt like his heart skipped a beat. His hands slowly wandered up his temples as he started to shiver. He had cheated on her! He had cheated on his goddess with a prostitute. Kisame felt panic rise. It felt like an earthquake for him. What had he done! Why! Kisame didnt know why. There was no good reason. He hadn't thought of the fact that he had a girlfriend now... well a mistress. But she owned him and his cock. He had betrayed her. Kisame closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment. He bit his lip and felt like crying. How stupid was he? He had everything. The woman of his dreams, the best sex he could wish for and she also liked him and cared for him. They laughed together and derped around. He had it all and he just cheated on her... simply because he was unable to think. What would she do? Shed be so hurt. 

Kisame stormed home. Shed take him apart. Shed beat him to death. She said he was hers and this very evening he had said yes again. Shed be hurt. Shed be sad. He'd see it in her eyes. Shed maybe even cry. Her tears would be like acid to him. It would tear his heart. Kisame felt fear rise thinking of what shed probably do to him finding out that he betrayed her. Shed probably use her touch of pain for hours on him until he was completely at his end. Kisame paced up and down his flat again and again tearing his hair and whispering 

"no no no no no you idiot what have you done no no no! this can't be true."

There was simply one solution that came to mind. He had to hide it from her. He had to keep it a secret. Kisame hated the thought of lying to her but he knew it would hurt her more if he confessed. He stormed back to the brothel but too late. When he asked the pimp he told Kisame that the prostitute was hospitalized. Kisame paid the pimp a huge amount of money so he'd shut up. The pimp seemed to be happy with this solution. He even offered to sell the woman to Kisame. Next Kisame went for the hospital. He asked for the woman claiming he was her cousin and they let him in. Besides having huge doubts about the safety system of the hospital he went to the woman who looked at him in horror. Kisame however talked to her and calmed her down. He was so in shock he didnt even notice much of what he did. He told her that he'd pay her any price if only shed never talk about that night and he swore to never use her again. The woman finally forgave him after he had given her a huge check to pay all of her bills. She told him she wished to go to her family in a different village and Kisame arranged that shed leave soon as she was sober. 

Without knowing how he went there Kisame sat on his bed, his head in his hands and sighed. The pimp wouldn't talk. The woman wouldn't talk. He was safe. However he could barely sleep this night. Again and again he thought about all the things he had done to hide his mistake. Did he overlook anybody? were there other witnesses? 

The next day Kisame woke up early. He was tired but soon as he opened his eyes the fear woke him. He dressed himself in a hurry and left the house to go to the hospital. The medics told him that the woman had to stay for at least one more day because of the bit wound. Kisame felt like bursting. He wanted to get rid of her as fast as possible. He'd only have a good nights sleep if he knew she was gone. Far away... out of the village. How could he look Itami in the ye ever again. Kisame didnt know. He went to the trainings area and stopped when he saw her. She was beside a tree whirling around and fighting. She was so beautiful. So perfect. Her white hair was like a waterfall, her body the one of a goddess. Nothing on earth was worth more than being with her. Kisame swallowed his fear and went over to her. As always she turned around and smiled widely. 

"Good morning Sensei!" 

Kisame greeted her quietly and placed Samehada beside the tree. He took off his coat and went over to Itami. Itami looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. 

"Are you ok? You look s pale!" 

Kisame felt his knees go weak as his beloved mistress touched his arm and caringly cupped his cheek with her hand. He felt her warmth, smelled her beguiling perfume and just felt like kneeling down in awe. he lost himself in the feeling of her presence however the guilt burned inside him like a fire. 

"Im just... tired. I couldnt sleep." 

Itami looked at him with her truthful eyes and stabbed him with this look. 

"Maybe you should try a warm milk with honey next time?"

her words were like acid in an open wound. Kisame had to use all his willpower to swallow down his emotions and bear her love. He was happy she didnt smell anything of his betrayal. They started training but Kisames thoughts remained on his mistake. He'd be calmed soon as the prostitute left the village. He'd be able to enjoy Itamis presence again. Kisame had the urge to be as close as possible to her. When they took a break they went to the river. Kisame just sat beside her and Itami talked about wanting to buy a parrot. Finally she leaned against him and Kisame flung his arm around her. There they sat and Kisame closed his eyes. he finally felt calmer. Being close to her comforted him a lot. It all felt good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know. We need some drama. >:) Gona be very exiting.


	13. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame tries to deal with his problems and somehow solve them... Lets see what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Its not about Nagato.

In the evening Kisame got his kiss. He swore to be hers and felt like a filthy liar. Shed never find out. He'd punish himself for this. Just to feel better... He could barely let go of her... Wished he could just cling to her and hold her tight. He felt as if he himself had put an invisible distance between them that would sooner or later affect both. Kisame would have liked to just castrate himself or to cut out his tongue. He felt so bad. Especially when she looked at hi and whispered a soft "I love you.". Kisame would have liked to scream and run. Shed be so hurt and he was nothing more but a filthy little liar. He had to get rid of his dirty secret... He had to get rid of that prostitute. When Itami disappeared behind the corner Kisame ran for the hospital and checked on his prostitute. She wasnt ready. But the next morning he was promised shed be able to go. Kisame felt restless hearing this. Again he couldnt sleep all night. He sat on his bed and stared at his blue feet. He didnt want to sleep. He didnt deserve sleep. He was a cheater. How often had he dreamed of having a girlfriend before going up on that dream. Now he had one and he had cheated her after less than two weeks. In the morning Kisame stood up. He felt dizzy of the lack of sleep as he went to the hospital and finally sent his prostitute away with a group of people who went for that same village. Kisame did something like apologizing... He couldnt say the word "sorry" but he said he was happy she was well... Which for him meant more than sorry. The woman was happy to leave the village and Kisame guided her out of the hospital just to make sure shed really leave. She joined the group of people and he watched her go. But his guilt didnt go with her. It clung to him and made him feel desperate fear. How could he live being a liar? He hated lies above everything... Lying was for cowards and weaklings... Now he was a liar too. And a cheater... He had cheated the one woman he had wanted so badly and still wanted so badly. He headed for the trainings ground and Itami was already there. She looked at him with sorrow in her beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
"You look bad Sensei! What happened? Are you sick?"  
Kisame shook his head.  
"No, im fine."  
Itami placed her whip around her hips. She walked towards him and grabbed him gently at his wrists. Kisame felt dirty and guilty as she touched him. She really did care for him. Why didnt he just... control himself. He could have turned around before walking into that brothel. He could have turned back when he went to the room... He could just... He could have not fucked that woman. Her gentle touch burned him.  
"You are the Sensei and im your student. But as me I have to forbid you to train today. You look bad! You should go home."  
"No. Itami. I want to train."  
"You look sick! You should take a nap! I know you were at the hospital! My mom saw you there! I want you to heal first."  
Kisame turned pale. He gazed at her aghast. Itami knew he had been there? She now gently grabbed his arm and led him off the trainings area. Kisame was too thunderstruck to resist. He stumbled beside her. Itami led him to the river. She looked around and checked they were alone then she turned to him.  
"Kisame, what happened. You look really bad. Tell me! I need to know! What did you do at the hospital?"  
Itami was slightly afraid her "treatments" had seriously injured Kisame and he was just to proud to admit it. Therefore she asked and she wouldn't stop until she knew the reason. Kisame on the other hand thought like crazy. But now that she asked his guilt burned imbarebly. Kisame bit his lip and shook his head. If he told her he'd hurt her. He knew that. He never wanted to hurt her. He would have rather wanted to rip his own head off. He was stuck. Either he lied to her or he'd hurt her. Kisame couldnt look her in the eyes. He lowered his head. His voice was quiet, nearly begging.  
"Itami, im fine! Please lets just... just spend the day together."  
"You look sick and you were at the hospital! Tell me! What happened!"  
"Pleas, Itami. Please mistress. Lets just spend the day together. I just miss you. That's all. I feel much better around you."  
Itami looked at him with her big eyes and Kisame knew she knew he wasnt telling the truth. Pain boiled up. He felt the urge to tell her. He felt the urge to admit his mistake, to confess his betrayal. Kisame bit his tongue.  
"Kisame something happened. I can feel that. You behave strangely. You look tired and sad. Tell me! You know you can trust me right?"  
Kisame couldnt bear it anymore to look in her eyes and lie straight to her face. He knew how weak he was. He had sworn to never tell her that he loved her. And he knew he wouldn't succeed keeping this secret from her. And then it unwillingly left his lips... He felt it and he would have loved to rip out his throat.  
"Itami, I did something very bad."  
Itami looked at him for a moment. Then she nodded.  
"How bad?"  
"Very very bad."  
Itami sighed. She seemed to be unsure what a man like Kisame meant by "very very bad." did he kill somebody? She looked at him empathetically.  
"Did you kill somebody?"  
"no."  
"Then what could be that bad!"  
She looked at him. Her gaze was torture. Kisame felt as if she choked him with these beautiful blue eyes. His cold glowing eyes met her ocean blue deep ones. Kisame was unable to look away and he was unable to now step back and not tell her. He drowned in her eyes and felt it creep over his lips and he was unable to hold it back. Like a piece of glowing ember it crawled up his throat and Kisame wished to rip out his tongue already before he even said it. But he had to. He couldnt lie to her. He was no liar. He hated lies... he had never been too good at lying especially not to people he liked. She loved him. Her love was pure. She was pure. He was a dirty sinner. He'd endure whatever shed give to him. He was a slave and he was a cheater but at least he'd be a cheater with honor.  
"Itami, I cheated on you."  
It was like a thunder. Itami twitched as if he had burned her and let go of his arm. She just stared up to him, her eyes opened wide. Kisame felt panic rise. He cursed himself for his words. This was the guillotine that cut his throat. Not the Pimp, not the whore... his own words. He couldnt bear seeing her motionless and aghast like that. Itami was thunderstruck. It looked as if she was frozen. She didnt move. She didnt react. She didnt say something. She simply turned pale. The silence became unbearable. Kisame swallowed hard.  
"Im sorry. Im so sorry! I really am!"  
He whispered and gently touched her shoulder however Itami didnt move. For a moment she looked as if shed start to cry. Her lip twitched however she didnt. Kisame felt his heart shatter. He had hurt her so deeply... He could see that even though she remained calm. he had the urged to touch her heart and somehow press it together so it couldnt break. She blinked fast a few times and lowered her eyes, then she stood up straight and took half a step away from him. This small step made Kisames heart bleed. It hurt so bad to see her hurt... It felt unbearable to see her trust die. And most of all hurt that she stepped away and created this small yet insurmountable distance. Kisame wanted to make it good again... to undo the pain. He didnt know how. He panicked. He felt shaky and his knees getting weak.  
"Mistress, please. Please! Im so sorry!"  
He started begging softly. Itami finally found her voice. She asked calmly... she asked quietly.  
"You cheated on me? Why! With whom!"  
Kisame wheezed. Her question was torture for him. He felt as if she was wringing him out like a washcloth. He had to confess.  
"I went to a brothel. I dont know why. I didnt think! I didnt mean to betray you. Im sorry... I..."  
Itami blinked again a few times before looking him straight in the eyes again. Kisame took a step towards her. He couldnt stand that distance anymore. He stretched out his hands but Itami took another step back.  
"Why."  
She again asked quietly. Kisame felt like tearing up. He was desperate like a fish wiggling on a hook being pulled ashore.  
"I dont know. It was a mistake. My biggest mistake! Please dont be hurt! Please forgive me! Im so sorry!"  
Itami just stood there and looked at him unblinkingly. She somehow looked like a robot version of Itami. Just so dead... not moving. Kisame had thought shed leap at him whipping him to pieces but she didnt move. She didnt show any emotions. She had frozen.  
"Im so sorry."  
He whispered again and again. He desperately touched her shoulder and ran his fingertips over her head down her beautiful hair. His hand found its way to her neck, his thumb its way to her trembling lips. He didnt want her to cry... But Itami didnt react. She ignored him and stared right through him. She looked so sad... and so shocked. Kisame felt like bursting into thousand pieces. She finally swallowed, and turned away freeing herself from his touch.  
"You remember that day in the dungeon? You remember what I said? I said obedience will be rewarded. And mistakes will be punished."  
Kisame nodded.  
"Im ready for my punishment, Mistress! Im yours! Do whatever you please. Beat me, burn me, hurt me. I beg you! But please forgive me. Whatever it is, I will endure it..."  
Itami sighed. She nodded and slowly walked towards him. Kisame saw her small hands moving towards him like in a trance. He prepared for her painful touch. He prepared to be roasted to death by her excruciating powers. He'd embrace the pain. Because it came from his mistress and burned his sins away. He'd embrace it to be purified by paying for his mistake. His heart beat faster. He was entirely and fully ready to serve her with his body, mind and soul. However she didnt hurt him. She grabbed his neck gentle as anyone could be and pulled down his collar. Kisame could smell her. He could feel her warmth, her soft breath. In instinct Kisame went down kneeling and looking up to her. No matter what happened... The pain shed give him... He wouldnt scream or flinch. Because it was her who inflicted it. Her touch would burn away his sins... He loved her so much. Itami pulled him closer revealing the choker. She looked down at him like a gracious goddess... His goddess. Itami felt Kisame tremble under her touch and saw his obedient look in his glowing eyes... This fake obedient look... This fake submission. She was so disappointed. Her hear bled. He had cheated her. She had loved him. Her trust was shattered like a glass. She closed her eyes for a second, smiled... then she opened the choker and took it off. She took a step back and looked at the piece of metal and leather in her hands. Kisame was shook. What was happening? He felt like his heart stopped. Itamis lip twitched, before she sighed and looked up again. She stood up straight and looked down at him. His face was pale, his glowing eyes opened wide in disbelief and his mouth open in shock. For a moment their gazes met before Itami lowered her eyes. Kisames hands rushed to his neck where it suddenly turned cold now that the choker was gone. Itami stated cold and clearly.  
"You are no longer my slave. I hereby set you free. Now I want to be alone now. We can train tomorrow again."  
Kisame was shook. Itami just broke up with him. Like a glowing dagger it pierced his heart and let him gasp for air. This was so much worse than any torture he had expected. So much worse than any pain he could endure. He felt as if she had smashed him. Crushed him like an insect under her boots.  
"No!"  
he breathed, his eyes widened in fear. Itami looked at him and her cold eyes made him shiver. The love was gone. The trust was gone. She was hurt, he could see it. It was his mistake.  
"Please no! Anything but that! I'll do everything! EVERYTHING!"  
Kisame stretched out his hands but Itami made a step to the side. She looked down at him, her face like a cold mask. Kisames heart shivered like his hands. He felt as if the ground under his feet was gone and he was now falling to the depth of hell... Falling so far and she... She just took off and flew to the heavens where she belonged.  
"I do not wish you to come any closer. Now leave me alone. Ive had enough for today."  
Her cold voice sent chills down Kisames back. Itami turned around and just walked away. Kisame knelt there feeling like somebody choked him. There she went. The love of his life. He couldnt let her go. He loved her. Kisame felt as if bleeding to death. He stood up and stumbled after her.  
"Wait! Wait! please mistress wait! Ill do whatever it is! Please wait!"  
But Itami didnt wait. She went straight for the small forrest by the river. Kisame caught up. He grabbed her harshly and turned her around. Itami felt like crying. She had to holdback her tears. His grip around her arms tightened as he pulled her close. She saw his cold gleaming eyes. She would have liked to break down and cry but she wouldn't. He had cheated her. Her trust was gone. She couldnt show any weakness to him. Itami saw his sharp teeth move, his desperate, starlike glowing eyes.  
"Please! Don't go! I love you. If you go its my end! Please ill do whatever you say!"  
Itami gazed at him. There was no lie in his face. He was really in panic and it was somewhat heart wrecking to hear him beg. But how could one betray the one he loved the most? Itami felt shattered inside.  
"You dont love me! You betrayed me! Cheater!"  
"Im sorry! I will make it good again. Just tell me how. Ill do whatever it is! Ill do it! Just tell me what it is."  
"Go. Leave me alone. There is nothing you can do for me anymore."  
Kisames grip on her arms tightened and Itami started to tear up in pain.  
"Im yours! I sold myself to you! Don't send me away please. You can beat me! You can take me apart piece by piece. You can smash me. But dont leave me! Thats my end!"  
"Then end!"  
Itami knew she couldnt hold back her tears anymore. With a jolt she freed herself and turned around, the tear rolling down her cheek. Kisame collapsed standing bent in himself fighting the pain that raged now through him like a cramp. He was addicted to her like to a drug. Letting her go was worse than death. He dug his fingers into his scalp tugging his hair in despair.  
Itami heard Kisame wheeze and then a painful roar as if somebody had shot an animal. Itami heard his steps as he came after her again. He grabbed her again turning her around violently. His fear war gone and his predator mode on. Itami knew he was deadly dangerous now however she didnt care much. She had really loved him and he had cheated on her. Kisame shook her violently and bellowed at her:  
"You are mine! Mine alone! You are MY girl! You are MY Mistress! You can't go! You belong to me and I will never let you go!"  
Itamis head hurt of the violent shake. She saw his teeth, his dangerously glowing eyes and fear rose. Kisame just lost himself. His grip was so tight she knew shed get hematomas.  
"You are mine! understood?"  
Kisame bent over. She could feel the hot breath of the giant, she could feel his rage.  
"YOU ARE MINE! A SHARK NEVER LETS GO ITS PREY!"  
he hissed sharply.  
"You can punish me, you can hurt me all you want. But I will not let you go! You are mine! You are mine alone! I can never leave you! I can not let go! And you can't just push me away! We are together!"  
Itami shook her head and didnt answer to not start crying loudly like a child. Kisame got even more angry seeing her shake her head. His arms flung themselves around her pressing her to his body and squeezing all air out of her lungs. One hand at her neck and an arm around her he controlled her body. Itami was unable to move. A big hand forced her head back pulling her hair and she felt his lips as he kissed her aggressively. Kisame was marking her. He was trying to mark her as his own again. And maybe he wanted to prove how much he loved her But Itami didnt believe him. He was a liar and cheater and his kisses were the ones of a man who had betrayed his Mistress. His fingers dug into her back making her twitch. He broke the kisses looking at her before attacking her neck and shoulder with his hot kisses and small love bites.He was out of his mind. Itami was scared. Panic rose. She tried to push him away but he was simply too strong. His grip really hurt... Itami was scared for her life. What if now he bit her? his teeth were just over her artery. His husky groan made her shiver.  
"If you go Ill kill myself! Ill stab myself! Ill tare out my heart... And throw it under your boots to trample it to death... Ill smother my blood all over your house so the entire fucking world can see your slave bled for you! Ill do whatever it is... whatever it takes to make you forgive me..."  
Itami could barely breathe in his violent embrace. She panicked. She whimpered  
"Nooo! Stop! You are hurting me!"...  
She didnt want to but it just happened as she tried to push him away... Suddenly he moaned in pain, his grip was gone and broke down. Like a dead corpse he collapsed and landed on the ground his eyes twisted. Itami stared down at him. She felt helpless. His last kisses were still prickling on her skin... His warmth was suddenly gone. He laid there... pale and relaxed. Itami was torn. She loved him so much but he had cheated her. She felt a thunderstorm of emotions in her chest. The thought of calling the ambulance crossed her mind. But it took only a second until he moved his fingers and returned to consciousness. He panted and desperately tried to get up again. Itami caught ahold of herself. His eyes begged her to stay but she couldnt stand the thought that he had fucked another. She turned around and started running. She heard something behind her but she didnt dare to turn around. She ran and ran, tears flowing from her eyes and she didnt stop running until she reached her home. She stopped right beside the garden and dried her cheeks. But Itami didnt dare to stay there for long. Kisame was probably right behind her chasing her like a shark chases a goldfish. When she walked inside her mother who had worked in the garden jumped up.  
"Oh my what happened!"  
Itami was ashamed. She wanted to be alone but Ira rushed towards her and flung her arms around her daughter.  
"Baby! What happened!"  
Itami clung to her mother and started sobbing quietly. Ira led her inside and in her room. There they sat and hugged. Her green eyes were filled with worry over her beloved daughter. Who ever had done this to her would have to suffer her terrible revenge.  
"What happened!"  
"Somebody was mean to me!"  
Itami tried to dry her tears but they kept flowing.  
"Who!"  
Itami shook her head. She didnt want her mother to be involved into the drama.  
"I dont wanna train again. I dont wanna go to the trainings area again!"  
"Was it Hodhigaki?"  
Itami didnt answer. She dried her tears and sighed. Ira sighed too. She knew her daughter liked her Sensei. She had suspected it for a while already and knew for sure after the festival when she had found Itami in his arms drunk and happy. What had happened?  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes."  
Ira nodded. She knew her daughter didnt want to talk about it even though she wished so much to help. Itami drank a cup of tea and calmed down. Kisame didnt appear in front of their house. Itami helped her mother in the garden to have a distraction. Ira goofed around and made jokes to make her daughter laugh and it worked. Itami still felt bad but she loved how her mother tried to make her happy again.  
Meanwhile Kisame had dropped after her touch. His brain felt as if it had been switched off. His body ached. He regained consciousness knowing only one thing: he had to grab her an keep her from running away. Kisame felt pain in each and every inch of his body. He felt unable to move but he had to. His predatorious genes told him to chase her and cling to her. His heart commanded to not let her ru off and cry... To at least comfort her. However the pain was too big. He felt numb and shaky. He had seen her staring down at him with these cold eyes before she turned around. With all his power he got back on his knees but was unable to stand up. She ran. She ran from him! Now she also thought he was a monster. She ran and with her went Kisames hope. Something like a voiceless scream left his lips. He dug his fingers into his chest as if he wished to rip out his heart and end the pain. There he knelt looking after her.  
It took a long time before he stood up feeling empty and numb. He picked up Samehada who had fallen off his back while Itami had shocked him. He felt the sword giving him chakra but it didnt make him feel better. Slowly he went. He didnt know where he went. He just walked. He wandered up and down the river without a goal, without a thought, her last words echoing through his mind. "then end... You are hurting me!" Kisame couldn't handle the pain. He just did as he had done so often and went to feeling nothing but emptiness and depression. But even this didnt really help. There was so much pain left. He was torn between brutally strong emotions and the wish to die for her and the thought that he, Kisame Hoshigaki, the butcher... was actually "hurt" because of a girl. He was LOVESICK! He was a warrior, a killer, a dominant and she was just a small girl... one of so many girls. The part of him that wanted freedom knew he could now do whatever he wanted again. He was in free again... he was the master. However the thought of his goddess... of having hurt her made him wheeze in pain. Damn! He was a strong man and he was a killer... an animal... one of the most feared men alive. But he also had a heart and it belonged to his goddess. His chest felt empty and Kisame felt as if every heartbeat screamed "Knife in, Knife in, Knife in!". Yet she wasnt gone... Maybe he could apologize the next day again? Maybe shed forgive him if only he proved and begged. Kisame walked till after midnight. He finally went to his flat but he didnt sleep. He just sat there and gazed out of the widow. Finally he buried his head in his elbow and started sobbing quietly. He hadn't cried in years. Now he couldnt stop. He felt shattered. What had been left of his sharky heart had gone with Itami and left a bleeding hole in his soul. He wanted to give up. Without her his life had no sense. He just wanted to die. There was no sense anymore. She was gone. Kisame bit his teeth together and groaned in pain.  
He leaped up and rushed to his weapon cabinet and pulled out a Kunai. He saw the blurry picture of the blade in his hand through his veil of tears. Kisame breathed heavy and slowly turned it pointing towards himself. He felt the cold metal in his hands and the tip against his necks pulsing artery. Kisame closed his eyes and and took a few deep breaths. She was gone. The Kunai promised a fast end of his pain... Just a few inches... Just a little twitch of his bicep... Thinking of killing himself for her made him feel somewhat comforted. But then her words echoed through his mind. "We can train tomorrow." ... there was a tomorrow. There was this little hope. And at least he wanted to apologize again and try. Maybe if he begged submissively enough shed have him back... Maybe shed at least keep him as a slave. Maybe he could at least comfort her before he... ended his life for her.  
Kisame wheezed thinking of her. Maybe he could ask her to kill him so at least she would be the last thing he'd see. With an angry growl he threw the Kunai away and slapped his cheek with full power. He slapped his cheek again feeling it burn and his gills ache. Desperate rage overwhelmed him like a black wave. He stormed through the room and smashed his head against the wall before singing back on his knees shivering and crying again. Ho could he ever start to cry?  
The next ay Kisame woke up from a knock on his door. He had fallen asleep on the floor. Kisame got up. He felt dizzy and numb. His cheeks felt somehow tense of the dried tears and his eyes burned. His head hurt. Right... he had smashed it against the wall. There was the knock again... Maybe it was Itami? Kisame felt a helpless hope make his heart beat faster. When he opened the door there was a letter of the Mizukage. Kisame was supposed to meet him at the office. Kisame took a long shower and dressed himself. He looked in the mirror. He himself could see that he had died inside. He could see that he was in pain. Kisame hated that. Rage boiled up and he suddenly smashed a fist into the mirrors reflection shattering it. His hand bled however he didnt care. With a furious snort he left the bathroom and grabbed Samehada. He felt empty walking down the street. As if somebody had put off the fire that normally burned within him and turned him entirely to ice.  
When Kisame went to the office he saw Ira leave it. The woman didnt look at him. She just went away as if she didnt even notice him. Kisame wondered. But he'd find out soon enough why the Tanako mother had visited the Mizukage. It struck Kisame like a lighting when the Mizukage told him Itami had quit. She wanted to take a break and work as a doctor in the hospital. It was another blast to Kisames head. He himself was teamed up with 4 other Ionin in a special unit now to protect the village. Kisame felt smashed. He wouldn't see her anymore. He'd never see her again. Maybe by coincidence... But he'd never have the opportunity again to talk to her like he had done before... to spend time with her... to derp around in the river and dive with her. She worked in the hospital now... Maybe he could find her there?  
The following time was worse than any pain Kisame could have ever imagined. He worked during day but he barely ate or slept and all he did was training. Work and training was his only way to get his mind off his mistress. He still saw her as his mistress without a doubt. He felt abandoned, dumped... like garbage... like a stray dog. His self destructive tendency became much stronger. He felt as if each time he suffered he somehow paid off his guilt. He suffered for her. He soon lost his fat and was nothing but muscle and bone. He looked pale, didnt talk much anymore and was even more aggressive than usual. Kisame punished himself every day for cheating. He cut himself or beat himself until he bled, he used painful justus on himself. He even repeatedly burned himself. The pain also made him forget his sadness and made him feel close to Itami. Pain became his new best friend. He had always liked pain and liked feeling his life but this was an entirely new level. He liked degrading himself and punishing himself for his mistake. It was no longer about feeling empowered or alive. It was about feeling the justice of being punished for his mistake. Often he denied himself sleep. And there was a little pride within him to still suffer for his mistress who had thrown him away.  
She didnt know it but he still worshipped her. He'd never be able to stop that. He was sure of that. There was this little hope in his heart. A hope he couldnt kill. He held that Kunai to his throat often before cutting himself. Kisame cut deep, bleeding wounds into his arms and legs feeling relief while scratching his burning wounds. He wanted his heart to stop beating. However his hope to see her again and to ask her if he could die looking at her simply wouldn't go away. During the day he could distract himself but during night his tormenting thoughts returned and kept him awake. Sometimes he could sleep after inflicting an immense amount of pain to himself. If he closed his eyes while torturing himself he could se her face. It was pathetic. Kisame hated himself and mocked himself in this thoughts for loving a woman that dearly. He wasnt made for this world. She was too pretty... too perfect for him. And he wasnt made for love. He was made for pain. Whatever it was that happened outside the water was pain. There was nothing good in the world. It had gone with her. What a fool he was to have fallen in love. He felt as if his heart was tied to Itami with blade sharp thread. He was tied to her and he couldnt escape. He wanted to be strong and find back to his usual self but that was impossible. Slowly the realization sank in that he really REALLY did love her! Not just a crush... Not just hormones. He LOVED her! With his entire being. She was his soul... his purpose... his life. The nights when he couldnt sleep... He stayed awake. He therefore often sat in his bed in the corner clinging to her shirt and gently rocking or gently bumping his head against the wall until he collapsed entirely drained of power. Sometimes he cried quietly. Then he huddled together and bedded his head on the shirt and waited for... nothing. However he was unable to sleep. With opened eyes he just laid there, his mind blank and his heart freezing. He lost himself in fantasies... Of Itami... His goddess. He imagined her in a white dress with flowers in her hair... dancing and laughing... Knowing that this dream could never come true again made him cry uncontrollably.  
Kisame sexual dive was still high but he didnt go to any brothel. He just found relief with himself and punished himself each time he came. He had fucked that whore. He didnt deserve a dick or balls. He somehow started hating his dick. He sometimes caged it into a chesty belt with iron spikes inside that made him feel his mistake all the time. But in the long nights when he laid awake he sometimes drowned in his fantasies of his mistress. Of her beautiful soft skin, her hair... her smell. How he had knelt for her... How he had held her. He closed his eyes and she reappeared in that beautiful night blue dress dancing and whirling around like a black swan. In those lonely nights Kisame hardly dared to cum. He tried to force himself to resist this urge of cumming for as long as possible. In a way he tortured himself as a punishment for his mistake. He often abused his balls, beat them or slapped his cock until he had to bite down on his lips to not scream in pain. The thought of Itami was just too beautiful yet it hurt him the most. He hadn't seen Itami in a while. She didnt go to the shops where she usually went.  
She seemed to stay out of his way by purpose. He finally gave up going there every evening to check if she was there and if there was any way of talking to her. He didnt dare to go into the hospital. Yet sometimes he just went there and sat outside waiting... Hoping to just see her... Just see her and see she was fine and smiled and was happy... jUst... look at her. He didnt know what he hoped for. It was stupid. It was hopeless. But somehow he couldnt kill his love for her. Like a drug addict he longed for her. His heart yearned and bled for her every day. He couldnt stop it. He couldnt just go back being the old Kisame from before encountering her. There was nothing he could do to end his pain... Just distract himself. Like a dying fish he twitched hoping for his redemption. Itami was his ocean. Being without her felt like being unable to breathe. And it made him die inside. Slowly but surely he felt himself going mad. He worshipped her like a goddess even though she wasnt there sometimes just kneeling down and thinking of her or whipping his back with a belt until he felt the bruises all over his back. He was more aggressive and turned easily against his teammates. In the course of these two months he attacked four of them and nearly killed one who was replaced. Kisame didnt have any news of her until one day when he was called to the Mizukages office.  
It had been 2 months already since Kisame had seen Itami the last time. The more he was surprised to see Ira Tanako at the Mitzukages office. He didnt dare to look her in the eye. The Mizukage had the doors closed and sat down. Then he looked at Kisame. Ira looked at him too. Kisame felt uncomfortable under their glares.  
"Kisame we have a problem."  
Kisame didnt dare to look Ira in the eyes. So he looked at the desk of the Mizukage who now folded his hands and glared at him.  
"After all that... after... what ever it was that happened... you can imagine that I wouldn't ask you for anything unless it was really necessary..."  
Ira stated calmly. Kisame slowly turned his head to her. He was tired. He didnt even feel like answering. He hesitantly looked up her body and finally in her face. It struck him like a punch in the face. She looked like an older version of Itami. Her eyes and hair was different but other than that her resemblance was phenomenal. Now that her sweet smell reached his nose Kisame couldnt help but stare at her for a moment. His heart ached for Itami worse than ever before in these months. It felt unbearable. For a moment he thought he'd have to pass away drowning in this immense desire.  
"Kisame, we need you for a special mission."  
Kisame swallowed. He tore his gaze off Ira and looked back at the Mizukage but he couldnt ignore that womans smell. She didnt smell like Itami but her smell was close... so closely related. All the memories were suddenly so much more present and he felt as if he could stretch out his hand and have his happiness again... just for one moment...  
"What mission?"  
He finally asked. The Mizukage remained silent for a while before getting up and walking to the window staring outside.  
"It seems like somebody was stalking Itami. We dont know who or why. But they seem to plan something."  
Kisame felt fear and his knees go weak. Itami was in danger?  
"stalking?"  
Ira nodded. She now took two steps towards Kisame who was distracted by her smell and the thought of Itami being in danger. His girl was in danger. His protective feelings entirely took over his mind. He worried. He wanted to protect his girl... his goddess.  
"Not only stalked. We found this..."  
She stretched out a letter. Kisame opened it carefully and read:  
'I, my dear, can't wait for the day when we finally meet in person. You dont know me but I know you and I have a special gift for you soon as we meet. Kisskiss'  
"Alongside the letter came a paper bomb. Luckily Itami found it. But this was definitely not a love letter."  
Kisame looked at Ira. He felt his pulse fasten. Itami was apparently in serious danger. He felt like rushing over right now and just shield her.  
"There is something about Itami we dint tell you... Something that is a well kept secret."  
Kisame looked at the Mizukage. Ira sighed and lowered her head.  
"What?"  
Kisame looked from Ira to the Mizukage and back. There was another long silence.  
"As you know Ira is the daughter of the infamous torture ninja of our village. And she inherited her mothers name... But the Tanakos are relatives of the Otsutsuki clan... Their immense powers were handed down over generations until today. And the main family genes were always the strongest ones."  
The Mizukage cleared his voice.  
"Now it seems that these genes are especially bundled in Itami.... She inherited the Otsutsuki look even though her parents both didnt have white hair and blue eyes. Itami therefore has immense powers and what she showed up until now is just the start."  
Kisames jaw dropped. Otsutsuki? The celestial clan? They were gods not even humans... They were a legend... he looked at Ira. Could that really be true?  
"Its true. Itami showed these talents ever since she was a small girl. She's the first one in centuries to be that strong. Her powers are enhanced and she's able to do certain things that the other tanks, even the main family line, are unable to do. She can chair blast... She can control peoples bodies without even touching them... her healing powers are immense and her pain powers too. Technically her power ist limitless since she can just suck in Chacra. There is just one Thing she doesn't know: Her chacra blast works just like a bijou ball. If shed bundle more chacra it would be visible and be an actual bijou ball... and it could become as big as she can suck chacra out of whatever is around her... so it really has no limits. The older she gets the more powerful she gets. But the real power started at her 18. Birthday."  
Ira sighed and lowered her eyes.  
"She always bled from her nose when using techniques with a lot of chakra..."  
Kisame whispered more to himself than to the others. Suddenly it was clear to him. Each time Itami had used her techniques she had been so tired and bled... Kisame felt bad for not knowing this earlier. He would have never allowed her to use a chakra blast or anything if he had known.  
"We kept it a secret. We thought shed be in danger. The Biju tailed beasts were hunted down and use by the cities. If they found out that there was a human who had the same powers... She's just a girl... We were afraid shed be captured or killed. And now somebody found her."  
"We must protect Itami at any cost."  
Kisame was thunderstruck. What in all seven hells was that? He felt as if he was in a fantasy movie.  
"Kisame we need you to protect her. You are known as the beast without a tail. You are the best one we can find for this job.... and there is something else..."  
Ira chewed her lip.  
"Ever since Itami... broke up with you... her abilities somehow got out of hand. Her power grows every day. And ever since she's a young adult it grows too fast. It reached a limit now. Her body can't handle it anymore. But the power will continue growing. It went as far that she started bleeding from her ears and eyes when she healed a near dead man in hospital. Her Chacra is tearing her apart. Literally! She needs to learn how to control this immense power... You, Kisame have about the same amount of Chacra. You are the only other known case of something similar to what Itami has inside of her. If somebody can teach her how to control her Chacra its you. She needs you back as a Sensei. She was in much better shape when she was under your mentorship."  
Kisame swallowed dry. His brain was unable to think anything but Itami. he heard the Mizukage as if from a far distance.  
"We know its hard for you regarding your personal relationship to her. But its for the safety of the entire village. If this gets out of hand we could have the next ninja world war."  
Kisame felt his hands trembling slightly. All this meant he could see her again! It meant he'd finally be with her again. Kisame didnt hear the rest they said he just agreed to whatever they said. He'd be with her. He'd see her. Kisame felt something between happiness, fear and hope when Ira grabbed his hand and led him outside. Apparently he had agreed to move in with them immediately... to have his stuff sent after him and start right away with his duties. Kisame felt his heart beat like a drum. He didnt pay attention to his look this morning. If he had known he'd be reunited with his goddess again he'd have styled his hair more careful... maybe not punched the mirror and... Who knows. He'd just have tried to look prettier.  
Like in a dream he followed the redhead through the streets to the villa of the Tanako clan. He felt humble passing the gates of the garden and walking through this beautiful park like garden. All the flowers... all the smells. Kisame somehow got lost. When they reached the house, Ira turned around and looked up at him. She took a small step towards him and said quietly:  
"Itami was terribly sad and angry about whatever happened 2 months ago. But I know her. Shell be fine. Just be nice to her. And if I find her crying like that one more time I will hang you head down and make you watch how I turn you to a nice pile of Sushi."  
Ira smiled a cold smile. Kisame believed her every word. Her was unsure whether he should be intimidated or happy that she gave him at least this one chance. However she patted his shoulder and opened the door leading him inside. She showed him the house. It smelled so much like Itami. Kisame felt goosebumps on his back just seeing the house and smelling her everywhere. He felt as if he was in a sanctum of some sort. This was where his goddess lived. Kisame was shown his room. Actually it was just a room in the flat in which Itami lived. That little girl got a small flat in the 2. floor of the Villa. Kisame was supposed to sleep next door to her. He was somewhat surprised to see her rooms. It was so personal he didnt even really dare to look at it. Kisame couldnt believe what he saw. Itami seemed to be very creative. There were paintings... some finished some unfinished, there were instruments and stuff she apparently knitted. It was like looking into the chaos of creation. One room was entirely black and occult. Itami seemed to read and write in this room. The rest looked like weird rituals. It somewhat reminded Kisame of the dungeon.  
Now all he had to do was wait for her. Itami was just at the Hospital. It was her last day where she was allowed to be alone. Kisame was supposed to pick her up there.  
In the afternoon he slowly walked to the hospital. He felt afraid but exited. His hands were sweaty, which rarely happened to him, and h felt his heart race. What would it be like to see her finally again? The two months didnt heal much in his dark heart. The time just made his desire burn even worse.


	14. Knifes in a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame longs to see his love again and knowing he has to protect her will give him finally his purpose again. However Kisame is confronted with the new situation... and Itamis new... boyfriend?

Kisame stood in front of the hospital. He knew this building so well. How often had he been in there... Now that he stood here he felt somehow small. The hospital had the aura of a beehive with people hurrying around and walking in and out. Kisame didnt know when Itami would be finished all he knew was that Ira had sent him and that he went. Now that the moment of reunion came closer he felt somewhat exited. His palms started sweating and he trembled slightly. He felt adrenaline. He didnt know why but he felt it. Kisame waited. He placed himself a few meters beside the main door and didnt even dare to blink just to be sure he wouldn't miss her. Kisame didnt know what to expect. Would she just walk past him? Or would she scream at him? Would she start to cry? Or hug him? Kisame felt terribly nervous. After approximately half an hour he had seen many nurses and civilians walk in and out. Some people ehe knew and some he didnt. Everybody threw glances... Everybody went through the door as far to the other side as possible to keep distance between him and themselves. he was not welcome and he knew that.  
A few people waited too. But they waited ion the other side and went happily with whom ever they had ben waiting for. Just one young man waited for about as long as Kisame. He was young. Pretty. Kisame couldnt keep himself from looking at him. He didnt look too strong but was trained well and his face was doll like pretty. Kisame looked back at the door. He felt humiliated by this man. Nobody tried to keep distance from him. He was pretty. He was integrated. He was no monster. Kisame was somewhat jealous. But he didnt want to think about this pretty man. He was here to wait for his mistress. And so he did. And he wouldn't move a millimeter before she came out of these doors. Like a dog he stood there and waited. An hour passed but Itami didnt show up. The sun reached the horizon but Itami didnt show up. Kisame started doubting she even left through this door when suddenly it opened and out walked Itami. Kisames heart stopped. It hit him like a blast and overwhelmed him. Her smell, her beauty... her presence. Kisame just stood there. He couldnt move. His hormones went wild. He felt his crotch throbbing and his heat hammering. She was like a dream. Even more beautiful than he had remembered her. He felt the warmth return as if he finally came into a warm home after a long day in a freezing cold blizzard. Kisame walked towards her. She didnt see him. She went the other direction. Kisame was just about to speak her name when the pretty man stood up and walked towards Itami. Kisame stood as if shock frozen.  
The man hugged Itami. The man kissed Itami... Her beautiful lips... She closed her eyes... The man laid an arm around her and off thy went. Kisame felt like smashing his head against the next sharp object. It hurt so bad. He felt as if somebody was literally taring him apart. He somehow just stood there and looked after them. He held her just like he had held her. They talked. She laughed. She was happy. Without him... She didnt need him. She had replaced him. Kisame felt devastated. There was a huge fight going on inside him. His love and hope fought his depression and cruelty. And now that he knew he had been replaced the dark empty feeling won. His hope was gone. Once and for all. Kisame turned around and headed home to his flat. He'd now grab this Kunai and cut open his arms and legs... then sit under the shower and watch his filthy blood disappear in the sink. He'd end it. he couldnt stand it anymore. She had a new boyfriend... A new toy... Kisame now finally had decided to kill himself. It felt like a relief. He stormed off... However he didnt even leave the hospital area when he remembered that Itami was in danger. With reluctance he turned around and went after the two of them. She was in danger... It didnt matter whether she wanted him or not. This was not about his feelings but about her safety. And he knew he couldnt die in peace knowing she was in danger... He was strong... He had a sword and muscles of iron... He was able to protect her... It was his job to protect her. He soon found them walking through the streets. Kisame felt helpless rage boil up. But he tried to fight it.  
He was cast aside and replaced. He was unwanted and unloved. He was the monster. He was the sinner. He was evil. But he wouldn't stop fighting. This decision became clearer and clearer as he walked about 20 meters behind them. She didnt love him but he loved her. She didnt need him but he needed her. He'd fight. He'd win or die. He'd protect her. And he'd pledge his life to this quest one more time... until his last breath. It would hurt to see her hugging and kissing this man. However he'd still haver her in his dreams. And seeing her happy was the biggest thing he, a slave, could wish for. Because that's what he was. Her slave. He had bowed to her. And he'd stay loyal whether she wanted or not. And he'd save her. because HE loved her.  
Kisame followed the couple. He didnt come too close to leave them their privacy. He'd have liked to tare this man to pieces and slice his throat... maybe eat his heart... But Itami liked him. Hurting him was hurting Itami. Kisame got that. And knew he'd never ever hurt her again! That was for sure. He walked down the road like the monster he was. Heads turned as the dangerous predator walked down the street, his eyes empty, his heart filled with hate. They went out of his way. His aura screamed "danger"... The crowded street basically divided for him. Kisame felt his heart getting slower, his body getting colder again. This had been the deathblow. He'd just accept. He'd just obey.  
When they reached the gates Itami kissed the handsome man goodbye and smiled. Kisame could feel her kisses she had given him. Just like this she had always kissed him goodbye. Kisame felt as if his heart was torn into pieces. Now she looked after him. Suddenly her look fell upon he approaching Kisame. Itamis eyes widened and she took a step backwards. She turned pale. For a moment she looked at him. It was twilight. The giant in his long black leather coat walked towards her. His eyes glowing cold, his teeth luring behind his pale lips. He glared at her unblinkingly. He didnt stop. He walked towards her overpowering her like a dark monster. Itami felt paralyzed. like a small fish who looked at the shark swimming towards it knowing it couldnt outrun him. What didn't he want? Why was he here? Itami didnt know. She stumbled backwards in the garden. Kisame still didnt stop. He was only a few meters away sill looking at her with these pale gleaming eyes. Itami felt her heart beat. She feared him. She loved him. Why was he back. The thought of their breakup came back to mind and hurt her. She had loved him so much. For a while she had been happy as anyone could be. She had had it all... until he had cheated on her. Often she thought about that day when he confessed. Maybe she should have forgiven him... he had promised to never do it again even begged to be punished... But she couldnt forgive him. Even though he was the love of her life. Itami was sure of that. No toy on earth could replace him. Yet he had turned against her. His sudden outburst that day had been the reason she never wanted to see him again.  
Itami had ben shocked that he had turned against her. Sure he had dominated her often during Sex. But he had always known his place, respected her and stopped soon as she told him. That day he really did turn against her. He had been ready to seriously hurt her. And she couldnt stop him. After she had shocked him and left him Itami was been sure that he saw her as his enemy no.1. He had said she was his prey. And now he was probably back to finish his work. Itami slammed the iron bar gate shut right in front of Kisame. Their yes met. For a moment Itami thought she saw his old love in his eyes before they turned cold again. He wouldn't dare to open the gate would he?  
His blue hands grabbed the bars and he opened the gate. But he didnt come closer. He just stood there. Itami was unsure. What was it in his face? She had never seen tis expression before. he looked so cold... So... insane. His gaze was empty... But he didnt come closer. Itami finally found her voice. Running was no option as it seemed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Kisame didnt answer. He just stared at her. And for a moment Itami longed to hear his low bass voice and just hug him. Kisame looked at her. He blinked. It was a true staredown. However he lowered his eyes and Itami was shocked to see him smiling painfully. He stood there submissively, looking at his feet.  
"I was sent to escort you home."  
Itami shuddered hearing his voice. She had missed it so much. It took a while until she understood what he had said. He just stood there looking at her longingly. His gaze reminded her of a loyal dog. Was it possible that after all what had happened he still felt love for her? Was it really fake? Was he such a good liar? If he was why did he tell her the truth about cheating...  
"sent?"  
Itami whispered. She looked at him with her blue eyes and made Kisames dark heart burn in fever.  
"Who sent you?"  
The shark man looked at her longingly. She could see him holding back his desire and despair.  
"Your mom. The Mizukage... I'm supposed to protect you..."  
Kisame was unable to speak more. A gust of wind blew her heavenly smell in his nose and he felt how he succumbed to her once again. His knees felt weak. He felt as if he had arrived at his destination. He was with her again. Her smell carried his mind far away to the dark place and sorrow. It made him feel like everything was good again. He didnt realize Itami didnt move. He just stared at her and lost the feeling of time and space. The only thing he really wished for was to extend this moment to eternity. He was woken from his trance when a different smell hit his nose and re saw Ira exiting the house. The red-haired woman wore her usual lather an iron spikes. When she saw the two of them she waved.  
"Come in! Laya made pumpkin soup."  
When they sat around the table neither Kisame nor Itami spoke and they avoided each others looks. Kisame felt horrible. He felt like a stupid teen in love. His hormones had boiled up. He literally had butterflies in his tummy. Kisame tried to tell himself that he was a man and strong but he still felt this crush grow from second to second. They sat opposite of each other. Kisame felt weird dining with this family. It reminded him much of his childhood and his grannys villa. Everything was very upper class. The porcelain was expensive and the furniture too. Itamis brother and mother talked. There were two or three other people who seemed to be members of the clan and helpers in the household. Kisame felt sick. Kisame couldnt eat. He stared at the soup and felt overwhelmed. H wanted to stare at her forever but he couldnt do so in front of everybody. By now Itami was told that Kisame was her new bodyguard and Sensei. She didnt say anything... She didnt seem happy. Kisame couldnt eat a single bite this evening. When they finally stood up he went to his new room and leaned Samehada against the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes. This had been a tough day. Many things to think about. His emotions were back and he had a hard time controlling them. His rage about Itamis new toy... about this lover. The info that she inherited the Otsutsuki genes and her smell.... her presence that clouded everything else and hurried it under warm clouds. Itami walked in. It was now that Kisame realized that Itami had to walk through his room to enter the rest of her flat. So he was supposed to guard the door. Itami faltered when she saw him.  
"So you sleep here now?"  
Kisame nodded. He knew he couldnt speak. His throat felt dry and as if somebody choked him. She was so close. Itami nodded too.  
"if you need something you just tell me... After all you are our guest now."  
she repeated what Ira had said back at the table. Kisame nodded again. He couldnt feel whether she was happy to see him again or disgusted by his presence. Itami sighed, then she entered her rooms. Kisame could head her walk around. Probably she got ready for bed. Kisame didnt dare to enter the next room and go to the bathroom even though he really really longed for a cold shower. Only after her small walking noises were gone he finally turned around, took off his coat and went to the shower. It was dark in Itamis flat. But in her bedroom was light. She laid on her tummy in her bed and read in a book. Kisame tore his eyes away from her. She wore underwear. He could see her nude skin, her inviting ass in the thong. Kisame felt his dick twitch. Knowing she slept like this... just a few meters away from him... Kisame just hoped he'd be strong enough to not just grab her and rape her. He desired her more than ever. He loved her more than ever. He respected her but he knew his hormones. He didnt want to hurt Itami like he had hurt so many prostitutes before. She didnt want sex with him he was quite sure of that. Kisame went in the bathroom and turned on the shower. He couldnt get that picture out of his mind. She was so perfect.  
There he stood. It was all new to him. Kisame wasnt used to such a full bathroom. There were literally thousands of creams, bottles, shampoos and so on. Itami seemed to be a bath fanatic. She had so many bathing salts and lotions... and makeup. And stuff Kisame didnt even knew what it was. Kisame finished showering quickly. These things made him feel anxious. He finally went back to his room. It was more or less empty. Just his few things were there. Kisame sat down on the bed. He had developed an evening routine that helped him to sleep if ever he could. It was by now an automatism which he could barely stop doing. It was a strong urge to do this ritual... But he didnt want Itami to know. He closed the door and turned off the lights. In the darkness he went on his knees and started doing what he had done so often by now. He grabbed his belt. He smacked it across his nude back and whispered: "Cheater!" and he did it again and again and again. He felt his back ache ... He felt his skin heat up. Kisame couldnt stop. "Cheater cheater cheater!" He whispered like a mantra until his arms were sore of the movement. He punished himself mercilessly... He hated himself fo much. H deserved to be in pain. He had hurt her... betrayed her... made her cry... destroyed his opportunity to be happy forever. Tears of pain rose after a while. He knew his back was bleeding. The belt buckle dug in his skin each blow he gave. After a long while he finally let go of the belt and climbed into the bed. There he sat. From his bag he pulled Itamis shirt which he now rubbed against his cold cheek and buried his face in. It was soft. Actually he didnt need it. Everything here smelled of Itami to his sensible shark nose. However it gave him the feeling of safety holding this little reminder in his hands. There he sat. He was tired. But he couldnt sleep. So he just stared at the wall and clung to the shirt. The shadow cast by the moonlight through the windows wandered over the wall. There was a picture of a mountain lake on the wall. Kisame just stared.  
It was probably 1 am, when suddenly the door opened. In tiptoed Itami. She snuck to through his room to the other door. Kisame sat on the bed leaning against the wall and stared at her. She was as swift as a shadow.  
"What are you doing?"  
Itami whirled around and a quiet scream escaped her lips. She looked at him in shock, one hand dashing to her chest.  
"Whoaaaaa! Fuck! I totally forgot you are there! Damn you scared me!"  
Kisame had quickly hidden her shirt under the pillow. He slowly stood up. Itami looked at him. She looked like a guilty kid. When she saw the shirtless giant she lowered her eyes and bit her lip. He had caught her...  
"What are you doing out of bed anyways!"  
Itami chewed her lip. Kisame approached her. He couldnt resist. There she stood in a morning grown or black silk. It covered her body. Her sweet smell filled the room. Kisame could smell her tits, her pussy. The memory of her soft breasts made him go wild. But he stopped in front of her. Itami looked at him. Her eyes were like black beads in the darkness as she looked up to him. Kisame was true eye candy. His ripped, massive body made her long for his touch, his quiet words ache for his attention.  
"I uhhhhh... I... well I was on my way to the kitchen... I love snacking in the middle of the night... but please dont tell mom."  
Kisame couldnt stop himself from smirking. She was naughty. A naughty little girl.  
"I uhhhh. Know where chocolate is."  
She sounded like a spy negotiating with his captor. Kisame thought it was cute that she tried to offer chocolate... Talking to her was so... beautiful. It felt heavenly to know she was there and actually talking to him again.  
"You are in danger Itami. You can't just sneak out. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you!"  
Itami shrugged. Her dressing grown slid over her shoulder exposing it. The nude white skin pulled Kisames attention like a magnet. His wistful gaze hit her skin and he was unable to look away again. Itami pulled the fabric over her shoulder quickly looking at him searchingly. She thought for a moment, then she whispered.  
"Well then come with me! Cause I really REALLY need chocolate right now!"  
Kisame looked down at her for a moment before he turned around and grabbed a shirt. He was happy it was dark enough for her to not see his tortured, heavily scared body... and the marks where he had carved "Mistress" or "Cheater" into his flesh. He felt somehow humbled knowing that Itami watched him getting dressed. He felt her gaze upon him. What was going on in her mind? What did she think of? Kisame snuck behind her down the stairs. He felt weird being in her house. He felt like an intruder... Insecure... But he was with Mistress... There was nothing to be afraid of. They reached the Kitchen and Itami opened a drawer with pots and pans. She went on all 4 and disappeared half in there. Kisame bit his lip seeing her beautiful ass sticking in the air. Kisame felt his dick throb seeing her beautiful curves and arched back. The tender smell of her pussy came to his shark nose and made his fantasy go wild. He could just grab her... slide her kimono up and push his cock inside her tight hole... while she was stuck in there. Kisame bit his lip. He felt the blood rush into his dick. He started getting a boner. They had had so much sex... so good sex. Itami was in absolute control of his sexuality and mind. Kisame shuddered. He loved her soft curves... And now she had another man... Who was allowed to touch her and kiss her and fuck her... Kisame felt like slapping his face. How stupid was he to trade this woman for a quickie with a whore. Yet even though Itami wasnt his anymore her appearance made him dream... After a few seconds she crawled back and held a few chocolate bars in her hands. She sat back on the kitchenfloor and crossed her legs. She looked up with that childlike look.  
"Come on!"  
She whispered. Kisame sat down and Itami kindly stretched out a chocolate bar. Kisame slowly took it while Itami already stuffed her face with chocolate. He had nearly forgotten how food-greedy she was. There they sat and her eyes sparkled again when she looked at them. It felt like back then when they had eaten dumplings and played in the forrest. She was so sweet. Kisame felt his butterflies again. He bit in the bar and felt the soothing taste of chocolate in his mouth. He hadn't eaten in two days. This chocolate was so tasty especially because his mistress had given it to him. Itami munched on a cookie. It was heaven. Kisame felt very hungry. Itami gave him one bar after another and then she fed him cookies. She also fed him chips and a piece of cake.  
"You kinda look... like you lost fat."  
Kisame just had his mouth full of chips. He looked at her and blinked. Itami bit her lip.  
"Well I dont mean you look skinny. You look even buffer than before. But you... I mean I can see your ribs... you are so defined. Did you eat enough?"  
Kisame swallowed.  
"I uhhh... I often dont feel that hungry."  
Itami sighed. She looked around. She had cookies, chips and other stuff laying around her and seemed to be in a hard conflict of choosing the one to eat next. Finally she grabbed a praline and shoved it in her mouth.  
"How have you been?"  
She asked quietly and Kisame felt like crying. He couldnt lie to her. He still loved her. He lowered his eyes and swallowed then he whispered:  
"I was working and training. But mostly working."  
"And... are you ok? You still look so tired and stressed..."  
She still cared. Kisame didnt know why and he would have loved to laugh at himself and call himself fa fool... but his little hope grew again. Itami still cared. He had to hold back his emotions. Kisame felt his love rise and his heart overflow.  
"I often can't sleep. I just... I lay awake and think. And I often can't eat. I just lost my appetite."  
Itami looked at him and sighed. She felt bad. Kisame must have really suffered under the breakup. Even more than she did. She had gotten new toys the next day. Two young men and she had beaten them to let out her rage. She had sworn to never love again... to never have a boyfriend again and see men as toys only. She in fact had had a session with her first toy she had ever had... another dangerous Shinobi who was into bondage and had been her first crush... She had seem him again... She had played with him... But he was not a relationship type of man. he was older and had a lot of experience... and no more interest in anything regarding love. Itami had abused his muscly body for her games and he had had his fun... But there were no emotions... No sex... and just a few cuddles. He gave her a feeling of safety but it was just not the same. And now he sat there... and started melting the wall she had built around her heart again. Itami didnt want this to happen. They could be friends. They actually should regarding the fact that he was around her every day now for probably quite a while. But she didnt want to let him get that close anymore. He should never hurt her heart again. Nobody should ever do that again.  
"And you?"  
Itami thought for a moment. She grabbed a chocolate coated apple and held it under his nose.  
"Welp. Now you have your appetite back."  
Kisames face showed a hint of a smile. He knew Itami didnt want to answer his question so he didnt ask anymore. He ate the apple and other stuff. Now the she was that close again he felt like the wound slowly closed itself... Like it finally started to heal. They sat there for about one hour before cleaning up and sneaking back upstairs. When they reached Kisames room Itami giggled quietly.  
"We should do this more often."  
Kisame nodded. They closed the door and for a moment they stood there. Kisame thought for a moment about hugging her and kissing her goodnight just like back in the days. But Itami didnt come closer. She looked at him and finally smiled.  
"Im happy you are here."  
She whispered, then patted his shoulder and went in her rooms. Kisame stood there flabbergasted. Her words were better than any medicine he could have wished for. Kisames heart overflowed of gold. he felt so happy and suddenly so tired. He climbed in his bed again and even though he couldnt sleep for another few hours he felt much more relaxed and finally safe.  
The next morning Itami woke Kisame. She stood beside his bed and poked his arm.  
"hey you! Sensei! Wake up!"  
Kisame opened his eyes. He had slept so well. It was nearly noon. He had totally overslept. Kisame felt a wave of heat rushing through his body seeing her face. He slowly sat up. Itami looked at him and flinched. Kisame was covered in bloody lacerations. His body was tormented. Itami swallowed dry. Did he do it the same as she had done? Just get a new Domina?  
"You... uhhh. Let me heal them. You need to be fit for training."  
Kisame looked puzzled at Itami for a moment before he realized she was talking about his wounds. He just nodded. Kisame didnt dare to move when Itami Raif her hands on his shoulders and sent her energy through his body. But he felt his boner press against his shorts. He loved this woman so much. Itami didnt seem to be too happy seeing his skin like that. However she dint comment.  
This day they trained in the garden. Kisame knew Ira was watching them from time to time. Kisame meditated with Itami to get her Chakra under control and then had her practice letting water orbs hover over her hands to get her Chakra flow constant. Itami was really good at it however Kisame soon realized that she simply had too much chakra and her body was not hard enough. Their relationship had changed. Kisame didnt feel like a Sensei anymore... he didnt feel empowered or like a master. He felt like a humble slave telling her secrets. But he was ok with that.  
"Try sending your chakra through your body and energize all of your cells... like making them iron hard before you use these amounts of chakra."  
Itami looked at Kisame with her ocean blue eyes.  
"So that how you do it?"  
"Its one of many ways."  
Kisame didnt dare to touch her anymore. He felt like she wouldn't want that. She also didnt give him a chance to do so. The day passed like a dream. Kisame felt as if the time had stopped. It was not like before but it was good. So much better than everything he had hoped for. Just a few days he didnt even dare to dream he'd ever be that close to her again in his life. Her presence was like sooting water for him. Kisame was happy to be with her and proud to be useful. He taught her. He'd make her healthy. in a way he'd heal her. He couldnt make his mistake good again but he could help her to not get hurt by Chakra flow anymore in the future. It was so good to finally have a purpose in life again. Teaching and protecting her was a good purpose. Kisame felt honored to be with her. Being with her in this beautiful garden was a dream. He gave his all to show her and teach her chakra control.  
In the evening Itami took a shower and then this young pretty man was suddenly there and Itami went for a walk through the garden with him leaving Kisame. Kisame felt lost and abandoned once again but it didnt feel as bad anymore. His ego hated sharing his girl. However she was the mistress and he was the slave. It was her right. He had lost his right the moment he had entered another woman. He suffered for her and that was a good feeling. He didnt suffer in vain. He suffered so she could be happy... with that man. Kisame cursed his dick once again. But he was at least allowed to be close to her again. And there was this happiness to be close to her... that filled him like a golden mist and made the sadness fade away. He'd simply have to endure it. So he went inside and took a long shower. Seeing them made his heart feel as if it was squeezed in a vice. Kisame was unsure what hurt more. Seeing her with another man or being separated from her. Kisame felt so much hate and rage boil up. He had dark fantasies what he'd love to do to that pretty man. And he cursed his looks. Kisame stood there watching them from the distance. What if he had to endure this forever? Kisame felt his heart burst. He'd rather die than seeing his mistress get pregnant by that asshole... carry his baby... and living a happy life while he had to stay in the shadow guarding her. Kisame felt tears rise. He swallowed. No. That wouldn't happen. Itami wouldn't marry that idiot with pretty face. She was independent...  
This evening he beat himself harder than usual. He felt blood running down his back. But he couldnt get this young pretty man out of his mind. Kisame leashed himself mercilessly until he could barely move his arm. It could have been him beside her. It could have been him holding her in his arms... and seeing her maybe one day in a white dress... holding her and his baby... and raising it. But no. He had to fuck another woman. Not even a good fuck... Not even enjoy... Kisames hands trembled from clenching around the belt. But he didnt stop. He beat himself again and again. The tears he hid all day long sparkling in his glowing eyes. There was so unbearably much pain in his heart. They were not tears of pain but tears of regret. Suddenly he heard something behind him.  
"OMG! What are you doing!"  
Kisame jumped up and whirled around. The belt dropped to the ground. It was Itami. She stood there staring at him aghast. In the pale moonlight she looked like a goddess in her long flowing Kimono. Kisame couldnt answer. His lips moved but he drowned in her beauty instantly. She was worth all pain. And he was unworthy of even looking at her. He was the sinner. She was the goddess. Shed never forgive him. Itami slowly walked towards him her mouth still open.  
"What are you doing!?"  
She asked shakily. Kisame couldnt answer. Itami stopped right in front of him and picked up the belt. She ran her fingers over the black leather and she saw the blood sticking to her skin. Kisame still didnt answer. His tears stood in his eyes but they didnt roll down his cheeks. He just stood there and gazed at his dream.  
"Kisame!"  
Itami muttered. The Sharkman took half a step back. He felt unmasked. He finally managed to whisper.  
"can't sleep."  
Itami looked at him with her big eyes. She seemed shocked and confused.  
"You can't sleep... and that's why you kneel there and leash yourself whispering cheater over and over again? Kisame, you hit yourself way too hard! Thats dangerous! You gona get scars..."  
Kisame lowered his eyes. He avoided her gaze. He felt ashamed.  
"I just... couldnt sleep."  
Itami sighed. She looked at the giant monster standing there like a broken chain dog. Was he crazy? Did he loose the last piece of his mind? He himself tormented his body... He didnt get a new Domina. Was it possible that he still... served her? He looked terrible. His arms were cut... there was no inch without a scar... Her name was carved into his flesh or other words and he had deep wounds... And his legs didnt look any better.  
"Are you still serving me?"  
Itami whispered shocked. Kisame started trembling slightly. His arms were tired and sore. His back hurt. His lip trembled as he whispered nearly inaudibly  
"I could never stop serving the one goddess I love. I could never stop punishing myself for being a..."  
Kisame didnt finish the sentence. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"Cheater!"  
he hissed. For a while they stood there in silence.  
"I hate myself so much."  
He finally added. Itami could barely hold back her tears. She secretly cursed herself for sending him away that day. He still suffered for her. Even though she had set him free... He still tried to prove his loyalty and tried to make it good again in his own way. Maybe he was really sorry. And even though his mistake was unforgivable Itami felt sorry for him. And she was moved knowing that he still served her.  
"Is that why you dont eat and sleep?"  
Kisame couldn't answer. He looked away insecurely. Itami sighed. He was tormenting himself for her... Because of a mistake he could never make good again. Yet he tried. Itami let the belt slide to the ground once again. She came closer and suddenly Kisame could feel her warm hand on his arm. He twitched. Last time she had laid her hands on him like that she had nearly killed him with pain. His body remembered. His heart feared her.  
"Come. I know something much better that will make you fall asleep in seconds."  
Kisame obeyed. He followed her movements guiding him to the bed and he laid down submissively. Itami took a deep breath before she sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets over his legs. She looked down at him. He laid still. There was so much adoration in his gaze. Itami could see how much he deificated her. He looked like a defeated dragon. Like in the dungeon he was at her mercy and he didnt chow any signs of faking his feelings. He didnt even dare to move. Itami slowly stretched out her hand and ran her fingertips over his chest and tummy. She had often thought about him while they had been apart. He had this truth in his unreadable eyes. But Itami felt like he lied to her because somebody who truly loved another wouldn't cheat... Yet again she saw these deep feelings in his yes. There were no lies. Nothing but pure love.  
She started gently scratching him with her long fingernails. Kisame sighed quietly. Her touch felt so amazing. He felt goosebumps all over his arms and legs looking up at her. She was healing his wounds while touching him gently. Itami sat there like an angel, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. And she kept on scratching him gently. Kisame couldnt stop staring at her. If this was a dream he wanted to stay in it forever. Her touch relaxed him. All animals loved tummy scratches. He was no exception. He trusted her. He loved her. He was overwhelmed that she cared for him and tried to make him fall asleep after all he had done to her. She was sending Chakra into him. He could feel that. it felt soothing as if there were no problems in this world. She started humming quietly. Kisame felt her spell taking over his body. He became tired... felt warm and happy. He wanted to keep his eyes open, forced himself to not fall asleep just to enjoy this moment to the fullest. He knew now that she was a gift and that every moment was valuable. He wanted to live each second actively and burn it into his memory... forever. But Kisame couldnt resist her powers. Soon his eyelids fell close and he fell asleep.  
Itami watched the sleeping monster. He was so handsome. In the moonlight he looked as if he was under water... Where he belonged... He was a monster. He looked strange and exotic but he was so beautiful to her. He was the most special human Itami had ever encountered. Yet he was predatorious and dangerous. His emotional outbursts were really dangerous. But then again she was a monster too. Itami scratched him for another while humming a lullaby while looking at him absentmindedly. He had done so much for her already. He had saved her from being raped. He had saved her back when there are paper bombs. Even half dead he had still tried to fight for her. She would never forget how he had crouched there on the place. He had been burned, stabbed... he was bleeding. Yet he tried to get up to save her. He threw himself in the way when the Kunai nearly hit her and he had been there for her all the time. Sure he was domineering and he was not an easy man. But he was also fun. Itami felt her tears rise again thinking that she had sent him away. She was so happy to have him back... She was happy he was with her again even though they were not together anymore. She just wanted to have him around. He was the one man she still desired the most. He was the one man shed regret sending away forever. She wouldn't repeat that mistake. She just keep him close enough to make him stay and far enough to not give him a chance too hurt her feelings or body.  
The next days Kisame and Itami trained. Kisame felt torn between depression and happiness. Each time the handsome man appeared Kisame felt as if he'd have to die in rage. He had to protect her and so he had to walk behind them guarding her whenever they left the Village or garden. Kisame felt punished and cast aside. Each time the dude touched Itami... each kiss... was like a glowing knife piercing him. Kisame felt numb of pain. He thought about taking his life all night and then guarded them again during the day. When he watched the walk and talk, kiss and hug this man he felt like ripping out his heart and just trampling it until it'd stop beating. But when she sat beside him and sang in the evening he felt happy. She needed his protection... She scratched his tummy. At least she talked to him again... These moments when she sang for him... nobody could take them from him. And when her songs spell overcame him he felt lie forgetting everything except for her. Kisame started to entirely surrender to his situation. Being with her was everything that counted. No matter what. Even if they were not together... even if she didnt love him anymore... He just wanted to be with her. If feeling this pain was the price he was wiling to pay it even though it made him feel like loosing his mind.  
Itami had forbidden him to leash himself. And so Kisame stopped. But he trained even more now that he couldnt use torment anymore as a relief. Yet when masturbating he slapped and abused his balls and cock.  
One evening however Itami took the handsome man back to her rooms and told Kisame to stay outside. Kisame heard them. Kisame knew they fucked. And his brain was switched off. Rage boiled up and he had to endure it. Kisame went from rage to furiosity and from there to despair. He heard her longing moans... this assholes hungry grunts. It sounded like wild sex... Thinking she was embracing another and he was penetrating her... making her happy... was simply too much for Kisame to handle. Finally he sat down, crouching in a corner of the terrace, covering his ears, his eyes pressed close and trying to deal with the pain. He fucked his girl. He fucked his Itami. She liked it. Shed do the stuff for him she had done for Kisame. Kisame remembered the sex with her. All he could ever wish for... And now somebody else had her. It felt like lightnings shooting through his brain. Kisame imploded. He pressed his teeth together until his gums hurt. He sank into a thunderstorm of rage and hate, hopeless love and pain. Kisame knew he was just about to loose his mind. He started hyperventilating. His breath got fast... he panted... and he felt like drowning. He felt in fact his gills twitching as a reaction to this. The shark man pressed himself against the wall and started bumping his head against it wishing for this state of anxiety and panic to stop. He was suddenly ripped out of this when suddenly somebody grabbed his wrists with immense power. Kisames eyes snapped open. He felt like being ripped to pieces. He looked into a pair of piercing green eyes. It was Ira.  
"Hey! Stop!... Stop!"  
She commanded and her hand rushed to his head to prevent him from slamming it back against the wall. Kisame shivered.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
Kisame could see her shock and shame rose but he couldnt help it. He shivered as if he was freezing to death. Ira slapped his cheek a few times to make him snap out. Her clawed hands grabbed his head again and forced him to look her in the face. Her green eyes looked down worried.  
"Are you ok? What happened! Where is Itami."  
Kisame wheezes, his teeth bare. He couldnt look away. But he also didnt want to speak. Ira sighed. She let go of him and stood back up. Kisame looked up to the redhead. She pulled her belt in place, then she stretched out one of her hands. Kisame was unsure however he grabbed it and was pulled on his feet by an immense power.  
"You come with me now."  
Kisame followed her. He didnt know why. Somehow he felt bad following her there. He still felt like just destroying the world with ice and fire... and drowning that bastard who was fucking his girl. Ira brought Kisame to a pavilion in the garden. She gave him a glass of water. Then she sat down. Her stinging eyes watched him as he tried to grab ahold of himself. He didnt want to start crying in front of that powerful woman.  
"So. Now tell me everything. I dont want any more secrets. You are supposed to take care of my daughter. Not bump your head into that wall! I can't effort you loosing your mind over trivialities..."  
Kisame looked away. His hands were still trembling. She sat there like a police officer looking at him... questioning him. However he felt somewhat safe with her. She was just so close to Itami. The thought crossed his mind for a second that technically he could be her slave too. But he didnt feel like that. She felt more like a doctor to him. He had told her to suck him... and showed her the middle finger back when they emprisoned him for the last time. But now she sat there and there was something motherly about her. Something he always felt when he was with his granny. he felt weirdly protected.  
"Kisame I dont know you much. But of what I know you are a killer and one of the strongest men on earth. You were so full of energy back in the prison... We couldnt even tranquilize you. What the fuck makes you break down and bump your head into a wall! like a maniac."  
Kisame swallowed and looked at her angrily.  
"What do you think why!... and you know I am a maniac..."  
He hissed. Then he pointed to the window where the noises had come from. Ira followed his finger. She smirked then she crossed her arms.  
"Well my dear friend, thats how she felt when you told her..."  
Kisame flinched. He swallowed. Probably she had felt the same... and even worse... because they had been together back then. Now that they were not together anymore he technically had no right to love her. Kisame felt now even worse. he had hurt hr. he had never had the intention to hurt Itami and especially to break her heart. Ira sighed. She leaned forward and her glare hit Kisame again.  
"What happened back then exactly? Itami never told me. She said you hurt her and that she doesn't want to see you anymore. From the hospitals personal I knew about that poor prostitute you took apart..."  
Kisame felt like running away. She was so direct and made him feel nude and at her mercy. He thought for a second then he replied:  
"If she didnt tell you I won't either."  
"Oh. Is that so? And why?"  
Kisame could just hold back what wanted to escape his lips. He swallowed, the he shrugged. He turned his head away so he didnt have to see those piercing green glare anymore. He heard her sigh.  
"Kisame. I know many men. Ive seen so many men. And I know what a man looks like who gave up his life for a woman. I know what hopeless love looks like... disregarding the fact that its your fault you are in that situation."  
Kisame looked at her. Ira looked very serious. She placed one of her hands on his and her touch made him feel somehow calm.  
"Kisame Hoshigaki. I love my children above everything and Itami is in terrible danger. So if ever you loved her or still do... Protect her. Just like I protect her. Even while she's... up there with Mik. protect her! You might feel bad hearing them but you will feel even worse visiting her grave and knowing it was you who fucked it up."  
Kisame felt his cheeks burning. His heart pounded stronger and stronger. She was right. Even if Itami fucked that man named Mik... He had to protect her. Ira looked at him again with her piercing gaze. Then she stood up and walked past him. She pated his shoulder while walking past him.  
"And if it helps you. Mik is one of the Toys she found for herself... The are not together..."


	15. The Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame must win Itamis favor back. And he must protect her against unknown attackers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAAAAAAAA! I love this chapter! There will be defo more bodyguard action in this ff. :D we all love our shark man defending th etc u.u so read n enjoyyyyyy.   
> The story is by far not at its end.

Kisame sat there for a while. He wasnt sure whether he should feel comforted or not. Finally he stood up. He felt somehow dizzy and empty. When he walked back to the Villa he saw Itami at the gate waving her Mik goodbye. She turned around and looked at Kisame. For a moment their eyes met. But Kisame lowered his gaze instantly. The wind carried her smell the other direction and so it was just her appearance that could enchant him again. Kisame felt he was not ready to look her in the eye. He just turned around and slowly walked away. He walked like a sad dog, feeling like a cast away, broken Toy. He didnt want to talk to Itami. He didnt want to see her, smelling that pretty man all over her... Suddenly he heard steps behind him. It was Itami. She followed him.   
"Hey you! I thought we could go to the river and swim?"  
Kisame stopped. He took a deep breath before he turned around trying to avoid her blue eyes. How could he say no? He knew he couldnt once he looked in her eyes. It was true. He could smell Mik on Itami. He could smell his sperm. Kisame felt like crying and ripping himself apart. Kisames temples throbbed smelling this and he felt helpless rage again.   
"Im tired. I dont feel like swimming."  
The Sharkman mumbled and lowered his eyes so he didnt have to see Itamis disappointed face.   
"Well then what do you want to do?"  
"I dont know."  
Itami sighed. She crossed her arms.   
"Are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Are you mad?"  
"No."  
"... then what is it huh? Is it that I fucked Mik?"  
Kisame twitched unwillingly. For a moment he closed his eyes in pain. He finally looked at her. There she stood and looked up to him. She was beautiful as ever... Kisame felt himself drowning in her gaze and this warm feeling overcame him again. He couldnt speak. Itami smirked.   
"Oh. So you cheating on me is ok. But me fucking around after a breakup isn't?"  
"I didnt make you listen to it! Tell me! How does his pretty little human cock feel in your cunt? Does it fill you up? Do kisses from his pretty pink lips feel better than mine? Does his little cock fit better than the animals? Yea I know. He got all I dont have. But making me listen to you having sex was cruel!"  
Kisame felt like bursting. She was HIS girl even though she pushed him away. He simply couldnt let her go. It came over him like a black wave. It simply happened. He glared at her and then bellowed:   
"You just do that to hurt me! Don't you? To you I'm just an animal you can abuse and command... some pathetic shark creature... to you I'm just a blue toy without feelings... and when you were done with me you threw me in the corner and wanted a new toy. Sometimes you trample over me. And that's all I'm still good for..."  
Itami flinched hearing his aggressive voice. Would he grab her again? She took a step back. Kisame breathed heavily. Her stepping away from him made him even more angry. She had seen him the way he was. He had opened up to her and she had even said he was no monster. Why did she walk away. Did she fear him? He looked as if he was ready to attack. But he swallowed and took a deep breath. He didnt want to hurt her... he didnt want her to fear him! His lips trembled as he hissed:   
"You hurt me all the time for my mistake. You push me away. You stab my heart and crush it again and again under your feet. You make me watch you kissing that dude. You make me walk behind you like a dog... you have many new Toys! Your mother told me! And then in the evening you sit with me and give me this hope. You are so cruel! I can't anymore. I dont want anymore. It hurts so bad. I know I betrayed you and I know there is no way to make it good again. I just want my heart to stop beating. It keeps beating for you and I wish I could beat it so it would stop! Ive suffered for two fucking months each and every day. I suffered every night praying to just to just die. Again and again you torture me by pushing me away... And... again and again I keep crawling back for more like a dog. Im done. I dont want to live anymore. I just want to kill myelf. And what keeps me from doing so is that you are in danger... And I love you too much to be able to die knowing you could get hurt."  
Itami turned pale. His words shook her and she was unable to reply anything. Kisame took two steps towards her towering over her. He looked down at her and Itami felt like the small fish again. He stretched out his hand and ran it through her hair. His mood swings were unpredictable. Somehow Kisame seemed to have gone bananas. His rage had turned into deep depression within seconds.   
"I can smell him on you! I can smell his touch... his lips... his dick. I can smell it all. And I know it made you happy. So Ill just endure. Ill keep on fighting and I keep on protecting you. But I swear..."  
She had never heard him that desperate. Kisame really seemed to suffer seeing her with another man. Itami was somehow surprised. To her it didnt make sense that he still worshiped her that much after he had cheated on her. His hand suddenly clawed into Itamis shoulder making her gasp. Suddenly his dominant side was back and Itami felt overwhelmed by his unpredictable, dangerous mood swings.   
"I swear the day you become pregnant from one of these Shittheads... The day you wear a white dress and flowers in your hair... is the day I will cut myself to pieces and throw them in the river one by one. That day I will tare my heart out with my own bare hands and throw it at you! And no song on earth can stop me."  
Itamis eyes turned wet. Kisame saw her tears rise and his blind rage turned to despair. Again he had hurt her. The tears ran down her cheeks like diamonds. Kisame tried to wipe them off her cheeks with his thumbs but his efforts were in vain. Itamis wet eyes looked at him and he simply didnt know hat to do. Sure he had just threatened her to throw an organ at her during her wedding... The thought of that was of course not too appealing... Kisame was aware that he couldnt force her back into a relationship of any kind. She probably felt hurt that he didnt just accept her favoring Mik... that he was still after her... maybe it scared her.   
"Please dont cry. Im sorry. Please stop. I didnt mean to hurt you! Please Mistress! I... Im just hurt... I won't bust your wedding I promise. I won't ruin your dress with my filthy blood... Please Mistress... just dont cry."  
Itamis couldnt hold back anymore. She lowered her head and cried like a waterfall.   
"Mistress... you still call me... and you talk about my wedding dress?"  
Kisame didnt know if she wanted it or not however he hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. He gently placed his hand on her head and pressed it against his chest. It felt so amazing to hold her. She was so precious... he felt as if she was a medicine soaked linen he pressed on his wound... and soothed his pain.   
"Please stop crying. Ill do what ever you want. But please dont cry. I can't stand seeing you like this. Ill stay if you want... ans guard you while you have sex... And if you wish ill leave today and die."  
"No!"  
Itami howled and clawed her fingers in Kisames back.   
"Just... no. I dont want you to suffer and I dont want you to die. I just wish... I wish..."  
Itami started sobbing uncontrollably. Kisame. He gently pressed her against his body. One of his hands found its way to her head holding it as if he wanted to shield her from all evil.   
"I wish I could turn back time and just cut my dick off before... Fucking that prostitute."  
For a moment they stood there. Itami sobbing and Kisame screaming inside. They hugged. Itami in fact hugged him back. And again Kisame felt his stupid hope rise. His hope would never die... he knew that. His stupid hope would keep him alive making him hope that maybe the next day shed like him again... maybe the next moment for some reason shed want him back.   
"Come on. Lets go swim and eat ok? Ill pay."  
It took quite a while before Itami let go of Kisame and dried her tears on her sleeves. They went to grab their stuff and headed for the river. Kisame was happy to know the water would wash away that smell of Mik. When Itami took off her Kimono Kisame couldnt help but stare. She was so beautiful... Itami looked at Kisame and then down herself and back to him. Kisame tore his gaze of her perfect body in that black bathing-suit. Memories flashed through his mind.. Back when he had seen her for the first time in this thing... her legs and her cleavage... He had been so much in love. And ever since that day his love had grown. He felt like it was endless by now and had consumed him entirely. It was still somehow unbelievable for him how a man could love a woman that much. He had never believed in love but he did love Itami. But in this time he had lost her, he had lost his confidence and he had lost his feeling of self worth... at least towards her. He sighed and turned away.   
They entered the water. Feeling Itami with his sideline organ didnt make it easier for him. Itami seemed to be happy again. She laughed and played with the waves like a child. Kisame loved watching her. Back then he had had the confidence to just touch her. Now Kisame didnt dare... He dove down. Now that Miks smell was gone Kisame felt the soothing feeling of her prsence and her movements. He closed his eyes and just wanted to feel her with his entire body. He just wanted to feel her electric impulses all over his sensitive shark skin. If he could have chosen a moment to die it would have been this moment. Kisame lost himself in the feeling of Itami. He could feel her movements through the water on his skin, feel her beating heart on his sideline organ and smell her. He knew he just gave in to her gain. back then he had thought one could own Itami. Now he knew he couldnt. If anything she owned him and she cast him away... Now that he was not as focussed on winning her anymore he could feel her even deeper in his dark soul.   
The day was really beautiful and made Itami and Kisame forget the trouble earlier on. The sun was already below the horizon when they walked towards the village.   
"So dumplings or noodles?"  
Kisame asked. Itami smiled widely. She looked at him and for a moment he told trustful spark was back. This gaze was balm on his soul. Kisame saw her blue eyes and felt whole again. Out of the corner of his eyes he suddenly saw something black and then a light. Kisame whirled around holding Itami behind his back. Something hit him with a dull thud. A loud thunder was audiable. Itamis ears went deaf. She heard a Tinnitus and a muffled roar of pain from Kisame. He covered his ears and tumbled of the impact. Kisame had been hit by a Raiton. He moaned in pain but still managed to cast a waterjutsu and build a temporary shield. He grabbed Itami and lifted her up. He ran as fast as he could but he seemed to have problems. Kisame shrieked in pained broke down a few meters before the villages gate.   
"Run! Itami, Run!"  
He bellowed and pushed her. Itami had to run a few meters to not fall over by his hard push. Se slowly regained her hearing. Her head hurt. The guards came running. Itami turned around in horror. Kisame was back on his feet and stood there gazing at a black clothed ninja. A true thunderstorm of Jutsus started. Kisames water jutsus and the attackers lightnings clashed and sparks flew. Kisame seemed to be damaged. He still stumbled and seemed to be somehow in pain. There was blood dripping out of his gills. Another ration hit him with a loud thunder noise and he fell again roaring like a beast and his hands instinctively rushing to his ears. Still on his knees he performed finger signs and a huge water bomb splashed towards the attacker. It hit him full on and the attacker fell. Itami could see Kisame shiver. The Shark man got up and ran towards Itami he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the village. He didnt walk straight anymore. He stumbled and seemed to have problems walking straight ahead. She could see the attacker getting up and running. The guards ran after him. Kisame pulled Itami away. He hurried down the streets. Itami looked up to him. He was so pale and blood ran from his ears. While walking around a corner he seemed to be unable to get out of the way of the wall and hit his shoulder hard. But he pulled her on. A few times he grunted in pain. Itami was in panic. Looking at him she saw that he had his teeth pressed together and breathed heavily. He was wounded... When they reached the villa he broke down again clinging to the wall so he could keep himself on his feet.   
Ira rushed out of the house. When she saw Itami clinging to Kisame trying to support him. She grabbed the pain shrieking man and pulled his arm over her shoulder. Itami and Ira dragged Kisame inside and let him down on the sofa. Kisame looked confused. Ira pushed Itami to the side and started healing him. Kisame had cramps... he shivered in pain and exhaustion. He looked at Ira with confusion in his eyes. Itami put her hands on him too and started healing him too but she couldnt find the wound with her chacra.   
"Its his sideline organ."  
Ira exclaimed. There was more blood running out of his ears. Kisame looked afraid. Like a wounded animal he laid there breathing and unable to move.   
"No worries, Hoshigaki, I healed you a few times already... I know how to heal fish."  
Ira said and gently patted his shoulder.   
"Itami. Heal his tympanum.. It somehow burst and I believe he bit his tongue."  
Itami laid her hands on his ears and started healing. She looked into his glowing eyes. He twitched but when he looked in her Itami could see him drown in her eyes again. He turned calm. He just looked at her. Itami felt tears rising. He looked so hopeless yet she could see his love. Like a puppy in love. There was so much deification in his eyes.   
"Gosh what happened! His sideline organ is entirely shattered. Did he get struck by a lightning? Were you attacked? This looks like a ration did that... Actually we need some painkillers. Leaving him like that is inhumane... Itami go grab some."  
Itami stood up with weak knees and ran for the painkillers. When she came back Itami wasnt too too sure whether he was still conscious. Ira grabbed a hand full of pills and shoved them in Kisames mouth. Then she continued healing him. After about half an hour they were done an Kisame was awake again. He sat there, pale as his blue skin could be. Ira had covered him with a woolen blanket. He was slow from the painkillers and Ira tried to make him drink some herbal tea. Itami was somehow shocked to see him like that. It reminded her of the paper bomb incident. Finally she sat down beside him. She couldnt think of anything she could do so she grabbed his hand and just held it. It was ice cold and still trembled.   
"So now tell me what happened?"  
Itami sighed.   
"So we went swimming in the river. We wanted to go eat something afterwards but on our way home a ninja attacked us from behind. Then Kisame was hit by a Raiton... twice..."   
Ira bit her lip.   
"I suggest you eat something and then go to bed. It was clearly not Kisames day and you my dear might want to take a nap after using that much Chacra for healing. Ill ask later on who it was and what the guards know."  
Kisame sat there. He felt numb and dizzy and his sideline organ hurt even though he had swallowed so many painkillers. He was happy Itami held his hand but he was shook that he hadn't seen the attacker earlier. He was tired and felt like crying. This day had been so hard. And regarding his lack of sleep and food over the past months he felt like breaking down. he felt sick but when Ira gave him a sandwich he at it. Later he slowly climbed up the stairs behind Itami. He sat on his bed and stared the ground. He didnt know for how long he sat there when suddenly he heard Itami call. Kisame looked up. His head hurt and he felt dizzy yet he got up and slowly entered her rooms. It was dark. Only in her bedroom was still light. And she stood there... n her dressing grown. Kisame slowly walked towards her he still staggered a little. When he reached Itami she led him in her bedroom. Kisame had never been in here since he had been here. It was a beautiful room and clearly the room of a girl. There were candles, perfumes... clothes... and her big bed. Itami grabbed his arm.   
"Kisame... we need to talk."  
Kisame looked at her and blinked slowly. Itami led him to her bed. Kisame stared at the bed and stumbled towards it.   
"Come on. Its ok. I put on new sheets... so it doesn't smell like... Mik."  
Kisame lowered his eyes. He never cried in front of people! And even less he wanted to cry in front of Itami but he was unsure if he'd be able to hold back his tears today. He slowly sat down and stared at her stuffy collection. In fact Itami had mainly stuffed animals in fish form. Orca, dolphin, even a shark. And there was the huge Freddy-teddy. Kisame slowly stretched out his hand for the teddy. He felt the fluff under his fingers and somehow felt comforted. Itami had sat down beside him. She watched him for a while. Then she said quietly:   
"Kisame I thank you. What you did back on the street... I mean... I didnt see the attacker at all."  
Kisame sighed and let go of the Teddy. He looked at his hands.   
"Kisame, I want to let you know that I can't just forgive you that you cheated on me... You really did break my heart by doing so..."  
Kisame swallowed dry. He closed his eyes in horror. He felt sick and weak. Hearing her talk about that again made his hands tremble.   
"Nevertheless I want you to be close to me. So..."  
Kisame looked at her insecurely when she placed something in his hands. It was the leather choker. Kisame looked at it for a while. He gently ran his fingers over the leather and the iron ring. There were so many memories. All the ours of game pain and pleasure they had spent... For him it had alway symbolized safety and Love.... Being accepted, having a purpose... being owned. Finally he sighed. He looked at Itami, then he gave her the choker back and stood up. For a moment he just stood there. He gazed at her sitting there, the choker in her hands and the unspoken Question in her eyes. Kisame smirked. For him there was no question. He had made his choice a long time ago. He slowly sank to his knees in front of the bed Itami sat on. He gazed at her, then he lowered his head submissively.   
"And here I come crawling back again... for more. Call me a fool and call me your slave."  
Itami had thought for a moment Kisame would turn her down and she had feared this more than anything else. She was relieved when he knelt down. She placed the leather around his neck caringly and closed the choker. Kisames hands found their way up to his throat and a smile crossed his face. He sighed deeply. When he looked up he saw Itami smile too. She patted the bed beside her.   
"Now. I order you to lay down beside me and hold me tight all night. Else I might have nightmares."  
Kisame slowly crawled in the bed. Itami took off his shirt and pants and then switched off the light. When they laid there Kisame placed his arms around her and pulled her close. It was like back then in the hotel when she had had the nightmare. His protective feelings were triggered by her mentioning she could have nightmares. He wanted to protect her. Even in her dreams. He smelled her... He felt her. Kisame closed his eyes and burred his face in her hair. It smelled so damn good. And despite his body being in terrible pain because of his sideline organ, he felt amazing... and a little bit dizzy...  
"Do you remember how we slept beside each other in the forrest?"  
Itami whispered.   
"mhm."  
"Kisame, I want you to hold me like that again. It makes me feel safe."  
Kisame smiled into her hair. His hand slowly cupped her pussy and his other hand found its way to her boob. So they laid there both thinking... Kisame felt as if Itami had taken a huge load of his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. He pulled her even closer pressing her against his body which he now heated up with chakra. Even he found that comfortable. He finally sighed:   
"its crazy... Id have never thought how much Id want that choker when you first put it around my neck..."  
Kisame felt Itamis hands on his arms. She was warm and so soft.  
"Yea. I believe this is the best solution for now... Id have never thought I could ever forgive you again to this extent..."  
"And do you?"  
"hm?"  
Kisame gently rubbed his forehead against her soft hair. It felt amazing. How much did he miss these feelings... Nobody else could give him these feelings he knew that...  
"Do you forgive me?"  
There was a long silence. Itami finally mumbled:  
"Not really but we re getting there. Its kinda hard to forgive somebody that has broken your heart and trust... And went to have fun while I sat at home feeling love."  
Kisames lip twitched. He felt the storm rise again inside him. He felt the despair and pain again only now he sat in a safe bubble clinging to his Mistress.   
"How was it..."  
Kisame felt like choking thinking of his crime. But his Mistress demanded an answer.   
"It was bad. I went here without thinking and then I saw this girl. She was drugged and could barely move. I just grabbed her and took her but it didnt feel good or make me horny... It didnt give me any satisfaction. I bit her but even blood made me feel like throwing up. I dont know... After that I kinda lost it and just beat her because she couldnt give me what I wanted."  
Itami had freed herself from Kisames hug and turned around. She had leaned her head on her hand and looked down at him in surprise.   
"So... why couldnt she give you what you wanted? I mean you had sex..."  
Kisames glowing eyes looked up to her like two stars. He laid there submissively and gazed up to her.   
"I was wondering... Maybe that's why I went in. I... All women lost their glow for me... They are grey and somehow... monotonous. My love is tied to you. My heart and mind is tied to you... and my sex too... I became soft down there after just a few thrusts in her. I simply was not horny for her... I never believed my submission to you would... make me entirely dependent. But it did."  
Kisames hand went to Itamis arm and he gently caressed her elbow.   
"It wasnt until much later that I realized what I had done. I never meant to hurt you I swear. Seeing the pain in your eyes when I told you was the worst pain Ive ever felt. And when you walked away I felt shattered."  
Kisame didnt know what it was in Itamis eyes. He hoped it was forgiveness. She gazed at him for a while, then she laid back down, placer her head on his chest and one of her legs over him. Kisame felt so relieved that she came close after talking about this topic. He felt like crying in relief. Itamis hand found its way to his chest and started massaging his nipple. Kisame moaned quietly. He turned his head and let his chin gently rest on her head. He smelled her... he felt her... and everything was good again. It was that simple.   
"I love you Mistress. I just love you. Please dont push me away again."  
Itami sighed and nodded. They soon fell asleep.   
The next Morning Kisame couldnt believe he had actually not dreamed this. He felt as if run over by a truck. His sideline organ hurt and he felt still dizzy form the painkillers. However there was something arm beside him and when he opened his eyes he felt enchanted seeing it was really Itami. She still laid beside him but she had her hand on his cock claiming it her own. Kisame knew he had morning wood. Knowing her hand was on it made him feel even harder. He didnt dare to move to not wake hr so he laid there watching her sleep. After a while she opened her eyes and moved. She yawned and then sat up looking at Kisame. Kisame felt his puppy hormones rise drastically when he saw her cute blue eyes.   
"Good morning Sensei!"  
"Goor Morning my Goddess."  
Itami smiled and pinched Kisames cock. There was triumph in her eyes when Kisame moaned quietly.   
"Is that one for me?"  
"Its all yours."  
Kisame still didnt dare to move. Maybe this was a dream... Maybe this wasnt real. Because Itami pulled down the blanket and got over him. Kisame could now see that she only wore a thong. He felt goosebumps all over his body when she gently rubbed her pussy over his abs. Kisame gently placed his hands on her hips. Itami tolerated it. She liked how submissive he laid there gazing up to her in awe. She wanted to tease him. And it worked. His boner became harder and harder. Finally Itami slid down his underpants and freed his cock. It was really huge. Bigger than she had remembered. She hadn't had a huge cock ever since she had broken up with Kisame and she honestly missed the huge meat nearly as much as she missed her blue slave. She ran her fingers over his dick and down is shaft to his balls. They felt full... somehow... Itami couldnt keep herself from gently kneading them until she elicted a hungry moan from his lips. He pressed his teeth together in unfulfilled desire.   
"You look like you really need it!"  
"Yes Mistress!"  
"Do you want it badly?"  
She squeezed harder making Kisame moan again in near painful lust.   
"Yes! Mistress! Please!"  
It was just too beautiful to see his distinct face... His beautiful jawline made Itami still question why she had ever sent him away... His eyes were filled with burning desire... And his defined torso strained in need. Itami ran her fingers over his abs. She loved his muscles. Kisame truly was pure eyecandy. He bit his lips when she gently started massaging his cock. Itami got up kneeling over his cock. For a moment she hovered above his huge dick before she slowly sat down. Itami was tight. She wasnt used to such a huge meat anymore. Sliding it inside she felt as if tearing. She had to use quite a lot of force to push it inside. Her pussy burnt and hurt gaping open and stretching for the huge penis. Itami moaned quietly. Kisame felt the tight hole and gently supported her hips slowly pressing her down on his cock. He could feel her shiver when his fat glans penetrated her. Finally it was in and Itami slowly slid down his shaft. Kisame moaned deeply. He wished to see her nude body but she still wore her Sleeping Kimono. Kisame couldnt believe he'd actually have sex with her now. Itami now sat on his cock breathing heavily. She laid a hand on his chest and slowly started moving. Kisames abdomen tensioned.   
"Damn... you're so tight."  
He pressed out between his teeth. Itami bit her lip and moaned. This huge meat filling her made her long for more. She wanted to fuck him forever. Kisame looked up to her feverishly. It took quite a lot of selfconrtoll for him to not roll over and fuck her hard. Itami moved slowly, her pussy clinging to his cock. She felt it in her tummy filling her entirely and stretching her insides. She couldnt take the whole length of his shaft... The Sharkman felt despair rise. He wanted her so much. He wanted her hard.   
"Mistress please fuck me harder."  
He hissed. Itami smirked.   
"I could let you fuck me the way you want... But you'd have to earn that first..."  
Whatever it is..." Itami got up and let his cock pop out of her pussy with a smack loud. For a moment Kisame felt her pulling his dick while her pussy clung to his glans. Kisame groaned. Itami crawled over him. Kisame saw his Goddess tower over him and then she sat on his face. Kisame felt her warmth and smelled her pussy. He could smell him on her pussy and that was so satisfying. Kisame stuck out his tongue to taste her. Her juices made him go wild. His hands found their way around her slim waist and he started eating her out. Like in a trance he heard her moan as he licked across her pussy, stuck his tongue inside her before starting to suck her clit. He could feel her flinch when his tongue circled around her sweet spot. He looked up seeing her tower over him like a Goddess and knew instantly he'd give his everything to please her. A weird thought came to mind... If only he fucked her well enough... If only he made her addicted to his cock... This Mik could fuck off forever. Kisame would try. His tongue teased Itamis clit and slit. His hand traveled up to her boobs gently massaging them. He loved feeling her huge soft tits in his hands. He wanted to make her cum on his face. He sucked and licked her like a candy nibbling on her pussy lips and teasing her hole with his tongue. He sucked her even harder feeling her tender flesh tightening and finally cumming. Kisame tasted her juice now even more intensely. He felt her pussy twitch and couldnt resist sticking his tongue inside her hole. He felt the rhythmic cramp around his tongue and her fingers suddenly digging into his arms. Itami sighed happily before she climbed off his face.   
She knelt beside him bending over him and looked hungrily down at HER monster.  
"Now you can fuck me! I want it hard and I want it now!"  
Kisame licked his lips in hunger. He sat up and grabbed her. First he wanted to kiss her and make her taste her juices. He kissed her hard finally trapping her under his massive body. Kissing her was something he had missed too... Feeling her tongue reply his hungry invitation made his hormones boil. His hands slowly closed around her wrists holding her in place. Itami didnt push him away or put him in his place. She gave him this dominance over her. She seemed to love it. She wrapped her legs around him in desire pulling him closer. His hard clock was trapped between them for a moment. Kisame stood up and harshly turned her around. Itami moaned in surprise but didnt say anything. She bit her lip feeling Kisames strong arms lifting her Butt. His glans pressed against her pussy and the huge cock slowly dug its way inside stretching her to her limits. Kisame grabbed her and lifted her up into a butterfly position. She slid down on his cock and felt it empaling her pussy entirely. For a moment he held her by her tits kneading and massaging them roughly while her legs dangled in midair, her body only lifted by his cock and his arms under hers while his hands were pressing her against his body by her tits. he was so huge. Itami was nearly a meter above the ground impaled by that huge cock, in the hands of that monster. Itami felt the Penis pressing against her limit. Being pressed down on the cock by her weight made it go in so deep. Itami looked down. She could see the strong blue hands on her tits, his fingers digging into them and massaging them... And she could see a bulge in her tummy as a result of the massive cock inside her. Itami couldnt help but looking over to the mirror. The picture she saw was exiting. She was so much smaller and that giant had her lifted up with his dick and arms while she just hung there having her pussy gaped and her tits kneaded hard. She could also see the bulge his home dick created in her. Talking of height difference his cock was really unbelievably huge for her. Given that she was rather small and he was huge... That was no surprise. Itami had to imagine for a second that his cock was an equivalent to having an arm in her pussy. This thought made her go wild. She wanted it to move... She wanted that cock to fuck and use her pussy.   
She felt somewhat helpless as Kisame kissed her neck violently. Itami could feel his hot body on her back and his strong hands traveling down her body until they reached her legs to support them. She flung an arm around his strong neck and felt the dick finally move inside her. His quiet moans in her ear made her go wild. He pushed hard and he pushed slow. He lifted her off his cock again and again making it pop out and then smashing it back inside and pressing her down until it was entirely inside her. Itami felt dizzy as he hammered his 11 inch cock inside her. His 8 inch girth made her moan in painful pleasure. For her it was unbelievable this thing actually fit inside her. She felt her pussy slowly adapting more and more to his size even though it burned like fire. He was still too big for her. But she loved it. Kisame kissed her head before taking two steps pressing her against the wall. Itami felt him pushing even deeper into her and literally slamming her into the wall. Itami felt dizzy. Now that she was trapped between the wall he gave her no place to escape or bend her hips to escape the last 2 painful inches. She had to take his whole dick again and again. Itami felt like screaming but knowing her family was at home she didnt. She bit her lip while she was banged into oblivion. Kisames one hand found its way to her clit rubbing it while he ravaged her pussy. Itami came twice shivering. She started sweating. Kisame covered her neck in hot kisses and finally threw her back on the bed before more or less leaping over her and trapping her under his body again. His sex was violent. But Itami loved that. For a moment he caressed her face looking at her in pure lust. Then he pushed his cock back inside her and started pounding her insides with a painful intensity. Itami bit her lips to not scream. This really hurt but in a good way. Kisame grinned evilly. He placed on oof his hands over her mouth and pressed down while his other hand held her in place. Now he could hear Itamis muffled screams.   
He really had to gather his self-control to not just cum inside her. Kisame tried to hold back his orgasm. He felt his muscles contract and cramping. Suddenly Itami wiggled and freed herself. he instantly let go giving her dominance back. She turned him on his back with a harsh movement and grabbed him by the iron ring of his choker. She growled and then jumped on his dick. Kisame didnt know what exactly happened next. Itami rode him like a devil, he pressed his head backwards into the pillows and dug his fingers into the mattress. He had his teeth pressed together and from time to time he even held his breath. This was so intense... Itamis long claw shaped finger nails dug into his chest and scratched all over his abs. Kisame twitched under her. All he could still think of was, that Itami, his Goddess had taken over control and was fucking him like crazy. He felt used and honored. Kisames body tensioned until it was rock hard from head to toe.   
"Mistress I can't anymore!!! I... Please let me cum!"  
Kisame presset out. Itami grabbed his nipple harshly and pulled it making Kisame gasp.   
"You can cum on one. Ten.... Nine..."  
Kisame shook his head violently. All his concentration went to his cock. It was hard to control anything while his cock was squeezed in that tiny hole and smashed against her cervix again and again. Like from a far distance he heard her count down. When she said three Kisame shivered already and roared through his pressed together teeth fighting his orgasm. Finally she said two and then one. Kisame came hard grasping for air. It shot out like Lava. Kisame felt as if he was exploding. He felt his cock pumping the sperm inside his beloved Mistress. It simply didnt stop. Kisame felt more and more sperm shooting out. His hands and feet trembled uncontrollably and his heart pounded as if it wanted to explode. Kisame felt dizzy. He took a few deep breaths and then tried too calm his heavy breath. He felt relaxed and warm. His cock felt use and throbbed. He felt her insides around his sensible dick and he felt all the sperm inside her that he had pumped inside. Finally he saw clear again. He could see Itami looking down at him. She patted his cheek.   
"breathe..."  
She giggled and let his cock slide out of her pussy. Kisame felt the hot sperm mixed with her juice dripping on his tummy. He tried to calm his breath.   
"Thank you Mistress."  
He finally whispered exhaustedly. Itami smiled.   
"Well you are my Slave again. Its your duty to fuck me the way I want."  
Kisame felt his pulse calming down.   
"And? did I please you?"  
Itami got up and looked down at the exhausted man.   
"I wont let you go again. Ever. Your sex ist just too good..."  
Kisame was relieved. He slowly got up too, trying to not spill the sperm on his tummy. It was a really big puddle. Kisame bit his lip and rubbed it across his abs and chest to make sure it wouldn't drip on the floor. It stuck to his hands and skin. Kisame felt dirty... in a good way. He felt like a real slave again. They headed for the bathroom and then took a shower together. Kisame felt as if he could hug the whole world. He hadn't had real sex ever since that night two months ago. Sure he had masturbated and punished his cock for fucking the wrong girl... But real sex was just unbelievably much better.   
It was already late morning when Kisame and Itami went downstairs to eat something. Ira was already gone to work but she had left sandwiches. Kisame and Itami went outside. It was a cool autumn morning with bright warm sunlight. They sat down eating and then started their training.


	16. Puppylove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame tries to register Itami for the Chunin exam. :D

Kisame and Itami started their training. They trained all day. Kisame was somewhat stricter than before. Somehow he seemed to keep a secret. He was visibly exited and somehow seemed to wait for something. Itami wondered why. Finally it was afternoon and they were in the middle of meditating when a courier came with a letter for Kisame. Itami couldnt really focus on her chakra when Kisame opened the letter and read. After a while he sighed happily and a smile crystalized on his blue lips. He folded the letter and turned to Itami who was super curious. 

"Itami. You will have to come with me. I need to meet the Mizukage at his office and I can not leave you alone."

Itamis eyes snapped open. Mizukage? That sounded interesting. Itami jumped up and pulled her leather pants in place. Then she smiled widely. Kisame lowered his head and laughed quietly. She was exited to leave the garden and house. Sure she had been home a lot lately and since she had to stop working at the hospital she probably felt somehow emprisoned. 

They walked out of the Gate and through the streets. Kisame walked half a step diagonally behind her to have her in vision all the time. Itami hopped in excitement. 

"Do you think were going on a mission?"

"Given the fact tat you are in danger I don't think so... I think it's about something much much better!"

"Oooooh. But then why does he call for you?"

Kisame shrugged. Then he smirked. He obviously didnt want to tell. Instead he patted her shoulder and continued walking. Had turned as always as the weird duo walked through the streets. It was still an unusual view to see the at least 2 meters tall Hoshigaki dude and his little student. They were nice to each other. The girl laughed and jumped, Hoshigaki didnt kill or hurt her... But soon as something annoying caught their eye Kisames evil killerglare was back and Itami looked at whatever it was like a Hyena. they really did fit together. Two peculiar beings... now teamed up... and complimenting each other terrifyingly well. Kisame had become much more dangerous and by now many people knew he beat up the also feared, infamous Zabuza for talking to his student... They were two beasts protecting each other... Even though Tanako was a very... small beast.  
Itami and Kisame didnt care for the looks. Kisame was way too exited and Itami was curious beyond belief. 

"Do you not know or do you not want to tell me? .... can we buy Ice cream on our way back?"

Kisame smirked. He would have loved to understand this womans mind. One second she was a domina that made him bow and crawl like an unworthy slave... made him beg for mercy and scream in pain... the next moment she talked about food only and was like child and triggered his protective feelings... and triggered his protector hormones. Kisame had never known a woman for long enough to know whether that was normal or not. But he also didnt care. He loved it. Itami was certainly not boring. 

"I dont know... Its October... I dont want you to catch a cold."

Itami looked at him skeptically. 

"We can buy Ice cram and wear jackets then?"

"You dont even have one with you..."

"I uhhhh. I could maybe... slip under your coat? You can keep me warm."

Kisame smirked. He loved her simple thoughts about food. Again he felt his love overcome him like a wave of glowing heat. He just wished to hold her forever and never let go. Nothing on earth mattered to him but her... He caught himself thinking again that actually she was his purpose now. He wouldn't be able to make Itami stop thinking about Ice cream he knew that. If shed have had to choose between food or his cock she would probably not even think for a second. Itami would dump him for a dumpling... Probably sell him for a popsicle. Kisame couldnt keep himself from smirking. And he couldnt keep himself from thinking... He imagined for a second how Itami covered his cock in ice cream and then sucked it... He felt his cock throb at the thought of having her like that... Of her using him again. This morning had been amazing... This night had been much more than he had dared to hope. He'd never let anything come between them again. He'd never let her go again... He'd make sure nothing could tare them apart ever again. He belonged to her... Forever. And hed go where shed go. He wanted to make her happy, strong, safe... And he therefore had thought of something very special for her. Thats why they went to the Office right now. When they reached the Office Kisame pointed towards a bench in the corridor. 

"Wait for me and dont talk to anybody... and dont go with anybody..."

Itami sat down and looked at him with her huge eyes. He had his hands on her cheeks cupping them. Kisame felt tempted to kiss her... However he wasnt sure if he was allowed to do so publicly. So he gulped and tore his longing gaze off his beautiful Mistress. Given the circumstances Kisame sighed and added: 

"And dont follow a stranger who offers you candy! OK?"

"Yeas Daddy!"

Itami snarled and twisted her eyes. Kisame sighed. He loved that girl. He knew she was safe in this building. But he didnt want to leave her alone... not even for a second. He looked at her sitting there and thought about the letter. He'd make sure shed get everything she deserved and she deserved all the stars of the sky. He couldnt keep himself from gently patting her head and caressing her cheek. Then Kisame turned around and walked into the office. Itami saw the huge man walk through the doors and then they closed. Itami would have given a dumpling to know what they were talking about. She felt impatience and excitement. While Itami waited a few other people entered the building. To her surprise more Ionin ninjas entered the Mizukages Office and Itami could see Kisame standing in there waiting with crossed arms. Two giggling girls came inside with a handsome Ionin. He was small and rather young, had de body of an elf and cute brown eyes. He reminded Itami of a fawn. But when Itami looked at the girls she froze. It was her two classmates she had hated the most. When they saw Itami they crossed their arms and walked towards her. They looked around and since they couldnt see Kisame they sat down beside her. 

"Oh Miss. Tanako. What an honor to see you here. Is it true? Did your Sensei dump you?"

Itami gulped. She was unsure whether she should answer. Hiko and Yumi were always mean. She felt her knees get weak and hr palms getting sweaty soon as she saw them. There were so many bad memories. Itami bit her lip and lowered her eyes. Shed just have to endure until Kisame came back.

"Ohhh did I hit your weak spot? Look not everybody is born to be a ninja... so where is your big sexy guardian dog? Did he leave you? Find a better job? I read the article in the Playgirl. He seems to really hate people..."

"Kisame is in the... Playgirl?"

Itami looked at the girl in surprise. Playgirl? She hadn't read that stuff in a while. It was too Vanilla for her... She had something entirely else... Actually she hadn't even thought of buying it again. She had been tempted after breaking up with Kisame but instead she had reclaimed her former subs and slaves and used them until she had got rid of her aggressions. 

"Don't tell me you dont know... how stupid can you be. Do you live under a stone? Yea right you and your clan live in a differed world..."

The girl fumbled around in her handbag and pulled out a rolled together magazine. When she unrolled it Itami could see Kisames mugshot on the front-page. He had his tongue out and showed the middle finger... His muscular torso was nude and in a quite good light. The picture had the title: "The psychopathic Sexmonster and its preferences. Psychologist explains the mind of the hot dream Ninja. Page 2-4." The girl giggled and looked at her friend. 

"And there is also a lot about him raping women in there. The last one seemingly not even two months ago. She was apparently hospitalized. You can count yourself lucky that he wasnt interested in you. Probably he thought you are too weird. Anyways we dont have much time for you. We are going to be registered for the Chunin exams. We gotta talk about our techniques and preparations you know." 

"You obviously wouldnt understand what its about. You already had to repeat the Genin exam twice... Remember when you failed the Mathexam with 1 point? Hahaha. That was so entertaining."

The girls giggled and looked at each other. Itami felt a rush of heat running through her body. Chunin? Maybe... Maybe she was suggested too? Maybe that's why Kisame was in there with the others... Why he didn't tell and was so exited. Itami didn't hear what the girls talked. She felt her hands sweating even more. She had always wished to be Chunin just to prove that she was capable of it and not a bad student... Her grades in school had been terrible and she had been laughed at so much. If she could become a Chunin she could finally prove that she was much more than just a super bad student and weirdo. Suddenly Itami realized the girls looked at her. 

"What did you think?"

Itami looked up. She had missed the question. The girls looked at her contemptuously. Yumi twisted her eyes and crossed her arms in a bitchy way. 

"I uhhhh... think about what?"

The girl twisted her eyes and pulled a face. 

"Ohh look. Your highness doesn't even listen to what people talk... Think about our Sensei of course! He's really pretty... He's new too. He's really boyfriendmaterial."

Itami cleared her throat. 

"Uhhh. He looks...."

She couldnt think of anything and it simply escaped her..

"...Like a fawn."

The girls looked at each other. Itami knew what would come now. It didnt matter what she said. They seemed to have agreed on putting her down. And she couldnt change that. 

"A fawn? Do you always compare boys to animals? I mean sure your Sensei was an animal... Heard he even breathes under water... But fawn!? Thats somehow... degrading to compare a man to an animal."

"Yea. I think its degrading. You should be more respectful. Just because you had Mr. Sushi as a Sensei for a while doesn't give you the right to call our Sensei fawn. We could also compare you to a goose because of your hair. Don't get so bigheaded cause you had Hoshigaki... And besides that I head he dumped you for a job as a village guard... You must have been a terrible student. If even he couldn't tech you anything... If I had had him as a Sensei... God I would have let him rape me every day and night just to stay his student..."

Itami looked at the two of them. She felt her cheeks blushing. They always twisted the words in her mouth. She didnt see anything degrading in comparing a human to an animal... Besides that fawns were cute... Itami also felt super weird about the comments regarding her Sensei... the two girls now discussed. 

"Id fuck that dude without any reward honestly. I heard he's dangerous and violent but hey... maybe the right woman can tame him? Who knows. Maybe we should try? Do you know where he is??"

"No. But it would sure be nice to be with him. I like dangerous, rude men. Especially when they re muscle packed Hormone bulls..."

"Did you see? there is a poster of him in the playgirl of February. Thats from him behind the bars telling the journalist to suck his cock through the bars... He's also shirtless there..."

Itami felt super weird hearing them talk like that and knowing she had fucked that man this morning... Knowing so many women wanted him made her feel somehow weird. Was it really true that he never had long term relationships? Or girlfriends? Didnt he say women normally ran when they saw him? Itami felt like running away from Hiko and Yumi but she also felt exited about the Chunin thing.

"He's just a beast. These glowing eyes are really... I mean whoa! Imagine you'd meet him in a dark side street... and he'd just glare at you... He's such a monster and looks like a sex machine. I heard he once fucked the corpse of an enemy... with detached head..."

"Im not even sure if he's a real man. He looks more like a crossing between a fish and a man... Saying he's not a human. And in the article it says he bites women while he rapes them. He actually really bites... With these teeth..."

Itami breathed deeply. 

"And now you talk about Sensei Hoshigaki as if he he's a brainless, predatorious fish that does nothing but fuck all the time. Don't you think that's degrading for a man?"

Both girls stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at Itami. Itami immediately regretted her words. 

"Oh. So you think you have to defend Mr. Fish then? Well sad he didnt seem to be interested in you even though he fucks everything that had tits... says the Psychologist... I mean you were alone on missions together... But clearly he didnt like you else he would have stayed... Maybe he just doesn't like weird girls with white hair."

"Yea. I doubt he's into child-grannies. I already had that weird feeling of him not liking your style when you showed up on the festival together. Did he accompany you because he was drunk?... Who's your Sensei anyways now that he's gone?"

"And how can you be sure he's a man? Did you see his dick? Does it look like a mans dick? I mean he could have a fish dick... Just be happy you had him as a Sensei for a while. But I doubt a even a man like him could teach you anything."

"Some people simply shouldn't be Ninjas."

Itami bit her lip. She hated the looks they gave her. Itami lowered her eyes. For a moment she thought of walking out and waiting there. Yet Kisame had told her to stay... Why were they always so mean. She felt her cheeks burn. Itami was happy beyond belief when the doors opened and the Senseis came out. Kisame walked straight towards Itami and she felt safe. She stood up and took two insecure steps towards him. Kisame saw instantly that something was wrong with his girl... and he recognized the two girls from back on the streets. The two girls turned quiet and gazed at the tall man who approached Itami. Yumi and Hiko had turned entirely quiet. They were shook seeing the blue monster walking out and approaching Itami just like that. It was incredible to see him cup her cheeks carefully and making her look up to him. He was gentle to her... He even smirked. Having the man suddenly so close and feeling his dangerous Alpha aura, the girls were suddenly not too sure anymore about wanting to fuck him. In real life he simply was more intimidating than on the photos. 

"So?"

Itami whispered. Kisame bit his lip and laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. For a moment they looks met. 

"Congrats its a Boy!... hahaha... Just kidding. You are now registered for the Chunin exams. We might have to take training a little more serious now."

Itami gazed up to her Sensei before leaping at him and hugging him tightly. She felt his strong arms around her waist and his hand protectively on her head. He pressed a hot, long kiss onto her forehead. And whispered: 

"You'll be Chunin!"

"You must be kidding!"

she mumbled against his chest feeling as if he had lifted her out of a raging thunderstorm. She was so happy he was there and she didnt have to spend more time with Yumi and Hiko. Kisame gently caressed her back. 

"Nope." 

Itami squeazed Kisame as hard as she could before letting go. There they stood. Kisame finally grabbed her hand. 

"Ice cream?" 

Itami asked her pale cheeks finally turning healthy pink again. Her Sensei smirked. He patted her head and bent down to kiss her vertex. He would have loved to kiss her lips right now but he felt like he still wasnt allowed to. He didnt care anymore whether people saw them... He cared that people didnt think he was submissive but he felt no more shame in his relationship being public... or the fact that he liked Itami A LOT. His gaze fell upon the two girls that stared at him like so many others. They just stood there, next to them and watched Kisame and Itami. 

"What!"

He growled. His glare fell on the magazine the one girl held in her hand. Kisame raised his eyebrows. Itami had followed his gaze and looked up to him now. 

"I didnt know you were still regularly in the Playgirl... Sensei. And that psychologists talk about you... and about rape."

Kisame looked down at Yumi and Hiko disgruntedly. He let go of his little student and took a step forwards somehow shielding Itami. His aura of aggression became more and more prominent. Kisames cold eyes looked down on the girls. 

"Stop filling her head with Shit. And rather than reading that you should train in case you have to face Itami in the exam. Because I teach her how to take you apart."

He growled and tilted his head. He gazed at the picture on the magazine and licked his teeth. He took another step towards them. They backed away clearly afraid. 

"You like reading that shit huh? You like reading about my sexlife huh? About my sexual offenses? You know I could just grab you and pin you to that wall fucking you to pieces. Both of you... You'd have to crawl home... But I won't. You don't have tits..."

He pointed at Yumi.

"And you look like a clown in those clothes."

He pointed at Hiko. Both girls turned red like tomatoes. Kisame laughed quietly. He growled. 

"now fuck off before I eat your Sensei."

The girls flinched. They were frozen. Kisame had turned around and grabbed Itami by the shoulder. He gently led her past the girls and held his middle finger under Yuki nose commenting a provoking "Suck it!" while walking out. When they were outside Kisame stopped and gently caressed Itamis head. He looked somehow worried. 

"Were they mean again?"

Itami shook her head. She gazed up at him. She felt protected now that he was there... and she felt turned on because he defended her. Confidence made him even more sexy. Itami loved him being protective. He kissed her on her head again before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street. Itami was torn between her shock of seeing her classmates and happiness about being registered for the exam. Kisame promised Itami Ice cream to give her different thoughts. When they came by a food store Kisame bought Itami some ice cream. 

"can you buy a bag of Icecubes too?"

"sure..."

Kisame wondered what Itami had in mind with the ice cubes. His hand turned quite cold carrying them. She hopped beside him. It turned dark already and the lanterns were switched on. Kisame liked the darkness. It felt so enchanted... Maybe it was also because of Itami... Apparently she had forgotten about the girls because she was happy. She sucked her ice cream and licked the melted drips off her gloves. Kisame was by now used to get a boner looking at her eating ice cream. He didnt look away anymore. He secretly flipped up his cock and watched her eat. His longing for her grew by the moment. Kisame felt a rush of heat through his body. He bit his lip. He had had Sex this morning... Satisfying, long Sex... But he was so horny again. He wished for her to suck his cock... to touch it with her beautiful lips. He was so addicted. He just wanted to feel her... To let it sink in that he was with her again... That he was her slave again. The choker reassured him so much. Kisame couldnt stop his fantasy from going wild. He had the urge to kiss her. Would she push him away if he just did it? Would she be mad? Kisame wasnt sure. Just grabbing her and doing what he wanted wasnt worth her anger. He had to be careful not to loose her favor again. However when they reached the gate he looked around and when he was sure they were alone, he placed a hand on her shoulder and just kissed her carefully. Kisame lost himself in the kiss. Itami was surprised to suddenly feel his lips on hers. She felt his hot tongue for a moment before he broke the kiss and looked at her with his loving gaze. 

"... What was that for?"

Kisame smirked and lowered his eyes. He ran his fingers down her arm and stated quietly: 

" Wanted to know what your ice cream tasted like."

Itami giggled and bit down on her lip. Kisame was happy she accepted his intrusiveness and didnt push him away. They went inside and Itami went straight to her flat. They were alone and Kisame somehow had the feeling that Itami was up to something. She locked her door and pulled Kisame inside. She turned around. 

"So you persuaded the Mizukage to give me a chance on becoming Chunin?"

"Yea. But that was easy. I told him you are good and he believes me... I told him a few days ago... Soon as I found out the date of the exam."

Itami smiled happily. She took the ice cubes from Kisame and placed them on a plate on her table. 

"Do you think Im good enough?"

Kisame smirked. 

"Maybe we should get your chakra flow under control... And avoid nosebleeds... before you take part. But yea. You are good enough."

Itamis eyes glowed. Kisame felt her eyes on him. There was this warm look... This beautiful warm look. 

"Take off your clothes."

She hissed. Kisame felt a shudder run down his spine. He didnt ask quesions. His heart beat faster. He took off his coat and then the rest of his clothes until he stood there entirely nude. He felt somehow humble. He had been nude in front of her often by now. Yet he always felt his heat beat faster when her gaze traveled down his body. His cock was still half erect and dangling down in full size. Itami leaned against her table and looked at him. She examined him carefully from the distance... her gaze finally stopping at his cock. Kisame felt obsequious again. He was at her service... He was exited. She seemed to long for him just as much as he longed for her. 

"Lay down." 

she purred finally and went over to him. Kisame laid down obediently. Itami gently grabbed his arms and tied them to the bedposts with silk bandannas. The soft fabric felt warm and nice against his skin. Kisame felt her also tying his feet. He couldnt keep his eyes from her. She made his blood boil just by being there... Probably if she just continued walking around him like that he'd get horny beyond belief and sooner or later helplessly beg for a fuck. He felt excitement rise as he was spread helplessly. These bandannas wouldn't be able to hold him in place if he wanted to escape but there was no reason for escaping anyways knowing that his mistress was there and had something in mind. She lit a few candles. She switched off the light and suddenly there was this mysterious atmosphere. The flickering dim light of the candles kicked Kisame into an erotic dream. It was unworldly... Unexplainably atmospheric... now with less light there was even less distraction. Itami gently scratched Kisames belly and sat down beside him. She looked down at him and ran her fingers over his cock teasingly. Kisame groaned in hunger. He wanted her so badly. How could he be that addicted? She was like a heavy drug and the more he tasted her the more addicting it was. He couldnt stop... He'd never be able to stop. He'd want her forever... He'd never be free again. But being with her was worth his freedom. 

"We deserve a treat dont we?"

Kisame bit his lip. Treat sounded good. 

"Yes Mistress."

Itami smiled. She ran her fingers over his tummy teasingly enjoying the view of his muscles moving under her touch and him actually getting goosebumps of her tease. Knowing this beast only tied by silk bandages mad her go wild. 

"Registering me for the Chunin exams was nice of you. Thats why Mistress will reward you..."

Kisames breath got heavier in lust. His cock throbbed and stood even though she didnt even touch it much yet. 

"Thank you Mistress. Please use me Mistress!"

He whispered softly. Itami giggled. She spat on her glove and started rubbing Kisames cock. Kisame felt her touch on his cock and moaned quietly. It was a dream. He just loved being with her so much. She made him go wild in lust. Itami rubbed him slowly, then faster. 

"Nobody home for another two hours. Yet I forbid you to scream in this house understood?"

Kisame nodded. 

"What happens if you do?"

"My Queen will punish me."

"right..."

Itami grabbed a candle. Kisame gazed at her in awe. He felt her still rubbing his cock while she slowly dripped hot wax across his abs and Chest. Kisame moaned quietly. His abs gave a tiny twitch each time the wax hit him. He looked over to Itami. She was so incredibly beautiful in that candle light... Kisame loved her eyes... her sensual lips. He loved each and everything about her. And he loved her character and soul. She was his ocean. Without her he'd starve to death, choke... just die. Itami let go of his cock and started massaging his nipples until they prickled and were red. She bent over biting and sucking them teasingly. Then she dripped a lot of hot wax over them. Kisame groaned in lust and pain. He tried to be as quiet as possible pressing together his teeth. He loved her torturing and teasing him. He loved her small punishments and the chances she gave him to show her his obedience. His nipples felt as if they were on fire. For a moment he closed his eyes. He breathed heavily caught in the sensation of the hot wax when suddenly he felt something ice cold on his cock. Kisame flinched. It was Itami rubbing an ice cube across his dick. Kisame had never thought it could feel that amazing. The ice clashed with his hot cock and the water dripped down his shaft and balls. Itami seemed to enjoy rubbing ice across Kisames cock. Kisames attention was drawn to his manhood. It got colder by moment and finally Kisame felt as if his cock was burning. Kisame panted. It was so cold. He could barely stand it. His legs gave unwillingly small twitches while Itami used his cock. finally the ice cube melted. Kisames cock was still hard as it could be but it had turned entirely pink with cold. 

Itami giggled. She looked at Kisame who laid there breathing heavily. His arms twitched but he was trapped. Itami loved seeing him tied up like that. She stuck out her tongue and slowly bent down to caress Kisames cock with her lips and tongue. Kisame felt her warm lips burn on his ice cold cock. It felt as if Itami had set fire to it. She started sucking his glans and licking up and down his shaft. Kisame could see her cheeks being sucked in and her huge eyes focussing on his dick as she hungrily licked it. One of her hands found their way around his balls and gently pulling them. It felt good yet nearly painful. He moaned in pleasure. Then Itami grabbed a hand full of ice cubes. She placed them all across his abs and chest leaving Kisames previously burned skin shudder with cold. Then she grabbed the candle and bent his erect dick down. It hurt. Kisame wheezed in pain as his hard meat was gently bent. Itami didnt bend it much, just enough to make it point slightly downwards. Kisame breathed through his pressed together teeth. He knew what would come now... he had had hot wax on his dick before... And it had hurt... for days... Itami bit her lip. She placed the plate with ice cubes under his slightly hanging balls and laid his balls on top. Kisame felt the ice instantly. It was really cold. Kisame felt the wet ice freezing his nuts. But he didnt have too much time to think about it because Itami started dripping wax over his shaft. Kisame moaned with pain as the hot wax hit his cock. He tried to keep his moans quiet but it was hard for him.

"Hnnngh. Ouch."

He panted. Itami looked up and smirked. 

"Ouch? Come on your cock can take so much more than that."

"Yes Mistress."

"While I care for it you can tell me what you love about me..."

"Yes Mistress! I love your eyes. They are like the ocean. And I love your... hair... its like... HnnnngGgrr like a waterfall... And your skin. Its so soft and warmOuch... Love every inch of you with all my... fuck... heart!"

Itami liked how Kisame confessed desperately what he loved the most about his Mistress while again and again moaning or panting in pain. She also dripped wax on his Glans which made him twitch and wheeze. But he didnt beg her to stop... When Itami was happy with the wax she grabbed the ice cubes and rubbed one across his cock again before getting up. Kisame looked at her. He just ended his confession with: 

"And I also love your tits..."

Itami was happy with his answers. 

"Open up!"

She commanded and Kisame opened his mouth. Itami placed the ice cube in his mouth.

"Don't swallow it."

Kisame looked at her. His mouth closed and Itami had the exquisite view on his razor sharp predator teeth of his revolver bite. She loved playing with the fire. If only he wanted he could have freed himself and bitten if hee finger while she placed the ice in his mouth. But he had chosen to be submissive... itami felt a rush of heart thinking that she was actually the Mistresa of that dangerous deadly man. There he laid, ice in his mouth, looking at her longingly. Itami couldnt keep herself from dripping another trace of wax over his abs before grabbing his cock again. Kisame moaned when she grabbed his tortured meat and started rubbing it again. By now his balls were freezing. He felt as if some Piranha had bitten into them and now tore them apart. Itami seemed to be happy with his balls. She put away the ice while still rubbing his dick hard and then started kneading his balls. Kisame strained his face and his muscles tender up. His beautiful packs looked perfect in the light of the candles. Kisame turned his head and held his breath. His legs pulled instinctively up but were kept in place by the bandannas. Itami kneading his ice cold balls hurt like hell. Suddenly he felt something burn. When he looked down he saw that Itami was nibbling on them. Kisame felt her pulling them by sucking them in. He moaned. For some reason the thought that it was actually Itami who was sucking his balls... That they were having sex again and were close again... gave Kisame a feeling of euphoria. He really had a second chance. 

His pain faded with the cold and he was left with this amazing feeling of prickling balls and a hot throbbing cock. Kisame wanted to cum and it seemed like Itami had that in mind too. The ice cube in Kisames mouth had melted by now however it still felt cold. Itamis grip around his cock became tighter. She grabbed it with both hands and rubbed it faster and harder. Kisame felt his lower abs tension and the hormones rise. He moaned deeply with her movements but when he just felt like cumming Itami suddenly pulled his balls and he felt an ice cube on his cock. Kisame panted. The hormones faded and it started over again. Itami edged him by purpose. Kisame somehow lost count of how often she edged him. His body sweated and trembled each time he was nearly there. He was so horny but she just ruined his orgasms. Finally Itami let go of him. Kisame laid there panting while Itami untied him. She sat down and pointed on the floor. 

"kneel!"

She commanded. Kisame stood up slowly and knelt down in front of her. Some wax fell off... The tense feeling of it on his skin was somewhat annoying. It reminded him of the feeling of dried blood on his body. Itami opened her pants and slid them down. She spread her legs and revealed her pussy. Kisame felt electrified looking at the shaved lower lips. Itami grabbed his chocker and pulled him closer. He could smell it and lost himself in its heavenly smell. Kisame bend over and started licking her the second time this day. 

"now you can wank yourself and cum on my feet."

Kisame moaned in lust rubbing his cock hard. He started rubbing it violently while eating Itami out. Her smell, her taste and his hand on his cock made him feel the hormones rise again. He felt as if he'd have to faint. His body tensioned again is abs felt as if they were taring his body apart and then he came panting and moaning. It felt like an explosion. His orgasm was so intense he felt everything go back and his eyes rolling back. The hot sperm shot out his cock and all over Itamis boots. He groaned before collapsing against her thigh. He felt deep satisfaction mixed with tired dizziness. Kisame felt his body tingle in warm relaxation. He felt Itamis hand on his head caressing him gently. Kisame thought for a moment that this feeling was probably the reason some dogs were so in love with their masters... Jus her hand on his head was heaven on earth for him in this moment. His hand searched its way to Itamis waist and he gently placed it there just to feel more of her. She let him do so. 

"I fucking love you!"

He mumbled against her leg. 

"I want to be with you forever... whatever it costs ill pay... Just want to be with you."

He looked up tiredly and met her deep gaze. He lowered his head and kissed her knee caressing her calf with his hand. He wanted her to feel that he wasnt just saying it... He really meant it. He wanted her to feel that even though he was a horny, testosterone loaded man it was about so much more than sex. 

"You will pay. And you will stay." 

Itami whispered running her fingers through his hair. Kisame sighed happily. 

"And now lick my boots clean..."

Kisame looked at her. He didnt like licking his own sperm... However now that she demanded it he wouldn't disobey. He slowly went down on all 4 and licked her boot. He felt the leather under his tongue, smelled the rubber sole... tasted his sperm. He crouched there and cleaned her boots. His strong back and arm muscles tense in trying to support his heavy torso. Itami loved his strong neck muscles that showed now in a perfectly defined shape. When he was done with her one boot he could feel Itami pushing him down with the clean boot into an even more submissive position. Kisame obeyed. He gave his everything to make her shoes clean and fulfill her wish. He was surprised how easy it was for him already to just bow down and be humiliated by his Mistress. He tried to give all his attention and care to the task she had given him. He finally got up on his knees again and their gazes met. Itami smiled. She grabbed his choker and came closer with her face until he could feel her hot breath and her hand pulling the choker. He could taste his cum. 

"Swallow."

Kisame hesitated. But then he swallowed. Itami leaned back and sighed happily. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Kisame just knelt there looking after her. When she reached the door she turned around and looked at Kisame. 

"Come on, lets shower."

Kisame gladly followed her invitation. Standing under the gentle rain of the cold water he was unable to think anything but about his Mistress who showered beside him... nude. If there was one woman he'd marry it was her... If there was one woman he'd take on a lonely island it was her. 

Later they laid in the bed. Kisame held her pressed to his body. Itami had laid her head on his chest and Kisame felt so incredibly good. Kisame never wanted to sleep alone again. He wanted to sleep besise her holding her... feeling her. 

"So Chunin exam it will be...?"

Kisame turned his head and placed his lips on her soft hair. 

"Yes. We gotta train a lot. But I want you to become Ionin as soon as possible. And I can sleep way better knowing you can defend yourself on that level..."

Itami sighed. 

"Do you really think somebody wants to kill me?"

"The paper bomb and the Raiton were a clear indicator I think... You have the genes of a goddess... I am sure that makes you a target for many people."

Itami huddled against Kisame. She looked up to him in the dark with her big eyes. A pride burned in him like a fire. Kisame didnt serve any woman... he served a goddess. She was a goddess doe him and in reality to a certain extent too. She had Otsutsuki genes... she was just amazing... ans she was his... His gir. Itami gently ran hee fingers over the tender flesh of his gills on his shoulders. Kisame sighed and felt a shudder running down his spine. Itami whispered 

"But as long as you are with me I dont fear them." 

Kisame hugged her even tighter. He thought about her and her Ōtsutsuki genes, about her Chunin exam and the bullying she had went through. Itami was a pampered rich girl but she didnt have an easy life. Back then she had said he was the closest thing to a friend she had. Kisame wanted to be worthy of that title. He felt his dark heart turn golden little by little again. 

"You enslaved me... and you saved me..." 

His arm around her tightened. 

"You know... I somehow wish i could have you even closer... Like melt you into my ribcage... I wish I could attach my soul to yours if that makes any sense..."

Itami sighed. Her hand gently caressed his collarbone. Finally she mumbled. 

"It does make sense. A lot of sense."

Itami fell asleep soon. Kisame heard her breathing becoming softer and she didnt move anymore. He laid there filled with the feeling of eternal happiness and love. 

"Ill never leave you!"

He finally whispered against the soft hair of his sleeping love.


	17. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama our two lovebirds are finally getting closer again. Even though Itami still can't really forgive Kisame she still accepts his attempts to come closer again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some more Story to come also more missions and Ninjastuff :D

This night Kisame dreamed of swimming in a blue ocean near a beach. The surays made rising bubbles glitter and there are lots of small fish and plants. Kisame dreamed he swam right above the sandy seafloor with tiny crabs and glittering shells. Suddenly Itami was there too. She held her breath and dived down. Kisame watched her and her long silver hair. She looked like a mermaid. She stretched out her hands and he pulled her close. They just swam through the ocean and felt the water around them. But suddenly there was a big danger. Kisame could feel it and when he turned around to Itami she smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and swam to the surface. When he had nearly reached it he looked up. To his horror he saw a face looking right down at him. Kisame knew the face but he was unable to say who it was. It was just there like a shadow. And it felt evil... Very evil.

Kisame woke in fear. He was so glad it had been a dream. Kisame sighed. He felt Itami pressed against him and clinging to his arm. Kisame felt wide awake. He was unsure. Something felt wrong... it was somehow very cold. Kisame looked around and saw that the door to the balcony was open. The long curtains moved in the gentle wind. Kisame sat up and looked around. He sniffled. here was a weird smell in the air. Something he couldnt quite identify. Kisame felt alert. He let a small water shark hover through the room looking if anybody was there. But there was nobody. Finally Kisame stood up to close the door. It was really freezing inside. When he closed it he turned around and looked into the dark room. His sensible shark eyes allowed him to see much more detail even in the darkness. There really was nobody. The door to the next room was shut and he couldnt see anybody hiding. Finally he climbed back in the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He heated up his hands and feet before gently laying an arm around Itami again. Itami mumbled something about dumplings and ice cream while grabbing his arm again. Apparently she was dreaming about food... Kisame gently pressed a kiss on her white neck. She was so warm and soft... Kisame thought hard. The door to the balcony had been close in the evening he was sure of that. Maybe Itami had gotten up and opened it? But why would she... Kisame felt somehow restless. This smell just didnt give him peace. He knew he couldnt sleep anymore. He thought hard what this smell was but he simply didnt know besides knowing he disliked the smell and he had smelled it before.

Kisame laid there awake for many hours until he was so tired his eyes fell shut and he fell asleep. The next morning he'd search the room again and the entire house. When he woke up Itami was already under the shower. Kisame got up and thought for a second. He decided it was a good idea to let Ira know. It was about Itamis safety... When he walked downstairs it smelled of coffee. Ira stood in the kitchen and looked somehow dozy. She greeted Kisame quietly without turning around.

"Mrs. Tanako... I have to tell you something."

Now Ira turned around and looked at him with her big green eyes. Without a word she reached him a cup of coffee and then proceeded making sandwiches.

"Yes..."

She finally said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Kisame questioned his decision but it washer house and her daughter...

"Something weird happened this night..."

Ira turned around and looked at him. Her gaze stopped at Kisames arm. She pulled up her eyebrows and smirked.

"Listen... THATS none of my business..."

Kisames hand rushed to his arm and he felt wax under his fingers. He was so embarrassed. He peeled it off and lowered his eyes. He felt rage rise. He would have liked to just destroy everything and shake Ira until she unsaw this. All he could think of was SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! S!H!I!T!... But Ira was calm as ever. She pealed a few eggs and cut them, then placed them on the sandwiches. Kisames thought raced. He felt deep shame. But it was even worse if he didnt keep talking... Wax could have found its way on his arm in many ways...

"Its not about candles. I had a weird dream."

Ira stopped and turned around her facial expression showing something like surprise. She blinked fast like Itami when she was uncomfortable and Kisame understood his words might have misled Ira. Ira looked like she felt equally awkward. She turned away tohidz her blush.

"I dreamed somebody was in Itamis room... and it smelled different when I woke up and checked!"

Ira let the knife sink and her face changed to sorrow. She sighed and placed it on the work surface before walking over to Kisame. She looked up to him with her green eyes and Kisame smelled her. It hadn't been her smell... That was for sure...

"You... smelled something..."

Kisame sighed and looked on the cup of coffee in his hands.

"I woke up dreaming somebody was in her room. Nobody was there but the door to the balcony was open. And there was a smell in the air that I couldnt identify. But it was certainly nobody from this house I know that for sure."

Ira gazed up to him for a moment.

"Uhhh. So... You believe somebody was in here while we were asleep?"

Kisame bit his lip. He hated to admit the possibility that he hadn't realized somebody had snuck in the room while he slept there... And he hated to admit he himself had been in Itamis room.

"Im not sure. Ill look around the house today if you allow it..."

"How did he get in... He'd have had to jump 6 meters to reach the balcony... You say to you it smelled differently... I guess you have a... Shark nose?"

"... uhhh... Yes..."

Kisame felt super uncomfortable. Ira nodded. She looked concerned. She stretched out her hand and ran her fingers over the edge of her kitchen working surface. It was made of black marble and really beautiful. Ira ran her fingers over it and seemed to be deep in her thoughts.

"Does Itami know?"

Kisame shook his head.

"Then dont tell her. I dont want her to be afraid or concerned. She already has so much stress... But... you have an eye on her aaand keep on sleeping in her bed."

Kisame felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart pounding. So Ira knew... Ira seemed to think that was a quite normal thing for him to do. Kisame chewed his lip. He felt super uncomfortable. He was unsure whether he could leave now or needed to stay to be polite... Ira proceeded to make sandwiches. Finally she opened the fridge for mayonese. When she saw Kisame staring on his cup and being seemingly frozen she sighed.

"Look. Im the last one to tell anybody. Really. I honestly dont care what's between you and Itami long as you dont make her cry..."

Kisame felt smashed. Ira flipped the sandwiches close and pushed a plate with two of them towards Kisame. She smiled and then turned around grabbing a sandwich for herself.

"Teach her well and dont leave her alone. Not even for a second. Else I will make a pile of sushi out of you!"

With these words she grabbed her coat and left the house. Kisame felt shook. He stared at the door for a few seconds before putting the coffeecup down and storming up to Itamis flat. He closed the doors and rushed into her room. Itami stood there brushing her hair. When she saw the clearly provoked Kisame she paused and looked at him. The shark man stood there in the room and breathed heavily, his glowing eyes fixating her.

"Why did you tell her!"

He hissed. Itami looked puzzled. She blinked and took a step towards the giant.

"What..?"

"Why did you tell your mom about us!"

Itami looked at him in confusion. Kisame sat down on the bed and glared at her. He felt terribly humiliated. Itami placed her brush on her table and walked over to her slave who looked as if somebody had hit him with a fish in the face.

"Oh come on calm down! Whats your problem!"

Kisame glared at her. Itami stood directly in front of her and she felt very insecure. The predatorious man looked as if he wanted to leap at her.

"I am supposed to calm down? WHILE YOU TELL YOUR MOM AND GOD KNOWS WHO ELSE about us?"

"What the heck are you talking about!"

"Im talking about that your mom knows about me being your slave!"

Kisame had gotten up and grabbed Itami by her shoulder. His hand grabbed her chin and he forced her to look at him. He slowly repressed her towards the wall. Itami was somewhat scared. It seemed as if he was really mad and as if this situation could get out offhand any second. Kisames teeth were bare. He looked as if he was ready to attack. Itami knew she had only two steps till shed be with her back against the wall. The memory of him loosing it when she broke up flashed through her head. She had had hematomas for days after his iron grip.

"You promised that nobody would know. You promised you'd never tell anybody..."

Itami was unable to speak. So apparently Kisame thought she had told her mother about him being her slave?

"Kisame... I didnt."

"You promised!..."

"I DIDNT!"

Itami reached the wall. She was trapped between his massive body and the wall. Itami felt cornered like a small goldfish. Yet she didnt raise her hands in defense. Kisame glared at her for another moment before lowering his eyes.

"If you wished to humiliate me... You did a great job, mistress."

He slowly let go of her and dropped to his knees. Itami saw him kneeling in front of her looking somehow dejected. She stretched out her hand and ran her fingers through his dark blue hair. He sighed. Itami gently pulled his hair so he'd look up and he did.

"Kisame, you need to believe me. I didnt tell anybody. I dont know where she got it from. But she certainly doesn't know from me."

Kisame gazed at her. All his aggression was gone and he was back to being submissive and in awe. Itami bowed down and whispered softly.

"Do you trust me?"

She could see his admiration in his glowing eyes as they fixeated her lips in desperate submission.

"Yes mistress. Please forgive me."

Itami smiled. She bend over and kissed him. Kisame answered her kisses hungrily. Yet he felt insecure knowing that Ira knew. Ira was a Domina too... but she was also a doctor... and she was the mom of his Mistress... and in general... Kisame forgot his thoughts about the hot kisses of his Goddess. his hands found their way to her waist and he felt like giving in to whatever she wished. Her lips were so soft... Kisame felt somehow blessed being kissed by her. Itami finally broke the kiss leaving her slave long for more. She stood up straight and brushed her hair back.

"Sooooo.... Im ready for training."

Kisame lowered his head and smirked. Right. He was a Sensei besides being her slave. He finally got up and took a shower before getting dressed. They ate the sandwiches and went outside. While Itami warmed herself up Kisame walked around the house and looked at some stuff. Itami didnt mind. Probably he was just bored of her warming up exercise. He returned and Itami claimed to be warmed up. Kisame looked at her. He bit his lip.

"Then lets train for your Chunin exam."

Itami hopped in excitement. She wanted to learn new techniques. Kisame however let her practice all the basics. He had her practice Tai jutsu, basic transformations and replacements, water justus for beginners and throwing Shuriken and needles. Itami burned for more. She wanted to try something new. But Kisame finally insisted she had to do the water needle jutsu over and over again. Itami shot one water needle after another out of her hand until she was really tired. But Kisame didnt let her rest. He took things serious. Itami felt somehow distracted by him walking around her and watching her. She had a lot of different things in mind than just training... She saw his cock getting hard again and again and she knew he wanted it just as baldy as she did.

During the lunch break Ira came to join them in the garden and Itami presented her water needles. Ira seemed to be very happy with her daughters progress. She patted Kisames shoulder and looked at the giant who looked still somewhat shy and embarrassed.

"Well done. Im happy you can teach my stubborn cutie donkey anything... Keep it up."

Kisame was visibly torn between happiness and feeling awkward when Ira complimented his teacher skills. Itami blushed hearing her mother call her stubborn and donkey. Ira stayed for a while and watched them while drinking tea. Then she went back to work. In the evening Itami had the feeling that everything was made of needles and looked like needles... She was hungry and rather tired. It was already dark when Kisame finally let her stop shooting needles. Itami suggested to eat dumplings in the village and Kisame agreed. So they headed for the dumpling shop. They sat down at a table in the corner and Itami looked around. There were many people in here. Of course people stared and talked... but she didnt care and Kisame seemed to not care anymore either. He placed Samehada beside him and sat down. The waiter came and blushed seeing Itami. Kisame looked up and to his surprise he saw the waiter whom he had seen back at the noddle shop. The young man smiled eixitedly and took the orders.

"Sooooo I see you are still together..."

He finally started and Kisame already saw where this conversation was heading. It reminded him so much of his first lunch with Itami. Again she placed her small hand on his arm and smiled.

"Yeeeeeees. We are."

"I never thought Mr. Hoshigaki was a long term relationship kind of man..."

Kisame growled quietly and the waiter quivered. He added quickly:

"But who could withstand a woman like you... I guess now my efforts are in vain."

Kisame looked as if he wanted to bellow at the man before eating him alive. This guy simply talked to much. Kisame felt Itamis small foot kicking him under the table.

"Weeeeellllll... I guess we take the couple portion of dumplings... there ice cream with it riiiight?"

The waiter nodded and noted. Then left seeing Kisames bare teeth. Kisame looked back at his little love.

"This dude talks too much."

He grumbled. Itami giggled. She gently rubbed her booted foot against his leg and caressed his calf.

"Don't be so mean. He's trying his best. And we get ice cream..."

"You really love Ice cream huh?.. Hope that dude is not the next one you fuck once you throw me away."

Itami looked at him, then she twisted her eyes.

"Don't tell me you are still mad because of Mik... I havent seen him ever since the day I told him you are back in the game..."

Kisame breathed angrily. Thinking of Mik and that he had fucked Itami made Kisame still terribly mad. He ran his hand over Samehada feeling his blood pressure rise and temples throb thinking of how Mik had touched Itami and... fucked her... The drinks came and Kisame couldnt stop himself from watching Itami enjoy her mojito. His thoughts now circled around his cute little student. He didnt want to think about that asshole Mik... he wanted to enjoy the evening out with his Goddess. Shed get drunk... The first time he had really fucked her she had ben drunk too... Kisames blood boiled. The filled atmosphere made it hard for him to smell her but once in a while her smell hit his nose tender as rose petals and he felt his abdomen twitch. She was so beautiful. All women looked grey beside her. Even if one had been objectively prettier he wouldn't even have seen it. His body ached for her touch. And her sensual lips had to be kissed... What if he just took her back to the toilet and seduced her? Itami now looked at him lasciviously and made Kisames cock throb in desire. He bit his lip and leaned his elbows on the table.

"You know... I can't stop thinking of that evening when we were out in the park..."

Itami blinked and took another sip of her drink.

"... I can't forget what you did to me in that dungeon."

he hissed. Itami looked at him and then smiled seductively. Kisame felt her foot wandering up his leg. Kisame felt her foot between his legs and felt it slowly pressing against his balls. He bit his lip. The view of her foot was partly covered by Samehada and partly by his own leg. Nobody could see her abusing his balls publically. She moved her foot gently against his cock and Balls. Kisame felt his dick getting harder and harder. Itami leaned back and made a kiss face.

"I can't get that out of my head either..."

She said and pressed her foot gently against his balls. Kisame breathed heavier. Itami could see his hormones rise. His eyes started glowing predatoriously. There was this aura of testosterone around him. She gently circled her foot feeling his soft balls and slowly hardening cock under her sole. Kisame had to pull himself together to not moan in lust. This massage made him horny beyond belief. It somehow had a certain appeal to be sexually harassed by her in a public place. nobody would see it... hopefully. Yet she massaged his balls with her feet and he had to be careful not to moan in lust. She slowly pressed her foot against his balls and it started hurting. Kisame felt as if she crushed his balls. He would have liked to groan in pain but he had to keep a straight face while Itami abused his balls under the table. He held his breath. It ached. His hips instinctively tried to escape. He felt her rubbing and pushing his aching, throbbing cock through his pants and Kisame felt like leaping at her and just fucking her on the table. Kisame felt hot waved of heat rushed through his body making every inch of him want this girl. Itami pressed her foot in his crotch hard again making him visibly strained. Then she suddenly took her foot away leaving Kisame ache for more of that painfully pleasurable massage. The food came but Kisame was despite his hunger unable to keep his thoughts from his cock and the dungeon. Back then he had been curious to know what it feels like to be disciplined. If only he had known how badly he wanted her to use him he would have knelt for her the first day they met. Kisames thoughts circled around the dungeon. He drank some alcohol too and after they were don eating they got ice cream which was a part of the menu for couple. Kisame flipped his half erect cock up and they left the shop.

It was dark and the lights of the houses lit the streets in this typical nightly atmosphere. Some people were still out walking home or out. Noise came from the full food shops and bars. Kisame grabbed Itmais hand. She had a little reddened cheeks and smiled up to him. She could see his hunger when he pulled her into an empty side street and pressed her against the wall. He lifted hr up and flung her legs around his hips, then he kissed her hungrily trapping her between his body and the wall. Itami felt a little dizzy the alcohol. She felt Kisames fat, hard cock pressing against her pussy through her pants. Kisame was in ecstasy. His kisses turned more and more hungry and he grabbed her wrists in his iron fists trapping them against the wall. Itami felt aroused by his domineering, harsh way. Her smell made him go crazy... tasting her skin switched off his brain and left his animalistic side take over. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and tasted the strong alcohol on his lips. His hips pressed harder against her and rubbed his cock through his pants gently against her pants. Itami moaned in desire. Kisame got wilder and wilder. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck with more kisses. He was like an addict consuming a drug. Itami could feel him lick along her throat and neck and covering her in hungry kisses. Shed have hickeys all over she was sure that. Kisame let go of one of her hands and touched her boob gently squeezing it. Itami laid an arm around his neck running her fingers over his strong shoulder and chest, then up to his collar. She reached inside and grabbed the ring of his choker. Kisame felt her pulling him even closer. He stopped kissing her and moaned huskily into her ear.

"Subdue me again Mistress. I beg you."

It was somewhat teasing that he said he was being her while literally slamming her into a wall and leaving he nowhere to escape. Itami loved it. She was playing with fire and she knew that. She loved his impulsiveness and danger. He bowed for her and crawled for her but he was still stronger and he could get out of hand any moment.

"How much do you want it?"

Itami whispered. Kisame attacked her with another violent kiss. He really was like a predator pouncing on his prey.

"desperately..."

He hissed. Itami looked in his glowing eyes. It was still mysterious for her how he simply had these white eyes that glowed slightly in the dark as if they were made of white ember. Itami pulled his choker hard making his head sink against her shoulder.

"Im not sure if you are ready. Because I'm drunk... And when I'm drunk there is no mercy."

She heard him growl and felt his hot breath against her shoulder. His arm found its way around her waist groping and squeezing her buttcheek.

"I want no fucking mercy. I want you. The dirtiest and darkest way you could imagine."

Itami bit her lip. She was tipsy... And she was horny... That was a dangerous combination. Itami knew she could be quite tough soon as she was drunk. However Kisame was the kind of man whom she could use and who would probably even be able to stand her cruelty.

"careful, my big one. You might wake the beast inside of me."

Kisame looked up. Itami had let go of his choker and their gazes locked once again. Kisame smirked. His smirk slowly turned into a toothy grin.

"The beauty is the beast. You make my blood boil!"

Itami stuck out her tongue.

"then lets go to the dungeon before your cock gets soft again."

"Wont get soft believe me..."

He moaned and slowly released Itami onto the ground. She slid down and was so short again. Kisame loved how short she was compared to him. Actually she didnt seem that small with all her charisma... But objectively spoken her head was the level of his plexus... and she probably weight a third of his weight. Itami bit her lip and ran her fingers over the outline of his flipped up cock. It twitched under hr touch. Itami grabbed Kisames hand and off they went. Kisame didnt even really notice how they went to the dungeon. He was so horny he felt like exploding. Itami walked into the house and reserved a dungeon, then she led him downstairs to a door. It was a different door than before. Kisame didnt care that the people here saw him. He also didnt feel ashamed. Itami pushed him through the door and switched on the lights. It was a different dungeon and Kisame immediately liked what he saw. The furniture was black. There was a st. Andrews cross, a throne, numerous possibilities to chain somebody up, a small sofa and a lot of tools. Kisame also saw something that looked like a torture chair. Itami locked the door and lit the candles that were all over the room. Kisame felt his body ache and tingle looking at all the tools that would give him hours of pleasure and pain. He didnt want to cum once... He, horny as he was, wished to be castigated, tortured and abused.

Itami was done preparing and walked towards him with that light hip swing of hers. Kisame still felt like burning each time he watched her walking around. Itami stopped in front of him.

"On your knees!"

She commanded and Kisame smirked 

She commanded and Kisame smirked. He loved her being bossy... He loved her commanding him. He went on his knees and ached for the session to start. Itami had him undress himself. She put Samehada on the sofa and his clothes into a bin. There he knelt naked in front of her. He felt the air on his skin cooling him a little. His cock throbbed.

"Now wait!"

Itami commanded and went to the other side of the room. Kisame watched her. Her butt looked so gorgeous in those leather pants. Kisame loved it. Itami took her time to choose a harness. She ran her gloved fingers over the ones hanging there and Kisame felt goosebumps on his back. Finally she chose one. Kisame felt like screaming... she took everything so slow... teased him... made him wait... Now finally she put on the leather harness and connected a chain to his choker. Kisame bi his lip. Itami grabbed the chain and pulled him over to the cross. Kisame followed her. She mad him spread his legs and attached them to the leather coated iron cuffs, then she chained his hands with cuffs too and pulled them up the cross until he was stretched to his full size. She placed the chain of his choker over his shoulder and attached it to the cross. Itami took two steps back and smiled. She turned around and went to a small drawer.

Itami knew she was teasing Kisame by letting him wait but she also wanted to have her fun. She took a bottle of oil and went back. Kisame looked at her in pure hunger. Itami switched off the light and the room was lit by candles only. It was suddenly again this mysterious atmosphere. Itami turned around and watched Kisame for a moment standing there. How often had she wanted to subdue such a colossal man... And how often had she dreamed of owning a beast... There he stood. All ready to obey and endure for her.

"You love letting me wait, dont you?"

He mumbled while Itami opened her oil bottle. She smiled and Kisame poured oil onto her glove. She rubbed it on Kisames tummy and he couldnt help but let a deep groan in his bass voice. It felt so good. Kisame could feel her warm hand through her glove as she rubbed the oil onto his skin and massaged his abs. She went up to his chest and then to his side and back. Finally she oiled his spread arms and legs and then... she oiled his lower abdomen. Kisame watched her. Her blue eyes fixated him and rubbed oil onto each and every inch of him. He saw his body glisten in the light of the candles. Itami again took a few steps back and watched him. She walked around him and then stood in front of him again biting her lip. The oiled muscle packed giant in chains was pure eyecantdy. Itami wished to gaze at him forever. His body was simply divine. His veins were visible and the thick one and his cock made Itami long to touch it. She came closer and looked up. His distinct face and the gills on his cheeks made her want to grab him and own him forever. But what made her knees weak and her pussy wet were his longing eyes.

Itami loved how he looked at her in helpless desire. Many men looked at her in desire but Kisames look was different... Itami poured lube on her glove and then grabbed Kisames cock. Kisame groaned when she grabbed it and massaged it hard for a moment. He felt the strong grip around his swollen dick. It hurt. She was not gentle at all pulling and squeezing it hard. Kisame felt it throb in her hands and he bit his lip. He felt his breath fasted and his heart pounding harder. But the massage was over before he could adapt to the pain and hard rub. His cock stood fully erect while Itamis hand traveled down to his balls lubing them too. Now he was glistening from head to toe... he looked down on his cock. His pink glans reflected the flickering light of the candle. Kisame couldnt deny that he liked his body glistening in oil. He liked seeing his defined packs and his V line pointing like a giant arrow towards his massive cock. He'd have liked to touch it...

Itami put the lube away and returned with ballweights and a flogger. Kisame growled in desire seeing the weights and the flogger. Shed finally start... He'd finally have this amazing feeling of being entirely at her mercy. Itami took her time... She slowly attached the light weight pulling his balls gently. Then she bit her lip and pushed them with one finger making them dangle. Kisame licked his lip. He loved how she plays with his balls like a small cat. She pushed them again and again watching them. Kisame felt this weird feeling of massage on his balls and how the weights gently stretched his scrotum. Suddenly Itami grabbed them and squeezed them making Kisame wheeze for a second. She didnt squeeze the too hard but the pain throbbed up through his abdomen. Itami seemed to like seeing his abs tense and hearing him breathe heavy in pain. She grabbed the again squeezing harder this time. Kisame groaned in pain pressing his teeth together. His arms and legs unwillingly pulled the chains. Itami let his testicles rub against each other kneading them and making his groan become a roar of pain. She finally let go and watched the cramped body slowly relaxing again. Itami giggled.

She grabbed the flogger and whirled it through the air. Kisame felt the tense pain in his abs fade and his balls prickle and throb. He saw her whirling the flogger and felt the immediate reaction to this view in his cock. She looked so gorgeous whirling that flogger, wearing her leather outfit... Kisame felt like burning up. Finally she shacked it across his abs. Kisame moaned deeply in lust feeling the leather leashed hit his abs. Itami hear his bass voice moan and felt every inch of her body tingle. She wanted him to moan again. His voice felt like an earthquake to her pulling away the ground under her feet. His voice somehow always made her think of his big hanging balls and his huge cock.

Itami smacked the flogger across his chest and abs until she could see the skin slightly redden. She flogged his muscular arms, his sides and his legs before smashing it across his abs a few more times. Kisames lust grew and grew into near insanity. She could see that... she teased him into helpless rage. Finally she ran her fingers over his oiled, flogged abs down his cock and gave it a short, gentle rub.

"I think we are ready... are we?"

"Yes mistress!"

Kisame growled.

"We want more... dont we... We want to prove how strong we are... and how much we can take."

Itamis grip around his cock tightened and she gently pulled it making Kisame groan in hunger.

"Yes mistress!"

"And we want to show that we can serve better than anybody else."

Itami whispered pulling even harder. Kisame twitched. Itami grabbed his chain and pulled it. The choker made Kisame lower his head. Itami loved forcing his head down. He bit his lip

"Damn I want to be used by you so badly!"

"You will be surprised how far we can go..."

She took off the chain and then she took off her gloves revealing her tender white hands.


	18. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD yea just keep reading. There will be more fighting action but first we ned Drama.

Itami smiled. The dim light of the candles illuminated her face and made her look even more beautiful. She turned around and grabbed a gag that basically consisted of a leather piece which she shoved in his mouth and a mask that covered his mouth and was closed at the back of his head. Kisame felt the leather between his teeth and pressing gently against his lips. he felt as if Itami had put a muzzle on him. This thought exited him a lot. She knew how to play with his animalistic side. He felt his body tingle in excitement. Itami grabbed a Bullwhip and started whirling it through the air as she gently walked around him. Kisame twitched when she slapped it across his abs. It didnt hurt by far as much as Kisame had remembered it. Itami bit her lip seeing the mark of her slap. She grinned. She didnt hit him each time sometimes she bluffed and enjoyed the little twitch his abs gave when expecting the blow. Soon Kisame was covered in red stripes. He looked somehow like a sexy tiger. Itami however wasnt done yet. This was where the fun began. She slapped the whip across his abs harder and harder until his heavy breathing turned into muffled moans. She could see devotion in his eyes as well as hunger. She slapped the whip across his abs making him scream this time. Itami loved how his head snapped back and the veins on his neck swole. His glistening body squirmed and his muscles were tense as they could be. He breathed heavily looking at her again and expecting the next blow. 

And it came. Itami hit him three more times making him roar in pain. She gave him time between the blows. Kisame was unable to think whether that was mercy or cruelty... Maybe she wanted him to recover in between... or she wanted him to feel each and every of her blows to the full extent. Itami let the whip sink. She too two steps towards him and grabbed his half erect cock. She started to gently massage it. She could see him relax and hear his muffled moans when she caressed his glans and shaft before giving it a firm rub. It grew harder and harder again leaving Kisame long for Itamis hole and Itami long to use that cock. After a while it stood hard as it could be. Itami seemed to be happy with her work. She now went to play with his nipples. She caressed them with the handle of her whip before dropping it and passaging them with her fingers. Kisame felt his body ache for her. Itami was focussed on his nipples. She now pinched them and twisted them until Kisame felt as if they were set on fire. But Itami wasnt done. She smirked and grabbed hard clamps trapping Kisames already burning nipples in them. He twitched and groaned feeling the clamps on his chest. It hurt a lot and he felt as if stung by thousands of bees. Itami seemed to be happy with her work. She ran her fingernails over his abs down his V line gently scratching him. Itami grabbed a chair placing it in front of him. Kisame saw to his horror more clamps. And Itami did exactly what he feared she would do: She put them on his cock. She was mean. She grabbed a big one and put it on his glans. Kisame twitched moving his hips as far backwards as he could. It hurt. His teeth dug into the leather piece in his mouth and Kisame the pain getting worse and worse. Luckily the clamp was not as firm as the ones on his nipples which were numb by now. However Itami had more of them Kisame shook his head and his eyes widened, when he saw her grabbing his stretched balls. His testicles were bulging of the weights leaving his testicles no way to escape. Itami slowly placed a clamb on his left testicle making him twitch. 

She smirked up to him before slowly closing it. Kisame could feel it digging into his testicle and felt that pain throb through his body. Itami giggled. She placed another clamp on his other testicle and slowly let it close digging into his ball sack. Then she slowly let go. Kisame felt it instantly getting worse. The ballweights somehow made it much worse. He couldnt stop moaning and felt waves of heat rush through his body. By now the climb on his dick hurt so much he couldnt ignore it anymore. Looking down he saw his nipples had turned purple and his glans did too. Itami leaned back sitting on her chair. She saw how he started to tremble in pain, his cock helplessly twitching in the air. Kisame tried to not move because soon as his balls dangled they hurt even worse. Itami didnt seem to be done yet. She stood up and removed Kisames gag. 

"Mistress please it hurts..."

Kisame hissed through his pressed together teeth. Itami looked at him. She looked at him seductively and caressed his cheek with her hand. 

"This, Kisame is not even half of what you will experience today. And believe me you will beg for more."

Kisame growled. He watched her walk back to the drawer but he gasped when he saw what she grabbed. 

"Mistress! Please thats curel! You can't do that!"

Itami smirked. 

"You are my slave. I can do whatever I want. And... admit it. You want to try how this feels on your cock."

Kisame groaned. By now he trembled visibly on his whole body. 

"You want to know if you can stand this... If you are strong enough... Come on. Kisame Hoshigaki would never fear a battery... would he?"

"No mistress! I dont fear it..."

Itami smiled. 

"Good boy."

She whispered attaching wires to the clamps on Kisames balls. Kisame twitched and groaned of her just touching him. Then she looked up at him. 

"If you behave well you will get a reward. If you dont I will turn up the electricity next time."

Kisame glared at her. She knew he accepted the challenge. Soon as she formulated anything as a challenge he accepted it. She slowly turned up the regulator sending electric shocks through Kisames balls. She saw his body tension and heard his breath getting heavier. He was literally shaking from head to toe. She turned it up even more and heard a quiet hiss escaping her slaves lips. She turned it off and grabbed his left nipple clamp. Kisame remembered how she had ripped the clamps off last time and twitched in fear. These ones were much harder. If she just pulled them off... His nipple would for sure be off too. But Itami didnt. She pushed it with one winger making it move in a circular motion. Kisames face was strained. He gazed down to her trying to suppress the pain but Itami moved the clamp on his tortured nipple on and on until he could barely stand it anymore. Suddenly she opened it and released his trapped nipple. Kisame saw its slightly blue color and felt it burn as the blood rushed back inside. First it prickled, then it ached. But Kisame didnt have too much time to think of it because Itami turned on the electricity again. By now Kisame had no different thought anymore than his balls. They felt as if they were torn apart. The electric shocks rushed through his body but especially through his balls making him wish to cut them off. Kisame roared in pain when Itami turned the voltage up. But he immediately bit his teeth together surpassing more noises. Itami released his other nipple after torturing it gently by moving the clamp. Finally she also released his glans which showed a bright mark. Only his testicles remained trapped and Itami turned don the battery again. 

There was nothing Kisame could do but press his teeth together and focus on fighting the pain between his legs. He was shaking from head to toe again, his face tense, his muscles twitching. Itami sat down and grinned. She played with the voltage turning it up again and again. Finally she gave him a break to catch his breath again. Kisame collapsed in his chains.

"Please mistress... Please... have mercy."

He panted looking down at his beautiful torturess. 

"hummm. It wants mercy. How pathetic."

Itami stood up and grabbed Kisames balls. She took off the clamps leaving him moan in relief but then she started kneading his balls making him roar at the top of his lungs. Kisame felt like dropping unconscious. Through the black veil he saw her beautiful face. It somehow burned itself into his subconsciousness making him feel even more attached to her. His arms and legs pulled the chains and made them creak. Itami feared he'd free himself. Finally she let go of his balls. It took a while before Kisame saw clear again and his pain disappeared. Itami returned. She had both hands behind her back clearly hiding something. Kisame who had caught his breath looked at her in excitement.

"Mistress what is it?"

Itami rocked her hips making Kisame want her even more. She looked up to him with this naughty kinky smile on her face.

"You gotta deserve it... Beg me to show it."

Kisame growled. Itami tilted her head and looked at him with her cute big eyes. The Sharkman bit his lip.

"Please Mistress show me what it is!"

"You can do better than this im sure of that...."

Kisame smirked. He licked over his sharp teeth and blinked before asking much softer.

"Please Mistress. let me see it please."

Itami seemed to be happy. She pulled a feather from behind her back and wiggled it under Kisames nose. Her hostage was clearly surprised. A playful look crystalized on his beautiful face. He had expected the next huge pain... Instead it was a feather... Did she... want to tickle him? Kisame hated to admit it but he was terribly ticklish. His skin was thick but also sensitive... And there were a few spots that really really made him go off. Itami giggled. Kisame saw only now that she still had one hand behind her back.

"And what's in that one?"

Itami looked at him with raised eyebrows. Kisame let a quiet sigh. He couldnt suppress a wide smile. Itami triggered his play instinct.

"PLIIEIEIEIIEs show me whats in your other hand..."

Itami had to smile. he was so cute now that he was playful. Just like back in the forrest when they had played truth or dare. She pulled out a penis ring. Kisames eyes fixated it while Itami pushed it onto his cock and squeezed it close. She grinned. She pushed a button and the cocking started vibrating making Kisame trapped, half erect dick hard as it could be in seconds. The hormones shot through his head and he basically saw red again. Itami let the tip of her feather run over his abs and cheeks, then over his gills. Kisame bit his lips. She was testing him... she was teasing him. His cock felt so good. Itami ran her feather up and down his body. suddenly she tilted her head and stopped. Kisame had surpassed a noise but his Mistress had seen it. He was ticklish on his gills, he was ticklish on the inner thigh... and on his ribs too. Itami started moving the feather. First Kisame bit his teeth together and his smile became a grin... then he started laughing quietly. His beautiful laugh became hysteric when she wiggled the feather. Itami had to laugh too seeing her captured monster wiggling in his chains laughing like crazy. 

She gave him short breaks to calm down before attacking him again with her feather. Kisame soon felt so confused about being tickled and his cock being stuck in that vibrating ring, he couldnt help but shake his head in laughter. But when this time she didnt stop his laughter became grunts. His body was tense as if made of iron and all his muscles tried to fight the tickle. This was exhausting. Finally his grunts faded into a tense silence in which he unwillingly held his breath. Finally Itami stopped giving him a chance to catch his breath. She opened his cuffs and Kisame dropped somewhat tired to his knees. Itami looked down at her slave. 

"I guess I just had a good idea seeing your muscles all tense and flexed..."

She whispered. Kisame looked up. She was so beautiful towering over him like a drunk little goddess. She attached the chain to his collar again and gently bent down to him caressing his head. She held a bottle under his nose. 

"drink."

Kisame felt quite thirsty but the stuff tasted weird. 

"Whats that?"

He asked after emptying the bottle. Itami smirked. 

"Thaaaaaaats something very good... for your cock. It will make us happy and give a looooot of fun."

Kisame blinked. She pulled his head close to her crotch and slowly opened her pants letting it slide down her legs revealing her in her thong. Kisames hormones went wild smelling her with his sensible nose. He stuck out his tongue and longingly looked up to her. Itami permitted him to lick her. His tongue disappeared between her pussylips and caressed her clit. It was so beautiful to see him putting all his focus and attention to her pussy only... Itami felt horny seeing him do so. 

"Now get down..."

She commanded and stepped away. Kisame went obediently on all 4. Itami grabbed a riding crop and smacked it against his calves. 

"Up with these cute legs. You will do pushups now."

Kisame was somewhat surprised but he obeyed. He slowly started pumping his fat, defined bicep working hard. Itami bit her lip seeing him do so. She liked what she saw. She couldnt stop herself from slapping the crop on his back. Kisame groaned quietly. Itami walked around him watching him. It was beautiful to see him use these muscles... She was still tipsy but decided to take another sip of alcohol and watch her slave work out. He had an amazing fitness and endurance, Itami knew that. But there were ways to make this more intense.... many beautiful ways. She couldnt resist but push him down with her boots and make him fight his way up. He was so strong yet her push made him fight harder. 

"You can not stop until I allow it."

"Yes Mistress..."

"What happens if you do?"

"You will punish me, Mistress."

Itami grinned. 

"Good boyyyyy... And now I want your nose tip on the ground each time you go down. Else you getting too comfortable here."

Kisame went down lower. He felt his muscles heat up. How long would she let him do pushups? Probably until he collapsed... A wild pride rose in his chest. He was trained very well and his body was incredibly strong. He'd prove her how strong he was... He wouldn't give in... He wouldn't let her win this time. Kisame pumped up and down. Itami finally commanded him to stop in mid movement and then climbed up his back. She wiggled until she felt comfortable, then smacked her crop on his butt and pulled his choker. He could feel her nude butt on his back, her legs and pussy. 

"The mistress goes upppppp.... The mistress goes downnnnn."

She seemed to have a lot of fun on his back while Kisame gave his best to not make her fall down. Itami grabbed his harness and smacked his butt again. Kisame liked this. His attention slowly went from his still vibrating cock up to his now tingling bicep and tricep. Itami gently ran her riding crop over his arms. They were so strong... So defined and thick. Probably one of his arms was as thick as her thigh. Itami felt horny seeing her beast work. He started sweating, she could feel that. She changed position laying her legs over his shoulders. Kisame grunted. The weight shift to the front made it even harder for him. His muscles started burning and he could smell the leather and rubber of her boots. It made the memory of him licking them flash through his head. He went up and down and up and down. Itami thought that was funny. She wiggled and smacked his butt again hitting the same spot. Kisame felt somewhat humiliated being smacked on his butt like a misbehaving brat. He felt his arms sting by now but he was used that.

Suddenly Itami climbed down his back and squatted down beside him. Kisame turned his head a little so he could see her. He felt her taking off his cock ring leaving it tingling fro the vibration. Itami grabbed a bunch of bricks and placed them under his hands and feet. Kisame immediately felt it getting more difficult to keep the balance. He didnt want to fall down... She had put two bricks under his hands and feet so he had much more space to go down. She finally commanded him to lift his butt up and then just laid down below him. Kisame groaned when he had to go down again. His aching cock pushed against her pussy and finally dug its way inside. He still felt the bruise from the clamps. His cock hurt like crazy but at the same time her pussy felt so good. He heard his little one moan deeply below him giving him shivers of lust. She touched herself, he could feel that. He couldnt stop himself from moaning. When he went up again he felt the tight friction on his dick however it was way too long to free itself. He was left with pushing it deeper inside her again while going down. The ankle made him go crazy. His cocl was forced down each time he went up and back towards his tummy soon as he went down. Kisame felt shaky. This ruined his flow and his fitness. The friction made his arms go weak. However Itami had her fun. She pulled his choker on her chain and made him go faster. Kisame groaned hungrily and continued. Her moans made him go wild. He felt as if he was ready to cum. His lower abdomen felt tense and he got that tunnel view. He fucked her while doing push ups for a few more seconds before he came shivering inside her filling his beloved Mistress with sperm. His cock pumped and pumped sperm. Kisame felt like exploding. It was so intense it hurt. He bit his lip hoping it would stop yet yearning for more. 

Kisame groaned in lust and pain. He could barely keep up his pushups. His arms shivered, his veins swole and he could barely see through his black veil of ecstasy. Itami didnt seem to mind that he came. She came too. 

"Go on! Don't stop!"

She commanded and Kisame could hear the now even louder smacking noise when fucking her sperm filled hole. There was a weird feeling on his cock. His balls somehow prickled and his cock didnt get soft. His abdomen became tense again and he felt like he had to cum. By now his arms really hurt. Normally he would have stopped now with pushups but Itami seemed to have something different in mind. She let him continue and Kisame felt like getting a cramp in his abs and cock. 

"What is that mistress..."

He groaned helplessly. 

"That my dear one is the effects of the tasty drink."

Kisame moaned painfully. 

"Viagra?"

"Nope. But very close. It makes you produce more sperm.... You will want to fuck all night."

Kisame moaned desperately. 

"My balls feel so full... I feel like cumming again."

"... then cum again."

Kisame panted. Itami finally made him stop his pushups and let him kneel. His cock was still swollen and his balls. Now that the friction was gone Kisame felt his abs relax. But the feeling of his swollen cock and prickling balls was still there. He looked down at his cock standing between his legs. But he soon was distracted by Itami who walked around him and then suddenly stood before him. He saw his sperm leaking out of her pussy and running down her leg. This view aroused him beyond belief. He growled. Itami saw his hungry eyes on her sperm covered thighs. She giggled and turned around presenting her butt. She felt his hands on her ass and thighs and hear a hungry growl. Itami went on her knees and pulled his chain making him collars on her. 

"Fuck me Daddy!"

She murmured and Kisame didnt let her ask twice. He grabbed her hips lifting her up and placed her on his cock in a lap dance position. Itami could feel his huge cock entering her sperm filled hole and felt his strong, shivering hands on her rib cage. The dick forced her open again and Itami could see the bulge in her belly. With a hungry moan he started manhandling her up and down his shaft. He took it very slowly making Itami moan softly. He knelt below her. Itami felt his hot breath on her neck and felt him kissing her nape. 

"Yes Daddy! Fuck me harder!"

He did actually.... fuck her harder. Itami felt her pussy burn. It was a hellride and drunk Itami now questioned whether it was such a good idea to feed him this drink. Like senseless the Sharkmonster thrusted his giant cock inside her leaving her moan and scream in pleasure. Like a fuckmachine gone wild he pounded her insides unable to stop. 

"Damn babygirl you feel so good."

He groaned into her ear before attacking her neck with another kiss. His iron grip around her gave her no chance of bending her hips or escaping him. Itami loved that. She knew she couldnt escape the predator... Even if she wanted. She somewhat questioned whether to some extent she also had a masochist tendency. She came hard on his cock feeling her pussy burn as always. Sex with Mik had been so much less good. His cock had been nice and fit perfectly inside her without hurting her or stretching her in any way. And he had fucked well... but compared to Mik Kisame was a whole new level. Out of all men she ever had and ever imagined he was the best. Itami felt her tits bounce under his massive thrusts and finally came shivering on his cock. by now she couldnt really feel her pussy anymore. She felt as if a lava flow ran out of her pussy. Her Sex slave moaned desperately and she could feel his grip become even tighter. 

"Cum inside me daddy..."

Itami cried out in ecstasy. She felt his painful thrusts becoming unbearably deep and hard, he moaned hungrily before he emptied himself in her again. His twitching cock pumped out hot loads. Kisame clung to Itami, his one hand grabbing her tit painfully hard pressing her against his body. 

"Damn babygirl. What have you done me. That hurts... so much... My cock..."

He groaned pressing is lips against her head. His orgasm abated and he was left breathing heavily. Itami climbed off his cock. Her legs felt shaky and she was now really filled with a huge load of sperm. It was a mess. Kisame knelt there on all 4 and breathed like a beast. 

"Its still hard."

He finally mumbled his one hand moving towards his cock. 

"Nope! You dont touch yourself!"

Itami hissed sharply and pulled his choker. 

"Yes Mitress."

He looked up. He was sweat drenched and looked exhausted but at the same time his lust was still there. 

"Mistress.... Please let me fuck you again... Let me fuck you all night until Im empty."

Itami giggled. 

"You wish. You first have to deserve it."

Kisame growled reluctantly. Itami pulled him over to the throne. She slowly sat down on the leather padding and crossed her legs. Kisame went on his knees looking up to her. There was so much love and care in his eyes. Itami leaned back. She felt more sperm running out of her ruined pussy. 

"If you lick my boots well I will chain you up and have your cock milked until you can't cum anymore."

Kisame looked at her for a second before grinning. 

"You are such a filthy witch! I was a respectable ninja once... And then you made me your pet..."

He licked his teeth hornily before bending down to hungrily lick her boots 

He licked his teeth hornily before bending down to hungrily lick her boots. Itami sighed. This drink really had amazing effects on him. His hunger had become so much wilder. First Kisame had felt humiliated to have to lick boots but now that his hormones had been triggered that much he felt pure lust. He loved the tasted of leather, the feeling of the texture against his tongue. Itami pulled his chain choking him gently. Kisame felt the blood rush in his head and became even more hungry. He had never known he could be that horny. This was a whole new level for him since he was horny for a longer time. Somehow he felt his balls grow heavier. They felt sore and full. For sure they were blue. Kisame felt his manhood throbbing. He closed his eyes knowing his goddess was enthroned above him. Being hers felt so amazing... Serving her felt amazing. He moaned in lust. Somehow licking her boots felt amazing. Kisame felt as if on a heavy drug. He never wanted to exist this dungeon ever again. He just wanted to keep pleasing her. 

Itami finally had him stop and chained his hands and feet together. Kisame knelt there longing for relief. Itami grabbed a cock milking machine and attached it to his swollen dick. It started sucking in a fast rhythm and Kisame instantly felt the urge to cum. Itami had him bend over again and continue to lick her boots. So he did. He sweated like a beast and shivered in exhaustion. Kisame lost count of how often he came. It was always the same: he came, he felt tired, his cock didnt... his balls ached, he came again. He was by now allowed to lick Itamis sperm smothered pussy. By now he had no have inhibitions anymore. He didnt care that he was licking sperm and that it stuck to his face. He sucked her pussy like crazy humming again. Kisame felt dizzy. He leaned his head against her thigh groaning tiredly. This was exactly what he had wished for. It was so intense. There was a black veil in front of his eyes and he felt himself sliding to the ground in exhaustion. The milking machine sucked his tired, sore cock and Itami didnt bother to switch it off until she had untied his hands and feet, cleaned herself and undressed herself entirely. Kisame just laid there in front of her throne and felt his cock being sucked. 

Finally she turned it off and with a smack his cock popped out. Itami grinned. 

"Damn. Thats really a lot of sperm!" 

Kisame panted looking up while still laying on the ground exhaustedly. He saw Itami getting nude. Her pale skin looked so amazing in the light of the burned down candles. She was such a beauty. Kisames hand went unwillingly to his cock. It was still hard... covered in sperm... Kisame smirked tiredly. He felt like taking a nap here on the floor. Itami walked over to him. She stopped right over him, her feet beside his ears giving him the perfect view on her shaved pussy. Kisame squirmed and stuck out his tongue seductively. He grabbed his hard cock.

"You really love teasing me, babygirl. You are so cruel... Damn I love you!"

Itami loved his tired voice. She gently knelt down over him sitting on his chest. Kisame still gazed up to her. She felt him moving his arm and massaging his cock. Itami gently caressed his face. He laid below her submissively... longing... grabbing his cock and rubbing it for her. Itami sighed. She ran her fingers over his gills on his shoulders gently massaging them. A deep moan escaped her slaves lips. Itami continued to massage his sensitive gills. She could see in his eyes the gaze her dog gave her when she scratched him behind his ears. This love and deification made her heart ache for him. She wanted him for herself forever. 

"Please Mistress. Kiss me! Please kiss me, I want to taste your lips..."

She hear him beg softly. Itami bit her lip. He begged her again. This hunger for her lips made her feel goosebumps. Itami grabbed his arm, denying him to rub his cock. She gently bent over, kissing his lips, before climbing up his cock and slowly sitting down on it again. She pressed his hands against his chest holding him in place before slowly starting to ride him. She still ran her fingers over his gills and made him moan in pleasure. The candles now burned out one by one letting the room turn darker and darker. Kisame just saw her riding him, felt her pussy on his cock and the deep happiness of love and sex. Finally it was entirely dark. Kisame felt her releasing his hands and he finally could run his ringers over her body. His hands found their way to her arms resting on her elbows. 

"Mistrss. I love you with all my heart! I will never love another. You stole whatever was left of it... You own me entirely... I love you so incredibly much it hurts... I swear ill never let anything bad happen to you again!"

He felt something soft on his lips. Itami kissed him carefully. His brain felt as if it was switched off. She kissed him soft and deeply while gently and slowly riding his cock. This soft vanilla Sex was even more teasing after the hard session. Kisame was exhausted. He didnt cum. After a while Itami climbed off his cock. and switched on the light. Kisame needed a while until his eyes adapted to the bright light. He slowly got up. Kisame felt terribly dizzy. Yet he didnt want tipsy Itami to do all the cleaning up alone. He washed her and himself with a water jutsu and then helped her to lean up the room. It was long after midnight when they finally walked home. Kisame felt his balls still going heavier and bigger while walking. His cock was somewhat soft but still erect. It felt terribly sore. Kisame had his arm flung around Itami. It was strong that she was dominating him yet he felt like he had to protect her and in fact it also was his job. In a way both were weak and strong. Kisame loved that. he generally loved everything about his mistress... except for her breaking up with him. 

When they reached home Itami undressed Kisame and then they went to bed. Itami felt his arms around her. By now she was sure shed never be able to fall asleep without these arms around her anymore. 

"My cock ist still hard... I love that stuff. You should give it to me more often."

Kisame moand quietly. Itami could feel his hot throbbing dick trapped between their nude bodies. She smiled against his chest before lifting her leg and gently pressing his tip inside her pussy. Kisame groaned quietly. Itami let his cock slide deep inside her and then sighed. 

"I love feeling you inside me. Maybe I should give this to you more often... So I have a hard cock inside me all night..."

Kisame moaned quietly. His arms pulled her even closer and she felt his lips on her head. 

"Im all yours, babygirl. I love you so much."

They both soon fell asleep. Itami did have quite a wet dream. When she woke up it was still dark. She felt something weird between her legs... Right... Kisame was still inside her. Itami bit her lip. She laid an arm around her Sensei and fell asleep again knowing he was close as he could be. The next morning she woke from Kisame slowly pulling his cock out of her pussy. When she looked at him he smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

"Morning, babygirl..."

He muttered before getting up and heading in the shower. Itamis hand rand down to her pussy. It prickled and felt amazing. She got up too and walked to join Kisame in the shower. His drink had lost its effect and they were soon ready for training. 

"I feel like we should work on your water Jutsus and you touch of pain..."

He said. Itami could see that he was still somewhat exhausted.


End file.
